El tiempo que te he amado Drama Victuuri
by AkemiYei
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde que Yuri ganara una medalla de oro en el GP. Tenía todo lo que había soñado, era exitoso y querido al lado de Víctor, todo era perfecto hasta que un día un terrible suceso hace tambalear su mundo. La pérdida de alguien muy amado por ellos orilla a Yuri a alejarse de Víctor y a tomar una decisión con la que descubre que la existencia es una opción entre seg
1. Chapter 1

El día que hablé por primera vez con Víctor Nikiforov fué el mejor y el peor día de mi vida. La primera vez que lo ví fué sublime, su hermoso traje, su largo cabello, su rostro de porcelana, esos amables ojos azules, era como ver un ángel. Flotaba en la pista era como si fueran amigos, no, más que amigos: amantes.

Si no lo hubiera conocido no habría sido patinador, si no hubiera hablado con él no habría logrado ser campeón del mundo. Si tan solo no lo hubiera amado tanto... Me pregunto cómo habría sido todo si nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado, ¿Sería más feliz? ¿Más infeliz? No lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro mi vida no habría sido tan interesante.

Se puede decir que he tenido todo lo que siempre soñé y más, dinero, amor a lo que hago, a mi familia, a mis amigos. Amé y fuí amado.

Y sin embargo, hoy he decidido morir.

Llevo tiempo planteándome esa idea, me costó mucho trabajo decidir de qué manera lo haría. La idea de morir por un disparo o cortando mis venas nunca me atrajeron, demasiado sucio. Analice la idea de saltar de un edificio o un puente pero mis padres tendrían que reconocer mi cuerpo en la morgue y la imágen de un cuerpo destrozado no debe ser muy fácil de olvidar. Y así llegué a la conclusión de hacerlo con tranquilizantes.

Después de tres meses logré conseguir la dosis necesaria para poder realizarlo. Uno a uno terminé de tomarlos y dejé el vaso sobre la mesa.

-¿Ahora qué? - me pregunté - ¿Qué haré mientras hacen lo suyo?

-¡Oh! El vaso, no puedo dejarlo simplemente ahí tengo que lavarlo y... ¡Cierto! Sacar la basura, mañana vendrán por ella... ¿Pero qué importa? Estoy muriendo, debería de preocuparme por otras cosas, como por ejemplo: ¿Habrá algo después de la muerte? ¿Existirá Dios? ¿En cuánto tiempo harán efecto las pastillas? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en encontrarme y quién lo hará?

Suspiro... Nada. Pasa el tiempo y aún no siento nada. Ya sé, escribiré una nota, debo dejar alguna nota de despedida ¿no? aunque no me apetece explicar el porqué de mi decisión, eso se irá conmigo. Me pesa explicarles mi motivo, es tan simple que estarían de acuerdo en que fué lo correcto, o eso creo...

-¡Jaja! Ahora que lo pienso... ¡Me encantaría ver la polémica en los periódicos cuando encuentren mi cuerpo! Unos lamentándose y otros juzgandome. "Famoso patinador es encontrado muerto" "Luto en el patinaje artístico" "¿Qué lo llevó a tomar esa decisión?" Cosas así.

Lo único que lamento es mi familia, sé que sufrirán y se preguntaran por qué lo hice, pero sé que con el tiempo su dolor se irá convirtiendo en resignación, lo siento mamá, papá, Mari... Les pido una disculpa por mi egoísmo.

Nunca me había percatado de la vista desde mi recámara, es reconfortante. Hoy hay un buen clima, se siente el roce cálido del viento el sol brilla y se refleja en el mar, que hermoso se ve, inmenso y azul, brillante con el sol, me trae recuerdos me recuerda... bueno, no quiero recordarle.

Es un buen día para morir. Me siento cansado y empiezo a tener sueño, lo mejor será recostarme, poco a poco cierro mis ojos y mi último recuerdo es tu sonrisa, tu cálida mirada.

-Víctor... Es lo último que susurro...

Abro mis ojos y ¡Qué extraño! ¿La playa? ¿Vicchan? ¿Qué hace Vicchan aquí?

-¡Vicchan, ven, vamos amigo! - grito - ¡Que alegría abrazarte no sabes cuánto te he extrañado! Lamento mucho no haber estado a tu lado, abrazarte y susurrarte cuan feliz he sido contigo, así como tu lo hiciste conmigo; me acompañaste en mis tristezas, en mis alegrías y en mis inseguridades, siempre fuiste ese remanso de paz en el cual refugiarme. Fuiste mi mejor amigo y cómplice.

¡Lo siento mucho, perdóname Vicchan!

El me ve con sus traviesos ojos y parece decirme: _" Yo también te he extrañado, no estuve solo estuviste a mi lado, en mi corazón y mis recuerdos. No hay nada que perdonar."_ El corre y trato de alcanzarlo pero por alguna extraña razón prefiero no hacerlo solo veo como se aleja mientras una lágrima corre por mi mejilla.

-Yuri - escucho detrás mío - volteo pero no veo a nadie, es extraño esa voz me es familiar. ¿Donde la he oído? Será mejor que camine a casa, está oscureciendo. Todo esto es misterioso no recuerdo haber salido de casa. ¿Sería realmente Vicchan o solo era un sueño? Esto me pone nostálgico, recuerdo mi infancia, a Yuko, quiero verla, no hemos hablado desde aquella discusión, me pregunto si estará bien y las trillizas... supongo que han crecido un poco.

Realmente esa pelea no debió ser, todo fué muy bizarro. Todo sucedió una tarde mientras tomábamos un té, recuerdo que estaba quejándome de algo (de Víctor) cuando de repente pasó.

-No entiendo cual es tu afán de ver siempre lo malo de Víctor ¿No es a él a quien admiras y amas?

-Si, pero puede ser desesperante Yuko. A veces no sé si hice lo correcto o...

-¿O qué? - grito ella - ¿El es demasiado bueno para ti o tu eres demasiado bueno para él? ¿Acaso se te acabó el inmenso amor que me decías tenerle? ¡¿Para eso me rechazaste Katsuki Yuri?! ¡Yo te amaba! Y tu me rechazaste por perseguir tu sueño, por perseguirlo a él, para alcanzarlo. Te fuiste a Detroit y me dijiste adiós, yo lo acepté porque quería verte dichoso y que alcanzarás tu sueño ¿para que ahora me digas que no eres feliz?

-Yuko...

-¡Te amaba!

-Yo...

-¡Adiós Katsuki!

-¡Yuko, espera!...

Se fué, yo no pude decir nada, sé que ella desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antes de esa pelea era feliz y amaba a Nishigori. Me arrepiento de no haberle dicho que en algún momento llegue a amarla de esa manera.

Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a hablar. Me hubiera gustado aclarar todo antes de esto.

¿Minako sensei estará bien? Desde su boda no he tenido contacto con ella o con Chris, espero que se encuentren bien. Minako tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, es también mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué perdimos el contacto? El día de su boda con Chris fuí muy feliz al saber que había encontrado al amor de su vida, reímos, bailamos y festejamos para después entre lágrimas decirnos adiós, creo que en el fondo sabía que no la vería tan a menudo. La extraño.

-Yuri, deja ese desasosiego atrás, disfruta tu vida y tus logros, disfruta del amor que Víctor te da, date permiso de ser feliz.

-Soy feliz Minako.

-Sé verdaderamente feliz, Víctor te adora y tu lo amas ¿no?

-Si lo amo

-Entonces disfrútalo, vive feliz a su lado, deja esas dudas atrás.

-Lo sé, gracias Minako -Todo lo que ella me decía siempre se filtraba en mi alma.

Ella sonrió y me dijo:

-Te quiero Yuri, sé realmente feliz.

Y así nos dijimos adiós.

Haciendo memoria he perdido el contacto con todos, supongo que en parte es culpa mía. Han pasado 7 años desde Barcelona gané tres Grand Prix, Víctor ganó dos en el siguiente no participé debido a una lesión y a lo que sucedió, el año pasado empecé mi sabático el cual ahora se ha terminado. Ese sabático contribuyó en parte a mi pérdida de contacto con todos, bueno, eso y lo que pasó con Víctor.

¡Que fastidio! Me empieza a doler la cabeza mejor me apresuro a llegar a casa.

-Yuri - Esa voz de nuevo... ¿será mi imaginación? No lo sé pero empieza a molestarme y este cansancio repentino también, solo quiero recostarme, descansar y que todo termine.


	2. Chapter 2

El cielo no es lo que parece o al menos eso creo.

Abrí con dificultad mis ojos y lo primero que noté es que no estaba en el cielo, dudo mucho que en el cielo se experimente esta sensación de malestar y ¡Auch! ¡Dolor! Definitivamente el dolor es terrenal.

-Yuri - escucho que me llaman, no distingo quién es, intento moverme para ver mejor y el dolor se intensifica, empiezo a ver destellos y me percato que en efecto no son destellos angelicales. Es el dolor lo que los provoca.

-Bienvenido al infierno Yuri -me dijo la voz - espero que lo disfrutes.

¿El infierno? - pensé para mis adentros - No, no puede ser hace demasiado frío para ser el infierno ¿no? Siento algo en mi nariz y en mi boca, trato de tocarlos pero no puedo mover mi brazo, ambos están atados.

En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía tubos y agujas, recordé todo, había intentado suicidarme y no lo conseguí, me imagino que alguien llegó justo a tiempo y me "salvo". ¡Genial! Supongo que tendré que agradecerle al ángel guardián - pensé con sarcasmo - ¡Perfecto!

-Es broma Yuri, es peor que el infierno. - dijo nuevamente esa voz-

¡Vaya! Esto es alarmante. Empecé a sentirme irritado.

-Yuri, te noto confundido, no sé si es arrepentimiento o decepción pero estás agitado, tendré que sedarte nuevamente.

Traté - sin éxito - de resistirme, de ver quién hablaba conmigo pero fué inútil de inmediato sentí que regresaba nuevamente a ese extraño lugar en donde momentos antes me encontraba.

-Víctor, ¿estás seguro de lo que me dices? - le pregunté con estupor - No podía creer lo que me decía o no quería creerlo.

-Si…

No puede ser…

-Yuri yo…

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte, no quiero verte!

-Pero Yuri…

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, no quería escucharlo, no quería ver su rostro, me dolía, dolía mucho…

Comienzo a despertar...

¿Ha sido un sueño? Si, eso parece. Aunque haya sido un sueño, el simple hecho de haberlo tenido me irritaba pero sin embargo al recordar su sonrisa, no sé por qué, me dolía el corazón.

Debo dejarlo ir, tengo que seguir mi camino aunque mi corazón se rompa lentamente así que solo lloraré hasta el amanecer y nunca más derramaré otra lágrima - me dije en ese entonces - pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-¡Aaahhh! Basta, no quiero recordarle. Quiero dejar todo eso en el pasado.

Escucho voces a la distancia. Por fin abro mis ojos sin dificultad. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado dormido, recuerdo levemente haber despertado con tubos aún conectados en mi boca y nariz. Ahora ya más despierto me doy cuenta que ya no los tengo, solo queda una aguja clavada en mi brazo.

La habitación está sumida en la penumbra, hay un monitor algo ruidoso, la cama en donde me encuentro y una silla. Hay alguien que no conozco sentada en ella.

Me dolía la cabeza, me notaba el cuerpo agarrotado, las articulaciones entumecidas.

-¿Podrías desatarme los brazos? - le pregunté -

-¡Sr. Katsuki, ha despertado! Lo siento no estoy autorizada para hacerlo. Llamaré al doctor encargado. Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

-Estoy vivo - pensé - va a empezar todo otra vez, lo hago todo a medias… todo…

-Yuri, bienvenido. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¡Rei! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cuido de ti Yuri, soy tu médico ¿no?

-Lo sé pero pensé que estabas en Rusia.

-Si, estaba en Rusia pero hace una semana recibí una llamada para venir a verte, ¿olvidas que soy tu contacto para emergencias?

Cierto, Rei Kawamoto es mi contacto de emergencia. El siempre ha sido un buen amigo y médico desde que lo conocí cuando entrenaba en Rusia. El fué mi enlace con mis costumbres y mi idioma. También tiene como paciente a Yurio.

-¿Entonces eras tu con quien hablaba?

-Si, te llamé varias veces, disculpa por la broma del infierno, estaba molesto contigo.

-¿Y por eso me amarraste? - le pregunté molesto -

-No, eso fue por tu propio bien, querías arrancar los tubos y la intravenosa.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y bien, qué sucedió Yuri?

-¿A qué te refieres? Solo enfermé un poco…

-Sabes que eso no es verdad Yuri, como tu médico y amigo sabes que puedes confiar en mi y nada de lo que digas saldrá de esta habitación.

-No sé qué pasó - le dije con una voz vacilante - solo, lo hice y fué todo.

-¿Podrías decirme qué te llevó a hacerlo? Sé sincero Yuri, solo quiero comprender qué te orilló a tomar esa decisión.

-No lo sé - mentí descaradamente- solo lo hice.

Rei me miraba fijamente a los ojos y por un momento sentí que descubriría la verdad en ellos.

-Rei… - murmuré-

-Dime Yuri

-Mmm, quiero saber si… mmm si…

-¿Quieres saber si alguien se ha enterado? ¿Si Víctor se ha enterado?

Negué con la cabeza, no quería oír la respuesta.

-Bueno - contestó Rei- Temo decirte que todos se han enterado, saben que estás en el hospital y por qué, era imposible que no lo supieran ya que salió en la prensa internacional querido Yuri. Sin embargo hemos podido contener un poco de información y solo tu círculo más allegado sabe lo que realmente pasó; para los demás has ingresado al hospital por una apendicitis que se complicó por lo que te pusieron unos días en coma.

-¿Quieres decir que mis padres lo saben?

\- Le pregunté con angustia-

-Si Yuri.

-¿Quién más sabe la verdad?

-Pichito, Celestino, Minako, Chris, Yurio y Víctor por supuesto.

-¿Víctor? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno Yuri a él también lo llamaron del hospital también está en tus contactos de emergencia.

Así que lo llamaron, ¿por qué no vino? - pensé - por un momento me sentí desilusionado y dolido.

-Vamos Yuri no pongas esa cara, él quería venir.

-¡No es eso! ¿Por qué querría que viniera? ¡Lo último que quiero es verlo! - grité y sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas-

-Calma Yuri, no tienes que fingir conmigo sé perfectamente lo que sientes, el dolor que cargas desde que Vict…

-¡Cállate, no lo digas! ¡NO LO DIGAS!

-Está bien querido Yuri, tranquilízate. ¿Cuándo dejarás que te ayude a sanar tus heridas? Sabes que te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Rei me abrazó cálidamente al pronunciar esas palabras y con dulzura beso mi frente, mis mejillas, siguió por mi cuello, poco a poco me acariciaba el rostro y de repente me dió un ligero beso en los labios. Me sentí inquieto.

-Rei… gracias por el amor que me brindas, quisiera corresponderte pero no puedo…

-Lo sé Yuri, yo simplemente te apoyaré y esperaré pacientemente hasta que tu me ames.

-Estoy muy aliviado de que estés aquí -le dije - no estaba en mis planes sobrevivir y ahora que todos lo saben me siento ridículo, debí haber muerto. ¿Qué haré ahora?

-Afrontarlo querido, empezando por afrontar a alguien que ha venido a visitarte.

-¿Visita? ¿Quién? - sentí pánico -

-Es tu madre ¿Quieres verla?

-¿Mamá? ¡No puedo verla, no estoy listo!

-Vamos Yuri, ha estado muy preocupada deja al menos que vea que te encuentras bien.

Con recelo asentí con la cabeza.

-Rei…

-Dime Yuri

-Tengo miedo ¿Te quedarías a mi lado?

-Claro querido…

-Adelante Sra. Katsuki, puede ver a Yuri.

-¡Yuri! ¡Estaba tan asustada! Cuando me llamaron entré en pánico y vine de inmediato papá y Mari están preocupados. Rei, ¿esta bien Yuri?

-Si, ya pasó lo difícil, pero seguirá aquí unos días más para observarlo.

-¡Menos mal! - suspiró -

Regresó lentamente a mi lado y en su rostro pude ver un destello de determinación.

-¡Idiota! - me gritó al mismo tiempo que me abofeteaba- ¡Katsuki Yuri, eres un idiota! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso fuimos tan malos padres?

Me asusté, nunca la había visto así, nunca me había puesto una mano encima. No sabía qué decir.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrimos todo este tiempo? Mi niño, mi bebé al borde de la muerte, estaba desesperada, estaba asustada de perderte. Tu padre y tu hermana preocupados por ti y sufriendo por no poder estar a tu lado. ¡Idiota!

-Lo siento… - murmuré -

Me abrazo fuertemente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí seguro, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude.

-Yo… yo lo siento, no quise preocuparte, no se que… no se nada.

Y lloré, lloré como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, fué como si el dulce y amoroso abrazo de mi madre rompiera esa muralla en la cual estaba resguardado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Llora, llora querido mío, deja salir toda esa pena que te ahoga, aquí estoy yo para sostenerte aquí estoy para limpiar tus lágrimas.

Y así, lloré hasta quedarme profundamente dormido sintiéndome seguro entre sus brazos.

-Sra.Katsuki ¿podría acompañarme un momento? Yuri se ha dormido.

-Si, claro Rei.

-Dr. Kawamoto, lo esperan en recepción - dijo una enfermera -

-Gracias, Sra.Katsuki acompañeme por favor, supongo que vienen por Yuri.

-¡Rei! ¿Qué ha pasado, cómo está Yuri? ¿Podemos verlo?

-Hola Minako, Chris ¿Cómo se encuentran tuvieron buen viaje?

-Si Rei, ¿podemos ver a Yuri?

-En este momento se encuentra dormido, lo mejor es no molestarlo.

-Hiroko, ¿qué te dijo Yuri, qué pasó?

-Realmente no dijo nada Minako, está confundido no quise presionarlo más.

-Rei - dijo Chris- ¿Ha venido Víctor?

-No Chris, hablé con él y estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que no viniera hasta que Yuri esté más estable.

-Entiendo, pero ¿no crees que ya es hora de que aclaren todo? Tienen que seguir adelante con sus vidas ya sea juntos o separados.

-Lo sé pero es algo que nosotros no podemos decidir, es cosa de ellos.

-¿Qué crees que llevó a Yuri a tomar esta decisión? - pregunto Chris-

-No ha querido decirme, pero creo que todos aquí sabemos el motivo - contestó Rei -

-Eso es algo que no se puede superar fácilmente, ha sido difícil para ambos - agregó Minako-

-Mi pobre hijo, no puedo imaginar por lo que está pasando.

-Hay cosas en las que no puedes ayudarle Hiroko - susurro Minako -

-¡Rei! - gritó alguien de repente- ¿Cómo está, puedo verlo?

-¡Yurio! - exclamó Rei abriendo los ojos de par en par.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Tu qué crees doctorcillo? ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo.

-Está descansando, es mejor no molestarlo por el momento Yurio. ¿Sabe Víctor que estás aquí?

-No lo sé y no es de su incumbencia Rei, veo que tú no perdiste la oportunidad de correr al lado de Yuri -dijo con sarcasmo-

-Soy su médico Yurio...

-Si, claro... - dijo y se dejó caer en un sillón.-

-¡Estúpido katsudon! ¿Por qué demonios lo hizo? ¿Alguien puede decirme?

-No estamos seguros - contestó Minako-aunque tenemos una idea…

-¡Maldito Víctor! ¡No se lo perdonaré! - exclamó Yurio mientras apretaba los puños con una mezcla de odio y llanto. -


	3. Chapter 3

-Hace dos semanas que me enteré de lo que sucedió con Yuri, Rei me ha dicho que pronto lo darán de alta ¿Debería ir a verlo? Mi corazón quiere correr a su lado pero mi sentido común me detiene.

-¡Hey, Víctor! ¿Me estás poniendo atención?

-Lo siento Yurio me distraje por un momento.

-¿Pensabas en el katsudon verdad?

-Si, un poco

-Pues no lo hagas, no mereces pensar en el. - dijo con enojo- Lo has lastimado mucho.

-¿Eso te ha dicho cuando fuiste a verlo?-Pregunté molesto, ya era un fastidio soportar a Yurio para que encima de todo Yuri se quejara aún más con él -

-No, eso es lo que pienso, es lo que todos pensamos. Solo hablo contigo porque eres mi entrenador, nada más.

Sus ojos reflejaban ira, era tan fría su mirada que me produjo escalofríos.

-Yurio, fué un terrible accidente ¿acaso nadie ve que yo también sufro?

-No me importa si sufres Víctor. Es más, deberías sufrir más.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, el ambiente se tornaba tenso.

-¿Preguntó por mi cuando fuiste a verlo? - pregunté deseando no saber la respuesta-

-No, él te odia Víctor, te odia más que yo.

Víctor abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca pensó que fuera posible que Yuri lo odiara. Se sintió dolido.

-Yurio… ¿acaso nunca me perdonarán?

Víctor veía la fría mirada de Yurio.

-No es mi perdón el que tienes que obtener. - dijo con frialdad - ahora si ya no hay más que practicar me retiro.

Y se fué sin pronunciar una palabra más. Víctor suspiró y decidió irse a casa

-¿Te vas Víctor? - preguntó Georgi -

-Si, estoy algo cansado.

-No dejes que Yurio te afecte, sabes que él es muy apasionado no creo que realmente te odie.

-Supongo que me lo merezco - dijo Víctor - Últimamente no he sido una buena persona que digamos.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un trago? - preguntó Georgi- Me parece que lo necesitas.

-Si, lo necesito.

Salieron para dirigirse a un pequeño y acogedor bar ubicado a poca distancia de la pista. El ambiente era relajante y la tenue iluminación lo volvía acogedor. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, se escuchaba una canción que hacía a Víctor sentir nostalgia.

 _"Las lágrimas son un lujo,_ _este anhelo por ti es un pecado,_ _Mi mente le dice a mi corazón_ _Que no te busque nunca más._

 _!U u u u!_ _Pero pensaré en ti otra vez..._

 _¿Cómo podría borrar al que amé tanto?_

 _Cuándo está noche pase y la mañana vuelva._ _Pensaré en ti otra vez..._

 _¡U u u u!_ _Pero pensaré en ti otra vez..._

 _El sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo_

 _El sonido que ahonda en mi corazón_

 _Tú, quien está fluyendo a través de_ _Mis lágrimas_

 _¡U u u u!_ _Pensaré en ti_

 _No puedo mi amor olvidarte_

 _Incluso si naciera en el siguiente mundo_ _Estaré enamorado de ti otra vez… "_

-¡Dobro pozhalovat! - dijo el camarero - ¿Qué desean esta noche?

-Un vodka por favor - dijo Georgi -

-Un whiskey en las rocas - pidió Víctor -

-En seguida caballeros - contestó el camarero y se retiró -

-Un whiskey y un vodka, que lo disfruten caballeros.

-Gracias - respondieron al unísono -

-Sé que nunca hemos sido muy cercanos pero de un tiempo para acá te he visto muy decaído Víctor, sé que lo que pasó no es cualquier cosa y me imagino que debe haber sido muy difícil para ti y para Yuri y aunque no estoy muy enterado de lo que pasó realmente, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, si necesitas hablar aquí estoy.

Víctor sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo que una inmensa ola de sentimientos se juntaban en su pecho. Era la primera persona que le ofrecía apoyo. No pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

-Extraño demasiado a Yuri, no puedo superarlo, es muy duro Georgi - Dijo Víctor con una voz entrecortada -

Georgi sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, jamás había visto llorar a Víctor.

-¿Entonces por qué no vas a verlo?

-Rei y yo acordamos que sería lo mejor para Yuri por el momento.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Víctor? ¿Qué es lo mejor para ti? ¿Sabes que Rei ama a Yuri verdad, no crees que hará lo que sea por alejarte de él?

Víctor se quedó callado, sabía que no tenía derecho a decir nada. Yuri y él se habían separado ya unos años atrás, sabía que Yuri tenía el derecho de rehacer su vida si así lo deseaba. Se había comportado de una manera horrible con el.

-Perdona que te pregunte esto Víctor pero ¿Qué fué lo que pasó con Yuri?

Víctor sintió que se le tensaba el cuello, un vacío en el estómago empezó a incomodarlo, de repente se sentía mareado.

-Es una historia muy larga…

-Tenemos tiempo - dijo Georgi -

-Está bien… - dijo Víctor con un suspiro - Como bien sabes hace 6 años Yuri y yo nos casamos.

-Si, fué una boda épica, rompiste muchos corazones.

-Todo era como un sueño, lo amaba tanto así que quise formar una familia con él lo antes posible…

-Yuri, tengamos un bebé.

-Víctor, ¿estás seguro? - dijo Yuri abriendo los ojo de par en par -

-Si, quiero formar una familia contigo.

-Pero, sabes que no podemos tener un bebé ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que lo sé! Podemos adoptar o mejor aún alquilar un vientre, así tendrá parte de mi ADN o del tuyo ¿qué te parece?

-Un bebé… ¡Me encanta Víctor! - dijo Yuri sonriendo -

Así Yuri y yo decidimos emprender esa aventura, decidimos que yo sería el donante, tendría mi ADN y nuestro siguiente bebé tendría el suyo.

Fueron los 9 meses más largos de nuestra vida y al fin un frío día de enero llegó a este mundo esa linda criaturita.

-Sres. Nikiforov es una niña - dijo el doctor- ¡Éramos padres!

Puedo decir que fué el mejor día de nuestras vidas. Todos llegaron a felicitarnos.

Así fué recibida en este mundo la hermosa Victorique Nikiforov. Era una alegre niña que iluminaba nuestras vidas, siempre sonriente y dulce.

Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, mi cabello plateado y una preciosa naricita respingada. Cuando sonreía se le formaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

La amábamos con todo nuestro corazón, de repente ella fué el eje central de nuestras vidas. Al principio fué difícil ya que teníamos que encontrar la manera de congeniar nuestras carreras con nuestro rol de padres pero con el tiempo y la ayuda de la familia de Yuri y de todos ustedes pudimos lograrlo.

Todo se volvió un poco más sencillo cuando entró al jardín de niños.

-Victorique ya tiene tres años Víctor, es hora de inscribirla en el jardín de niños. - dijo Yuri con pesar-

-¿Tan pronto? ¡No quiero estar lejos de ella! - dije cruzandome de brazos -

-Solo serán unas horas Víctor. - dijo Yuri mientras me abrazaba-

Una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho es dejarla en el jardín de niños pero ella alegremente nos dijo adiós

-Beso a papi Yuri y a papi Víctor - Nos dijo con su vocecita -

Y se fué alegremente mientras nosotros nos deshacíamos en lágrimas.

Creció rodeada de amor, hasta que recibí esa llamada…

Era un día frío y me encontraba descansando en casa. Yuri se encontraba practicando y Victorique estaba en el jardín de infantes.

Leía tranquilamente un libro cuando sonó el teléfono, con algo de desgano me levanté a contestar.

-¿Allo? - contesté -

-Víctor, lamento interrumpir tu descanso.

-Yu, no te preocupes ¿qué pasa? - escuchaba su voz inquieta -

-Necesito que vayas por Victorique a la escuela, sé que yo pasaría por ella pero me lesioné en el entrenamiento y no podré hacerlo.

-¿Qué? - contesté preocupado - ¿Estás bien? ¡Voy para allá! -le dije -

Tomé mi abrigo y bufanda y caminé rápidamente para llegar a la pista, me sentí aliviado de vivir tan cerca.

Entré y me dirigí directamente al cuarto médico, ahí encontré a Yuri y a Rei. Me molestó un poco que Rei estuviera a solas con él, sabía que sentía algo por Yuri.

-Yuri ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunté -

-Caí mal al hacer un salto, Rei me ha sacado una radiografía.

-Afortunadamente no existe fractura - dijo Rei- pero tiene un esguince en el tobillo, me temo que tendré que inmovilizarlo para evitar más daño, lo siento Yuri. La buena noticia es que e semanas estarás como nuevo.

-¡Menos mal! Me preocupaba que fuera algo peor, te lo agradezco Rei. - dije aliviado -

-No te preocupes Victor, Yuri iré por el vendaje.

-Gracias Rei. Víctor ¿puedes ir por Victorique?

-Claro Yu, iré por ella y pasaré por ti para ir a casa. - le dije mientras lo besaba - Lamento que te hayas lastimado amor, en un rato regreso.

Me fuí rápidamente sin poder evitar sentir celos por dejarlo con Rei.

Soy un tonto - pensé - confío en Yuri.

Pronto llegué al jardín de niños.

-Victorique, ya han venido por ti - anunció la maestra apenas me vió -

-¡Papi! - gritó - ¿dónde está papi Yuri? ¡El tenía que venir por mi! - dijo haciendo un puchero -

-Papá se ha lastimado el tobillo y es por eso que he venido yo por ti ¿no te alegra que lo hiciera?

-Si papi ¡pero papi Yuri prometió llevarme a ver el lago! Quiero verlo congelado… - dijo con tono de queja -

-¿Qué te parece si yo te llevo a verlo y después pasamos por papá Yuri? - le dije mientras la cargaba -

-¡Sii! - contestó alegremente -

Y así entre risas nos encaminamos al lago.

-¡Wow! ¡Está congelado! - dijo sorprendida - ¿Es un gran cubo de hielo?

-No, debajo del hielo hay agua - le respondí - agua muy fría.

Estaba sorprendida, yo estaba contento de ver su mirada de asombro, comenzó a correr hacia el lago.

-¡Victorique! No corras es peligroso - grité -

-¡Mira papi, puedo pararme en él, ¡está congelado! ¿Podemos venir a patinar con papi Yuri y con tío Yurio? - preguntó alegremente -

-¡Claro! - le respondí -

En ese momento escuché un crujido, la sangre se me heló…

-Victorique cuidado esa parte está… - el hielo se rompió bajo sus pies y desapareció.

-¡Victorique! - grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras corría hacia ella - ¡Victorique!

De repente alguien me detuvo.

-¡Alto, no puede ir ahí el hielo está muy delgado y puede caer! - me dijo -

-¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija cayó al lago, tengo que ayudarle! - grité desesperadamente -

-Soy rescatista e inspeccionaba el hielo. Trataré de alcanzarla usted espere aquí y llame a emergencias, no quiero más accidentes. - Me dijo el hombre y fué hacia donde había desaparecido Victorique -

Llamé a emergencias y cinco minutos después llegaron. Otro rescatista se quedó conmigo mientras los demás ayudaban al hombre que me detuvo. Después de unos minutos vi como la sacaron, los demás la rodeaban. Quise correr hacia ella pero el que estaba conmigo me detuvo.

-Deje que hagan su trabajo - me dijo firmemente mientras dos paramédicos pasaban a nuestro lado.

Me quedé inmóvil, era como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, los paramédicos pasaron de nuevo a mi lado con ella en la camilla y uno de ellos dijo:

-La llevaremos al hospital Maksimilianovskaya puede alcanzarnos ahí.

-¿Quiere que llamemos a alguien? - preguntó el rescatista -

-Si, a este número por favor el contacto es el doctor Rei Kawamoto. Mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov y mi hija es Victorique Nikiforov - le dije poniéndome en camino al hospital -

El rescatista marcó el número.

Yuri se encontraba impaciente.

-Me pregunto qué entretiene a Víctor, se está tardando mucho - pensó molesto -

-¡Hey, Katsudon! ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó Yurio con un tono de burla -

-Un esguince Yurio - le contesté de mala gana -

-Eres un tonto - respondió riendo - ¿Esperas a Víctor?

-Si, fué al jardín de niños por Victorique.

-¡Excelente! Podré molestar a la pequeña katsudon y…

-¡Yuri! - interrumpió Rei - Necesito que vengas conmigo

-Pero estoy esperando a Víctor…

-Ha habido un accidente, tenemos que ir con Víctor al hospital Maksimilianovskaya.

-¿Al hospital? ¿Víctor esta bien? ¿Mi hija está bien? - pregunté asustado -

-¡Responde Rei! - gritó Yurio mientras se levantaba-

-¡No lo sé, no tengo los detalles apresuremonos! Ten esta muleta y trata de no apoyar mucho el pie.

-¡Voy con ustedes! - dijo Yurio -

Yuri salió de la pista teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Vamos Rei, manejas muy lento!

-Yurio, no quiero que tengamos un accidente la calle está muy resbaladiza.

-Rei ¿puedes detenerte un momento? Necesito vomitar. - dijo Yuri -

Se detuvieron, Yuri bajó del auto y se acercó a un bote de basura donde vomitó, lentamente regresó al auto.

-¿Te sientes mejor? - Preguntó Rei -

-Si, un poco. Podemos seguir.

Al llegar al hospital entraron rápidamente.

-Disculpe enfermera buscamos al Sr. Víctor Nikiforov o a su hija Victorique Nikiforov. - preguntó Rei agitado -

-Un segundo por favor - contestó -

Después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad la enferma les indicó:

-Pasen a urgencias, la primera puerta a la derecha.

-Muchas gracias - contestaron -

Caminaron rápidamente hacia urgencias, al entrar encontraron a Víctor. Estaba parado en medio del pasillo, su rostro estaba pálido, un doctor se encontraba con el.

-¡Yuri! - gritó en cuanto lo vió- ¡Yuri! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-¿Qué pasa Víctor? ¿Dónde está nuestra hija?

-Victorique, nuestra pequeña, nuestra niña…

-Víctor, me estás asustando… ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! - grité -

Víctor me abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba, no entendía lo que decía, sentí que no debía soltarlo y me aferre a él.

Rei se acercó al doctor y hablaron un momento, su cara se tornó pálida.

-Yuri… escúchame - dijo Rei - he hablado con el doctor y…

-¿Qué pasa Rei? ¡Dímelo por favor!

-Yuri… Victorique cayó al lago, los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron pero desgraciadamente no pudieron salvarla.

-¡No! - murmure - ¡NO! ¡NOO! ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¿Verdad Víctor? ¡Dime que no es cierto!

Víctor asintió levemente.

-¡Noo! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Mi hija! ¡Debías protegerla! - grité mientras me dejaba caer-

-¡Yuri! - dijo Rei - ¡Yurio, ayúdame a levantarlo!

Entre los dos lo ayudaron a poner de pie. Se acercó a Víctor y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho.

-¡Devuélveme a mi hija! ¡Devuélvemela! - grité zarandeando a Víctor - ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Víctor Nikiforov!

Yurio lloraba en silencio.

-Víctor, sostén a Yuri, está teniendo una crisis nerviosa voy a inyectarle un tranquilizante - dijo Rei - ¡Yurio! Ayuda a Víctor.

Rei inyectó el tranquilizante y Yuri poco a poco se quedó profundamente dormido. Rei pidió una habitación en el hospital y lo recostaron en la cama.

-Víctor ¿quieres que yo la identifique? -preguntó Rei con tristeza -

-Si, yo no puedo hacerlo, no encuentro el valor.

-Esta bien, yo lo haré Víctor, quédate al lado de Yuri yo iré a hacer el papeleo, en cuanto termine te llamaré.

-Gracias Rei - susurró -

-Y Víctor… lo que Yuri dijo no es verdad, es el dolor el que hablaba.

Asentí tristemente y me senté a su lado tomándolo de la mano. Después de un rato poco a poco Yuri comenzó a despertar.

-¡Yu! ¡Yu! ¿Estás bien? - dijo Víctor -

-¿Cómo está Victorique? - fué lo primero que preguntó Yuri - Me quedé callado. Yuri se incorporó de la cama.

-Nuestra hija se encuentra bien ¿verdad? - preguntó - ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Suspiré mientras miraba al piso. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Victorique ya no está con nosotros Yu. - dije -

-No, no puede ser. No es verdad - susurró Yuri -

Yuri comenzó a llorar.

-No, te pedí que la protegieras ¿Cómo se supone que siga viviendo sin ella? Por favor trae a mi niña de regreso. - dijo entre lágrimas mientras me sujetaba los brazos -

-No hagas esto - supliqué -

-¡Te lo suplico trae a mi hija! ¡No puedo seguir sin ella! - gritó mientras lloraba -

Lo abracé fuertemente tenía miedo de perderlo también.

En ese momento entraron Yakov y Yurio.

-¡Yuri! - dijo Yurio sosteniendo a Yuri por la espalda, me soltó y se aferró a él. - Yuri ¡tranquilízate!

-¡Yurio! - exclamó - Víctor dice cosas sin sentido, dice que Victorique se ha ido - dijo llorando -

-Ok, ok - dijo Yurio tratando de calmarlo -

-¡Yurio por favor dime que no es así! - gritó -

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Yuri…

Yuri se desvaneció. Yo no pude más y salí de la habitación, quería estar solo. Sin darme cuenta Yakov salió detrás de mi. Me senté en un rincón de la sala de espera. Yakov se sentó a mi lado.

-Yakov - le dije - todo esto es culpa mía. Debió haberme pasado a mi en lugar de a ella.

-¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa Vitya? - contestó - ha sido un desafortunado accidente.

Me tomó de las manos y suspiró.

-La niña simplemente cumplió su misión en este mundo. No estaba destinada a estar más tiempo con nosotros. - dijo mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas-

Llevé a Yuri a casa con ayuda de Yurio, al llegar lo recosté y me acosté a su lado, lloré en silencio, era demasiado el dolor, seguía sin poder creer que jamás volvería a escuchar su risa. Podía escuchar a Yurio sollozar en la sala, él también sufría.

-Lo siento Yuri… susurré…

Pie de página.

La canción se llama: I"ll Think of you interpretada por Davichi.

Dobro pozhalovat se utiliza para decir buenas noches en Ruso.

Allo es una forma de contestar el teléfono en Ruso.


	4. Chapter 4

-No sabía los detalles Víctor - dijo Georgi algo nervioso - debió ser muy duro.

-Si, lo fué - dijo Víctor dando un sorbo a su tercer whiskey - es la cosa más triste que he vivido.

Al día siguiente Yuri y yo fuimos al hospital, los papeles estaban listos Rei necesitaba nuestras firmas. Al llegar nos guió hacia una oficina.

-Tomen asiento. Yuri, Víctor - dijo - Necesito sus firmas para poder sacar a Victorique de aquí.

-Por supuesto - contesté, Yuri guardaba silencio. Rei nos extendió unos papeles y firmamos, de repente Yuri se puso de pie.

-¿Dónde está? Quiero verla.

-Yuri, es mejor esperar a que Rei vaya por ella - dijo Víctor -

-No, ¿dónde está Rei? - Rei guardó silencio -

-¿Dónde está? - gritó Yuri mientras se dirigía a la puerta -

-Necesito verla - dijo entre lágrimas - Yo… necesito abrazarla.

Víctor se acercó y trató de abrazarlo.

-Yuri es mejor esperar a que Rei vaya por ella y la lleven a la funeraria, ahí podrás verla.

Yuri le lanzó una fría mirada a Víctor, sentía como poco a poco la ira se apoderaba de él. Víctor lo tomó del brazo y de repente Yuri lo golpeó con su puño en el rostro.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! - gritó - Rei se sorprendió y trató de detenerlo.

-Lo siento - murmuró Víctor -

Yuri volvió a golpearlo.

-Deja de decir que lo sientes, eso no traerá de regreso a mi hija. - dijo Yuri sobando su mano, lo había golpeado tan fuerte que le dolía -

-Tranquilízate Yuri - dijo Rei - Te llevaré a ver a Victorique. Vamos Víctor.

-¡No! Quiero verla a solas - dijo Yuri -

-Me quedaré aquí Rei - contestó Víctor -

-Está bien, en un momento regresamos. Vendré a curar tu labio.

Rei y Yuri salieron por la puerta, caminaron por el pasillo sin decir nada. Rei no podía creer que Yuri golpeara a Víctor.

Yuri temblaba.

-¿Estás bien Yuri?

-¿Estará bien Víctor? - preguntó - Le dije muchas palabras duras. Lo culpé de la muerte de Victorique. Le dije que lo odiaba. Lo golpeé. Lo lamento tanto y me siento tan mal. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Rei suspiró.

-Él entenderá, no te preocupes - dijo consolando a Yuri - Hemos llegado Yuri ¿estás listo?

Yuri asintió. Entraron a la habitación, había una camilla Victorique se encontraba en ella, estaba cubierta completamente por una sábana. Yuri se acercó lentamente a ella y muy despacio le descubrió el rostro, amorosamente le acarició la mejilla. Comenzó a llorar.

-Victorique, es papá. - dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto mientras la abrazaba - ¡Victorique, Victorique! Abre los ojos ¿si? Papá está aquí.

Rei no pudo contener las lágrimas, le dolía que la niña hubiera muerto, sufría al ver así a Yuri. Salió de la habitación para dejarlos solos. Yuri se quedó un rato más sosteniendo la mano de su hija.

-El funeral fué hermoso, todo el equipo ruso asistió, entre ellos yo. Yakov, Mila y Yurio estaban muy afectados - recordó Georgi -

-Si, fué un hermoso funeral. Decidimos realizarlo en Japón, así nuestra hija estaría en la parcela familiar de Yuri. Todos hicieron un lugar en sus agendas para estar con nosotros. Yuko y Mila no se separaron de Yuri, fueron de gran ayuda.

-Yuri, Víctor lo siento mucho - dijo Yuko - No puedo imaginar por lo que están pasando.

Yuri no contestó.

-Gracias - contestó Víctor -

-Víctor - dijo Yuko apartándolo de Yuri y llevándolo con los demás - ¿Cómo está Yuri?

-Casi no ha hablado desde el accidente, le estoy dando su espacio -

-¿Y tú, cómo estás? - preguntó Chris -

-Soportando - contestó con lágrimas en los ojos -

-Todos estamos aquí para apoyarlos. - dijo Minako - Conozco a Yuri y sé que se cierra en sí mismo cuando sufre. Si necesitas ayuda solo dilo.

-Víctor te buscan los padres de Yuri - interrumpió Yurio -

-Gracias y te agradezco que hayas venido, sé que tu también me odias.

-Te odio un poco, pero no a Victorique. Por ahora estoy resentido contigo pero entiendo que fué un accidente.

-Gracias por comprenderme Yurio - dijo Víctor mientras lo abrazaba -

Víctor se dirigió a la casa a encontrarse con los padres de Yuri. Ambos estaban sufriendo como ellos. Mari estaba a su lado.

-Vicchan - dijo Hiroko - Después del funeral nos gustaría que tu y Yuri se quedarán un tiempo ¿Será posible? Estamos preocupados por ustedes.

-Claro que si, será bueno para Yuri y para mi. Muchas gracias por su ayuda - dijo con una reverencia -

-No hay nada que agradecer - dijo Mari - era mi sobrina y la nieta de mis padres.

Regresó al lado de Yuri y éste repentinamente lo abrazó.

-Ahora solamente te tengo a ti Víctor - dijo -

-Y yo a ti querido Yu - respondió Víctor abrazándolo fuertemente -

-Y esa fué la última vez que Yuri y yo tendríamos paz - dijo Víctor ya algo tomado, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto alcohol había ingerido.

Volví a Rusia unas semanas después del funeral y Yuri se quedó con sus padres, después de unos días volvió a Rusia.

Pasó el tiempo y todo se empezó a complicar de una terrible manera. Era un infierno.

Yuri pasó los siguientes meses deprimido, sin salir de casa, casi no comía y raramente hablábamos me sentía muy angustiado, no sabía cómo sacarlo de ese estado la distancia entre nosotros se hacía cada vez más grande.

Me sumergí por completo en el trabajo, en ir a la pista y entrenar a Yurio y a Otabek era todo lo que tenía para distraerme.

Un día al llegar a casa encontré a Yuri fuera de la recámara, eso me sorprendió ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se refugiaba ahí. Pensé que estaba más animado.

-He llegado Yu - le dije mientras me acercaba para besarlo -

Se apartó para evitar mi beso, me dolió que lo hiciera.

-Bienvenido Víctor - respondió -

No hablamos más esa noche, me sentía enojado con él, ¿seguiría tratándome así por siempre? Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y decidí ir a la pista, no soportaba estar en casa.

Yuri salió de la recámara.

-¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Yuri con tono desganado -

-A la pista - respondí -

-Es sábado - dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa -

-Regresaré pronto - dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta -

-¿Deberíamos irnos de viaje? - dijo Yuri de repente - Irnos de vacaciones unos días.

-No tengo tiempo - contesté -

Yuri hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Debemos renovar nuestra relación ¿o quieres seguir así? ¿Sin hablar entre nosotros, sin tocarnos, sin afecto? Sé que cerré mis labios, mis oídos y mi corazón pero estoy tratando de compensarlo.

Hice una mueca.

-Yuri, cualquier cosa que me digas me hace sentir atacado. Las palabras entre nosotros se han vuelto armas.

Víctor se dió la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

Yuri se quedó pensativo en la mesa, Víctor tenía razón, solo hablaban para lastimarse mutuamente. Sentía que estaba llegando a su límite. ¿Será que el amor que nos teníamos murió con Victorique? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Trataré de hablar con Víctor sin perder la calma.

El sonido de un celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó y vió que Víctor había olvidado su teléfono. Trató de ignorarlo pero sonaba sin cesar.

-Debe ser algo urgente - pensó Yuri y tomó el celular -

Al desbloquearlo se percató de que eran mensajes de Otabek, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y los abrió. Eran fotos de Víctor tomadas de lejos, en unas estaba solo y en otras con Yurio, Mila o Yakov riendo y jugando. No se parecía al Víctor que estaba en casa. Se sintió molesto.

-Trabajas mucho por lo que veo - pensó Yuri con sarcasmo - Solo a mi lado tienes el corazón roto. ¿por qué Otabek te envía estas fotos? Se preguntó en voz alta.

Yuri marcó el número de Otabek.

-Alo, ¿Víctor? ¿Me llamas por las fotografías que te envié verdad? La última que mandé es realmente formidable ¿no? ¡Te ves tan lindo! Cuando no te veo te extraño tanto, desearía que fueras mío. ¿Qué te parece si cenamos después del entrenamiento?

Yuri sintió que el piso se abría a sus pies.

-Hola Otabek, habla Yuri - dijo seriamente -

-¡Ah, Yuri! - respondió nervioso - ¡Hola!

-Víctor dejó su teléfono. Sonaba insistentemente pensé que era algo urgente así que lo tomé.

-¡Ah! Entiendo… voy hacia la pista, le diré que dejó su teléfono en casa.

-¿Lo harías? - preguntó Yuri sarcásticamente - Gracias Otabek.

Yuri colgó, sentía el estómago revuelto, el enojo se iba apoderando de él. ¿Había escuchado bien? Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a la recámara. Tomó un pantalón deportivo, una camiseta y se puso tenis. Salió hacia la pista. Al llegar se detuvo en la entrada, tenía miedo de entrar, no sabía que hacer. De repente vio a lo lejos a Víctor y a Otabek, se dirigían hacia la entrada. Yuri se escondió en una columna. Hablaban animadamente y de pronto se abrazaron. Yuri se sintió enfermo, prefirió no entrar. Esperaría afuera.

Luego de unas horas Otabek salió de la pista, Yuri se levantó del banco y caminó hacia el.

-Hola de nuevo - dijo Yuri levantando la mano -

-Ho…ola - respondió Otabek algo nervioso - ¿Cómo has estado Yuri?

-Lo mejor que puedo estar - le dijo enfadosamente. Tenía ganas de golpearlo -

Ambos caminaron en silencio, de repente Otabek se detuvo.

-Yuri… Víctor solo me agrada, esto es un malentendido. - dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios -

Yuri sintió de nuevo ese malestar en el estómago.

-Víctor no sabe lo que siento, y como no lo sabe esto no es nada - continuó Otabek - Yo me encargaré de mis propios sentimientos.

Yuri lo miró fijamente, su rostro estaba tenso.

-Espero que te encargues de ellos. No cruces esa línea Otabek, si la cruzas verás de lo que soy capaz - dijo Yuri -

-¿Me matarás? - contestó Otabek desafiante - Sin hacer nada ya reaccionas así, entonces si hago algo…

-Solo trata y vé qué sucede - respondió Yuri con un tono amenazante mientras se alejaba.

Yuri regresó a la pista a ver a Víctor. Se encontraba terminando una coreografía, por un momento Yuri tuvo nostalgia. Al verlo Victor salió de la pista y se sentaron en silencio.

-¿Has comido? - preguntó Yuri -

-Si

-Olvidaste tu celular - dijo Yuri entregándolo a Víctor - ¿Llegarás tarde a casa?

-Si

Yuri suspiró.

-¿Por qué hay cada vez menos plática entre nosotros? La comida es todo lo que nos preguntamos el uno al otro. Solo parece que estamos casados cuando nos mandamos mensajes.

Víctor no respondió.

-Vi a Otabek antes de venir contigo. A él le gustas. Tal vez te ama. - dijo Yuri de repente -

Víctor lo miró extrañado.

-Un hombre no toma fotos de otro solo porque sí. Te lo digo para que lo sepas, así si él te confiesa algo no estarás sorprendido. Aún es jóven para saber controlar sus sentimientos. No dejes que eso provoque que circulen rumores.

Yuri se levantó y salió de la pista. Víctor estaba sorprendido. Al terminar el entrenamiento Víctor decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa. Al llegar se dió cuenta de que Yuri no estaba, se sentía cansado y decidió darse un baño, al terminar cenó algo ligero y se sentó a leer. Esperaba a Yuri. Estaba un poco preocupado eran más de las tres y Yuri aún no volvía.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? - pensó -

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Yuri.

-Llegue Víctor - Yuri entró a la casa trastabillando, había bebido de más y se recostó en el sofá. Víctor se quedó observándolo sin decir nada.

Yuri miraba al techo y de repente comenzó a hablar.

-¿Ya mi ángel está durmiendo? ¿Por qué no vienes a mis sueños? Victorique, papá, papá esta… y rompió en llanto. Lo siento Victorique, no lloraré, lo siento.

-No puedo dormir si no has llegado - dijo Víctor acercándose a Yuri con dos copas de vino.- Ten, toma un trago conmigo por favor.

Yuri se incorporó y tomó la copa. No quería discutir.

Los dos bebían en silencio.

-Yuri, quiero formar de nuevo una familia contigo.

-Víctor ¿Cómo puedes decir que quieres un bebé? ¡Ni siquiera ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¿Acaso ya la has olvidado? No finjas haberla olvidado. ¡No te esfuerces por olvidarla! ¡También eras su padre! - grito Yuri - ¡El simple hecho de que estés bien no puedo soportarlo!

-¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar sufriendo? - gritó Víctor - ¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que estar triste? ¿Cuántos años están bien para ti? ¡Tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas, ella está muerta! Tenemos que decirle adiós. ¡Tenemos que olvidarla para poder seguir! ¡Yo la he olvidado!

Yuri sintió que las palabras de Víctor eran una puñalada, se quedó sin palabras.

-Vamos a separarnos - dijo Víctor mostrando a Yuri una hoja, era una solicitud de divorcio -

-¿Qué? - contestó Yuri sorprendido mirando el documento -

-Antes de que empieces a odiarme más, antes de que no nos soportemos más.

-¡Aahh! - suspiró Yuri- lo sé, sé que no hemos podido soportarnos estos días, pero todas las parejas se quieren y se desagradan, solo sentimos lástima el uno por el otro. No te pido que simplemente lo soportes, estoy diciendo que vamos a superarlo. No puedes soportarme pero yo te soportaré. Sé que tu has hecho tu parte, ahora haré la mía, te compensaré. Lo intentaré.

Víctor asintió y sin decir nada más se retiró a dormir. Yuri se dirigió al baño, se sentía molesto ¿Cómo Víctor pudo decirle eso de repente? Se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo ¿qué debía hacer?

-¡Estúpido Víctor! - pensó tomando el cepillo de dientes de Víctor y lo sumergió en la taza de baño, se sintió mejor con su pequeña venganza.

Al día siguiente Yuri despertó, Víctor se había ido a la pista.

-¡Yurio, puedes hacerlo mejor! - dijo Víctor irritado - ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!

-¡Víctor! ¿Qué te pasa? Estás de un humor insoportable, así no quiero entrenar. Estoy cansado.

-Yurio deja de ser tan infantil, no nos iremos hasta que lo hagas perfecto. ¡Otabek tu turno! - gritó -

Estuvieron entrenando durante horas, eran las doce de la noche cuando Víctor decidió que era suficiente.

-Hasta aquí lo dejaremos por hoy. Yurio, Otabek pueden irse.

Los tres se dirigieron a los vestidores. Yurio fué el primero en terminar.

-Víctor, Otabek ¿qué les parece si vamos a tomar algo?

Los dos aceptaron la invitación.

-Muy bien, los espero en el bar de siempre.

-Ok - contestaron al unísono. -

Yurio salió y vió a lo lejos una figura familiar.

-¡Katsudon! ¿Vienes por Víctor? - preguntó -

-Si, pensé que podríamos ir a cenar o algo.

-Está adentro, Otabek también. Vamos a tomar un trago nos acompañas ¿verdad?

Así que Otabek está con Víctor - pensó Yuri -

-¡Claro! Iré a apresurar a Víctor.

-Te acompaño - dijo Yurio -

Los dos entraron a la pista y se dirigieron a los vestidores. Yuri estaba nervioso.

Víctor y Otabek estaban solos. Otabek rompió el silencio.

-Víctor… me gustas.

Víctor lo miraba fijamente.

-Te equivocas de persona, soy un hombre casado ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé - respondió - el que me gustes es un crimen y siento culpa. Es muy difícil y me siento mal. Solo quería que lo supieras.

-Muy bien, ahora lo sé. Terminemos esta plática por hoy, no volvamos a hablar del tema. Vamos, es tarde. Yurio nos espera.

Ambos se encaminaron a la salida. Otabek se detuvo.

-Una oportunidad, esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar - dijo mientras se acercaba a Víctor, lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó apasionadamente. Víctor no se resistió y lo beso mordiendo su labio. Otabek acariciaba la espalda de Víctor con sus dedos, Víctor besaba su cuello. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Yuri lo había tocado así.

-¿Sabes cuánto te deseo? - susurró Otabek al oído de Víctor -

Comenzó a besar su cuello y lentamente desabrochó su camisa, se deslizó hacia su pecho y continuó besándolo hasta llegar a su vientre. Víctor se estremeció y soltó un suspiro, era muy agradable sentirse deseado. Otabek trataba de desabrochar su pantalón.

-Por favor, déjame hacerte sentir bien - jadeó Otabek -

Víctor lo detuvo, esto no estaba bien.

Yuri y Yurio no podían creer lo que veían. Yuri sintió que las piernas le temblaban y se aferró a Yurio.

-Víctor se separó lentamente de Otabek y al voltear vió a Yuri, su cara palideció -

-¿No piensan salir? - dijo Yuri lo más tranquilo que pudo -

-¡Maldito Víctor! - gritó Yurio - ¿Qué crees que haces?

Intentó golpearlo. Yuri lo detuvo.

-Yurio, Victor- dijo Yuri - Vayamos por un trago, tu también Otabek.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco katsudon? - dijo Yurio - ¿Estás ciego? ¿No viste lo que estaba pasando?

-Vayamos - dijo Yuri firmemente, lo único que quería era conservar su dignidad -

Llegaron al bar y se sentaron. El ambiente era por demás tenso.

-¿Qué desean ordenar? - preguntó el mesero -

-Una cerveza - dijo Otabek -

-Un vodka - dijo Yurio -

-Un whiskey Sour Classic y un martini con una aceituna - ordenó Yuri para Víctor y para él -

Yuri bebió un sorbo de su bebida, sintió náuseas. Había un silencio incómodo. Después de unos minutos Yuri habló.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te declaraste? - le preguntó Yuri a Otabek -

-¿Qué? - contestó -

-A tu amor no correspondido, ¿te le declaraste? Fué la oportunidad perfecta en la pista, completamente solos. - dijo Yuri - ¿lo hiciste?

-Si, lo hice. - dijo Otabek con arrogancia -

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

-Fuí tajantemente rechazado - dijo Otabek tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo -

-Yuri… - dijo Víctor - No te involucres en esto, yo lo arreglaré.

-¿Lo harás? - contestó con sarcasmo mientras jugeteaba con la aceituna -

-¿Escuchas eso Yurio? ¿Te pareció que fuera rechazado?

Yurio no contestó, se sentía enfermo e incómodo. Él tenía sentimientos por Otabek, se sentía herido. Era el hombre que amaba. Era verdad que aún no se lo confesaba pero aún así ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Cómo podía Yuri estar tan calmado? Se moría de ganas de golpear a Víctor y a Otabek.

-Solo hasta aquí te dejaré ir con Víctor. - dijo Yuri - No vayas más lejos. Si vas más lejos que esto verás de lo que soy capaz.

Yuri terminó su trago y se levantó seguido de Yurio, salieron del bar. Estaba cansado así que se dirigió a casa. Víctor salió atrás de ellos. Otabek se quedó bebiendo su trago.

-Yuri - dijo Yurio - ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa? No quiero estar solo en este momento.

Lo miró extrañado.

-Claro Yurio, puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Iré por ropa y te veo en tu casa - dijo -

Yuri le dió la llave.

Víctor y Yuri caminaron a casa en silencio. Al llegar Yuri entró a la habitación y Víctor detrás de él. Yuri volteó a verlo.

-¡Largo! ¡Largo! ¡Eres despreciable! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Te gusta tanto? - gritó Yuri -

Víctor se quedó mirándolo, no sabía que decir estaba confundido.

Yuri salió de la habitación y comenzó a tirar todo lo que podía. Tazas, vasos, platos, libros, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Estaba furioso. Víctor se dirigió al estudio cerró la puerta y puso música. Yuri entró y la apagó, Víctor trató de encender el reproductor pero Yuri lo tiró al piso. Empezó a destrozar el estudio.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! - gritaba Yuri mientras tiraba cosas-

Podía verse ira reflejada en sus ojos. Víctor salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la recámara, sacó toda la ropa de Yuri, la tiró al piso y comenzó a vertir sobre ella vino tinto, Yuri trató de quitárselo sin éxito. Forcejearon y Víctor empujó a Yuri al piso. Víctor golpeó el espejo con su mano, no quería golpear a Yuri.

La casa quedó destrozada. Yuri se sentó en la cama tratando de tranquilizarse, Víctor lo dejó solo.

Momentos después Yuri se dirigió al estudio, ahí estaba Víctor tenía una herida en la mano.

-Déjame ayudarte - dijo -

-Puedo solo - contestó -

-Vamos Víctor la herida es profunda llamaré a Rei para que venga a suturarla - dijo mientras llamaba a Reí, Víctor le arrebató el teléfono y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Víctor! - gritó Yuri -

-Yuri, quiero el divorcio. Me iré de casa, llámame cuando decidas divorciarte.

-No hagas esto Víctor. ¡No podemos hacer esto! - gritó Yuri -

-¿Y esto está bien? ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Este comportamiento está bien?

-Si te vas así será nuestra última oportunidad… Este será nuestro último desastre ¿eso está bien para ti?

-Si nos quedamos juntos seremos peores que hoy. No terminemos odiándonos. No quiero terminar odiándote Yuri…

-¡No, no puedes irte! - gritó Yuri mientras Víctor se dirigía a la puerta -

-Discúlpame por lo de hoy. Cometí un error. Lo siento Yuri.

-¡No me voy a divorciar! ¡Nunca me voy a divorciar de ti! - gritó Yuri mientras lo seguía - Vas a ir con Otabek ¿verdad? ¿Quieres estar con el? ¿Piensas que eso es amor? ¡Estás equivocado! ¡No es amor, es una vulgar aventura!

Yurio había entrado minutos atrás y observaba perplejo el desastre, no podía creer lo que veía y oía. ¿Divorcio?

-No me voy a divorciar, así que tendrán que vivir como infieles hasta el día que muera. ¿Te quieres ir? ¡Vete! Hagamos eso. ¡Vete!

Víctor caminó hacia la puerta y Yurio le cortó el paso poniéndose frente a el.

-Yurio - dijo Víctor -

-No te dejaré ir Víctor - dijo Yurio sollozando - No…

-Yurio, por favor - suplicó Víctor - Quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero deshacerme de Yuri no quiero verlo o recordarlo nunca más. Me arrepiento de habernos casado. Me arrepiento de haber tenido a Victorique. Quiero olvidarlo todo.

Yuri lo miraba perplejo, le dolía lo que Víctor decía, después de tantos años juntos ¿este era el final? ¿El no era nada para Víctor? Se dió cuenta de que había perdido.

-No tienes que decirlo tan cruelmente Víctor, he tomado una decisión. Terminemos.

Se dirigió al escritorio y sacó la solicitud de divorcio que Víctor días atrás le había mostrado, la firmó y la puso sobre el escritorio, se quitó su anillo y lo colocó sobre el papel que acababa de firmar.

-Víctor, desde que te conocí, cosas que nunca imaginé que pasarían pasaron y me convertí en tu familia. Fuiste un buen esposo y padre, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y tampoco me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo. Si regresara en el tiempo te amaría igual y me casaría de nuevo contigo.

Víctor salió de la casa sin decir una palabra más.

-Yuri ¿Por qué firmaste? - preguntó Yurio -

-No pude evitar lo que sucedió con Otabek. Quise tanto a Víctor y aún así se marchó. Al final no pude vencer, perdí su amor. Dejar ir el amor es más difícil que estar enamorado ¿sabes? - Yuri suspiro - Si duele tanto es porque no estamos destinados a estar juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

-Tengo que confesarte Víctor que en aquel entonces eras una persona despreciable - recordó Georgi - Las infidelidades son algo que no puedo soportar.

-Lo sé - dijo Víctor -

Víctor tomó un trago de su bebida. Se recostó levemente en el asiento, el alcohol empezaba a hacerlo sentir somnoliento, no era su intención beber más de la cuenta. Georgi pidió dos cafés, el también se sentía un poco aturdido.

-Tomé las peores decisiones posibles - suspiró recargando su cabeza en la butaca - todo se volvió un caos que no supe manejar.

Yurio se preparaba para salir a entrenar. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al vernos, estaba furioso y dolido. Odiaba tener que soportarme.

-¡Esto no se quedará así Víctor, Otabek! - dijo apretando los puños -

Antes de salir a la pista tocó la puerta de la habitación de Yuri, quería decirle que regresaría más tarde. Silencio. No insistió más.

Yurio llegó al entrenamiento y vió a Otabek en la pista. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia él ignorando a Mila que lo saludaba. Sentía que la sangre le hervía.

-¡Maldito! -dijo mientras lo agarraba de la cabeza y la golpeaba con el muro -

-¡Yurio! ¡Detente! ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Cuál es el problema? - gritó Mila. Georgi trataba de detenerlo -

Yurio forcejeaba con Georgi

-Georgi, suéltalo. - dijo Otabek -

Soltó a Yurio que se encontraba jadeando.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? - preguntó Otabek mientras que con la manga de su camiseta se limpiaba la sangre de la frente - ¡Hablemos!

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Que hablemos? ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! - gritó Yurio mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo -

-¿Qué pasa aquí? - gritó de repente Yakov - ¡Otabek, Yurio, expliquenme qué pasa!

Yurio lo soltó de mala gana.

-Otabek puede explicártelo anciano, vamos Otabek explícales qué pasa.

Otabek lo dudó por un segundo, sabía que al decírselos se pondrían en su contra, no estaba seguro de que a Víctor le agradará la idea de que alguien se enterara antes de que él pudiera decirles.

-A mi... me gusta Víctor. - dijo nerviosamente - Quiero estar junto a él. Él es mi sueño.

Mila y Georgi se sorprendieron, era algo que no esperaban escuchar. Yakov se quedó mirándolo en silencio, en sus ojos se podía ver un destello de desilusión.

-¿El no es el sueño de alguien más? ¿No estás arrebatándole ese sueño a alguien más? - preguntó -

-Yakov...

-¿Qué hay de Yuri, qué hay de su esposo?

-Ellos se divorciarán, pronto irán a los tribunales a completar el divorcio y...

-¿Divorcio? - dijo Yakov sorprendido - ¿Cómo es que es tan fácil para ti decirlo? Un divorcio no es cualquier cosa. Las emociones de otras personas son tan importantes como las tuyas. ¡Puede que sea amor para ti, pero para Yuri es un acto de violencia! Lo correcto es poner fin a esto.

-Lo siento - dijo Otabek - No puedo hacerlo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Mereces morir! ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? ¡Yuri está a punto de morir de tristeza! - dijo Yurio mientras le daba un puñetazo -

En ese momento Víctor entró a la pista. Al ver lo que sucedía corrió hacia ellos y los separó.

-¡Yurio, detente! - gritó -

Ayudó a Otabek a ponerse de pie.

Yurio sonrió con sarcasmo. Quería golpear a Víctor también, quería lastimarlo tanto como él lo había lastimado a él y a Yuri. Quería verlo llorar.

-Vamos a casa Víctor. - dijo Yurio -

Víctor no contestó.

-Vayamos a casa Yuri te espera.

-Lo siento Yurio no puedo hacer eso - contestó Víctor -

Otabek sonrió triunfante para sus adentros, Víctor estaba de su lado.

-¡Nunca te perdonaré esto Víctor! ¡Nuestra amistad termina aquí coach Nikiforov! - gritó Yurio mientras se alejaba -

Víctor y Otabek se quedaron en la pista. Yakov los miró decepcionado.

-Vitya, Beka, los conozco desde pequeños, ustedes son como mis hijos pasaron más tiempo conmigo en la pista que en sus propias casas, es como si yo los hubiera criado. ¿Fuí tan mal ejemplo?

Se quedaron en silencio. Yakov no esperó sus explicaciones y se alejó.

-No puedo creerlo - dijo Mila - Víctor... Otabek... eso es cruel. ¿Cómo pudieron?

Se alejó de ellos decepcionada. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de Yurio, sabía que él estaba enamorado de Otabek. No podía siquiera imaginar cómo se sentía Yuri. Más tarde iría a verlos.

-Otabek, vamos te acompañaré a tu casa, necesitas cambiarte de ropa - dijo Víctor -

Asintió en silencio. Al llegar Víctor comenzó a curar la herida de la frente de Otabek, era impresionante la fuerza que tenía Yurio para golpearlo de esa manera - pensó Víctor -

-Lo siento - dijo Otabek - esperaba esto así que no importa, estoy bien. Aceptaré que los demás me insulten, dejaré que me golpeen si es necesario. Si te tengo a ti todo estará bien - dijo mientras Víctor limpiaba la herida de su frente -

Otabek lo miró a los ojos, su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que lo hacía sentir agitado, lentamente acarició el rostro de Víctor, con cuidado retiró el cabello que lo cubría y lo besó. Se recostaron sobre el sillón, Otabek besó sus labios nuevamente. Víctor lo tomó del cabello, tiró hacia atrás con fuerza y comenzó a besar su cuello, cada centímetro de el. Empujó a Otabek para poder sentarse en su regazo y lentamente le quitó la camiseta, esa camiseta manchada de sangre a causa de Yurio.

Víctor cerró los ojos, se debatía en su interior, ¿debería hacerlo o no? Otabek percibió indecisión en el rostro de Victor y le sonrió, comenzó a quitarle la camisa alejando sus dudas. Lentamente acarició su pecho y deslizó su mano debajo de su ropa interior. Víctor pegó su cuerpo a Otabek, sintió su mano tocarlo, dejó escapar un gemido.

-Yuri... - susurró con un suspiro entrecortado - Otabek fingió no haberlo escuchado y se acercó a su oído. Tengo miedo Víctor - susurró - Miedo de perderte, miedo de arruinar tu vida. No me importa que tu amor sea corto, incluso si es pasajero seguiré amándote hasta lograr sacar a Yuri completamente de tu corazón.

Y comenzó a bajar explorando su pecho con sus labios.

Ahora no lo podría olvidar...

Esa noche Yuri llamó a Rei, no podía conciliar el sueño necesitaba algo para dormir. Rei tocó la puerta, Yurio abrió con desgano dejándolo entrar. Se sorprendió al ver a Yurio en pijama, se veía deprimido. No era el mismo Yurio enérgico de siempre.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Escuché lo que sucedió en la pista.

-Todo bien - respondió, no quería hablar más del tema -

Rei percibió su incomodidad. Le dió su espacio.

-¿Dónde está Yuri? - preguntó -

-Se encuentra en la habitación, no ha salido para nada. Mañana tiene que ir al juzgado y no ha podido dormir bien, lo entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo - dijo Yurio dejando escapar un suspiro - Somos patéticos ¿no crees?

Yurio se dejó caer en el sillón. Rei negó con la cabeza.

-No Yurio, son humanos, tienen sentimientos y han sido lastimados no es culpa de ustedes ni siquiera es culpa de Víctor u Otabek, las emociones a veces pueden ser abrumadoras y logran cegarnos hasta el punto que no nos dejan ver que lastimamos a quienes nos rodean. No te avergüences de tener sentimientos.

-Debiste ser psicólogo o sacerdote - dijo Yurio con sarcasmo -

Rei sonrió, ese era el Yurio que conocía.

-Les recetaré algo para dormir, no te preocupes. Entraré a ver a Yuri - dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación -

Yurio asintió, no pudo ignorar que Rei era bastante atractivo, alto, fornido, cabello negro, ojos color miel, mirada apacible.

Se notaba que tenía muy buen cuerpo, sus brazos estaban tonificados y tenía unos abdominales perfectos. Por lo que sabía, en su época de universitario había sido un excelente atleta y aún seguía ejercitándose. Su carácter era muy tranquilo, muy parecido al de Yuri. Rei era el sueño de toda mujer, pero su corazón pertenecía a Yuri. Todos lo sabían ya que siempre lo miraba con adoración.

-¡Maldito katsudon! ¡Que suerte tiene! - pensó Yurio -

Al entrar, Rei notó que Yuri dormía inquieto.

-No, no puedes, no, Víctor... no puedes... - Balbuceaba Yuri entre sueños -

Rei se acercó, se recostó junto a él y lo abrazó.

-Sshh, Sshh descansa amor mío - susurró mientras acariciaba su brazo - ¿Por qué siempre escoges el camino difícil? No quiero verte herido nunca más. Olvida todo y duerme, todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí. Yo sujetaré tu mano.

Yuri despertó y volteó a ver a Rei, lo rodeó con sus brazos, unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Rei sentía el calor del cuerpo de Yuri en su pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. El nunca lo haría llorar- pensó abrazandolo -

-¿Estás despierto ahora? - preguntó Rei secando amorosamente sus lágrimas -

Yuri asintió.

-¡Ah! - dijo con un suspiro - Todo lo que bebes sale con tus lágrimas, lloras y lloras y siguen saliendo, yo las limpio y limpio pero no paran.

-Lo siento - contestó Yuri -

-No lo sientas. - dijo Rei mirándolo con inmensa ternura, se sentía impotente al no poder protegerlo, no poder evitar su llanto. Daría cualquier cosa por verlo sonreír como antes -

-Es siempre el mismo sueño - dijo Yuri de repente - Víctor y Otabek en la pista besándose... - dijo Yuri con la voz entrecortada - Aparecen diligentemente en mis sueños.

-¡Aahh! ¡Estoy celoso! Yo nunca he entrado en tus sueños... ¡Eres malo! - dijo Rei haciendo un puchero -

-Lo siento - susurró Yuri -

-Si lo sientes entonces solo por hoy déjame dormir a tu lado. - susurró mientras lo abrazaba acariciando amorosamente su cabello -

-Rei, lo siento...

-Ya te dije que no lo sientas, no dejaré de intentarlo hasta lograr que me ames - dijo sonriendo mientras sostenía amorosamente su barbilla para besarlo en la frente - Les traje unas pastillas para dormir a ti y a Yurio, úsenlas sabiamente.

-Lo haremos, gracias.

-Yuri, eres el primer hombre que ha logrado ponerme tan nervioso - dijo Rei riéndose y salió de la habitación -

Al día siguiente Yuri se encontraba en su habitación sumido en sus pensamientos. El día era lluvioso y observaba caer las gotas desde su ventana. Recordaba lo que Víctor le había dicho el día de su boda.

"-Te amo Yu, tómame y úsame para lo que quieras y necesites. Te protegeré y cuidaré de ti todo el tiempo, cada día de tu vida y estaré feliz de hacerlo. Te amo demasiado."

-¡Mentiroso! - pensó -

La voz de Yurio lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿No tienes que ir al juzgado? - preguntó -

Yuri asintió.

-Apresúrate, te llevaré te ves cansado.

Yuri comenzó a vestirse. Se sentía algo mareado y agotado. Sin mucho entusiasmo tomó su traje negro, se puso una camisa blanca y su corbata azul. La acarició con sus dedos, recordaba que Víctor odiaba esa corbata. El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

Salió de la casa acompañado por Yurio. Llegaron al tribunal y Yuri se dirigió al despacho indicado, se detuvo delante de la puerta y respiró profundamente para armarse de valor se había prometido no llorar. Entró a la habitación, ahí estaba Víctor sentado a un lado de su abogado. Se saludaron con una reverencia y tomó asiento a su lado. El abogado de Yuri estaba presente también.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos empecemos - dijo el juez - tengo entendido que el abogado del Sr. Nikiforov es el Sr. Kuznetsov y el abogado del Sr. Katsuki es el Sr. Petrov y el motivo de esta audiencia es la disolución del matrimonio de los Sres. Nikiforov y Katsuki a causa de diferencias irreconciliables ¿es correcto?

-Así es su señoría - contestaron los abogados al unísono -

-Sr. Petrov, puede comenzar con los términos del Sr. Katsuki para conceder el divorcio al Sr. Nikiforov - dijo el juez -

-Su señoría, mi cliente el Sr. Katsuki no tiene ninguna exigencia hacia el Sr. Nikiforov para conceder el divorcio.

-Muy bien, queda registrado.

-Su turno Sr. Kuznetsov.

-Señoría, mi cliente el Sr. Nikiforov tampoco tiene ninguna exigencia hacia el Sr. Katsuki, sin embargo quisiéramos agregar unos puntos al acuerdo de divorcio.

-Adelante - dijo el juez -

El abogado comenzó a leer las cláusulas.

-Primera cláusula. El divorcio se hará efectivo si y sólo si, las partes involucradas, el Sr. Nikiforov y el Sr. Katsuki acuerdan terminar el matrimonio.

Segunda cláusula. El Sr. Nikiforov le dará pensión alimenticia por la cantidad de dos millones de dólares por tiempo indefinido, así como el departamento ubicado en San Petersburgo, Rusia y la casa de playa ubicada en Hasetsu, Japón al Sr. Katsuki incluso si él no lo exige.

Tercera cláusula. En relación a la custodia de los restos de la fallecida hija habida en el matrimonio, el Sr. Nikiforov cede la custodia completa de las cenizas al Sr. Katsuki.

Cuarta y última cláusula. En caso de que el Sr. Nikiforov falleciera, al Sr. Katsuki y al Sr. Plisetsky en una proporción 50/50 será heredada toda la fortuna del Sr. Nikiforov.

-Muy bien, queda registrado. ¿Tiene su cliente alguna objeción Sr. Kuznetsov?

-Su señoría, el Sr. Katsuki no está de acuerdo con...

-¡Víctor! - interrumpió Yuri - Sabes que no me interesa la pensión, las propiedades o tu fortuna. No te pedí nada. Puedo entender que quieras olvidarte de mi, pero creí que no eras el tipo de persona que olvidaba lo preciado de un hijo. Pensé que nunca olvidarías eso. ¿Cómo puedes renunciar a ella?

-Yuri, la pensión será depositada en una cuenta destinada para eso, la uses o no ahí estará. El departamento y la casa son tuyos ahora los quieras o no. Debo olvidar a Victorique, es lo mejor para mi.

-Víctor...

-Entonces, Sr. Nikiforov y Sr. Katsuki ¿están ambos de acuerdo con este divorcio? - preguntó el juez -

-Si - respondieron -

-Muy bien, desde este momento su divorcio es efectivo. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Víctor y Yuri salieron en silencio del edificio.

-Cuídate Víctor, esperaré a Yurio no me he sentido muy bien y se ofreció a traerme y recogerme al terminar.

-También tú cuídate mucho, estás algo demacrado. Yuri, cuando regreses al patinaje, aunque no estemos juntos nunca te intimides en la pista, siempre ten confianza tu eres muy fuerte. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme - dijo Víctor -

Yuri asintió.

-No olvides recoger los patines que mandaste a personalizar, estarán listos en diez días. - dijo Yuri -

-Si.

-Envié tus cosas a tu nueva dirección pero olvidé tu anillo ¿debería tirarlo a la basura?

-Si, tíralo - Víctor dudó un segundo - No, es mejor si yo lo hago envíamelo por favor

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste Víctor. Adiós. - dijo Yuri con una reverencia y empezó a alejarse -

Víctor sintió un nudo en la garganta ¿Por qué sentía que perdía algo muy importante? No es como si nunca más se volvieran a ver.

-¡Yuri! - gritó Víctor - ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

Yuri se detuvo y dió vuelta.

-¡Claro! - respondió sonriendo -

Se encaminaron a un café ubicado frente al tribunal. Un mesero tomó su orden y les llevó sus bebidas. Se sentaron en una mesa ubicada fuera del café, el clima era agradable.

Yuri sonrió. Víctor tuvo una agradable sensación tenía mucho tiempo sin ver la sonrisa de Yuri, se sintió abrumado.

-¿Por qué sonríes? - preguntó -

-Porque me gusta esto, me recuerda nuestra primera cita. Te emborrachaste mucho esa vez. Eras muy divertido.

Víctor guardó silencio, lo recordaba así como también recordaba el sonido de la la dulce risa de Yuri.

-Fuiste un buen esposo, siempre me hiciste reír - dijo Yuri tiernamente -

-En aquel entonces ¿yo nunca te causé angustia o te hice llorar? ¿Ni siquiera una vez? - preguntó Víctor -

-En nuestro matrimonio no, ni siquiera una. Solo aquella vez en Barcelona pero solo eras mi entrenador. - dijo Yuri guiñándole el ojo - así que no cuenta.

-Eres demasiado bueno Yuri, por eso me enamoré de ti.

Yuri sonrió de nuevo y Víctor sintió una cálida sensación en el pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Aguantó las ganas de llorar. ¿Había hecho lo correcto?

-Bueno es hora de irnos, Yurio debe estar por llegar.

-Te acompaño - dijo Víctor, por una extraña razón no quería que Yuri se fuera -

Se encaminaron juntos hacia el tribunal, Víctor iba un poco más adelante que Yuri, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte? - pensaba - Es solo una caminata ¿Por qué siento este peso en mis hombros? ¿Es que no quiero dejarle ir? -

-Me hizo muy feliz pasar tiempo contigo sin pelear Víctor, muchas gra...

Yuri no terminó la frase, cayó de golpe al suelo. Víctor se detuvo en seco y volteó lentamente, sintió que se le iba el alma. Rápidamente se acercó a Yuri.

-¡Yuri! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta mi amor! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor cariño! - gritaba Víctor -

Yurio llegó en ese momento y se acercó a ellos. La gente se comenzaba a acercar.

-¡Víctor! ¿Qué sucedió? - gritó Yurio -

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! - decía Víctor mientras abrazaba a Yuri, tenía las manos manchadas de sangre - ¡Despierta cariño, despierta!

-¿Cariño? - pensó Yurio -

-Llevémoslo al hospital, Rei está de guardia el día de hoy. Le avisaré que vamos para allá - dijo tomando el celular -

Llevaron rápidamente a Yuri al hospital donde se encontraba Rei, los esperaba en la entrada con una camilla. Ingresaron a Yuri para darle revisarlo. Rei entró a la habitación y lo observo por unos minutos, dormía tranquilamente. Se acercó a la cama tomó su mano y la besó. Yuri abrió los ojos.

-Yuri ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, solo duele un poco, tu pareces más enfermo que yo.

Rei sonrió.

-Te desmayaste por agotamiento y mala alimentación ¿Cuántas veces te dije que descansaras y te alimentaras bien? - dijo molesto -

-Esto debía suceder en algún momento ¿no? Lamento no haber seguido sus instrucciones Dr. Kawamoto - dijo Yuri bromeando -

-Si ya puedes bromear significa que estás mejor, en cuanto termine la intravenosa podrás irte - dijo Rei con el ceño fruncido - Iré a informarles a Víctor y Yurio.

-Eres un idiota - pensó Rei mientras entraba a la sala de espera -

-Ha sido un desmayo y al caer se golpeó la cabeza - informó Rei - hemos tenido que ponerle cuatro puntos a la herida. Al parecer está agotado,deshidratado y no ha comido en semanas. Le hemos colocado suero, en unas pocas horas estará mejor y podrá irse a casa. Ya pueden tranquilizarse. - Dijo mientras observaba fijamente a Víctor. Yurio le había contado lo que escuchó a Víctor decirle a Yuri -

-Víctor - le dijo - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Será rápido.

Víctor asintió. No tenía ánimos de hablar con Rei.

-Lo diré solo una vez así que escúchame con atención.

-Iré a ver a Yuri - dijo Yurio, intuía que no debía estar ahí -

-Victor, Para mi tu eres alguien peligroso que solo usa a las personas para sus caprichos.

¿Qué quieres de Yuri? Si no te alejas de él seguirás lastimandolo. Apenas lo he podido sacar de su desasosiego, al fin ha podido empezar a sonreír de nuevo, ha empezado a encontrar la paz mental que tanto necesitaba, ha empezado a dormir, está tratando de olvidar su dolor y todo lo que pasó. no lo empujes de nuevo, para él cada día es una lucha.

¡Él es el hombre que amo, así que déjalo ir!

-¡Lo sabía! - pensó Víctor -

-Rei, hoy al darme cuenta que perdería a Yuri para siempre, supe que quería intentarlo de nuevo sé que probablemente sea muy tarde pero quiero recuperarlo, quiero otra oportunidad. No puedo hacer lo que me pides.

Rei tomo a Víctor por el abrigo y con fuerza lo empujó contra la pared. Víctor lo miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía al pacífico y amable Rei Kawamoto perder la compostura.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres regresar con él? ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan fácil? Tu y Otabek lo destrozaron. ¡Tu lo abandonaste! Firmaste el divorcio ¿Por qué ahora quieres regresar? - gritó Rei soltándolo -

-Yuri y yo podemos empezar de nuevo, esta vez haré bien las cosas, no huiré, con mi esposo comenzaré las cosas de nuevo. - dijo Víctor -

-¿Tu esposo? Probablemente querrás decir ex-esposo. El ex-esposo que abandonaste. ¿Comenzar de nuevo? ¡Me aseguraré de que no puedas hacerlo!

-Esa es una decisión que debe tomar Yuri. - dijo Víctor -

Rei hacía uso de todo su autocontrol para no golpear a Víctor. Lo odiaba, por primera vez realmente odiaba a Víctor Nikiforov.

Días después Yuri fué a la pista, se dirigió a los vestidores, había quedado de verse con Víctor. Se sentó frente a su casillero, se veía algo triste. Minutos después Víctor llegó.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando? - dijo Víctor sentándose a su lado -

-No, llegué hace poco tiempo

-¿Cómo estás de salud? ¿Mejor? - preguntó Víctor -

-Mejor, gracias.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos. Yuri habló primero.

-¿Me convertí en una carga tan grande para ti como para ir terminar así?

Víctor no respondió. Yuri suspiró.

-Por última vez quiero hacerte una pregunta algo tonta - dijo Yuri -

-Dime - contestó Víctor -

-¿Qué pasaría si te digo que olvidemos todo y empecemos de nuevo? ¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado?

Víctor sintió un nudo en la garganta unas ganas inmensas de llorar lo invadieron, recordó lo que Rei le dijo en el hospital: "¿Qué quieres de Yuri? ¡Si no te alejas de él seguirás lastimandolo! " tragó saliva para aclarar su voz.

-Lo siento - dijo - ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Yuri asintió.

-Si, completamente.

-Te he lastimado mucho, todo fué mi culpa - dijo Víctor -

-No. No es culpa de nadie. No estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Adiós Víctor - dijo Yuri apresurandose a salir, no quería llorar frente a él.

Víctor quería detenerlo pero sabía que debía dejarlo ir. Yuri se dirigió al cuarto médico, ahí estaba Rei. Al ver a Yuri le sonrió.

-Toma asiento Yuri. - dijo - Supe que terminó el proceso de tu divorcio. No sé qué debería decir para consolarte.

-No tienes que decir nada, en gran parte todo lo que sucedió este año también fué culpa mia, no sólo de Víctor.

-No te culpes Yuri. Lo de Victorique fué un accidente y lo que te hizo Víctor fué completamente su culpa.

-No, no es así, no tuve el coraje para luchar por Víctor y no protegí a Victorique como era debido. Solo terminé perdiendo a las personas que más amaba.

Rei sostuvo su mano.

-¿Cuándo te marchas? - preguntó -

-Mañana, ya tengo todo empacado - respondió Yuri mirando al piso -

-¿Estás triste porque vas a dejarme aquí verdad? No importa a donde vayas, es imposible encontrar a alguien como yo - dijo Rei con un guiño -

Yuri asintió. Rei le entregó unos papeles.

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Yuri -

-Es una academia de patinaje, te esperan para que impartas clases con ellos solo tienes que llamarlos. Piénsalo bien ¿si? Es una buena oportunidad mientras regresas a las competencias.

Yuri sonrió nervioso. Nunca se imaginó impartiendo clases.

-No me imagino haciendo esto.

-Puedes intentarlo. Escribe un nuevo capítulo en tu vida. Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Gracias Rei, lo pensaré. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-No nos despidamos aún Yuri - dijo Rei -

Ambos sonrieron. Yuri salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la pista, ahí se encontraban Yakov.

-¡Yakov! - saludó Yuri acercándose - Vengo a despedirme. Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por mi, por el apoyo que me brindaste.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? - preguntó -

-Si, es lo mejor para mi. Aquí hay muchos recuerdos dolorosos, mi corazón tiembla cada vez que lo veo. Tengo que seguir adelante.

-Puedes volver cuando lo desees las puertas estarán abiertas. - dijo con una voz entrecortada mientras lo abrazaba - Te convertiste en uno de mis hijos, te echaré mucho de menos. Encuentra la felicidad.

-Fuiste un padre para mi durante todo el tiempo que estuve aquí - dijo llorando - Despídeme de todos, de Yurio, Mila, Georgi. No tengo el valor para decirles adiós.

Se alejó rápidamente, sentía que si no lo hacía no podría irse. Al salir dió un último vistazo a lo que había sido su casa los últimos 6 años. Hizo una reverencia y emprendió su camino.

-¡Yuri! ¡Espera un momento!

Yuri se detuvo y volteó lentamente, era Otabek. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo.

-Nunca me disculpe formalmente contigo - dijo Otabek mirando el piso - Sinceramente lo siento.

Yuri apretó la mandíbula.

-Pides demasiado - contestó Yuri - No me interesa escuchar tus pobres excusas, solo lo dices porque quieres sentirte mejor.

-No, yo realmente lo sien...

Yuri lo interrumpió.

-Si realmente lo sientes no me pidas disculpas, sólo recuerda siempre lo que me hiciste, no intentes olvidarlo. No quiero mucho, solo acuérdate de mi por mucho tiempo, quiero ser para ti como una piedra en tu zapato.

-Bien, lo recordaré, así Víctor no tendrá que hacerlo.

Yuri sonrió con sarcasmo. ¿Quién diablos se creía Otabek?

-¿Crees que esto es todo? ¿Crees que has ganado? Esto no termina aún.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Otabek -

-Ten cuidado. No seas como yo y dejes que te lo quiten. El que te lo roben es malo, pero la persona que deja que otros lo tomen es peor ¿No crees? - respondió Yuri con un tono amenazante - Espero verlos nuevamente.

Otabek no supo qué decir. Yuri se alejó sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente Víctor se dirigió a la pista y se sentó en las gradas, se sentía deprimido. Mila se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

-Mila, ¿Debería ir a hablar con Yuri? ¿Debería decirle que lo siento y que quiero arreglar las cosas?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Víctor... Yuri se va hoy al extranjero ¿no lo sabías?

Víctor se levantó rápidamente, no sabía que Yuri se iría. Corrió hacia su auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al aeropuerto.

Yuri y Rei entraron al aeropuerto, caminaban en silencio hacia el check-in. Yuri entregó su pasaporte.

-Muchas gracias por todo Rei. - dijo -

-Cuídate mucho y llámame en cuanto llegues. Iré a verte tan pronto como me sea posible.

Rei le dió un abrazo de despedida. Yuri se encaminó hacia la zona de embarque.

-¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! ¡Espera! - era lo voz de Víctor, Yuri se detuvo y lentamente dió la vuelta -

-¡Espera, no te vayas! - gritó -

Yuri caminó hacia Víctor y lo tomó de la mano.

-Víctor, hubo un momento en el que nuestra vida juntos fué perfecta. Quería hacerte feliz, en casa recogía la chamarra con la que entrenabas y la colgaba, mientras descansabas te preparaba una deliciosa cena, en la mesa hablábamos de cómo habían sido nuestros días, recargaba mi cabeza en tu brazo para dormir, sentía que te amaba demasiado. Te convertiste en mi corazón. Si tu y yo hubiéramos sido el uno para el otro habría sido muy feliz. Ahora es tiempo de decirnos adiós.

Soltó la mano de Víctor.

-Adiós mi amor, sé feliz...

Víctor no pudo decir nada, las lágrimas le impidieron hablar.


	6. Chapter 6

-Ya han pasado dos años desde que se fué, dos años sin verlo y sin saber nada de él- suspiró Víctor - ¡Se fué sin decirme a dónde o cuándo volvería! Y hace unas semanas recibo una llamada diciendo que él intentó suicidarse, es un estúpido… -Dijo Víctor levantando la voz -

Georgi trató de calmarlo, cuando Víctor bebía se volvía muy entusiasta.

-Víctor creo que es hora de irnos, vamos te llevaré a casa.

Ayudo a levantar a Víctor y lo llevó a casa. Una vez que entraron lo recostó en el sofá.

-Te prepararé un café, creo que te hará bien.

Georgi se preguntaba si había sido buena idea llevarlo al bar, tal vez recordar todo eso no había sido muy sensato. Se notaba que aún le dolía.

Le dió el café a Víctor y éste lo bebió tranquilamente, se quedó pensativo. Georgi se despidió deseándole buenas noches. Víctor se levantó y con calma se dirigió a su habitación, se preparó para dormir, antes de apagar la luz tomó una fotografía de su mesa de noche.

-Buenas noches Yuri, buenas noches Victorique - dijo besando la foto -

El verano estaba terminando, hacía unos meses del intento de suicidio de Yuri, Rei estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo y regresó a Rusia después de que Yuri fuera dado de alta. Yuri había decidido seguir el consejo de Rei y al mudarse a Canadá comenzó a dar clases de patinaje, ahora que había salido del hospital era hora de regresar a la academia.

Al sentirse más animado Yuri retomó sus clases de patinaje. Extrañaba a sus estudiantes y la sensación de estar en la pista. Necesitaba algo con que distraerse.

-¡Profesor! ¿No merecemos que nos lleve a pasear para celebrar? - decían sus alumnos mientras salían de la academia - ¡Trabajamos mucho! ¡Vamos profesor!

Yuri sonreía divertido.

-Necesitan esforzarse más, este periodo fueron muy perezosos.

-¡No es justo! - dijeron al unísono

-Profesor, ¡Su novio lo espera! ¡Es totalmente mi tipo, es tan guapo! - dijo una alumna suspirando -

Yuri sonrió.

-Niños, no estén tan pendientes de la vida privada de su profesor y pongan más empeño en su entrenamiento - dijo mientras se despedía -

Se dirigió al auto donde recargado lo esperaba JJ. Se abrazaron fuertemente.

-No sabía que fueras tan popular con tus estudiantes - le dijo -

-¡Jajaja! ¿Lo dices por eso? - dijo señalando al grupito que curioso los veía - Es el club de admiradores que formaron unas jovencitas, ¡es realmente vergonzoso! - dijo Yuri sonrojándose -

-El club de fans de Yuri - dijo JJ riendo - ¿Te apetece un café?

-¡Claro! - dijo Yuri -

Desde su llegada a Canadá JJ se volvió un excelente amigo, lo ayudó a adaptarse rápidamente a la vida en el país. Su ayuda había sido invaluable. Era una conexión con su vida pasada. Llegaron a una cafetería y se sentaron cómodamente.

-Las presentaciones de tus estudiantes han terminado, supongo que ya no estás tan ocupado ¿no? - dijo JJ -

-No, afortunadamente ya tendré tiempo libre. Aprovecharé lo que queda de las vacaciones.

-¡Quién iba a imaginar que serías tan bueno dando clases! - exclamó JJ - ¿No lamentas haber dejado las competencias?

-No, ¿por qué lo haría? - respondió riendo.

JJ lo observaba fijamente, nunca podía descifrar lo que en verdad pensaba Yuri.

-¿Irás de vacaciones a Rusia? - preguntó con curiosidad JJ -

-Si, es probable - contestó Yuri - Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, y quiero saludar a Yakov y Yurio. La última vez que los ví fué en el hospital, fueron muy amables al viajar hasta acá, prometí visitarlos en mis vacaciones.

-¿Qué harás si te encuentras con Víctor? - dijo JJ -

Yuri no esperaba esa pregunta, realmente no lo había pensado ¿Qué haría si se lo encontraba?

-Me parece que es hora de irnos o tu esposa terminará creyendo que hay algo más que amistad entre nosotros. Mis alumnos ya lo creen - dijo Yuri riendo y evadiendo la pregunta -

-¡Jajaja! Vamos te dejaré en tu casa - dijo JJ -

Salieron del café, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa de Yuri. Al llegar Yuri bajó del auto y se acercó a la ventana de JJ.

-¿Qué harás este fin de semana? - preguntó Yuri -

-Iré a casa de mis suegros con los niños.

-¿En serio? ¡Ahh! ¡Pobre de mí, tendré que estar solo en casa! ¡Soy un alma solitaria! Está bien, ésta es la vida de un solitario. - dijo Yuri agachando la cabeza -

-¿Por qué solitario? Tienes una fila de hombres esperando por ti, solo escoge uno.

-Si aparece uno mejor que tú lo haré - bromeó Yuri -

-Está bien - respondió JJ riendo - Entonces me voy, nos veremos en tu regreso a Canadá.

Yuri asintió y se despidió. Al entrar a su departamento empacó sus cosas y se dirigió al aeropuerto. Estaba ansioso por llegar, quería saludar a todos.

Una vez que llegó a Rusia bajó del avión y se encaminó a la salida, se sentía nervioso. Hacía dos años que no pisaba Rusia. En la puerta se encontró con un rostro familiar.

-Rei - dijo abrazándolo -

-¡Llegaste! - dijo Rei dándole un beso en los labios al tiempo que tomaba su maleta -

Yuri sonrió, se sentía agradecido de verlo. Los dos se subieron al auto y se encaminaron al hotel donde se hospedería. Yuri no pensaba estar mucho tiempo en Rusia así que no usaría la casa que Víctor le había cedido en el divorcio.

Rei lo tomó de la mano.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea que conduzcas con una mano - dijo Yuri -

-¿Fué muy cansado el viaje? ¿Te dejo en el hotel? - respondió Rei besando su mano -

-No, quiero ver a Yakov, tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. - contestó Yuri -

-Muy bien. ¿Qué se siente regresar a Rusia después de dos años?

-Mmm, me sorprende que por lo que veo nada ha cambiado. Se siente igual que antes de irme.

-¡Oye! ¡No es lo mismo, ahora yo estoy a tu lado! - dijo Rei -

-Si, es verdad - dijo titubeando -

Víctor terminaba el entrenamiento, estaba cansado y quería ir a casa pero había quedado con Otabek para ir a tomar algo así que se apresuró, al salir encontró a Yakov.

-Vitya ¿te vas?

-Si ¿quieres que te lleve? - preguntó Víctor -

-No seas ridículo, sabes bien que mi casa se encuentra a unas calles.

-¿Estas seguro?

-¡Si! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete a casa!

-¿Seguro no quieres subir?

-¡Vete! - dijo Yakov golpeándolo en la espalda -

-Esta bien, me voy, me voy.

Víctor se fué y Yakov se quedó en la pista.

¡Ahh! - suspiró Yakov - ¿por qué nunca puede preguntarme lo que en verdad quiere saber?

Unos minutos más tarde escuchó una voz familiar.

-¡Yakov!

Yakov volteó y se sorprendió al ver quién era, él y Yuri se abrazaron.

-¡Hijo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Has estado bien? - dijo Yakov tratando en vano de contener las lágrimas - ¿Estás mejor de salud?

-Si ¡Te extrañé tanto! - dijo Yuri -

-¿Cómo encontraste el tiempo para venir? Me han dicho que eres un excelente profesor y que tienes un grupo muy grande de alumnos, debes estar muy ocupado. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso! - exclamó Yakov -

-No importa lo ocupado que esté, tenía que venir a visitarte. ¡Te extrañaba! - dijo Yuri abrazándolo de nuevo -

-¡Rei! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - preguntó Yakov -

-Lo siento, era una sorpresa - dijo riendo -

-¡Vayamos a tomar un trago! - dijo Yakov - ¡hay muchas cosas que platicar!

-¡Por supuesto! - dijo Yuri -

Se encaminaron al bar de siempre, un pequeño y acogedor bar ubicado cerca de la pista. Yuri se sintió un poco incómodo al recordar que en ese bar enfrentó a Otabek.

" _-A tu amor no correspondido, ¿te le declaraste? Fué la oportunidad perfecta en la pista, completamente solos. - dijo Yuri - ¿lo hiciste?_

 _-Si, lo hice. - dijo Otabek con arrogancia -"_

Trató de alejar ese recuerdo de su mente, hacía ya dos años de ese incidente. Yuri entró al bar siguiendo a Yakov, al momento de entrar volteó a su derecha y vió a Víctor y a Otabek juntos en una mesa, platicaban animadamente. Otabek acarició la mano de Víctor.

Yuri sintió que su corazón se encogía, comenzó a latir rápidamente, al verlos juntos supo que olvidarlo sería más difícil de lo que había pensado. Tenía ganas de salir rápidamente de ahí.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Rei acercándose a Yuri -

-¿Eh? No, no pasa nada - contestó -

Caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Yakov y tomaron asiento. Yuri trataba de calmarse y disimular su incomodidad.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Yuri y ahora que estás mejor quiero decirte que he estado muy molesto contigo por lo que hiciste. ¡Muy molesto! - dijo Yakov -

-Lo siento mucho, atravesaba momentos difíciles como bien sabes, me sentía solo y estaba en un país desconocido.

-Yuri, Yuri ¿Qué haremos contigo? Me conformo con que no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Está bien? En fin díganme ¿Cuándo piensan casarse? - preguntó Yakov -

-¿Eh? - contestaron Yuri y Rei sorprendidos -

-¿Es una pregunta atrevida? Lo siento si es así pero debo decir que se ven muy cómodos juntos y todo este tiempo han estado apoyándose ¿no?

-Escuchamos eso a menudo ¿cuándo deberíamos casarnos? - preguntó Rei a Yuri -

-Un matrimonio fallido es más que suficiente - respondió -

Yuri se sintió incómodo, no quería tener ese tipo de conversación en un bar, empezaba a sentirse irritado con Rei y no podía dejar de mirar de reojo la mesa de Victor.

-Disculpen un momento, necesito ir al baño - dijo Yuri -

Rápidamente entró a los baños, sentía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. Se acercó al lavabo y mojó su rostro para calmarse, tomó unas toallas de papel para secarlo, mientras lo hacía alguien lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Rei, no tenías que venir a…

Yuri se detuvo, ese aroma, esas manos no eran de Rei. Levantó el rostro lentamente y vió un reflejo en el espejo.

-¡Victor! - exclamó Yuri zafándose de su abrazo - que…

No pudo terminar, Victor lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del bar saliendo por la parte trasera, corrió agarrándolo fuertemente. Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. Ambos jadeaban Yuri recobró el aliento y se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Víctor.

-¡¿Que demonios Víctor?! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Víctor no contestó, se limitó a observarlo en silencio. Recordaba cosas que vivieron en el pasado, el día que se mudaron juntos, cuando se casaron, el día que Victorique llegó a sus vidas… sus ojos reflejaban nostalgia. Anhelaba compartir de nuevo su vida con él. Yuri dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al bar, Victor tomó de nuevo su brazo y lo detuvo.

-¿Por solo unos segundos puedes verme a los ojos? - dijo Víctor - ¿Por solo unos segundos puedes buscarte en mi mirada?

Yuri temblaba, su corazón latía fuertemente. Lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que amaba tanto y en los que se vio reflejado miles de veces…

-Es lindo verte Yuri - dijo Víctor - Ha sido un largo tiempo pero he estado esperando por ti, el tratar de olvidarte ha sido la cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer, por favor vuelve a mi lado, simplemente no puedo dejarte ir. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos comencé a suspirar por ti, realmente quiero volver en el tiempo, a esa época cuando nos mirábamos, a esos días en los que platicábamos durante horas. Cuando nos amábamos el uno al otro.

Víctor se acercó y lo abrazó. Yuri se quedó paralizado, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Sentía el cálido cuerpo de Víctor, notó el olor a alcohol, se dió cuenta de que estaba algo tomado. Víctor se quedó dormido en su hombro.

-¡Víctor! ¡Víctor! - dijo Yuri - ¡Despierta!

No hubo respuesta. Por un momento Yuri no supo qué hacer ¿debía dejarlo ahí? Sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de Rei.

-No creo que sea una buena idea llamarlo - pensó mientras cortaba la llamada -

Pidió un taxi, lo llevaría a casa. Al llegar Yuri logró con mucho trabajo entrar al departamento de Víctor, rezaba para que no estuviera alguien más, el departamento se encontraba solo. Llevó a Víctor a la habitación y lo colocó en la cama.

Yuri se sentó a su lado, estaba exhausto.

-Esto es trabajo de Otabek - pensó fastidiado -

Por un instante observó dormir a Víctor, siempre le gustó verle dormir. Yuri estiró su mano para acariciarle el cabello, era tan suave, acercó su rostro a su frente y la besó. Sentía nostalgia al recordar los años que pasaron juntos, tomó su mano, ¡se sentía tan cálida! era la mano que tanto amaba. Se quedó un rato sentado a su lado, su corazón latía con fuerza y supo que era hora de irse. Tomó un bloc que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, le escribiría una nota por si no recordaba nada cuando despertara, al abrirlo se percató de que su nombre estaba escrito, era una carta dirigida a él.

 _-"Querido Yuri,_

 _Te escribo esta carta porque hoy te he extrañado aún más que los demás días. Quisiera decirte tantas cosas pero no existe el papel suficiente en el mundo para hacerlo, así que solo te diré que te hecho de menos._

 _Me pregunto si estarás bien, si ya has olvidado lo nuestro. Recuerdo que yo era quien quería dártelo todo y tu eras suficiente para mi, te dejé ir tan fácilmente y te terminé perdiendo._

 _Si te vuelvo a ver te preguntaría cómo has estado, aunque me sentiría raro por comportarme así. Preferiría verte a la distancia aunque sé que mis lágrimas comenzarían a caer._

 _Si hablara contigo, platicaríamos de cosas del pasado mientras reímos, te preguntaría si estás solo y mi corazón secretamente comenzaría a afligirse esperando tu respuesta. ¿Debería decirte que aún te amo? ¿Qué ha sido un largo camino y tratar de olvidarte es muy difícil?_

 _Si me preguntaras qué pienso ahora, te diría que sin ti no puedo imaginar el resto de mi vida, que me alejé demasiado de ti y terminé perdido, así es como me siento._

 _¿Me aceptarías incluso si aún estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto? ¿Me aceptarías al menos como a un buen amigo? ¿Estarás destinado a volver a mi algún día? No puedo evitar extrañarte porque toda mi vida es amor por ti, amarte incluso en otra vida es el motivo de mi existencia…"_

Yuri se sentó lentamente, sus lágrimas caían en silencio, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho. ¿Era lo que realmente sentía Víctor? Sollozando se puso de pie y se acercó al oído de Víctor.

" _-Mi corazón siempre te ha estado esperando, te llama día a día, cada minuto, cada segundo. Si escuchas mi voz, si sientes mi respiración escúchame decirte te amo, escúchame decirte que mi corazón no puede olvidar los sentimientos ocultos por ti. Siempre recuerdo tu sonrisa, sigues en mis recuerdos. Sentir que quiero estar a tu lado, que quiero reír a tu lado son cosas que no puedo decirte._

 _No importa lo mucho que trate de contenerme, estoy enamorado de ti_ "

Susurró Yuri en su oído.

Lentamente tomó de nuevo el bloc y comenzó a escribir. Salió del departamento sin mirar atrás.

Yuri se dirigió al hotel habían pasado horas desde que Víctor lo había sacado del bar, imaginaba que Rei y Yakov ya no estarían ahí.

-Hablaré mañana con Rei - pensó Yuri mientras entraba a su habitación -

Al entrar se sorprendió de ver a Rei esperándolo. Se veía molesto.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? - preguntó Yuri -

Rei lo miró molesto.

-Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien Yuri. Fué muy desconsiderado de tu parte el dejarnos sin mayor explicación en el bar. - Rei suspiró - ¿Por qué desapareciste?

-Lo lamento Rei

-¿¡Si no respondes tu teléfono para qué lo llevas¡? ¡¿Era tan difícil enviarme un mensaje?! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?! ¡Llamé a tu teléfono y no contestaste! ¿Era tan difícil hacerlo? ¡Solo ten un poco de consideración por mi! - gritó Rei -

Yuri, se sorprendió. No era común ver a Reí tan molesto, era la primera vez que le alzaba la voz. Reí siempre había sido amable con él.

-No me di cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo, lo siento Rei - dijo Yuri -

-¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste? - preguntó Rei -

Yuri guardó silencio.

-No voy a desaparecer Rei, no iré a ninguna parte. - dijo Yuri -

Rei trataba de calmarse, sentía mucho enojo en ese momento. Se acercó a Yuri y lo tomó por los hombros.

-En esta relación somos tres, Víctor siempre está entre nosotros ¿sabes por qué? Porque nunca lo has dejado.

-No es verdad Rei, yo lo he dejado atrás.

-¡Mentiroso! - dijo Rei - ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Para encontrarte con él? ¿Veniste a Rusia porque lo hechas de menos y quieres verlo? - gritó Rei -

-Rei…

-Tu corazón aún lo ama ¿verdad? Es por eso que ni una sola vez me has dicho que me amas - dijo Rei con lágrimas en sus ojos - Por favor… ámame Yuri… No te alejes de mi vista, no te vayas sin decirme a donde vas - dijo Rei soltandolo - Se encaminó a la puerta - Hasta mañana.

Rei salió de la habitación dejando a Yuri con un sentimiento de culpa.

Al día siguiente Víctor comenzó a despertar, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, todo lo que recordaba era estar en el bar con Otabek.

-¡Ah! No recuerdo nada de ayer. ¿Cómo llegué a casa? Ni siquiera recuerdo volver a casa. ¡Dejaré de beber! ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Se sentó con dificultad en la cama, no sabía qué hora era, estiró el brazo para tomar el reloj y notó que tenía un pedazo de papel pegado. Tomó la nota y la leyó.

" _-Víctor:_

 _Por si no lo recuerdas te llevé a casa después de que te quedaras dormido mientras hablábamos, espero que no te moleste._

 _Sería grandioso que no volvamos a vernos._

 _Yuri"_

-¡Yuri! ¡No fué un sueño! - exclamó Víctor -

Rápidamente se vistió y salió hacía la pista, corría lo más rápido que podía, sabía que ahí estaría Yuri.

Yuri salió de su habitación. Se encontraría con Rei para desayunar, se sentía mal por haberlo herido. Había decidido contarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Debía decirle que se había reunido con Víctor .

-Yo no quería encontrarlo ni en sueños - pensó Yuri -

Entró al restaurante y vió a Rei sentado en una mesa, se acercó y tomó asiento. Se veía más tranquilo que la noche anterior.

-¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó Rei -

Yuri asintió.

-Rei, tengo algo que decirte - dijo Yuri - Anoche por coincidencia Vic…

Rei lo interrumpió tomándolo de la mano.

-Un momento, déjame preguntarte algo - dijo Rei - ¿La persona con la que te encontraste ayer sigue siendo tan importante como para que me hables de él?

-No, no lo es - contestó Yuri -

-Muy bien, eso basta para mi - dijo Rei - Tengo que ir al hospital y más tarde pasaré a la pista ¿te veo en el hotel?

-No, iré a la pista, quiero ver a Yurio y pasar a disculparme con Yakov ¿te parece bien que nos veamos ahí? - preguntó Yuri -

Rei dudó por un instante, no quería que Yuri fuera a la pista pero quería confiar en él así que asintió.

-Nos vemos ahí más tarde - dijo besándolo en la frente -

Yuri llegó a la pista y se detuvo antes de entrar, sentía nostalgia al verla. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Paso buenos y malos momentos en ese lugar. Se dirigió a la entrada, en ese momento llegó Víctor. Yuri se detuvo en seco, al verlo Víctor se dirigió a él y lo abrazó. Yuri trató de zafarse de su abrazo.

-¡Basta! - grito Yuri - ¡Debes parar no puedes abrazarme simplemente porque quieres! ¡Si sigues con este comportamiento se lo haré saber a tu querido Otabek!

Víctor lo acorraló contra la pared mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Yuri se ruborizó.

-¿Qué le dirás? ¿Que lamento lo que hice? ¿Que te hecho de menos?

Víctor lo tomó de la barbilla.

-Yuri… me equivoqué - susurró Víctor en su oído -

Ambos se quedaron abrazados. Otabek y Yurio los observaban a distancia. Yuri reaccionó.

-Víctor, detente. ¿Cómo puedes decirme esas cosas? ¡Ya no soy tu esposo! Si fuí tan importante para ti ¿por qué me abandonaste? ¡No volveré contigo! ¡No…

Víctor lo besó. Yuri lo abofeteó instintivamente.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Eres un maldito…!

El teléfono de Yuri sonó. Era Rei.

-Hola - contestó Yuri -

-¿Dónde estás? - preguntó Rei -

-En la pista ¿por qué? - dijo Yuri nerviosamente - Voy hacia el hospital ¿necesitas algo?

-Solo a ti. Salgamos en una cita.

-¿Una cita? ¿Para qué?

-Pasaré por ti, espérame en la entrada. - dijo Rei -

Yuri observaba a Víctor.

-Muy bien, entonces vayamos a beber hasta que perdamos el juicio - dijo Yuri observando la molestia de Víctor - Me siento cómodo hablando contigo Rei, ven rápido ¿si?

-Llegaré lo más pronto posible - contestó Rei -

Yuri colgó.

-Es mejor que no bebas alcohol - dijo Víctor -

Yuri lo pateó en la espinilla y se dirigió a la entrada a esperar a Rei.

Otabek se encontraba en los vestidores. Le molestaba mucho lo que había visto al llegar a la pista. No sabía que Yuri estaba en Rusia ¿era ese el motivo de la desaparición repentina de Víctor en el bar? Apretó con fuerza los puños.

-¡Maldición! - dijo golpeando la banca -

Yurio entró en ese momento. Ver a Otabek así le regocijaba.

-Así que los viste ¿No se nota lo mucho que se aman? - dijo Yurio maliciosamente -

Otabek fingía no escucharlo.

-¡Pobre Otabek! ¿Creías que ellos se separaron por ti? ¿Porque Víctor te amaba? - dijo Yurio riendo - Ellos se separaron por la muerte de Victorique, por la muerte de su hija no porque no se amaran. Tal vez Yuri esté aquí para vengarse de ti ¿sería lindo no?

-Víctor me ama. Rei está con Yuri, nosotros nos casaremos…

-¿Casarse? ¿Eso crees? Cuando sedujiste a Víctor ¿no se casó contigo o si? Tú te lanzaste sobre él sabiendo que era un hombre casado ¿acaso lo olvidaste? - dijo Yurio con un tono burlón - Entonces déjame entender; si tu lo hiciste es amor si Yuri lo hace ¿es infedilidad? ¿No te parece algo muy hipócrita viniendo de ti?

Otabek lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-El karma tiene una forma muy divertida de hacerse presente. Siembras lo que cosechas ¿Qué es lo que harás? - dijo Yurio sonriendo - Vivieron juntos durante años ¿cómo lograrías compararte? Una pareja casada tanto tiempo sabe todo acerca el uno del otro ¿tu sabes todo de Víctor? - preguntó Yurio maliciosamente - Aún no ¿verdad?

Víctor entró a los vestidores.

-Así que aquí estaban… - dijo seriamente -

Ninguno respondió. Víctor comenzó a cambiarse.

-Yurio - dijo de repente - ¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?

Yurio esbozó una sonrisa burlona mirando a Otabek y salió de los vestidores.

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy a entrenar - dijo Víctor -

-Vine porque te extrañaba. Si no te veo siento que enloquezco. Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Víctor miraba al piso, se sentía incómodo.

-Ojalá mi amor alcanzara a tu corazón y lo derritiera. Es lo único que he deseado estos dos años. Estoy seguro que en algún momento lo lograré. Confío en ti y en mi amor por ti.

-Otabek…

-¿Si?

-Tengo algo que decirte. - dijo Víctor -

-Dímelo después, este no parece ser el lugar apropiado.

-Muy bien, hablemos más tarde.

-Más tarde estaré ocupado, dejémoslo para después - dijo Otabek saliendo rápidamente, no quería escucharlo -

Yuri regresó al hotel después de beber con Rei, se habían divertido mucho.

-¡Ah, estoy ebrio! - dijo Yuri mientras se dejaba caer en la cama -

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Víctor. Víctor contestó, esperaba su llamada.

-¿Tomaste mucho? - dijo Víctor al contestar -

-¿Qué si lo hice? - contestó Yuri - Eres molesto ¿sabes? Te odio. Cada vez que te veo me enfado tanto que hasta mi cabeza duele.

-Si me odias tanto ¿por qué me llamas?

-Porque estoy enojado, porque tengo que sacar este enojo o moriré, por eso te llamo. Piensa en lo que me hiciste, ¿cómo te atreves a buscarme? Eres en verdad egoísta, eres una mala persona. No soy tu juguete, por favor para, para…

Víctor escuchaba sollozar a Yuri al otro lado del teléfono y no pudo evitar llorar. Se quedó un rato escuchando hasta que ya no oyó más a Yuri.

Yuri despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se sentía cansado y con náuseas.

-No debí tomar tanto - pensó corriendo al baño -

Sonó el teléfono, al contestar le informaron que tenía una visita en el vestíbulo. Bajó desganado, al llegar vió a Otabek.

-Quiero hablar contigo - dijo Otabek -

Yuri lo miró con fastidio.

-Siéntate - dijo Yuri mientras él se sentaba -

-Seré breve. No te metas entre Víctor y yo Yuri. No intentes confundirlo, los vi juntos fuera de la pista, dejaste que te besara. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Por qué te aferras a él? ¿No te importa nada? ¿No tienes conciencia?

A Yuri le parecía irónico que Otabek le dijera eso. Comenzó a molestarse.

-Estoy teniendo dudas. No sé él, pero estoy siendo influenciado por sus sentimientos. Cuando lo veo quiero lastimarlo, mi mente me dice que no puede ser pero mi corazón, mi corazón está herido. Me siento herido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a continuar? ¿Qué hay de Rei? Él te ayudó, te cuidó cuando estabas en el hospital ¿Él y su amor no significan nada para ti?

-Solo estoy diciéndote lo que sinceramente siento. Estoy indeciso.

-Solo detente, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. ¡Si sigues adelante voy a aplastarte!

-Yo me ocuparé de mis sentimientos ¿te suena familiar? Tu batalla no es conmigo sino con Víctor.

Otabek salió del hotel y se dirigió a la pista. Estaba molesto, tenía que hablar con Rei, tenían que encontrar la manera de mantenerlos separados. Se dirigió al cuarto médico decidido a hablar con el.

-¿Tienes un minuto Rei? - preguntó Otabek -

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Estás lastimado?

-¿Sabes que cuando me enteré de que Yuri había intentado suicidarse sonreí? - dijo Otabek - Lo primero que vino a mi mente fué agradecer por ese acto. En ese tipo de persona me he convertido.

-Lo siento mucho por ti Otabek - dijo Rei -

-Gracias pero no lo sientas, vengo a decirte que he visto a Yuri y a Víctor juntos, aquí afuera de la pista, besándose.

Rei sintió que le daban un golpe en el estómago.

-Solo quería decirte que no confíes mucho en Yuri, no dejes que clave un puñal en tu espalda… Me ha dicho que está dudando de su amor por ti, quiere acercarse a Víctor. Tenemos que hacer algo ¿no crees? - dijo Otabek mientras salía de la habitación - Cuídate Rei no todos tienen un gran corazón como tú.

Rei salió de la pista y se dirigió al hotel, estaba furioso y decidió caminar para tratar de calmarse. Entró a la habitación y Yuri no estaba. Se sentó en el sofá las palabras de Otabek retumbaba en su cabeza.

" _\- Los vi juntos, aquí afuera de la pista, besándose. " -_

Yuri entró a los pocos minutos.

-Fui al hospital a verte, te busqué por mucho tiempo.

-También te busqué - dijo Rei -

-Pudiste haberme llamado - dijo Yuri -

-Tu podrías haberlo hecho. Yuri, Otabek me contó que te vió a ti y a Víctor afuera de la pista besándose, ¿es cierto?

Yuri titubeó, sabía que no podía mentirle a Rei.

-Si…

Rei golpeó la mesa de centro. Se sentía traicionado.

-¡Yuri, estoy muy molesto!

-Si - dijo mirando el piso -

-¡Por primera vez desde que te conozco te odio! ¡Realmente te odio!

Yuri levantó la mirada y vió el sufrimiento de Rei en el rostro.

-Lo siento, me equivoqué.

-Me iré a casa, nos vemos después. - dijo Rei y salió de la habitación -

Yuri nunca se había sentido tan mal, había lastimado a Rei. Se sentía confundido, quería irse, quería regresar a Canadá donde su vida era tranquila. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que aclarar sus dudas. Tomo su chamarra y salió de la habitación iría a ver a Víctor. Llegó al departamento de él y dudando tocó la puerta. Victor abrió.

-No me preguntes por qué he venido, tampoco lo sé. Lo mejor para todos es no vernos el uno al otro, ya no soy el mismo Yuri que conociste así como tampoco eres el mismo Víctor. Mi corazón está cerrado, los recuerdos de nosotros están en el fondo de mi corazón. Si no podemos hacer nada por nuestro pasado, desde ahora no creemos en el futuro situaciones incómodas para ambos.

-¿Es realmente lo que quieres? - preguntó -

Yuri titubeo.

Víctor lo tomó de la mano y lo metió al departamento. Se sentaron en silencio en la cama. El corazón de Yuri golpeaba como nunca su pecho. Volteó a ver a Víctor.

-¿Qué piensas? - preguntó Yuri -

Víctor volteó a verlo, su mirada era anhelante.

-Pienso en cómo recuperarte - dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano -

-Me siento nervioso - dijo Yuri - pensé que mi corazón estaba completamente cerrado, pensé que había dejado mi triste pasado en mis recuerdos, pero después de verte, mi corazón duele y se agita.

Víctor lo veía fijamente, lentamente se acercó a él, lo tomó del rostro y lo beso tiernamente. Yuri comenzó a llorar. Víctor secó sus lágrimas con sus labios. Lo abrazó fuertemente, tenía miedo de soltarlo. Besó sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello. Desabrochó su chamarra y lentamente se la quitó. Yuri estaba sonrojado, se sentía feliz.

Se recostaron despacio en la cama. Yuri desabrochó la camisa de Víctor lentamente, no había prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos solos.

Víctor mordió amorosamente la nuca de Yuri y éste dejó escapar un leve gemido.

Esa noche Yuri no regresó al hotel.

Al día siguiente Yuri y Víctor llegaron juntos a la pista, Rei los esperaba. Víctor se acercó a él.

-Rei, gracias por cuidar tan bien de Yuri - dijo Víctor haciendo una reverencia -

-¿Crees que todavía tienes el derecho de decir eso? - gritó Rei golpeándolo - ¡Te dije que te alejaras de él!

Rápidamente tomó a Yuri por el brazo y lo arrastró al automóvil, ambos se subieron y Rei comenzó a manejar, sostenía la mano de Yuri.

-Rei, no es buena idea manejar con una mano. Es peligroso.

Rei no lo escuchaba, estaba furioso.

-¿Te quedaste toda la noche con el? - preguntó -

-Si, lo siento.

Rei pisó el acelerador.

-¡Rei! ¡Detén el auto, quiero bajar! ¡Déjame salir! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Dormiste con ese idiota? - preguntó Rei -

-Si - contestó Yuri - Lo siento Rei, nunca quise lastimarte.

Pisó nuevamente el acelerador.

-¿En algún momento me amaste? - volvió a preguntar -

-¡Si, eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Sin ti no habría superado todo lo que pasó!

-¿Tu amigo? ¿Siempre me viste de esa forma?

Reí hizo caso omiso del semáforo y aceleró de nuevo.

-¡Reí! ¡Baja la velocidad! ¡Por favor!

Al cruzar la intersección un auto los golpeó de costado. El automóvil de Rei giró hasta detenerse golpeando un árbol.

-Rei… - dijo tratando de alcanzarlo -

Yuri cerró sus ojos.

El auto quedó en silencio.


	7. Chapter 7

El auto quedó boca abajo. Yuri abrió de nuevo los ojos con dificultad, trató de moverse pero le fué imposible. Reí se encontraba a su lado. Se escuchaba el ruido de personas en la avenida.

-Rei… - susurró nuevamente Yuri -

Rei abrió los ojos muy despacio.

-Yuri… - exclamó -

Yuri comenzó a estirar su brazo con mucha dificultad tratando de tomar su mano, Rei comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Después de unos minutos lograron tocarlas y entrelazaron sus dedos.

Se sonrieron levemente tratando de ocultar el dolor.

-Reí, lo siento mucho, siento mucho haber ido a casa de Víctor sin decirte nada.

-Yuri… ¿estás enojado conmigo? Por favor, no lo estés. Me hubiera gustado vivir un día más contigo y morir en tus brazos en paz, pero no sé si será posible -dijo Rei -

-Rei, estoy contento por estar aquí a tu lado. Quisiera poder pasar más tiempo contigo - dijo Yuri haciendo una mueca de dolor -

-Yo también estoy feliz por el tiempo que pasamos juntos, sonrío porque te tengo, sonrío por estar a tu lado. No olvides que yo siempre estaré para ti.

-Te quiero Rei, eres mi mejor amigo. Gracias por cuidar de mi, siempre, siempre he querido decírtelo pero me daba vergüenza - dijo Yuri mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas -

-Te amo Yuri, te amaré por siempre. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, incluso en otra vida - contestó Rei llorando -

-Incluso en otra vida… - repitió Yuri -

Exhalaron un suspiro, sonrieron y cerraron lentamente los ojos.

Afuera los bomberos luchaban por tratar de llegar a ellos, después de unos minutos lograron sacarlos con mucha dificultad. Los paramédicos se acercaron y los colocaron en las camillas. Uno de ellos hablaba por radio.

-¡Vamos en camino, ambos están en estado crítico! - decía mientras los subían a las ambulancias - El nombre del conductor es Rei Kawamoto, el nombre del pasajero aún no lo encontramos.

-¡Encontré el nombre! - dijo otro enseñándole el pasaporte al primer paramédico -

-El nombre del pasajero es Yuri Katsuki

Las ambulancias se pusieron en marcha.

Víctor se recuperó del golpe de Rei y decidió seguirlos en su auto, imaginaba que estarían en el hotel de Yuri así que se dirigió hacia allá. Le pareció extraño que el tránsito fuera lento a esa hora del día, llegó a la intersección y vió un auto accidentado, le pareció el auto de Rei. Detuvo su automóvil y bajó a averiguar, al acercarse al accidente estuvo seguro, era el auto de Rei. Los paramédicos subían a dos personas a las ambulancias.

-Lo siento, no puede estar aquí - le dijo un oficial -

Víctor temblaba.

-Los conozco… - respondió tratando de controlar sus nervios.

-Puede seguirlos, en el hospital le darán más información.

Víctor subió rápidamente a su auto, telefoneó a Yakov y avanzó siguiendo a las ambulancias. Al llegar al hospital se bajó del auto y a toda prisa se dirigió a la entrada, sacaban a Yuri de la ambulancia.

-¡Yuri, Yuri! - gritaba desesperado Víctor siguiendo la camilla -

Un médico se acercó a Yuri.

-Paciente masculino, 31 años, presenta trauma craneoencefálico, también presenta 2 costillas rotas debido a accidente automovilístico - dijo el paramédico -

-Programe rayos x, tomografía de cabeza y ultrasonido de abdomen, veamos si no presenta alguna hemorragia.

-Si doctor - respondió la enfermera -

Víctor se acercó hacia donde atendían a Yuri.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Víctor -

-No puede estar aquí, por favor espere afuera - contestó la enfermera -

-¿Tiene parentesco con el paciente? - preguntó el médico -

-Es mi esposo - respondió Víctor -

-Tiene dos costillas rotas, pero lo que me preocupa es su cabeza y la posibilidad de una hemorragia interna. Tenemos que hacerle una tomografía para estar seguros, sin embargo su condición es delicada. Sería de gran ayuda para nosotros que espere afuera - dijo el doctor -

Víctor salió y al hacerlo encontró a Yakov. Se sentaron en silencio. Horas después salió el médico. Yakov se acercó a él.

-Doctor ¿cómo se encuentran? - preguntó -

-El bazo del Dr. Kawamoto estaba desgarrado así que tuvimos que operar y hacerle una transfusión ya que la hemorragia era grave. El Sr. Katsuki tiene 2 costillas rotas, una de ellas perforó un pulmón pero afortunadamente no fué necesario colocar una sonda para drenarlo. Lo que nos preocupa más es la lesión craneoencefálica, es una lesión moderada así que tuvimos que tomar la decisión de inducirlo a un coma para ayudar a su cerebro a sanar más rápido. A ambos pacientes tenemos que continuar observándolos por unos días para ver su evolución. Hicimos lo que pudimos, el recobrar la conciencia depende de ellos, todo lo que podemos hacer es tener fe en los pacientes.

Yakov asintió y agradeció al doctor. Víctor se puso de pie para dirigirse a cuidados intensivos. Yakov lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas Vitya? Ven, sentémonos.

Víctor comenzó a llorar.

-¡Sé fuerte hijo! - dijo Yakov -

-Yakov… ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Yo soy la razón por la que terminaron aquí! ¡Yo soy el culpable de que ellos…!

-¿De qué hablas? Ha sido un accidente. Tienes que guardar la compostura y recuperarte, así no podrás ayudarlos. ¡Deja de llorar y permanece a su lado! - dijo Yakov -

Yurio se encontraba en la pista, estaba aburrido. Víctor y Yakov no estaban por ningún lado, decidió que era suficiente. Se tomaría un descanso. Otabek salía de las regaderas, al ver a Yurio se apresuró a vestirse, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus indirectas y reclamos. Mila entró corriendo al vestidor de hombres, ambos se sobresaltaron.

-¡Yurio! - gritó -

-¿Qué haces aquí? - respondió Yurio -

-¿Por qué no respondes tu teléfono? - dijo llorando mientras lo tomaba del brazo - ¡Yuri y Reí tuvieron un accidente!

Yurio palideció, en un segundo comprendió que era un accidente grave ya que Mila no lloraba con facilidad. Salieron rápidamente hacia el hospital.

Otabek se quedó solo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

En el hospital Víctor se encontraba al lado de Yuri. Yakov se encontraba mirando por la ventana, el hecho de que Rei y Yuri estuvieran en esa situación lo preocupaba.

-Yakov… - dijo Víctor de repente - ¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Cuándo crees que lo haga?

-Hay que tener paciencia Vitya.

Mila y Yurio entraron en la habitación.

-¡Yakov! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Yuri? ¿Rei? - preguntó Yurio -

Yurio se acercó a la cama de Yuri.

-Víctor, ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas -

Nadie respondió.

Días después Yurio fué al hospital a ver a Yuri, al entrar en la habitación se sentó a su lado.

-Yuri, despierta, por favor abre los ojos. ¡Te lo ruego! Solo me dan 5 minutos para verte ¿puedes creerlo? Date prisa y despierta por favor. Todos te estamos esperando - dijo llorando mientras lo tomaba de la mano - no deberías de estar aquí.

-Se terminó el tiempo - dijo una enfermera -

Yurio salió de la habitación. Al verlo salir, Otabek entró, se acercó a él.

-No despiertes, solo muere tranquilamente, por favor. No hagas nada, no digas nada, solo muere - dijo Otabek -

En ese momento entró Víctor, Otabek se sobresaltó.

-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas por favor? - dijo Víctor -

-Víctor ¿puedo hablar contigo? - preguntó -

-Beka, no es el momento ni el lugar - respondió Víctor enfadado -

-Si, tienes razón. No te preocupes Víctor, todo saldrá bien, Yuri despertará.

Otabek salió en silencio. Víctor se sentó al lado de Yuri.

-Yuri por favor, despierta. Quiero que empecemos juntos de nuevo, quiero que vivamos en nuestra antigua casa. Por favor, regresa.

Yuri comenzó a abrir los ojos, trataba de decir algo. Víctor se puso de pie y llamó a la enfermera.

-¡Enfermera, parece que vuelve en sí!

Ella se acercó, al ver a Yuri salió rápidamente a buscar al doctor.

-Victorique. No…

Víctor se acercó a Yuri.

-No, no te vayas… mi bebé… vayamos… vayamos con papá Víctor - decía sollozando -

Víctor comenzó a llorar.

-Victorique… Victorique… - susurró Yuri -

Yuri dejó de respirar.

El monitor comenzó a sonar, el médico y las enfermeras corrieron a su cama.

Víctor se quedó petrificado.

-No… Yuri… ¡No puedes irte! - gritó Víctor -

-¡Doctor, esta en paro! - dijo la enfermera -

-¡Inyecte una dosis de atropina y una de epinefrina! ¡Rápido! ¡Comenzaré con la resucitación! ¡Preparen el equipo de respiración!

-¿Saturación de oxígeno? - preguntó el doctor -

-¡50%! - contestó la enfermera -

El doctor seguía tratando de resucitarlo, la alarma seguía sonando.

-Yuri, respira cariño, respira. ¡Abre tus ojos, despierta mi amor! ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Lo arruiné todo! ¡Te amo, nunca te he olvidado, nunca te he dejado de amar, ni siquiera por un momento! ¡Sé que tú también me amas! ¡Me prometiste que moriríamos juntos, cumple tu promesa! - gritaba Víctor bañado en lágrimas!

-Han pasado 10 minutos doctor - dijo la enfermera -

-¡No! ¡No puede darse por vencido! Siga intentando, por favor… por favor… - le rogó Víctor -

-La enfermera separó a Víctor de Yuri. El médico continuó con la resucitacion, después de unos pocos minutos Yuri tuvo pulso.

El médico estaba exhausto pero se alegró de haberlo logrado. Víctor abrazaba a Yuri.

Víctor se quedó toda la noche al lado de Yuri, tenía miedo de dejarlo solo. Quería estar a su lado cuando despertara. A la mañana siguiente Yuri despertó y vio a Víctor a su lado. Se sentía confundido.

-¡Yuri! ¿Cómo te sientes? Tuviste un accidente ¿recuerdas lo que pasó? - preguntó Víctor -

-Recuerdo discutir con Rei en el auto y de repente otro auto nos golpeó. - dijo con dificultad - ¿Dónde está Rei?

-Está en recuperación, tuvieron que operarlo pero se encuentra estable.

Yuri se quedó pensativo un momento.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo?

-Le preguntaré al doctor más tarde - respondió Víctor -

Horas después el médico entró a la habitación y comenzó a hablar con ellos. Su semblante era relajado.

-Has evolucionado maravillosamente - dijo el médico - Tu tomografía ha salido normal así como los estudios de laboratorio. Si todo continúa así es probable que en unos días te demos el alta.

-¡Eso es grandioso! ¡Muchas gracias por todo doctor! - dijo Víctor -

-¿Cómo se encuentra Rei? - preguntó Yuri -

-El Dr. Kawamoto se encuentra estupendamente también, en unos días también se le dará el alta, debo decir que es un alivio, los doctores son los peores pacientes. - dijo el médico riéndose -

El médico salió de la habitación y Víctor Yuri se quedaron solos.

-Víctor, tengo algo que decirte - dijo Yuri sintiéndose nervioso -

-Dime Yuri - dijo sosteniendo su mano -

-La verdad es que mientras me encontraba inconsciente, todo lo que escuchaba era la voz de Rei. No sé si era un sueño, un delirio o me hablaba mi corazón. Cuando me estaba desmayando, no estaba pensando en ti, estaba pensando en él. Creo que lo amo…

Víctor se quedó en silencio. Yuri tenía el corazón oprimido.

-Lo siento - susurró -

Una enfermera entró en ese momento y dejó la bandeja de comida. Víctor limpió las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

-Asegúrese de que coma y ayúdelo a cambiarse de ropa - dijo entregándole una bata limpia -

Víctor asintió y comenzó a sentarlo para darle de comer, la enfermera salió de la habitación.

-Come - dijo Víctor -

-Me siento muy incómodo ¿podrías dejarme solo?

Víctor tomó la cuchara y la acercó a la boca de Yuri.

-Quizá me vaya cuando termines de comer - dijo Víctor - tengo que ayudarte a cambiar, come y después cambiamos la ropa.

Yuri hizo un gesto de impaciencia. Comenzó a comer en silencio.

-No creo que pueda irme - dijo Víctor de repente - me quedare a cuidarte esta noche.

Yuri terminó su comida. Se sentía cansado y confundido, no entendía lo que su corazón quería, se preguntaba por qué era tan difícil. Víctor comenzó a ayudarlo a cambiarse.

-¿Qué te gusta tanto de mi? - preguntó mientras Víctor le quitaba la bata -

-Todo. Tus ojos, tu voz cuando dices mi nombre, tu sinceridad, tu mirada cuando te enojas, el hecho de que seas tu… -

-¿Entonces por qué me pediste el divorcio? - preguntó Yuri -

-Porque estaba confundido, dolido y me sentía solo. Estábamos muy lejos el uno del otro. Mi amor por ti me agotó - contestó que Víctor -

Víctor abrazó a Yuri y se sintió feliz de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. En ese momento entró Otabek, Yuri lo miró fijamente.

-¡Yuri, que alegría que estés mejor! - dijo con sarcasmo -

-Víctor ¿podrías traerme una botella de agua? - preguntó Yuri -

-Claro, voy por ella.

Víctor se dirigió a la puerta y Otabek se acercó a Yuri.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Yuri sintiéndose molesto -

-Veo que no has muerto - dijo fríamente Otabek -

-¿Eso es lo que deseabas? ¿Que muriera? - preguntó Yuri -

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres tu - dijo Otabek - Porque mientras existas Víctor nunca mirará hacia mi.

Yuri lo miró tratando de mantener la calma.

-Cuando salga de aquí me aseguraré de que terminemos esta conversación - dijo Yuri -

-Muy bien, esperaré impaciente - respondió Otabek saliendo de la habitación -

Semanas después Yuri y Rei tuvieron el alta. Yuri se preparaba para salir. Rei entró a la habitación y se acercó a él, se sentía extraño, mientras estuvieron hospitalizados pudieron tomar distancia para aclarar sus ideas.

-Vamos - dijo Rei -

-Siéntate por un segundo - dijo Yuri -

Rei se sentó a su lado.

-He estado pensando en todo muy seriamente - dijo Yuri - Para mi, tu eres una persona muy preciada, alguien que quiero proteger, alguien a quien no quiero perder nunca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? - preguntó Rei -

-Estoy perdido. No puedo entender a mi corazón, honestamente estoy confundido no puedo decidir qué hacer, no quiero estar en la posición de tener que elegirte a ti o a Víctor. No quiero terminar en malos términos con ninguno. Quiero pedirte tu comprensión, creo que continuar a tu lado está mal, no quiero seguir lastimandote con mi indecisión - dijo Yuri -

-¿Por qué esas palabras me hacen sentir tan triste? - dijo Rei con lágrimas en los ojos - Siento que lo que hice fué tenerte a mi lado y hacerte sufrir. Estoy sorprendido y enojado, ni siquiera puedo decirte lo mucho que me molesta. Parece que estás tan lejos de mi, eso me asusta. Está bien, sigamos adelante y hagamos eso. Pero antes quisiera tener la oportunidad de decirte algo.

Yuri asintió. No notó que Víctor se detuvo en la puerta.

-Yo era un hombre solitario cuando te conocí, centrado en el trabajo, un hombre que se olvidó de vivir - dijo Rei - Al conocerte mi mundo se llenó de color. Después tú te convertiste en un hombre solitario que perdió a su hija y comenzamos a compartir la soledad el uno con el otro. Era difícil superarlo solos pero no lo fué cuando estuvimos juntos.

Rei se acercó a Yuri y se puso de rodillas.

-Yuri ¿Quieres convertirte en mi esposo?

Yuri estaba sorprendido, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.

-Rei, cuando llegué a Canadá, por un tiempo no podía pensar en nada y me sentí vacío. Mi tristeza era tan grande que decidí que lo mejor era morir. Después de intentar suicidarme, en esos momentos tan duros, nunca dijiste nada solo corriste a mi lado. Pensé que tú estabas junto a mi pasando por el mismo dolor que yo y lo estabas manejando muy bien.

Víctor se sintió molesto, sabía que Yuri lo amaba, entonces ¿por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué le había dicho que tal vez amaba a Reí y por qué estaba con él? Se sintió un intruso así que decidió retirarse y no escuchar más.

Yuri continuó.

-Así que creí que debía ser bueno contigo y pensé que si algún día volvía a formar una familia con alguien debería ser contigo, pero los sentimientos que tengo por ti, no estoy seguro si son gratitud o amor. No está bien, si no estoy seguro, aceptar esta propuesta que me haces con tanto amor.

-Entiendo.

-Lo siento - dijo Yuri -

Rei se puso de pie y tomó a Yuri de la mano.

-No lo sientas, solo quiero pedirte que desde ahora me permitas acercarme a ti como un hombre que está dispuesto a tratar de ganar tu corazón. Así que dame una oportunidad, si después de intentarlo, tus sentimientos no cambian, seguiré siendo por siempre solo tu amigo.

Yuri asintió y se despidió de Rei con un abrazo. Al llegar al hotel se sorprendió al ver a Víctor en su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Yuri - Víctor… ¿Cómo entraste?

Víctor lo miraba en silencio, Yuri se sintió desconcertado, de repente notó que Víctor traía en la mano un oso de peluche, era el oso preferido de Victorique, aquel oso que alguna vez Yuri rogó que le diera.

-¿Ese es el oso de Victorique? - Dijo Yuri comenzando a molestarse - Dijiste que no lo tenías…

Víctor se acercó a Yuri muy despacio, estaba tan cerca que podría besarle. Quería lastimar a Yuri.

-Si - respondió - es este.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Por los últimos tres años ¿sabes cuánto he tratado de olvidarte y no lo hice para recuperarlo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una broma como esta?

Víctor guardó silencio y volteó a ver una fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita. Era una fotografía de ellos cuando patinaron Stay Close to Me. Fijó de nuevo su mirada en Yuri.

-¿Debo tener una razón? - preguntó - De repente apareces en el bar y todo se complica.

-Después de jugar conmigo y burlarte de mi ¿estás diciéndome que es mi culpa? - dijo Yuri - Entonces ¿qué hay de las cosas que me dijiste? ¿Qué hay con ese Víctor que me consoló y abrazó en el hospital?

Yuri lo miraba con tristeza. Víctor dejó escapar una leve risa.

-Lo siento, no podía hacer otra cosa. Eso fué falso. Lo siento - dijo con una sonrisa -

-¿Sabes lo que eso significó para mi? Pensé que por fin habías entendido lo mucho que significabas para mí - dijo Yuri conteniendo el llanto - Estuve muy feliz…

Víctor lo interrumpió.

-Paremos aquí Yuri. Lo entiendo así que no digas más. Por lo único que tengo que disculparme es por haberte mentido acerca del oso - dijo Víctor riendo - De verdad eres tan ingenuo…

-Al parecer en estos últimos tres años te has convertido en alguien despreciable - dijo Yuri -

-Bueno, no puedo hacer nada si piensas eso. Yuri, eres realmente patético ¿Cómo es posible que durante los últimos tres años no hayas cambiado ni un poco? Sigues siendo un tonto, siempre engañado por todos, siempre creyendo en lo mejor de las personas. ¿Cuándo cambiarás? Como un tonto, guardando fotos así - dijo señalando la fotografía de ellos dos juntos -

-¡Lárgate! - dijo Yuri tratando de no llorar - ¡Lárgate!

-Muy bien - contestó Víctor - Ten, te devuelvo el oso que tanto deseas. No sé cuán significativo sea para ti, pero para mí es solo un oso.

-¡Lárgate! - dijo Yuri arrebatándole el oso -

Víctor salió de la habitación. Yuri se dejó caer en el sillón y comenzó a llorar.

Al día siguiente Yuri se encontraba decaído, era el día del aniversario de la muerte de Victorique. Tres años desde que perdió a su querida hija. Salió del hotel y se dirigió al lago.

-Victorique, papá está aquí, papá nunca te ha olvidado, ni por un instante. Vives en mi corazón. ¿Lo sabes verdad? - dijo Yuri con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dejando una hermosa rosa -

Se quedó viendo el paisaje unos momentos, era hermoso y pacífico, al ser tan temprano no se oía ruido alguno. Empezó a alejarse poco a poco. Al darse vuelta se encontró frente a frente con Víctor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Yuri -

-Simplemente vine - respondió Víctor -

Se sentía tensión entre ellos. Yuri se sentía terriblemente enojado.

-No es necesario que sigas viniendo - le dijo fríamente -

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - respondió Víctor molesto -

-Yo recordaré a Victorique por el resto de mi vida, así que tu puedes olvidarla y seguir con la tuya.

Víctor soltó una estruendosa carcajada, se podía sentir su enojo.

-Yuri ¿Debo olvidarla pero tu no? - Su sarcasmo era evidente y molestó a Yuri - Eso no tiene sentido ¿por qué debería hacerlo? - gritó enfadado mientras apretaba los puños -

-¡Victorique era mi hija!

-¡Era mi hija también! ¡Y era más mía que tuya! - gritó Víctor -

Yuri se quedó en silencio, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, sentía que quería golpearlo hasta no poder más.

-¡Tu! ¡Tu renunciaste a ella! ¡En el acuerdo de divorcio lo estipulaste! ¡Solo querías olvidarla! Renunciaste incluso al amor que sentías por ella…

-Es gracioso que tu lo digas, intentaste suicidarte, si murieras ¿quién vendría a recordarla? - dijo cruelmente Víctor mientras reía - ¿No es gracioso?

Yuri estaba furioso, se preguntaba cuál era el verdadero Víctor. Era la tierna persona que estuvo con él en el hospital o era esta hiriente persona.

-Sin importar cuántas veces yo muera o vuelva a empezar mi vida nunca olvidaría a Victorique. ¡Nunca trataría de olvidarla como tú lo hiciste! - Contestó Yuri firmemente - Pero no hay necesidad de que tu hagas lo mismo. ¡Adiós Víctor!

Comenzó a alejarse con el corazón oprimido, no podía creer que Víctor fuera tan cruel. Esperaba no volver a verlo.

Víctor siguió parado por un momento observando el horizonte, dejó también una rosa donde Yuri había dejado la suya.

-Victorique, nuevamente… lo lamento - dijo Víctor mirando al cielo - lamento no haberte protegido.

Víctor giró rápidamente y observó cómo Yuri se alejaba, sintió que no debía dejarlo ir. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo.

-¡Yuri! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas -

Yuri se detuvo y se dió la vuelta, veía a Víctor correr hacia él.

-Espera - dijo Víctor llegando a su lado y tratando de recobrar el aliento - Quiero… decirte algo.

-¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Que lo sientes, que me extrañas, que estás arrepentido, que quieres volver? - dijo Yuri con sarcasmo - Ya he escuchado todo eso, no quiero oírlo de nuevo, dejaré de ser tan patético.

-Yuri, espera - rogó Víctor - Estoy enamorado de ti como la primera vez, como aquel día, como el día que nos conocimos. ¿No puedo estarlo?

Lo tomó fuertemente de la mano.

-¡Idiota! ¡Víctor, eres un idiota! ¡Yo ya no te conozco más! ¡Tengo miedo de ti! - dijo Yuri - Te odio… Voy a tener que odiarte…

Víctor se acercó a él y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-Yo también tengo miedo de que me odies. No sé qué hacer contigo, solo sé que no puedo dejarte ir.

Yuri comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué vienes tan tarde a buscarme? Yo estaba muy bien en Canadá, con una sonrisa y ahora estoy aquí lleno de lágrimas. Mi corazón te odiaba tanto y me dí cuenta que todo ese odio era amor, cerré mis ojos y mi corazón para no verte y ahora lo único que quiero es que me abraces fuerte para ser feliz por un momento. Tú eras todo para mi, tú eras suficiente para mi. Esta bien si nuestro amor termina, nosotros siempre sabremos que estuvo ahí.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados un largo rato. Yuri tomó la mano de Víctor y comenzaron a caminar.

-No vas a cansarte de amarme esta vez ¿verdad? - preguntó Yuri -

Víctor volteó a verlo a los ojos.

-Nunca - respondió - Esta vez voy a proteger tu amor hasta el final.

Rei se encontraba en la pista, estar en casa le resultaba agobiante así que decidió salir para distraerse un poco. Se encontraba en el cuarto médico cuando Otabek entró.

-Rei, tenemos que hablar - dijo Otabek -

-No tengo nada que discutir contigo - respondió Rei -

Otabek hizo caso omiso de ese comentario y se sentó.

-Una vez que me escuches verás que tenemos mucho de que hablar. Supongo que Víctor y Yuri ahora están juntos ¿verdad?

Rei no mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? - preguntó Reí con fastidio -

Otabek continuó.

-Seamos aliados.

-¿Qué? - contestó Rei -

-Vamos a formar un equipo y destruyamos a Yuri - respondió Otabek - Hagamos un plan para separarlo de Víctor.

Rei se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Entonces tenemos que hacerlos regresar a como estaban antes del divorcio - dijo Rei - ¿Qué sugieres?

-¿Qué es la cosa que más lastima a Yuri? - preguntó Otabek -

-La muerte de Victorique… - respondió Rei casi arrepintiéndose de decirlo -

-¡Exactamente! Tenemos que sembrar odio entre ellos. Al parecer Yuri ha olvidado que Víctor es el culpable de la muerte de su hija. Vamos a hacer que lo recuerde. - dijo Otabek maliciosamente -

-Hagamos eso, vamos a destrozarlos - dijo Rei con una mirada de resentimiento -

-Empecemos entonces - dijo Otabek tomando su celular -

Yuri se encontraba en el departamento de Víctor, habían quedado de verse ahí para ir juntos a la pista. Yuri lo esperaba en la sala. Un mensaje llegó a su celular.

-"Espero sinceramente que hayas perdonado a Victor por la muerte de tu hija, a pesar de que a él no le importo estos años, me imagino que para ti fué más difícil."

El mensaje iba acompañado de fotos de Otabek y Víctor juntos en diferentes fiestas.

Víctor salió de la habitación y se acercó a Yuri.

-Listo, pongámonos en marcha - dijo abrazando a Yuri -

Yuri lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Víctor -

Al ver el rostro de Yuri supo que algo estaba mal. Yuri le mostró el celular y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho. Víctor lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No sé quién te envió esas fotos - dijo Víctor - Si, ése soy yo, tratando de sobrellevarlo, yo, el que está en este momento contigo también. No esconderé nada, si me lo pides te responderé con la verdad, con mis verdaderos sentimientos. Si me dejas lo aceptaré y te esperaré, hasta que me perdones estaré a tu lado, sin cansarme, hasta el final.

-Me siento desamparado ante ti ¿Qué debo hacer? Siento que algo horrible nos espera en el futuro. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - dijo Yuri sin soltar a Víctor -

-No vamos a separarnos el uno del otro, no vamos a darnos por vencidos, eso haremos. Estoy tan triste y a la vez tan feliz en este momento porque estoy a tu lado, porque estás conmigo, porque nos amamos mutuamente - dijo Víctor separando a Yuri de su cuerpo - Te amo - dijo mientras se acercaba a besarlo -

Una vez que Yuri se calmó tomó su celular y respondió el mensaje de Otabek.

-"Hay algo que no sabes Otabek. Víctor y yo no solamente nos amamos, también nos despreciamos mutuamente y ese tipo de amor es difícil de romper."

Al llegar a la pista Víctor y Yuri se encontraron con Rei. Yuri se acercó a saludarlo y Rei saludó a Víctor con una reverencia. El rostro de Rei reflejaba tristeza.

-Me siento extraño si me saludas tan formalmente - dijo Yuri -

-No te preocupes, ya nos acostumbraremos - respondió Rei poniendo su mano en el hombro de Yuri - Pensé que habías regresado a Canadá, si lo haces asegúrate de despedirte antes de mi.

-Lo haré - dijo Yuri -

-Entra, yo entraré después de hablar un poco con Víctor - dijo Rei -

Yuri dudó por un segundo y entró a la pista.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Yuri no me ha aceptado ni una vez. Lo nuestro siempre fué un callejón sin salida. Yo soy quien tiene que resolver sus sentimientos.- dijo Rei -

Víctor asintió.

Yuri entró a la pista y se encontró con Otabek, al ver a Yuri, sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sentiste al ver las fotos? - preguntó -

-¿Tú cómo crees que me sentí? - respondió Yuri - ¿Qué crees que pasó entre Víctor y yo después?

-No lo sé - respondió -

-Te lo diré. Primero lo golpee fuertemente en el pecho, discutimos un poco, me besó y después nos abrazamos - dijo Yuri - Después de eso hicimos el amor toda la tarde y fué magnífico.

Otabek trató de disimular su enojo.

-¿Qué esperabas lograr al enviar esas fotos? ¿Querías herirme? ¿Querías que nuestra relación se tambaleara? ¿Solo con eso? No, esas fotos que te tomaste la molestia de enviar no son tan hirientes como crees.

Otabek dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-¿No viste la fecha de las fotos? Mientras tu estabas en el hospital en Canadá, él estaba de fiesta conmigo. ¿Realmente no te molesta eso? - preguntó mordazmente -

Yuri lo observó fijamente.

-Eso es algo que él y yo sabemos. Él continuó su vida y yo la mía de la mejor manera que pudimos, no es algo que digamos en voz alta pero lo sabemos. Puedes seguir intentando separarnos, veamos si tus esfuerzos rinden sus frutos.

Yuri se alejó de Otabek sin esperar su respuesta.

Al día siguiente Yuri se sentía excepcionalmente bien así que decidió salir a correr para ejercitarse un poco, había pasado tiempo desde que lo hizo.

-¡Yuri! - gritó Yurio mientras corría -

-¡Yurio! - contestó -

-¿Quieres apostar a quién corre más rápido? El perdedor compra las bebidas.

-Eso no es justo - dijo Yuri -

-¿Qué quieres decir conque no es justo? - dijo Yurio adelantándose -

Minutos después Yurio regresaba con las bebidas.

-¡Aahh! ¡Estoy tan cansado! Me hiciste creer que no correrías rápido y en cuanto me descuide pasaste como el viento a mi lado - dijo Yurio dejándose caer en el pasto -

Yuri sonrió y le dió un sorbo a su bebida.

-Gracias por la carrera, ha sido divertido - dijo Yuri -

-Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho - dijo Yurio - Estoy agotado…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. De repente Yurio habló.

-¿Todo está bien con Victor?

-Todo está en veremos, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Hoy tengo una cena con el.

-Me alegra oírlo. Estoy feliz por ustedes - dijo Yurio con un dejo de tristeza -

Yuri abrazó a Yurio.

Por la noche Víctor y Yuri se encontraron en el departamento de Víctor para cenar. Víctor no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Yuri divertido -

-Es como si estuviera en un sueño - dijo Víctor - el hecho de estar comiendo contigo en esta mesa es un sueño.

Víctor comenzó a acercarse a Yuri para besarle y en ese momento Yuri mordió su mejilla.

-¡Ay! - se quejó Víctor - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Tómalo como un desquite por estos tres años en los que fuiste cruel conmigo, que me mentiste y me hiciste llorar - dijo Yuri riendo -

-Yuri… ¿No quieres seguí desquitándote mordiéndome todo el cuerpo? - dijo seductoramente Víctor - ¡Vamos! ¿Dormimos juntos? - dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Por supuesto - respondió Yuri levantándose de la mesa -

Se dirigieron a la recámara y Yuri se recostó. Víctor fingió estirarse, solo para tocar a Yuri.

-¡Ah! ¡Estoy tan cansado! - dijo Víctor -

-¿Estás cansado? Yo también, creo que dormiré - respondió Yuri -

-Yuri… - dijo Víctor desabrochando juguetonamente la camisa de Yuri - antes de dormir ¿podemos repetir lo del otro día?

-¿De nuevo? - dijo Yuri sonriendo - Esta bien.

Víctor lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos y lo besó, lo besó como si no existiera un mañana, comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia su cuello, su torso y empezó a desabrochar su pantalón. Víctor volvió a besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, Yuri trataba de quitarle su camisa. De repente Yuri se detuvo.

-Víctor… espera… - dijo Yuri sonrojándose - No he traído preservativos ¿y tu?

Víctor se dejó caer en la cama sin poder creerlo. Él tampoco tenía.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera, iré por unos! - dijo apresurandose a vestirse - ¡No tardo! ¡Pause!

Víctor salió por la puerta y a Yuri le pareció divertida la situación. Víctor regresó después de unos minutos y abrazó a Yuri bajo las cobijas.

-He vuelto - susurró en su oído -

Yuri no contestó, estaba profundamente dormido.

-¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! ¡Despierta! - dijo sacudiéndolo - ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas dormido en tan poco tiempo?

Víctor suspiró y acarició su cabello.

-Gracias por amarme Yuri.


	8. Chapter 8

Otabek se encontraba en su departamento sin poder creer quien tocaba a su puerta. Después de unos segundos de sorpresa se dirigió a abrirla.

-¡Víctor! - dijo sorprendido -

-¿Cómo has estado? - respondió Víctor -

-Adelante, toma asiento - dijo dirigiéndose al sillón -

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? - preguntó Otabek -

-No, gracias, por favor siéntate.

Otabek asintió y tomó asiento.

-Supongo que no es una visita social - dijo Otabek - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Vine a escuchar lo que tienes que decir acerca del mensaje que enviaste a Yuri hace unas semanas - contestó Víctor -

-¿Tanto te preocupa? Hace tres años no te sentías así con respecto a Yuri. En realidad no creo que estés enamorado de él, estás enamorado de lo que alguna vez fueron ¿Lo sabes verdad? Cuando las aguas se calmen y pase la emoción del reencuentro ¿Podrás manejarlo? Si todo empieza a ser como antes, ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Tienes la certeza de que no huirás de su lado? - preguntó Otabek -

-Vine a hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros y tus acciones, deja mi historia con Yuri a un lado.

-Respóndeme primero - dijo Otabek -

-Para mí, él es el mismo de hace tres años, él mismo que dejé a un lado cuando me dí por vencido, el mismo que amo desde hace diez años. Tenemos muchas historias que no conoces Beka. No huiré, ya una vez hice eso.

Otabek lo miraba con tristeza, una lágrima comenzó a correr por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué entonces te preocupabas por mi? Siempre mirándome, sosteniendo mi mano, consolandome, haciendo el amor… ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

-Eras cariñoso, justo, tenaz, eras como Yuri. Me sentí mal por ti y por tus sentimientos hacia mi. Me sentí mal de que solo estuvieras viéndome a mi, quise alentar tu amor por mi porque en ese momento lo anhelaba. Quería atesorarte, aún quiero hacerlo Beka - dijo Víctor -

-No quiero renunciar a ti… - dijo Otabek -

-Beka, valórate, piensa en ti mismo como alguien especial.

Otabek limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No interfieras entre Yuri y yo, lo superaremos o nos derrumbaremos solo nosotros dos, así que no interfieras. No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy advirtiendo, deja de tratar de hacernos tambalear.

Víctor se puso de pie, palmeó la espalda de Otabek y salió del departamento.

Días después Víctor se encontraba impaciente en su departamento, tomó el celular, marcó un número y no recibió respuesta. Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, en ese momento Yuri entró.

-¡Lo siento, llego tarde! - dijo Yuri -

-¿Qué sucedió? - dijo Víctor -

-No me di cuenta de la hora, me retrasé. Lo siento, soy un despistado - contestó Yuri sonriendo -

-Te estuve llamando ¿por qué no contestabas? Estaba preocupado, iba salir a buscarte…

-Olvidé mi teléfono, increíble ¿no?

-Pensé que algo te había pasado… - dijo Víctor molesto -

-Lo siento, dijiste que estabas ocupado, que no tenías tiempo, que saliera pronto. Tuve que bañarme, vestirme y estar listo en diez minutos, salí aprisa así que lo olvidé - respondió Yuri -

-Tengo que volver pronto a la pista - dijo viendo su reloj - Ahora solo tenemos una hora para estar juntos.

-Veamos el lado positivo al menos es una hora, una vez solo tuvimos diez minutos… - dijo Yuri tomándolo de la mano -

-Inventé una excusa para retrasar una reunión con Yakov, por poco no logro salir y tu llegas tarde - dijo Víctor aún más molesto - ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar el teléfono, eres tonto?

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¿Estás conforme? ¿Por qué estás enojado? Esto es tu culpa, nunca te preocupas por mi agenda, siempre me llamas de imprevisto y me das poco tiempo y cuando lo haces da igual lo que esté haciendo, tengo que dejar todo y salir a encontrarme contigo.

-Cuenta hasta diez - pensó Yuri -

-¿No que no tenías tiempo? ¿Qué hacemos discutiendo? ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto? - preguntó Yuri besándolo en la mejilla -

Víctor se dirigió al comedor y Yuri lo siguió, al entrar pudo ver que la mesa estaba servida hermosamente. Le pareció lindo el detalle.

-¡Oh, cocinaste! - dijo sentándose a la mesa -

-Déjalo, se ha enfriado no tendrá buen sabor - dijo Víctor haciendo una mueca de desilusión -

-¡Mmm! ¡Está delicioso! - dijo Yuri probando un bocado -

Víctor se acercó a él y lo besó.

-¡Feliz décimo aniversario amor!

Yuri se sorprendió, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿Décimo? Estuvimos separados casi tres años…

Victor lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la recámara, se recostaron en la cama y comenzaron a besarse. Víctor comenzó a besar su cuello, despacio subió a su oreja y la comenzó a mordisquear juguetonamente. Yuri se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Víctor en su oído, se giró para quedar boca arriba. Víctor comenzó a quitarse la camiseta.

-Es la imágen más perfecta - pensó Yuri -

Víctor lo tomó por los brazos y comenzó cubrir el cuerpo de Yuri con sus besos.

-Te deseo Yuri - susurró Víctor en su oído -

-Yo también te deseo - respondió Yuri -

Las manos de Víctor acariciaban el costado de Yuri hasta llegar a sus caderas y traviesas bajaron aún más.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? - preguntó Víctor sonriendo - ¿Jugamos?

Yuri asintió dejando escapar un leve gemido, la mano de Víctor comenzó a moverse suavemente.

El teléfono de Víctor comenzó a sonar.

-Contesta - dijo Yuri -

-No, no es urgente - respondió Víctor desabrochando el pantalón de Yuri -

El teléfono siguió sonando.

-¡Contesta! - dijo Yuri empujando a Víctor, levantándose de la cama, tomó el teléfono y se lo dió - Contesta y apágalo, es molesto. ¿No podías tomarte el día?

Víctor contestó. Yuri comenzó a vestirse.

-No, lo siento no podré llegar a tiempo - dijo Víctor - ¿Podemos retrasarla más? ¿No? Está bien, entonces dile que llegaré más tarde, dale mis disculpas.

Víctor colgó.

-Vístete, tienes que irte - dijo Yuri -

-Te extraño ¿No puedes mudarte a Rusia? - dijo abrazando a Yuri -

-Tengo un trabajo en Canadá, lo sabes cariño - contestó Yuri jugueteando con el cabello de Víctor -

-Trabaja conmigo en la pista o mejor aún, no trabajes más

-¿Trabajar para ti? ¿Seguro? ¡Soy más caro de lo que piensas! - dijo Yuri traviesamente -

Víctor soltó una carcajada.

-¡Cariño, todo lo que tengo es dinero! ¡Tu lo sabes! - dijo mordisqueando su brazo -

-¡Presumido! - dijo Yuri dándole un golpe con la almohada -

Víctor lo abrazó fuertemente impidiéndole moverse.

-Yuri, no quiero estar más tiempo lejos de ti, así que hablando en serio ¿Quieres casarte de nuevo conmigo?

Yuri hizo una cara de asombro y soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Casarnos? Disculpa, creo que no escuché bien ¿Matrimonio?

-Tal vez no sea el momento perfecto pero no puedo estar lejos de ti más tiempo.

-¿Estás loco? Debiste solo pedirme que viviéramos juntos - dijo Yuri molesto mientras se ponía de pie -

-Solo te pedí casarte conmigo ¿mi propuesta es algo para enfadarse tanto?

-Esa no es una propuesta, es una trampa - contestó Yuri -

-Vamos a casarnos, me estoy volviendo loco porque quiero vivir contigo - dijo Víctor -

-Déjame preguntarte una cosa - dijo Yuri viendo fijamente los ojos de Víctor - ¿Me amas?

-Moriré si no me caso contigo - respondió Víctor -

Yuri sintió que se ruborizaba poco a poco, tenía una sensación de hormigueo en el estómago, podía sentir su corazón golpear su pecho, podía oír sus latidos.

-Siento como si mi corazón se deshiciera, me duele - pensó Yuri agarrando su pecho -

-¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Víctor -

Yuri asintió. Sentía miedo, miedo de la propuesta de Víctor.

-Los sentimientos que me profesas son como una burbuja de jabón para mi - pensó -

-Tienes que irte, te esperan - atinó a decir Yuri -

Víctor se acercó y lo besó.

-Solo piénsalo ¿si? - dijo saliendo por la puerta -

Otabek se encontraba en la pista cuando vió entrar a Rei, al verlo se dirigió al cuarto médico.

-Rei ¿Has investigado lo que te pedi? - preguntó Otabek

Rei se sentó en su escritorio con aire cansado.

-En eso estoy, no es tan fácil acceder a archivos médicos como tú crees - respondió - Me encargaré de ello ¿Cómo piensas usar esa información?

-Si esa información es cierta, me encargaré de que Yuri escuche hablar de Victorique de la peor persona posible. Si él se entera de este pequeño detalle respecto a su hija, se volverá loco. Si es verdad, Yuri no podrá quedarse al lado de Víctor, será él quien lo aleje- dijo firmemente Otabek -

-¿No crees que es ir demasiado lejos? - preguntó Rei - Eso destruirá a Yuri -

-Eso es lo que busco, quiero destruirlo, quiero pisotearlo como el me pisoteó a mi. Después tú podrás recoger los pedazos - dijo Otabek señalando a Rei -

Rei se debatía entre hacerlo o no. Quería a Yuri de regreso pero no estaba seguro si a ese precio.

Esa noche Yuri dormía al lado de Víctor, pensaba en lo que le había dicho por la tarde. Se sentía abrumado. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Entró a la cocina y tomó una botella de vino y una copa, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

-¿Aló? - contestó una voz adormilada al otro lado del teléfono -

Yuri guardó silencio.

-¡Vamos, contesta! ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana aquí! ¡Contesta Yuri! - dijo la voz molesta -

-¿No has cambiado tu genio tonta? - respondió Yuri -

-¡Hermana mayor para ti cerdito! ¡Hermana mayor! - dijo Mari -

-Hola hermanita, me alegra escuchar tu voz.

Mari suspiró, se sentía molesta por haber sido despertada tan temprano pero estaba feliz de escuchar a su amado hermano pequeño.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Mari - ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Para qué me llamas a esta hora?

-Para chismear contigo - respondió Yuri -

-¡Voy a matarte! - contestó Mari -

Yuri dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Hoy recibí una propuesta - dijo Yuri - Él quiere casarse conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién? ¿Rei? ¿Víctor?

-¿Crees que sea correcto casarme con él de nuevo?

Mari permaneció en silencio. Por primera vez no sabía qué decirle a Yuri.

-¿De nuevo? Entonces hablamos de Víctor… - dijo Mari -

-¿Si me caso con él de nuevo, crees que ésta vez sí seremos felices?

-Ya has estado casado con él antes, deberías saberlo mejor que yo ¿Realmente quieres vivir de nuevo con él? - preguntó Mari -

-¿Estoy loco por considerarlo?

-¡Estás loco! No hay nada tan especial ni tan atractivo en él. Si ibas a querer casarte con él de nuevo ¿por qué te divorciaste en primer lugar? ¡Y esta vez quiero la verdad Katsuki!

Yuri suspiró.

-Él me engañó - contestó Yuri -

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ese idiota? ¡Lo sabía! - gritó Mari - ¡Estoy anonadada! ¡Que idiota!

-Si, ése idiota.

-Yuri ¿En verdad estás loco? ¿No tienes orgullo niño? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en volver a casarte con alguien que te engañó? ¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡No puedes! - Mari se detuvo un momento y comenzó a calmarse - Yuri, cariño, piénsalo bien. Una vez que un idiota te engaña, volverá de nuevo a engañarte. Realmente piénsalo de nuevo ¿si?

-Muy bien hermanita, lo pensaré muy seriamente. - respondió Yuri - Y Mari… por favor, no le cuentes a mamá y a papá la verdadera razón del divorcio ¿si?

-Esta bien cerdito, pero promete que vendrás a vernos.

-Lo prometo, te quiero enojona.

-Y yo a ti cerdito.

Yuri colgó sintiendo que lo invadía la nostalgia. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir al recordar el día que compró los anillos en Barcelona, fué el día que se dió cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de él. La voz de Víctor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿No puedes dormir? - dijo Víctor sentándose a su lado -

-No - contestó Yuri secándose rápidamente las lágrimas -

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Víctor -

-No es nada.

-Si no es nada ¿Por qué lloras? - dijo Víctor acariciando la mejilla de Yuri - Dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy contento de tenerte a mi lado, por eso lloro.

-Yo también estoy contento y aún no puedo creer que estés a mi lado, tengo que voltear a verte para asegurarme de que estás ahí.

Víctor secó las lágrimas de Yuri con dulzura y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Quédate a mi lado para siempre - dijo Víctor -

Yuri asintió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Víctor.

-¿Piensas en mi propuesta? - preguntó Víctor -

-Si…

-Yuri, como bien sabes, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven. Lo más cercano que tuve a una familia fueron Yakov y Lilia, ellos fueron unos padres para mi, gracias a ellos logré convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Al no tener una familia tuve una vida muy libre y sin preocupaciones gracias al dinero de mis padres. Cuando te conocí y viajé a Japón comencé a ver cómo era tu vida y tu familia se convirtió en la mía, ese fué uno de los regalos más importantes que me diste. Tal vez sea egoísta pero quiero volver a tener todo eso.

Víctor dió un sorbo de la copa de Yuri.

-Me siento nervioso cuando no estás junto a mi, siento como si fuera a pasar algo malo. Me siento preocupado, de verdad quiero estar a tu lado, en lugar de estar separados deberíamos vivir juntos. Creo que es lo correcto, así que quédate a mi lado para que pueda protegerte.

Yuri tomó la mano de Víctor y la besó.

-Está bien - dijo Yuri - acepto tu propuesta, casémonos de nuevo, pero tú tendrás que decírselo a mis padres.

Víctor comenzó a llorar de felicidad y abrazó fuertemente a Yuri.

Al día siguiente Víctor y Yuri llegaron a la pista. Yuri se dirigió a la oficina de Yakov, quería platicar con él acerca de su decisión. Al entrar vio a Yurio con él.

-Yakov ¿Tienes un minuto? - preguntó Yuri -

-¡Yuri! Adelante, tengo tiempo. Yurio iba de salida.

-Está bien - dijo Yuri - también quería platicar contigo Yurio ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Si - contestó Yurio sentándose de nuevo -

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Yakov - ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

Yuri tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta.

-Víctor me propuso casarnos de nuevo y yo le he dicho que si - dijo rápidamente - Quería que ustedes fueran los primeros en saberlo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, el rostro de Yakov estaba serio. Yurio se puso de pie repentinamente.

-¿Qué demonios dices? - gritó Yurio - ¿Es broma? ¿Olvidas todo lo que te hizo pasar? ¿Eres tonto o qué?

-Yurio yo…

-No puedo apoyarte en esto Yuri, lo siento - dijo saliendo de la oficina -

-Yakov, me quedaré al lado de Víctor.

-¡Yuri! Ví todo lo que ustedes dos pasaron, ví el sufrimiento de ambos. Víctor es como un hijo para mi, ha estado conmigo desde joven. Lo quiero en verdad pero no apruebo nada de lo que te hizo. No creo poder aceptar que se casen nuevamente.

-Yakov - dijo Yuri tomando su mano - No importa si es muy duro, no importan los obstáculos que tengamos, mientras él esté conmigo creo que podré soportar cualquier cosa. Permíteme estar a su lado.

Yakov tomó la mano de Yuri entre las suyas.

-Yuri, hijo ¿Estás seguro?

Yuri asintió.

Yakov lanzó un suspiro.

-No es mi aprobación la que necesitas ¿No crees que necesitas obtener la aprobación de tus padres primero? Si esto es lo que en verdad deseas y tus padres lo aprueban, aceptaré tu decisión.

-¡Muchas gracias Yakov! - dijo Yuri abrazándolo -

Yuri salió de la oficina de Yakov y se dirigió al cuarto médico, había llamado a Rei para reunirse ahí.

Rei ya había llegado, al ver a Yuri se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Rei sentándose a su lado.

Yuri guardó silencio.

-¡Que serio! - dijo Rei - Dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Gracias Rei, si no fuera por ti no habría podido salir adelante. Siempre has estado ahí para mí… Pero no creo poder estar ahí para tí.

Los ojos de Rei se llenaron de lágrimas mientras asentía.

-Yo… me casaré de nuevo con Víctor, lo… - dijo Yuri -

Rei lo interrumpió.

-Lo lamentas ¿verdad? Lamentas dejar ir a este tipo tan magnífico y atractivo ¿verdad?

Yuri sonrió.

-Si…

-Ya que también tengo mis virtudes pensé en enfrentarme a Víctor pero la verdad es que no puedo ni competir con él.

Rei y Yuri sonrieron.

-Yuri - dijo Rei - sólo dame algo de tiempo para ordenar mis sentimientos. Estuvimos juntos casi tres años. No podemos separarnos simplemente así.

-De verdad lo siento.

-No lo hagas, solo dame tiempo.

Yuri y Rei se abrazaron. Víctor entró buscando a Yuri. Víctor y Rei cruzaron sus miradas. Rei sonrió burlonamente. Se dirigió hacia ellos y jaló a Yuri por el brazo.

-No te acerques a él Rei - gritó Víctor - ¡No te acerques a él o no sé de lo que seré capaz!

Dijo agarrando a Rei por el cuello de la camisa. Yuri estaba sorprendido.

-¡Detente! - gritó Yuri - No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza Víctor pero a lado de Rei siempre he estado seguro y feliz. Si él no hubiera estado conmigo los últimos tres años, no hubiera podido soportarlo. ¡No hubiera podido! Por Rei yo viví. Él me salvó, protegió y me brindó todo su amor. Le debo mi vida.

Víctor lo soltó y salió enfurecido. Yuri miró a Rei y lo abrazó. Rei correspondió a su abrazo y lo separó de él.

-Vé - le dijo - Yo estaré bien, alcanza a Víctor.

Yuri salió y encontró a Víctor en la entrada. Víctor fingió no verlo.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo? - preguntó Yuri -

-No estoy enojado - contestó Víctor -

-Estás furioso, tu cara lo dice ¿Ahora qué hice? - preguntó Yuri con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¡Contestame!

-¿Por qué no mejor vas a hablar con Rei? - dijo Víctor fastidiado -

-¡Ah! Me has puesto de mal humor ¿Qué te pasa?

-Para ti Rei es tu salvavidas, para mi es un idiota - contestó Víctor -

-Mejor me marcho, no quiero pelear contigo - dijo Yuri -

-¿Vas a quejarte con Rei? - preguntó Víctor con sarcasmo - ¡No quiero que lo veas o hables con el!

-Víctor, Rei es mi mejor amigo, además de ser mi médico.

-Parece que le sigues dando una oportunidad

-¿Eso crees? ¡Eres un idiota! - contestó Yuri riendo -

Víctor trató de aguantar las ganas de reír.

-Si, soy tu idiota - dijo abrazando a Yuri -

Una semana después Víctor y Yuri tomaron un vuelo a Japón, debían ir a ver a la familia de Yuri para contarles sus planes. Al llegar al aeropuerto se dirigieron inmediatamente a la casa de los padres de Yuri.

Yuri tocó la puerta y una pequeña voz contestó. La puerta se abrió.

-¡Tío!

-¡Rin! - dijo Yuri cargando a la niña - ¡Dame un beso! ¿Cómo has estado?

Yuri trató de contener las lágrimas mientras la abrazaba, le recordaba tanto a Victorique, tenía la misma edad que ella cuando murió. Rin era una niña adorable, su cabello era largo y negro y sus ojos cafés brillaban con la curiosidad de los niños pequeños. Era una niña callada e introvertida a diferencia de Victorique.

-Tío ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora? ¡Te esperé mucho tiempo! - dijo haciendo un puchero -

-¡Lo siento! ¿Sabes algo? Fuí a Rusia y traje a alguien ¿Quieres saber quién es? - Dijo Yuri dejando pasar a Víctor -

Rin se sorprendió al ver a Víctor y se escondió tímidamente detrás de las piernas de Yuri.

-Él es tu tío Víctor - dijo tomándola de la mano - ¿Quieres saludarlo?

La niña negó con la cabeza y se aferró a la pierna de Yuri. Víctor se agachó para saludarla.

-¿Quién es esta hermosa princesa? - preguntó Víctor extendiendo su mano mientras trataba desesperadamente de contener las lágrimas que arrasaban sus ojos - ¡Hola su majestad! -

Rin soltó una risita y poco a poco salió de detrás de las piernas de Yuri.

-¿Eres mi tío? Tus ojos son raros - dijo con curiosidad -

Víctor sonrió.

-Si, soy tu tío - dijo Víctor - Encantado de conocerte Rin.

La niña se acercó un poco más a él.

-Te hemos traído un regalo - dijo Víctor sacando una muñeca -

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron asombrados de par en par y muy despacio tomó la muñeca.

-¡Gracias! - dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Víctor -

Víctor sintió que su corazón se derretía y extrañó más que nunca a Victorique.

-¿Llegaron? - dijo Mari observando la escena -

-¡Hermanita! - dijo Yuri abrazándola - ¡Te he extrañado!

-Yo también tonto - dijo también abrazando a Yuri -

-Hola Víctor - dijo Mari secamente -

-Hola Mari - respondió Víctor -

Rin bostezó. Mari la cargó y la llevo a su habitación a dormir la siesta. Se reunió con Yuri y Víctor en la estancia una vez que la dejó en la cama.

-¿Se durmió? - preguntó Yuri -

-Si, es como su padre, se duerme apenas toca la cama. Mamá apenas me habla, adora a Rin pero sigue molesta conmigo - dijo Mari - Soy una mala hija.

Yuri la abrazó. Mari lo golpeó en la pierna.

-Todo es tu culpa, de pequeños siempre tuviste toda la atención de nuestros padres. Mamá siempre era más feliz cuando estabas aquí.

Mari golpeó a Yuri de nuevo.

-¡Debiste ser menos adorable!

-¡Oye, no podría haber sido menos adorable! - dijo Yuri sonriendo -

Mari se recostó colocando su cabeza en las piernas de Yuri y tomó su mano.

-¿De verdad piensan casarse de nuevo? - preguntó Mari -

-Si - respondió Víctor -

Mari suspiró mirando al techo.

-No estoy segura de que nuestros padres lo acepten, no estoy segura de que yo lo acepte, pero si es lo que quieren, adelante. Al menos ustedes tienen la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo - dijo Mari con una voz temblorosa - ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué estoy comportándome así? ¡Lo siento!

Mari se incorporó secando unas pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Yuri la abrazó.

-Necesito un poco más de valor estos días hermano - dijo Mari - Desde que se fué dejándonos atrás todo ha sido más difícil. Lo extraño, lo extraño tanto.

Yuri besó la mano de Mari.

-¿Dónde está mamá? - preguntó -

-Al frente ¿Irán a hablar con ella?

-Si.

Se acercaron a la entrada principal y encontraron a Hiroko arreglando la estancia. Yuri se sentía nervioso, respiró profundamente y se acercó a ella.

-¡Yuri! ¡Llegaste! - dijo abrazandolo - ¡Víctor! ¿Cómo estás querido?

-Estamos bien mamá, hemos venido a platicar contigo de algo muy importante.

Se sentaron tranquilamente.

-Mamá, Víctor ha venido conmigo porque queremos decirte que hemos decidido casarnos de nuevo - dijo Yuri rápidamente - Queremos tu aprobación.

Hiroko miró fijamente a su hijo.

-¿Qué pensabas para decidir hacer eso? A pesar de todo lo que pasaste ¿Aún quieres regresar con él?

-Mamá, sé lo que piensas. Cuando murió Victorique en ese accidente terminé odiandolo, ahora ya no es odio, lo amo.

-Yuri… no estuvo a tu lado cuando más lo necesitaste, así que no puedo aceptarlo.

Hiroko se dirigió a Víctor.

-Realmente me gustas Víctor, te aprecio de verdad, pero al saber que lo abandonaste no puedo permitir que pase de nuevo - dijo con la voz entrecortada - Sé que los dos se aman mucho, lo sé desde el primer día y viven como si no pudieran existir el uno sin el otro, pero si un día te alejas de nuevo, Yuri estará devastado, es por eso que no puedo aceptarlo.

-A diferencia del pasado me aseguraré de protegerlo con mi vida.

Hiroko guardó silencio unos minutos.

-Así que vas a alejar a mi querido hijo de mi nuevamente - dijo suspirando - ¿Puedes prometerme que lo protegerás?

-Siempre - dijo Víctor -

-Mamá, no te preocupes por mí - dijo Yuri -

-¿Por qué me preocuparía por ti? - dijo molesta - Nunca me escuchas y terminas haciendo lo que quieres. Si he aceptado esto es porque no tengo opción pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo.

-Gracias - dijo Yuri abrazándola -

-¿Han ido a saludar a Victorique? - preguntó Hiroko -

-No, aún no

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan, vayan!

Víctor y Yuri se dirigieron al cuarto contiguo donde se encontraba la foto de su hija. Ambos se arrodillaron frente a ella y encendieron incienso.

-Victorique, somos nosotros ¿has estado bien? - dijo Yuri sin poder contener el llanto - Nosotros seguimos extrañandote como el primer día.

-Te extrañamos demasiado ¿no podrías bajar un momento del cielo para abrazarnos? - dijo Víctor llorando -

Rin se acercó despacio hacia ellos y se sentó al lado de Víctor.

-¿Eh? Tu cara se parece a mi prima ¿la conoces? - preguntó Rin a Víctor -

Víctor veía a Rin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué estás llorando? - dijo Rin -

-Ella ¿Está en el cielo como papá? ¿No va a despertar de nuevo? - preguntó -

-No - respondió Víctor -

Rin agarró la manga de Víctor.

-¡Sal de aquí! - gritó Víctor -

-¡Víctor! - gritó Yuri -

-Pero quiero que despierte y mi papá también - dijo Rin entre lágrimas mientras salía de la habitación - ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó Rin? - preguntó Mari mientras la abrazaba -

-Tío Víctor me gritó, me dijo que me fuera - dijo Rin entre sollozos -

-No es por ti Rin. Es por su hija. Él está recordando a su hija - contestó Mari tratando de consolarla - Tranquila, no llores.

Víctor salió de la casa seguido por Yuri.

Otabek se encontraba en el bar esperando impaciente a Rei, sentía cada vez más cerca el momento de la venganza.

-Otabek - dijo Rei tomando asiento -

-¿Traes los documentos? - preguntó Otabek

-Si, ha sido más complicado de lo que pensé pero los tengo - dijo Rei sacando un sobre -

Otabek tomó el sobre y leyó el contenido. Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Cuando el momento llegue vamos a poner a Yuri y a Víctor uno en contra del otro. Una vez que se entere de lo que hizo detestará a Víctor, Yuri querrá suicidarse será un espectáculo digno de verse.

Ambos brindaron con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con que no fué nada? - dijo llorando -_

 _-No significas nada para mi, fué un error, no te amo._

 _-¡No me dejes! ¡No te vayas! No lo haré de nuevo, lo comprendo, ¡Por favor! ¡Lo siento! - dijo abrazándolo por la espalda -_

 _-No hagas esto, quiero recordarte con cariño - dijo zafándose de su abrazo -_

 _Escuchaba su llanto mientras se alejaba rápidamente._

Víctor despertó sobresaltado en su departamento en Rusia. Sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente golpeando su pecho, un sudor frío lo cubría completamente.

-Buenos días Víctor. El desayuno pronto estará listo. Estás pálido ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Yuri entrando a la habitación y acercándose a él -

-Si, estoy bien - contestó Víctor - Tomaré una ducha.

Víctor se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-¡Víctor! - gritó Yuri para ser escuchado - Te dejo la ropa lista encima de la cama, vístete y sal a desayunar.

-Si, gracias - Contestó Víctor desde la ducha -

Tomó un largo baño, necesitaba relajarse, se sentía tenso. Hacía tres semanas que había regresado de Japón con Yuri, por fin se habían comprometido.

-¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso? - Se preguntó en voz alta -

Salió de la ducha y tomó su teléfono celular. Escribió un mensaje.

 _-Tengo que verte hoy - escribió -_

 _El teléfono vibró._

 _-¿Es muy urgente? Se me complica un poco ¿Puedo confirmarte en unos minutos?_

 _-Si - escribió Víctor -_

Víctor vió la hora, se apresuró a vestirse y se dirigió a la cocina donde lo esperaba Yuri.

-¡Vaya! ¡Has tardado una eternidad! ¿Tuviste un buen baño? - preguntó Yuri -

-Si, gracias - contestó Víctor mientras se servía una taza de café - ¿Qué harás hoy?

-No mucho - contestó Yuri - iré a reunirme con mi abogado para hablar acerca de unos posibles espacios para la academia. Yurio irá también.

-¿De verdad? ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Víctor lo miró torciendo los labios.

-Siento que me haces a un lado - dijo con reproche -

Yuri se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Eso nunca director Nikiforov - dijo Yuri besándolo en los labios - Ahora eres el entrenador principal y tienes mucho trabajo, debes ser responsable. A menos que quieras tener al presidente de la asociación presionándote.

Yuri continuaba colgado de su cuello y a Víctor le pareció adorable.

-¿Yakov? Él está muy ocupado sintiéndose importante ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a la recámara y jugamos un rato? - dijo Víctor mientras lo besaba -

Yuri sonrió.

-Me encantaría pero ya vas retrasado y yo también.

Víctor miró su reloj e hizo un puchero.

-¡Aahh! Está bien, pero más tarde no te salvarás - contestó Víctor -

El teléfono de Víctor vibró sobre la mesa, Yuri lo tomó.

-Te llaman - dijo acercándoselo -

Víctor se lo arrebató de las manos.

-Gracias - dijo mientras veía la pantalla -

 _-¿Puedes a las tres de la tarde? Donde siempre - decía el mensaje -_

 _-Si - contestó Víctor -_

Yuri lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Bueno, es hora de irme ¿Quieres que te deje en algún lado? - preguntó Víctor -

-Si - dijo mientras tomaban sus abrigos y salían por la puerta -

Víctor dejó a Yuri frente a un edificio de oficinas. Yuri bajó del auto seguido de Víctor.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó por milésima vez -

-Si, estoy seguro - contestó Yuri abrazándolo -

-Está bien - dijo Víctor besándolo apasionadamente -

-¡Hey! - gritó Yurio - ¡Basta tortolitos! ¿Por qué no se buscan un cuarto? -

-Buenos días Yurio - dijo Víctor con cansancio -

-¡Buenos días anciano! ¿No crees que a tu edad son vergonzosos estos desfiguros?

Víctor suspiró.

-Te veo más tarde - dijo acercándose a Yuri y dándole un beso en la mejilla -

-¡Adiós Yurio! - gritó -

-¡Adiós anciano! - respondió Yurio mostrándole la lengua - Ustedes dos me empalagan.

Yuri soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos Yurio, nos esperan.

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del abogado.

-Pueden pasar - dijo la secretaria - El abogado Petrov los espera.

Entraron a la oficina.

-¡Sr. Katsuki! ¡Sr. Plisetsky! - dijo el abogado - Adelante, tomen asiento por favor.

-Gracias - dijeron al unísono mientras se sentaban -

-Sr. Katsuki, es grato verlo de nuevo y más grato aún tratar asuntos más agradables que su divorcio.

-Lo mismo digo Sr. Petrov ¿Y bien, qué tiene para nosotros? - preguntó Yuri -

El abogado tomó tres documentos.

-Tengo estas tres propuestas, son todas muy interesantes, éstas dos se encuentran en la avenida Ligovsky - dijo mostrándoles la información - aunque son buenas opciones no son mis favoritas.

Yuri y Yurio leían la información con cuidado.

-Ésta tiene una linda decoración - dijo Yurio -

-Si, muy linda, pero ésta tiene mejor ubicación - respondió Yuri -

-Ésta es mi preferida y la que les recomiendo ampliamente - dijo el abogado mostrándosela - Se encuentra en la avenida Nevsky, como saben, una excelente zona.

-¡Es hermosa! - dijo Yurio -

-Perfecta para lo que buscamos sin embargo, se sale de nuestro presupuesto - dijo Yuri -

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Yurio viendo el precio -

-Sé que su precio es elevado pero es una excelente oportunidad tomando en cuenta su ubicación - comentó el abogado -

-¡Pff! Ni juntando todos tus ahorros y los míos podemos comprarla - dijo Yuri dirigiéndose a Yurio -

-Podrías pedírselo a Víctor… - dijo Yurio -

-¡Claro que no! Esto es algo que haremos tu y yo, no hay necesidad de involucrar a Víctor. Tendremos que conformarnos con alguna de las otras dos.

El abogado los interrumpió.

-Sr. Katsuki, disculpe mi intromisión pero si necesita dinero para su proyecto, recuerde que tiene una manutención obtenida de su divorcio que nunca ha utilizado, la cual es más que suficiente para comprar la propiedad.

Yuri miró al abogado y guardó silencio por unos minutos.

-Sr. Petrov, quisiera no volver a hablar de esa manutención, no es mío, nunca lo pedí y no pienso usarla - dijo Yuri molesto -

-Está bien - respondió el abogado - pueden platicarlo pero necesito una respuesta en una semana, para poder notificar a los propietarios.

Yuri y Yurio salieron del edificio algo decaídos.

-¿Vas a la pista? - preguntó Yurio -

-Si, aprovecharé para comer con Víctor

-Vamos juntos y cuando estés con él aprovecha y dile que la compre - dijo Yurio riendo-

-Yurio… - dijo Yuri con tono molesto -

-Entonces si no quieres, ¡Matémoslo! Y así tendremos su dinero… - dijo riéndose -

-¡Yurio!

Víctor salió apresurado de su oficina, tenía una cita y se le hacía tarde.

-Saldré a comer - dijo a su secretaria -

-Muy bien Sr. Nikiforov.

Salió de la pista y se dirigió al lugar acordado. Tocó la puerta.

-¡Víctor! Adelante, pasa, ponte cómodo - dijo el hombre -

Víctor entró y se sentó en el sofá. El hombre se sentó frente a él. Se trataba del Dr. Novikov

-Y dime ¿Qué era tan importante que no pudiste esperar a mañana?

-Tuve de nuevo ese sueño y estoy sumamente angustiado.

-¿Tuviste un ataque de ansiedad? ¿No crees que tu eres el culpable de esos episodios?

-¿Soy culpable?

-¿Tu lo crees? - respondió el Dr. Novikiv

Víctor suspiró fastidiado.

-¿Por qué siempre contestas con una pregunta?

-Víctor, solo llevamos semanas analizando tus problemas. El mayor es tu incapacidad de manejar el perdón, eres incapaz de perdonarte. No te perdonas el haber perdido a tu pequeña. Vives con culpa, eso es normal ¿quién no ha sentido culpa? Sientes culpa por no haber podido salvarla, por no haber podido evitar el accidente, por no haberte dado cuenta antes. ¿Por qué? Porque el encontrar un culpable nos ayuda a comprender lo que ha pasado, le da un sentido imaginario a lo que pasó, nos ayuda a poder contar la historia.

Tienes que aceptar tu pérdida y volverla tuya. La muerte de un hijo no es algo que se supera como si fuera un problema, la partida de tu hija la vas a llevar contigo toda la vida, debes de aprender a aceptarla y guardarla en tu corazón. Date permiso de vivir tu duelo.

Víctor trataba de contener las lágrimas pero le era imposible.

-Mi mundo se vino abajo con su muerte - dijo Víctor entre sollozos - Cometí muchos errores antes de su llegada pero cometí muchos más después de su partida y en el proceso lastimé a quien más amo. ¡Ha sido tan difícil!

El doctor acercó a Víctor una caja de pañuelos.

-¿Hablas de Yuri? - preguntó el Dr. Noviki - ¿Has hablado con el de ésto?

Víctor negó con la cabeza.

-Me es imposible hablar de Victorique con él, si lo hago se pone a la defensiva, entonces le digo cosas hirientes y él hace lo mismo y así terminamos discutiendo. Siento que me odia.

-No puedes asumir cómo se siente él, por lo que hemos platicado puedo decirte que él tiene sus propios problemas, a diferencia de ti él tiene que lidiar con el resentimiento y darse cuenta de que el hecho de darse permiso para ser feliz no significa que olvide a su hija. ¿Por qué no intentas hablar de ella con él nuevamente? ¿Le has comentado acerca de éstas terapias?

-Aún no - respondió Víctor -

-¿Y qué esperas? Así nunca terminarás con este ciclo de mentiras que comenzaste y no podrás deshacerte del remordimiento que cargas. Hay muchas personas a las que tienes que acercarte y pedirles su perdón para que puedas seguir adelante.

-Es realmente aterrador pensar en eso - dijo Víctor -

-Es necesario y también es necesario que vengas a terapia con Yuri o las cosas no cambiarán.

La alarma del Dr. Noviki sonó y Víctor se puso de pie para marcharse.

-Recuerda Víctor, las mentiras siempre salen a flote.

Víctor asintió y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la pista.

-He vuelto - dijo a su secretaria -

-Bienvenido Sr. Nikiforov. Pasó por aquí el Sr. Katsuki lo esperó un rato en su oficina pero se retiró hace unos minutos.

-Gracias, lo llamaré.

Víctor llegó al departamento, al entrar encontró a Yuri en el sofá, leía un libro con sus audífonos puestos, gracias a eso no le escuchó entrar lo que le dió a Víctor la oportunidad de admirarlo en silencio.

Una gris camiseta desgastada y un pantalón ligero es lo que Yuri vestía, su ropa favorita para dormir. Volteaba las hojas del libro con mucha delicadeza, como si acariciara las palabras. Su rostro reflejaba serenidad.

La luz de la lámpara resplandecía con intensidad en su cabello negro, lo que hacía que pareciera un trozo de seda, lo tenía un poco largo y despeinado lo que le daba un aire de inmadurez. Su rostro era hermoso y su piel perfecta. Sus ojos cafés brillaban tristes y profundos mientras se escondían detrás de sus anteojos.

Al ver la escena, Víctor pensó que era perfecto. Lentamente se acercó a él, Yuri levantó la mirada y le regalo, lo que a Víctor le pareció, la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Se inclinó y lo beso muy lentamente. Yuri sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Víctor lo besó de nuevo, esta vez apasionadamente, como si fuera el último beso, a él ese beso le supo dulce y cálido.

Víctor se quitó el abrigo rápidamente, Yuri lo abrazó del cuello y Víctor lo tomó por la cintura. Yuri se sentía aturdido.

-Vayamos a la habitación - susurró al oído de Yuri -

Levantó a Yuri y sin dejar de besarlo lo condujo a la recámara, una vez ahí lo recostó en la cama. Víctor se recostó sobre él y siguió besando sus labios, bajando a su cuello mientras su mano lo acariciaba bajo la camiseta.

Yuri se estremecía con cada caricia.

Víctor le quitó lentamente la camiseta y comenzó a besar su pecho, su mano bajaba lentamente hasta colarse entre su ropa y comenzó a acariciarlo muy despacio. Yuri dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentir la mano de Víctor en su entrepierna. Comenzó de nuevo a besarlo en los labios mientras quitaba el pantalón de Yuri

Yuri empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Víctor, al terminar se la quitó y la arrojó al piso. Víctor comenzó a besar de nuevo el pecho de Yuri, bajando por su abdomen y llegando a su vientre donde comenzó a besarlo muy despacio. Yuri temblaba de pies a cabeza dejando escapar unos leves gemidos.

Víctor comenzó a succionar lentamente. Yuri se sentía extremadamente bien con lo que la boca de Víctor le hacía, sentía tanto placer que sintió que estaba llegando a su límite.

-Víctor… no… - jadeo Yuri tratando de controlarse sin éxito -

Al escucharlo y sentir cómo se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, sintió que su nivel de excitacion subía. Limpió su boca con la muñeca y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo. Yuri se sentía cansado y vulnerable. Estaba completamente a merced de Víctor.

Víctor acarició la frente de Yuri al mismo tiempo que retiraba algunos mechones de su cabello, lo miro a los ojos y lo besó apasionadamente. Lo tomó de la cadera y entró muy despacio, al mismo tiempo Yuri lo tomó de los hombros y los apretó con fuerza. El cuerpo de Yuri temblaba. Lenta y suavemente se movían rítmicamente. Ambos jadeaban al unísono disfrutando lo que se hacían mutuamente.

-¿Te gusta que te toque? - susurró Víctor al oído de Yuri -

-Ssii - exhaló Yuri -

Víctor aumentó la velocidad al escucharlo mientras lo veía al rostro, le gustaba observarlo y notó que Yuri se acercaba de nuevo a un orgasmo. Víctor lo tomó de la nuca para acercar sus rostros mientras caía el sudor por su frente. Yuri clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Víctor que al mismo tiempo dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Yuri sintió el orgasmo dentro de su cuerpo y Víctor gimió de satisfacción.

Tomó a Yuri entre sus brazos y lo besó tiernamente, se sentía exhausto por el ejercicio, su corazón latía fuertemente. Acurrucó a Yuri entre sus brazos y comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, relajados uno en brazos del otro.

Víctor se sintió feliz. Nada podría terminar con esa felicidad.

-Te amo… - le susurró a Yuri antes de quedarse completamente dormido -

A la mañana siguiente Víctor despertó y estiró su cuerpo hasta sentirse relajado, había dormido muy bien la noche anterior. Giró en la cama y vió dormir a Yuri a su lado, le encantaba admirarlo. Estiró su brazo y retiró de su frente unos mechones rebeldes. Yuri comenzó a despertar.

-Buenos días - dijo Víctor -

-Buenos días - respondió Yuri - ¿Qué haces?

-Te observaba dormir.

Yuri sonrió algo avergonzado. Acercó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Víctor.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Víctor -

-Me siento extraño ¿Has escuchado decir que las personas renacen? Siento que tu y yo hemos renacido. Siento que las cosas funcionarán hagamos lo que hagamos, solo cosas buenas nos esperan - dijo Yuri sonriendo -

-Me portaré mejor contigo.

-Gracias Víctor, escuchar eso me hace feliz.

-¿Está bien que nos quedemos en cama? - preguntó Víctor -

-A mi me parece bien - dijo Yuri acariciando la mano de Víctor - Tengo curiosidad por algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí? - preguntó Yuri -

-No lo sé, simplemente me enamoré.

Yuri suspiró.

-Solo necesito confirmarlo - dijo -

-¿Confirmar qué? - preguntó Víctor -

-Que aún te gusto, que no estás cansándote de mí, que aún me deseas.

-¿No te lo demostré anoche? - dijo Víctor sonriendo -

Yuri se ruborizó.

-Me gustas más y más cada día - dijo abrazándolo - Nunca cambies.

Yuri esbozó una sonrisa y se incorporó de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Víctor -

-Es hora de levantarse, tienes que bañarte o llegarás tarde a trabajar.

Yuri se encontraba en el comedor leyendo la información que su abogado le había entregado. Víctor salió de la recámara y se acercó a él. Lo besó en la cabeza.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó -

-Son las propiedades que me dió el abogado, tenemos que escoger una Yurio y yo.

-Ya veo - dijo Víctor tomando uno de los folders - Esta es muy bonita y está muy bien ubicada.

Yuri levantó la vista, era la de la Avenida Nevsky.

-Esa es imposible, se sale por mucho del presupuesto.

Víctor hojeó hasta llegar al precio.

-Si, es algo cara pero vale la pena. Si quieres puedo…

Yuri se levantó repentinamente de la mesa.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo? - preguntó -

Víctor lo miraba fijamente, sabía que Yuri no quería pedírselo, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-Solo café por favor - respondió Victor sin insistir más en el tema - ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-No, quedarme en casa - contestó Yuri mientras prendía la cafetera -

-¿Qué te parece si tomamos terapia juntos? Podemos ir y superar la muerte de Victorique.

Yuri sacó una taza del gabinete y lo cerró azotando la puerta.

-No es para mí - contestó Yuri sirviendo café - Tal vez no sea normal pero ir a terapia no me parece de ayuda.

Yuri colocó la taza de café frente a Víctor casi arrojandola.

 _-Sabía que esto pasaría - pensó Víctor -_

-Lo siento, no estoy listo. Perdón por no ser normal - dijo Yuri -

-No es eso, solo pensé que podríamos ir en esa dirección.

Víctor tomó su café y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar algo por la noche? Es el cumpleaños de Mila, iremos todos.

-Está bien - contestó Yuri sin levantar la vista de los documentos -

-Te veo más tarde - dijo dándole un beso a Yuri en la mejilla -

-Te amo - dijo Yuri -

Víctor se detuvo y lentamente se dió vuelta. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo ¿Por qué esa reacción?

-Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me dices que me amas - contestó Víctor -

Yuri sonrió nervioso.

-¿De verdad?

Víctor asintió, Yuri se acercó a él y lo besó.

-Te amo - dijo de nuevo -

-Yo también te amo - respondió Víctor abrazándolo -

Rei se encontraba en su departamento cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Otabek, recibí tu mail.

-¿Lo leíste? ¿No te pareció interesante? - preguntó Otabek - Me dieron escalofríos, realmente no sabía tanto. Me dió más información de la que imaginaba. Cuando pienso cuan impactado estará Yuri mi corazón se estremece - dijo con sarcasmo -

-¿Cómo lo encontraste tan rápido? ¿Estás seguro que esta información es cierta? - preguntó Rei -

-Si, me lo dijo frente a frente.

-¿En dónde se encuentra?

-Aquí, en Rusia. Vive en Nueva York. Ha venido conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Rei

-¡Showtime Rei! - dijo Otabek colgando el teléfono -

-¿Cambiaste de opinión? - preguntó Víctor -

-Si ¿Qué hacemos primero? - dijo una voz -

-Debemos definir las condiciones del contrato ¿Cuánto quieres?

-Mucho, lo suficiente para no tener que preocuparme en el futuro, así de mucho.

Víctor despertó sobresaltado, se había quedado dormido en el escritorio. Se sentía agitado debido al mal sueño.

-¡Víctor, Víctor! - decía Yuri mientras lo sacudía - ¿Ya despertaste?

Víctor asintió.

-¿Iremos a la celebración de Mila? - preguntó Yuri -

-Si, dame un segundo. - dijo mientras se espabilaba -

Víctor y Yuri salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al lugar de la reunión. En el lugar se encontraban Georgi, Yakov, Yurio, Otabek y Rei, así como todos los amigos de Mila. Era una fiesta animada.

-¡Por fin llegaron! - dijo Mila acercándose a ellos -

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! - dijo Yuri entregándole un regalo -

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Pasen, diviértanse!

Víctor y Yuri se dirigieron a la mesa.

-¡Hola a todos! - dijo Yuri -

-¡Yuri, Víctor! ¡Es un placer verlos! - contestó Otabek levantando su trago -

-Beka - respondió Víctor levantando el suyo -

-¿Cómo has estado Yuri? - preguntó Rei -

-¡Excelente! ¿Y tu? - dijo Yuri dándole un abrazo -

-¡Yuri! - gritó Yurio - ¿Has tomado una decisión?

-No, aún no me decido, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo pronto.

-Sabes cuál prefiero, es cosa tuya decidir - respondió Yurio -

-¿De verdad abrirán una academia? - preguntó Georgi -

Yuri asintió.

-Tengo que encontrar en qué ocupar mi tiempo - respondió - ¿no es así Víctor?

Víctor no contestó, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Víctor! - gritó Yuri -

Víctor reaccionó y levantó la vista, al hacerlo su rostro palideció, una figura conocida se acercaba hacia él. Se levantó precipitadamente.

-¡Víctor! ¡Cariño! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! - dijo la voz -

Víctor se quedó sin palabras, por unos segundos no supo cómo reaccionar o qué decir.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - contestó Víctor -

-Quería verte, ignoraste mis llamadas así que la única opción que tuve fué venir hasta acá ¿Por qué? ¿No estás feliz de verme? - dijo besándolo en la mejilla -

Todos observaban la escena con curiosidad.

-¡Pero Víctor! ¿Y tus modales? ¿No vas a presentarnos? - dijo - ¡Hola a todos! Soy Ekaterina Ivanova ¡Mucho gusto!

Era una mujer joven, alta, esbelta y rubia. Sus ojos eran color verde y su piel blanca como una perla. Era extremadamente hermosa.

-¡Mucho gusto! - respondió Mila - Tu rostro me parece conocido…

Yuri estaba pensativo, ese nombre le era familiar, trataba desesperadamente de recordar dónde lo había escuchado.

-¡Tu debes de ser Yuri! - dijo acercándose a él - ¡Cariño, eres muy atractivo! Ahora veo por qué mi Vitya se quedó contigo!

En ese momento Yuri recordó.

-¡Ekaterina! ¡El vientre de alquiler de Victorique! - dijo Yuri -

Los ojos de Otabek brillaron al escuchar eso.

Ekaterina sonrió y se dirigió a Víctor.

-¡Vitya, cariño! - dijo abrazándolo - ¿Eso le platicaste a Yuri? Eres tan cobarde como antes, huías de los problemas y al parecer lo sigues haciendo ¿Huirás de ti toda tu vida? ¿Por qué no le dices que te acostaste conmigo? ¿No quieres arruinar tu futuro matrimonio? ¿No puedes verdad?

El rostro de Víctor reflejaba enojo, tenía las facciones petrificados.

-Querido Yuri, me pregunto si eres ingenuo o tonto. Victorique era mi hija, mía y de Víctor, era el resultado de una noche de fiesta. Vengo a darte un regalo querido - dijo extendiendo la mano y dándole un sobre que Yuri tomó -

Yuri sintió que las piernas se le doblaban, Rei lo sostuvo para que no cayera al piso. Desesperadamente sacó el contenido del sobre y comenzó a leerlo con manos temblorosas.

Víctor tomó del brazo a Ekaterina y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la fiesta. Ella se zafó de su mano.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? - gritó - ¡Muy bien, me iré! Pero antes dime ¿Qué clase de persona fuí para ti? ¿Acaso fuí importante?

Víctor la miraba fijamente sin responder, quería matarla ahí mismo.

-¿No crees que necesitas una invitación para estar aquí? - dijo Yurio acercándose a ella -

Ekaterina volteó a ver a Yurio.

-¡Oh! Veo que tienes un perro guardián Vitya.

Yurio la tomó del brazo.

-¡Fuera! - gritó mientras la empujaba - ¡Fuera!

Yuri se levantó y se dirigió lentamente hacia Víctor.

-Esto… - dijo sollozando mientras le mostraba unos papeles - ¿Esto es cierto?

-Yuri… yo…

-¿¡Es cierto!? - gritó aventando los papeles a su rostro -

-S-si…

Yuri sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por unos segundos, miró a Víctor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar. Víctor intentó seguirlo, Yurio lo detuvo.

-Yo iré - le dijo secamente y salió tras Yuri -

Otabek soltó una carcajada.

-¡Víctor! ¡Estás lleno de secretos!

Víctor hizo caso omiso de su comentario y salió detrás de Yurio seguido por Rei.

Yuri corría bajo la lluvia lo más rápido que podía, quería alejarse de ahí. Yurio trataba de alcanzarlo y por un momento lo perdió de vista, algo le decía que fuera al puente. Al llegar vió a Yuri subiendo al borde y corrió hacia él. Yuri dió un paso y Yurio lo jaló del brazo.

-¡Yuri! - gritó -

-¡Suéltame! - respondió Yuri -

-¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

-¡Déjame por favor! ¡Suéltame para que pueda morir! ¡No quiero vivir!

-¡No puedes hacer esto! - dijo Yurio jalándolo -

-¡Suéltame! - gritó Yuri empujándolo - ¡Quiero dejar de ser patético!

-¡Cálmate!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! ¿Quién te crees que eres? - gritó Yuri empujando hacia atrás a Yurio -

Yuri logró subir el muro y Yurio lo jaló fuertemente. Yuri cayó a su lado golpeándose la cabeza contra el pavimento.

-¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó - ¡Lo siento!

Yuri se puso de pie y comenzó a subir de nuevo el pequeño muro. Yurio lo jalaba.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! - decía Yuri -

Yuri logró subirse al muro y Yurio lo siguió tratando de no soltarlo.

-¡Suéltame! - gritó de nuevo mientras forcejeaban. Yurio se negaba a soltarlo.

-¡Entonces voy contigo, moriré contigo! - dijo Yurio abrazándolo fuertemente -

Yuri dejó de luchar. Yurio lo tomó de los hombros.

-Si tu mueres, yo también moriré - dijo Yurio con lágrimas en los ojos - Si quieres morir, entonces moriré contigo.

Yuri lo miraba a los ojos llorando mientras la lluvia los empapaba. Víctor y Rei llegaron en ese momento al puente.

-¡Yuri! ¡Tienes que vivir para que yo viva! ¡Quiero seguir viviendo! Así que por favor vivamos juntos - dijo Yurio sollozando - ¿No es mejor vivir? Incluso si sufres ¿No es mejor vivir?

Yuri lloraba sin decir nada, se sentía exhausto. Yurio se hinco frente a él abrazándolo de las piernas.

-¡Yuri, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! - dijo Yurio llorando desconsoladamente -

Rei se acercó a ellos y sostuvo a Yuri. Entre los tres lo llevaron a casa. Víctor lo llevó a la habitación donde le quitó la ropa húmeda, le puso su pijama y lo recostó en la cama.

-Vete por favor, quiero estar solo - dijo Yuri -

Víctor tomó su mano y la besó.

-Dije que te vayas… - dijo llorando -

Víctor lo arropó, le dió un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. Rei entró a revisar la herida que se había hecho en la caída, le dió una pastilla para dormir y salió de la habitación. Los tres se quedaron dormidos en la sala.

Yuri comenzó a soñar todo lo que había vivido desde la muerte de Victorique.

 _-¡Te lo suplico trae a mi hija! ¡No puedo seguir sin ella! -¡Victorique, Victorique! Abre los ojos ¿si? Papá está aquí -¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar sufriendo? - gritó Víctor - ¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que estar triste? ¿Cuántos años están bien para ti?_

 _-¿Qué pasaría si te digo que olvidemos todo y empecemos de nuevo? ¿No puedes quedarte a mi lado?_ - _No puedo evitar extrañarte porque toda mi vida es amor por ti, amarte incluso en otra vida es el motivo de mi existencia…_

Al día siguiente Yuri despertó y salió de la habitación. Víctor se acercó a él.

-¡Yu! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó -

-Estoy bien, solo un poco adolorido - respondió - Por favor, no me llames así, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me arrepiento de esto, me arrepiento de haberte amado como si fueras mi vida. En estos diez años fuí tu pareja, fui padre. No hubo momento en que no te haya amado - dijo enojado -

-Después de que perdimos a Victorique, incluso en esos momentos en que te tenía resentimiento y te odié, aún te amaba. Pensaba que tenía que proteger lo que una vez fuiste, alguien honesto, amable y bondadoso, pero tu me engañaste de mil formas, escalaste y escalaste sobre mi debilidad para hacerte más fuerte. Quería protegerte pero tú todo lo que has dejado es odio. No aprecio que sigas preocupándote por mi. Ya no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro.

Víctor se sorprendió con su respuesta, al igual que Yurio. Reí esbozó una sonrisa, era hora de recoger los pedazos.

-Yuri ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? - dijo Rei - ¿Por qué quieres dejarlo, dejar todo por lo que luchaste?

-Es la única manera de empezar de nuevo - contestó Yuri -

-¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que lo hagas! Detente, ignoralo por esta vez. Escucha lo que Víctor tiene que decir - dijo Rei sosteniendo su brazo -

-¡No! - gritó Yuri - Rei, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi y tu preocupación, pero de ahora en adelante tu y yo somos extraños, cualquier sentimiento tuyo hacia mi me es ofensivo. A partir de ahora preocúpate por ti.

Rei soltó del brazo de Yuri. Sus palabras fueron como cuchillos.

-¡Katsudon! - gritó Yurio - ¿Por qué te comportas así? Rei está preocupado por ti ¿y tu lo tratas como a un extraño?

Yuri volteó a ver a Yuri con una mirada fría.

-Senpai, de ahora en adelante dirígete a mi como tu Senpai - contestó fríamente Yuri - Y cuida tus palabras, es realmente vergonzosa tu manera de hablar.

Yurio se sintió dolido.

-Otabek tenía razón - dijo Yurio - Tenía razón sobre ti.

-¿Otabek? ¿En qué? - contestó Yuri -

-Olvídalo, prefiero alejarme de ti, no tienes compasión, eres egoísta y cruel.

Yuri lo miró sin reflejar alguna emoción.

-Has lo que desees - dijo saliendo del departamento -

Rei llegó rápidamente a la pista donde se encontró con Otabek.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el espectáculo? - preguntó Otabek -

-Fué aterrador - dijo Rei - Jamás había visto así a Yuri. Irradiaba odio.

-¡Guau! Lo hiciste al final, lo conseguiste… - dijo Otabek - Ahora solo alimentemos el fuego. Aún tenemos que hacerle saber a Yuri por qué Victorique murió. Voy a deshacerme de él mientras lo destruyo.

-Entonces Víctor se va a derrumbar también - dijo Rei - ¿De qué sirve tener a alguien así? Alguien que ya no vale nada. ¡Oh!, espera, él vale millones… Ahora veo por qué te aferras a él como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

-Tener a Víctor y sus millones es lo ideal, pero no me importa si no los tengo, mientras Yuri no los tenga soy feliz - dijo Otabek - Voy a ganar, confía en mi.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri no volvió a casa con Víctor.

Ese día todos estaban tristes. Víctor estaba triste por haber lastimado a Yuri a pesar de lo que sentía por él, Yuri estaba triste por haber sido lastimado por quien amaba, Yurio se entristeció al darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos habían sido lastimados.

Mila salió de la pista y se dirigió al bar para tomar unos tragos con unos amigos, se sentía cansada pero quería distraerse un rato así que se alegró cuando la llamaron. Al entrar vió a Yuri en el otro extremo del bar, bebiendo solo. Dudando un poco decidió acercarse.

-Yuri - saludó alegremente - ¿Puedo sentarme?

Yuri la miró e hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que se sentara.

-Parece que Víctor no quiere que se separen ¿tu si? - preguntó Mila -

Yuri asintió tomando su bebida.

-¿Lo has discutido lo suficiente con él?

-No hay nada que discutir - respondió Yuri ya algo tomado -

-Entonces ¿por qué estás así? - preguntó Mila - Si ya lo decidiste deberías verte enojado pero aliviado, sin embargo parece que cargas con un gran peso.

Yuri la observaba sin decir nada.

-Ve a casa Yuri, decidas lo que decidas debes hacerlo con Víctor.

-¿Sabes lo que dice? Dice que lo siente, lo siente pero no está arrepentido porque así tuvo a Victorique… - Yuri suspiró - Estoy balbuceando, estoy borracho, olvida lo que dije ¿si?

-De cierta forma es valiente - dijo Mila -

-¿Quién? ¿Víctor? Es una broma ¿no? Si fuera valiente me lo habría dicho todo desde un principio.

-Si, es verdad que se equivocó pero ¿quién no comete errores? Hay veces que hay cosas que quieres decir y no puedes…

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que lo perdone? ¿Debo hacer de cuenta que nada pasó? ¡Víctor no es honesto, es un descarado sinvergüenza! - gritó Yuri -

-Yuri… - dijo Mila haciendo un gesto para que bajara la voz -

-¿Acaso eres igual que él? ¿También te pones una máscara? - preguntó Yuri -

-Si, yo también soy así.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Yuri -

-Soy egoísta, sinvergüenza y descarada - contestó Mila - Le digo a las personas que les deseo lo mejor pero en el fondo deseo que sean infelices. Tan pronto escuché que ustedes se estaban separando ¿sabes qué pasó por mi mente? Pensé: ¿Esto me da la oportunidad de interponerme entre ellos?

Mila se acercó a él y le dió un ligero beso en los labios. Yuri también la besó, recargó su cabeza en la mesa y se quedó dormido.

Mila se sintió avergonzada, tomó su celular y telefoneó a Víctor para que fuera por Yuri, él se dirigió al bar, al llegar lo tomó por el brazo para que rodeara su cuello. Yuri despertó.

-Víctor… Mi querido Víctor… Me gustas mucho… Mila, también me gustas mucho… Quiero estar con ambos… - dijo señalándonos mientras reía -

Víctor lo llevó a casa y trabajosamente lo recostó en la cama.

Al día siguiente Yuri despertó y notó que estaba en casa, tenía un insoportable dolor de cabeza, se sentía avergonzado y quería olvidar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, escuchaba a Víctor en la cocina y pensó que realmente no había tenido una verdadera conversación con él, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Buenos días Yuri - dijo Víctor -

Yuri no contestó y tomó asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Yuri - Lo que yo quiero es separarnos, así de simple, dime tu qué es lo que quieres también.

-Quiero que me perdones, quiero que estemos juntos. De verdad lo siento - dijo Víctor -

-¿El que lo sientas hace que el hecho de que me hayas mentido todos estos años desaparezca? ¿Borra el hecho de tu infidelidad con Otabek? ¿Con Ekaterina? ¿Cómo sé que fueron o serán los únicos? ¿A quién más le pagaste para ayudarte a mentirme? - preguntó -

-Estoy avergonzado, contigo y con ellos. Fuí un cobarde, en ese entonces sentí que Beka era mi esperanza, quería lastimarte porque me sentía lastimado y lo usé. Mi corazón dudó y a veces te olvidaba, no pensé claramente. Sin embargo nunca dudé que no estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Fuí cruel contigo y también con él.

-¡Cállate! - gritó Yuri - ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme como a un idiota? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?

Víctor permaneció en silencio. Yuri pensaba que lo único que deseaba era tener una conversación tranquila con él pero la crueldad que sentía en su interior no lo dejaba, sabía que no debía pero quería lastimarlo.

-Finalmente puedo dejarte ir, esta vez yo te dejaré, así como tú me dejaste la primera vez. Espero que si nos encontramos por accidente solo pases a mi lado y me ignores, para mi ignorarte será una cosa muy fácil de hacer. Si te veo olvidaré que terminamos y pretenderé que no te conozco - dijo Yuri -

La conversación se había acabado, Yuri no tenía nada más que decir, se puso de pie y salió del departamento, decidió vivir sin Víctor, debía aprender a vivir sin él, sería difícil pero lo intentaría; Se convenció de que sería posible, si no lo hacía sentía que moriría.

Dejaría a Víctor, él tenía que pagar el precio.

Víctor llegó a su oficina y se encerró, trataba de distraerse pero no podía lograrlo. Sonó su teléfono lo tomó y vió el número de Ekaterina, lo ignoró. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y apareció Yurio.

-Pasa - dijo Víctor -

-¿Has visto a Yuri? No logro comunicarme con él - dijo Yurio -

-Lo ví anoche, fuí por él al bar y platicamos un poco esta mañana.

-¿Y, cómo fué? - preguntó Yurio -

-La verdad es que me está abandonando - dijo con voz entrecortada -

-Bien. Víctor en este momento quiero golpearte, si Yuri no lo hizo lo haré yo. Lo que hiciste no me sorprende, sin embargo me siento horrible. Yuri y yo éramos un par de extraños pero con el tiempo nos volvimos como hermanos, la verdad no sé cómo pude olvidar que podríamos volvernos extraños de nuevo. No puedo simpatizar contigo Víctor ¡Deja de hacer miserable a mi hermano!

Víctor se acercó a Yurio, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento - balbuceó -

Yurio lo abrazó y sintió que las lágrimas lo traicionarían.

-Víctor, quiero gritarte y golpearte pero no puedo… también eres como mi hermano, mi guía.

Víctor lo abrazó más fuerte aún. Yurio comenzó a llorar.

-¿Le pediste a Yuri que te perdonara no? ¡Deberías haberte arrodillado y pedirle perdón! ¡Deberías suplicarle tanto como lo lastimaste! ¡No, mil veces más de lo que lo lastimaste! ¿No crees que te perdonaría? - dijo Yurio secando sus lágrimas - Yuri es bueno, aunque lo molestara él siempre me sonreía. ¡Por favor suplícale más Víctor, implora más! Yo también lo intentaré ¿si? No dejes que se vaya.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados uno a otro compartiendo sus lágrimas.

Yuri se dirigió a la pista, Yakov lo había llamado. Entró a la oficina y tomó asiento.

-¿Cómo estás hijo? - preguntó - Gracias por venir.

-Bien, gracias - contestó seriamente -

-¿Por qué no vas a casa en lugar de vivir en un hotel?

-Buscaré un lugar, no te preocupes - contestó Yuri -

-¿No regresaras con Víctor? Habla con él, escucha lo que tiene que decir. Piensa en todos los años que se han amado - dijo Yakov - ¿Crees poder vivir dándole la espalda? -

-Lo siento Yakov pero eso no pasará, no perdonaré a Víctor.

-¿Por qué no regresas a trabajar con nosotros? - preguntó Yakov -

-¿Debería? Deshazte de Víctor y dame su posición - dijo Yuri sonriendo maliciosamente -

-¿Cómo? - preguntó Yakov -

-¿Debo deletrearlo? - dijo Yuri con desdén - Debo hacerle pagar el dolor que me hizo pasar. Y qué mejor manera que quitarle el puesto que tanto deseaba y por el que trabajó tanto. Envíalo lejos de su amada pista, envíalo a Moscú, no será difícil para él encajar ahí.

-¿Realmente has comenzado a odiarlo?

Yuri se puso de pie.

-Contáctame si decides hacerlo - dijo Yuri deteniéndose antes de salir - Yakov, quiero agradecerte sinceramente por cuidar de mi, trataré de pagarte por todo lo que has hecho tan pronto me sea posible. Estoy en deuda contigo, gracias y adiós - dijo Yuri haciendo una reverencia -

-Yuri…

Yuri ignoró a Yakov y salió de su oficina, se dirigió al cuarto médico a ver a Rei.

-Yuri - dijo Rei - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo ¿tienes tiempo?

Rei asintió.

-Gracias por los últimos tres años, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, estuviste a mi lado cuando más necesitaba de un amigo así que creo que es hora de dejar en claro la relación que hay entre nosotros - dijo Yuri -

-Está bien.

-Cuando estuvimos juntos ¿Alguna vez dije que te amaba? - preguntó Yuri -

-No, yo era el único que amaba en esa relación - contestó Rei -

-¿Te hice alguna promesa?

-No, nunca aceptaste mis sentimientos.

-¿Entonces no te debo nada? - preguntó Yuri -

-No - dijo Rei -

-En ese caso me gustaría salir de tu vida, vine aquí para alejarte de mi vida, así que espero que tu hagas lo mismo - dijo fríamente Yuri -

-¿Qué crees que haces? - gritó Rei - ¡Tu no eres el único con sentimientos! ¡Para mi eres alguien muy especial!

-No me importan tus sentimientos, no me importan los sentimientos de nadie, desde ahora me importan solo los míos. Tengo mucho que pensar, así que quiero reducirlo todo al mínimo posible - dijo Yuri -

Las lágrimas traicionaron a Rei.

-¡Vete! - dijo señalando la puerta -

Yuri hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta. Rei lo detuvo del brazo.

-Seamos amigos. Vamos a empezar de cero - dijo Rei extendiendo su mano a Yuri -

-¿Por qué debería? - contestó Yuri -

-No quiero que estés solo, quiero estar a tu lado por si necesitas a un amigo - dijo Rei -

-No me interesa tu amistad, no me interesa la amistad de nadie.

Yuri lo miró fríamente, se dió la vuelta y salió del cuarto médico. Se dirigió a la salida de la pista y se encontró con Víctor.

-Vamos a hablar - dijo Víctor -

Yuri se detuvo y lo observó fijamente, no demostraba ningún sentimiento. Ignorándolo comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-No tengo nada que decirte y mucho menos que escucharte - dijo Yuri pasando a su lado -

Víctor lo siguió.

-Yuri, habla conmigo - dijo Víctor tomándolo del brazo - Por favor…

Yuri se soltó de la mano de Víctor.

-No me toques sin mi permiso - exclamó -

Víctor lo abrazó.

-Habla, dime todo lo que quieras decirme, no omitas nada, pero después de eso no vuelvas a buscarme - dijo Yuri empujando a Víctor -

Víctor se arrodilló.

-Lo siento, lo siento Yuri. Nunca debí mentirte, debí decírtelo antes, sabía que te lastimaría así que tenía miedo de hacerlo. No tenía la confianza para enfrentarte. Hice mal, me equivoqué - dijo Víctor -

Yuri lo observaba con una expresión fría.

-Has estado lidiando con esto, has luchado por no decaer - continuó Víctor - Pensé que habías superado el recuerdo de Victorique, no sabía que aún estabas deshecho por dentro, que aún llorabas en tu interior. Superemos esto juntos, vamos a liberarla de nuestros corazones y dejemos que descanse en paz.

-¡Han pasado siete años, siete largos años desde que ella nació y en todo ese tiempo nunca me dijiste la verdad! Ponte de pie, no tengo el corazón para perdonarte, no lo haré. - dijo Yuri -

Víctor se puso de pie y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Prometí que no me alejaría de ti, cumpliré esa promesa, no te dejaré solo aunque me lo pidas - dijo Víctor tomándolo de los hombros -

-¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto y cansado de ti! ¡Lo único que quiero es salir de este infierno, este infierno que es Víctor Nikiforov! Quiero enamorarme, quiero conocer a alguien y que mi corazón palpite, se emocione, ame y sea amado así que haré eso, comenzaré una nueva vida.

Yuri respiró para tratar de calmarse, se dió cuenta de que había levantado la voz y todos los observaban.

-Rei, el hombre más dulce del mundo, el hombre que me salvó y ayudó los últimos tres años, está llorando por mi culpa. Sus lágrimas me molestan y me duelen, su mirada perforó mi corazón. Ese hombre debe amarme. ¿Por qué me siento más preocupado por él que por ti? - preguntó Yuri - Siento que he perdido a alguien importante, me siento triste y arrepentido de perderlo. Quiero comenzar mi vida de nuevo, por favor, ayúdame Víctor, aléjate de mi vida.

Yuri no esperó la respuesta de Víctor y continuó su camino. Al salir divisó a Mila a unos pasos de él y se dió la vuelta, quiso escapar pero al final decidió continuar su camino y cruzarse con ella.

-Lo siento - dijo Yuri -

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Mila -

-No debí haber hecho eso el otro día.

Mila sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Desearía no poder recordarlo - dijo Yuri -

-¿Lo recuerdas todo? ¿Lo que hice y te dije también?

Yuri recordó nuevamente lo que Mila dijo, como se besaron y como había fingido dormir.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Era importante? - dijo Yuri fingiendo no recordarlas -

Mila negó con la cabeza con un gesto de alivio y desilusión.

-Luces muy linda el día de hoy - dijo Yuri - ¿Vienes de una cita?

Mila sonrió avergonzada y se sonrojó.

-N-no - dijo Mila - Fuí a recoger un contrato de compra de una casa. ¡Oh si! Yuri ¿Podrías explicarmelo? No entiendo mucho de estas cosas. Podemos tomar un café mientras me explicas.

Yuri pensó en negarse pero no pudo hacerlo, así que se dirigieron al café. Comenzó a leer cuidadosamente el contrato.

-Parece un buen lugar, no te exigen gran cosa, es excelente - dijo Yuri -

-Entonces lo firmaré - respondió Mila -

-Si, hazlo.

Mila guardó los papeles y miró a Yuri.

-Escuché en la pista que irías a una cita a ciegas - dijo Yuri -

-Solo iré a ver cómo es él - respondió -

Yuri sonrió.

-Eres demasiado buena para cualquiera - dijo Yuri -

Mila rió nerviosamente.

-Estoy a punto de cumplir treinta años, a mi edad no puedo ser tan exigente.

-Sal con chicos jóvenes - dijo Yuri - Hay muchos en la pista. Más de uno te considera su primer amor.

-Eso es mentira - dijo Mila con tristeza - Para ellos soy una muñeca que miran cuando lo desean, todos ellos tienen novias, esposas, hijos, esposos…

-No les sigas el juego, eres demasiado hermosa para eso, mereces lo mejor.

Mila le dió un golpecito en el brazo mientras reía.

-Me pone triste pensar que irás a una cita de esas. No puedo imaginar entonces lo triste que estaré cuando te cases - dijo Yuri -

-Si no quieres que vaya no iré - dijo Mila con un rostro serio -

Yuri comenzó a reír.

-¿Quién soy yo para decirte qué hacer?

Mila lo miraba ilusionada, Yuri la miraba fijamente, trataba de entender lo que sentía al hacerlo, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, se sentía confundido, se percató de que realmente no quería que ella fuera. Se dió cuenta de que la joven que había conocido se había convertido en mujer.

-No vayas - le contestó - Te presentaré a alguien adecuado.

Yuri se puso de pie y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó.

Mila temblaba, el rostro de Yuri estaba demasiado cerca del de ella.

-¿Me tienes miedo? - preguntó Yuri -

-No, tengo miedo de mí misma - respondió Mila tratando de apartarlo -

Yuri sonrió y regresó a su asiento.

-¿Alguna vez has salido con una mujer? - preguntó Mila con curiosidad -

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Yuri suspiró mirando al techo.

-Nunca he salido antes con una mujer - respondió -

Mila soltó una risa traviesa. Yuri se levantó y la tomó de la mano.

-Vamos, hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte.

Subieron al coche de Mila y Yuri manejó lo que a Mila le pareció una eternidad. Después de un rato por fin se detuvieron y salieron del auto. Estaban en un hermoso bosque alejado de San Petersburgo, la vista era hermosa. Los árboles eran altos y frondosos y la luz se filtraba entre las ramas. Yuri comenzó a caminar seguido de Mila.

-Caminemos un rato - dijo Yuri tomando la mano de ella - Siempre que necesito pensar en algo vengo a este lugar, ¿Es hermoso no crees?

Mila asintió. Llegaron al borde de un pequeño risco, la vista era espectacular.

-Aquí fué donde Víctor me pidió casarme con él hace diez años - dijo Yuri - Yo realmente era muy inocente en aquel tiempo, solo bastaba con que él tomara mi mano para que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

Hice muchas cosas con Víctor, fuí a todas partes sosteniendo su mano, salimos en citas y viajamos juntos. Debido a él me convertí en patinador, debido a él fuí un esposo y un padre, mi vida es todo acerca de Víctor. Ahora planeo empezar mi vida de nuevo.

-Eso es muy romántico - dijo Mila frunciendo el ceño - Yuri ¿No es difícil vivir solo? - preguntó Mila -

-No, realmente no. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las labores de la casa. No es tan difícil.

-Pero ¿No extrañas a Vitya?

-Fué lo mejor para ambos. Tal vez hubiera sido distinto si nunca me hubiera enterado como él quería, pero una vez que lo supe ya no hubo marcha atrás. Realmente no he querido mucho en la vida, solo estar a su lado.

Yuri notó un dejo de celos en el rostro de Mila y le pareció divertido.

-¿Estás enojada? - preguntó - No fué mi intención…

-No estoy enojada - contestó - Mi corazón se emociona cada vez que te veo, encontrarte y platicar así contigo hace a mi corazón vacilar.

Guardaron silencio mientras se miraban fijamente, Mila se acercó a él y lo besó, Yuri la tomó del rostro y la besó también, al hacerlo la tomó de la barbilla.

-Mila, no puedo decirte te amo o decirte que lo haré ¿Eso está bien para ti? Me hace sentir culpable… - dijo Yuri -

Mila asintió sin pronunciar una palabra. Yuri tomó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, besando también su cuello. Mila lo abrazó del cuello y Yuri la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa mientras la recostaba en el pasto.

-He esperado mucho tiempo esto - dijo Mila mientras quitaba la camisa de Yuri -

Yuri sonrió y comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Comenzó a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo con su boca, el sabor de su piel le pareció dulce, su piel le pareció suave y delicada. Sabía que debía tratarla delicadamente.

Mila observaba a Yuri dormir y acarició su mejilla. Yuri despertó y le sonrió.

-¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó Mila -

Yuri asintió.

-Tu teléfono ha estado sonando - dijo Mila - Deberíamos irnos.

-Solo déjame contemplar tu bello rostro unos minutos más y nos iremos - contestó Yuri tomándola de la mano y besándola nuevamente -

-Yuri… gracias - dijo Mila - Gracias por notarme

Yuri sonrió.

-Realmente no quiero irme - dijo Yuri -

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Mila sacudió la camisa de Yuri y él la tomó de las manos.

-Tengo miedo - dijo Yuri - No sé qué es esto…

-Solo piensa que fué un sueño - dijo Mila con la voz entrecortada -

Yuri la abrazó

-Vamos - dijo tomándola de la mano -

Ambos se dirigieron al auto sin decir una sola palabra más.

Víctor y Yurio salían de la pista cuando vieron salir a Yuri del auto y caminar para abrirle la puerta a Mila. Yuri acarició la mejilla de Mila, retiró un mechón de su rostro y la besó en la frente. Ambos se encaminaron a la entrada, Yurio y Víctor se ocultaron.

-Gracias por acompañarme me hizo muy feliz - dijo Yuri - Entra, te veo después.

Mila entró a la pista. Yurio salió a encontrarse con Yuri, al verlo Yuri se tensó su rostro.

-Yuri, esto ¿qué significa? - preguntó Yurio -

-Es lo que parece - contestó Yuri - Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

-Dime una cosa - dijo Yurio tomándolo del brazo - ¿Aún amas a Victor?

Víctor continuaba oculto, al escuchar esa pregunta sintió que su corazón palpitaba.

-No, éste es el fin para nosotros - respondió Yuri -

Víctor sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Yuri continuó su camino.

-¡Hey! - gritó Yurio - ¿Por qué siempre huyes? ¿Entonces jugaste con él todo el tiempo? ¿Esperabas desquitarte de lo que sucedió con tu hija? ¿Por qué no quieres ponerte en contacto o hablar con Victor? ¡¿Solo te importa tu maldita hija!?

Yuri se detuvo en seco, dió la vuelta, se acercó a Yurio y lo tomó del cuello. Lo azotó contra la pared sin soltarlo.

-¡Mi hija es algo de lo que no puedes hablar! - gritó Yuri - ¡Vuelve a decir algo así y te juro que te mato!

Yuri lo azotó una vez más y lo soltó para seguir su camino.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? - preguntó Yurio -

-¡Quiero a mi hija de vuelta! ¡Es lo único que quiero! - gritó Yuri sin voltear -

-¡Tienes que hacer frente a las dificultades! - gritó Yuri mientras veía cómo se alejaba Yuri - ¡Yuri, Toma esto!

Yuri dió la vuelta.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó -

-Fotos, son fotos de nosotros - dijo Yurio extendiendo la mano -

-No las quiero, tíralas.

-Esto no es basura - dijo Yurio con lágrimas en los ojos -

-Te dije que no las quiero, para mi es basura - dijo Yuri tomándolas para arrojarlas al piso -

-¡Recogelas! - gritó Yurio - ¡No es basura, levántalas! Aquí estamos en el podio del Grand Prix, en esta estamos con Chris y Emil, aquí estamos con Yuuko en Japón, aquí estás con Víctor en el podio, aquí estamos todos y aquí estamos con Victorique - dijo mostrandoselas - El que las tires no significa que esos tiempos desaparecerán ¡Tu no eres el único que vivió éstos momentos! Estas personas te quieren, yo te quiero, para nosotros eres…

Yuri se acercó a Yurio y clavó una fría mirada sobre él.

-¡Que fastidio! - dijo Yuri con una sonrisa burlona - Esa gente y esas emociones me hacen sentir molesto. No seas estúpido Yurio, cosas como el amor o la amistad no me importan.

Yurio bajó la vista sin saber qué decir. Yuri dió la vuelta y se alejó mientras oía los sollozos de Yurio.

Víctor salió de donde estaba oculto, se acercó a Yurio y lo abrazó.

-Yurio, Yuri… ¿No volverá nunca más a mi lado verdad?

-Yurio negó con la cabeza.

-Aún así no puedo odiarlo - dijo Víctor con lágrimas en los ojos -

Mila se encontraba en el vestidor, rápidamente se desvistió y comenzó a tomar una ducha. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, recordaba lo que hace unas horas había sucedido y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Salió de la ducha y tomó su teléfono marcando un número.

-¿Aló? - respondió una voz femenina -

-Sara, estuve con Yuri - dijo Mila rápidamente -

-¡¿Katsuki?! ¿Cómo que estuviste con él? ¿A qué te refieres? - respondió Sara -

-Tuvimos sexo - dijo Mila con la voz entrecortada -

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Espera! ¿Y Nikiforov? ¡Mila! ¡Estoy confundida!

-Ellos están separados…

-Aún así, Mila… ¿Acaso a Katsuki le gustan las mujeres?

-Amiga… - respondió Mila sollozando - Amiga… yo… Siento que me estoy volviendo loca porque lo amo tanto… Siento que mi corazón va a estallar cada vez que pienso en él. Se me está haciendo tan difícil terminar el día sin verlo.

Sara sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Cuando está a mi lado mi corazón salta, realmente me gusta esa sensación - dijo Mila rompiendo en llanto -

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer Mila? ¿Qué van a hacer los dos ahora? - dijo Sara llorando, le rompía el corazón oír el llanto de su amiga -

Otabek se presentó en casa de Rei, estaba un poco tomado y se sentía molesto y ansioso. Tocó la puerta y Rei abrió.

-¿Quieres tomar una copa? - dijo mostrando una botella de vino -

-Pasa - respondió Rei -

-Oí que Yuri estuvo en la pista…

-Si, fué a darme un ultimátum, quiere que salga de su vida - dijo Rei -

-¡Oh, dulce Yuri! No te preocupes, ten paciencia Rei.

Rei asintió tomando su copa.

-Víctor y Yuri peleaban en la pista ¿Los viste? - dijo Rei -

-Si… Es cuestión de esperar, conozco a Yuri. Realmente me molesta, odio los días como hoy en los que lo extraño. ¿Sabes? Cuando tu y Yuri tuvieron ese accidente pensé que si Yuri moría podría tener a Víctor, ahora, después de ver su discusión, no estoy tan seguro… La mirada en los ojos de Víctor cuando veía a Yuri era de amor… - dijo Otabek rompiendo su copa mientras la apretaba fuertemente -

Rei se levantó rápidamente del sillón, tomó su pañuelo, se acercó a Otabek y cubrió su mano.

-Parece que la herida no es profunda - dijo Rei tomando su botiquín y sentándose a lado de Otabek -

-Esta noche es horrible - murmuró Otabek -

-Estarás bien - dijo Rei limpiando la herida - Sólo arderá un poco…

Otabek y Rei se miraron unos instantes a los ojos.

-Esta noche… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? - preguntó Otabek -

Rei se acercó más y lo besó.

-Si…

Al terminar de limpiar y vendar su herida, ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la habitación de Rei. Esa noche decidieron compartir su soledad.

A la mañana siguiente Otabek se preparaba para partir, salió de la habitación, Rei se encontraba tomando un café. Otabek se sentó con el.

-Lo siento, por venir a molestarte.

-Está bien - contestó Rei -

-No soy el único que lo disfrutó ¿verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Espero que no te apegues emocionalmente a mi - dijo Otabek -

-Por supuesto que no - contestó Rei -

-No quiero que me quieras, solo porque hemos tenido sexo no significa que me gustes.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.

A la mañana siguiente Yuri se preparaba para ir a la oficina de su abogado para tomar una decisión acerca de la academia, tocaron a su puerta y abrió. Víctor entró a la fuerza.

-Vamos a hablar - dijo tomándolo del brazo - Si no quieres quedarte aquí todo el día habla conmigo.

Víctor lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¡Suéltame! - dijo Yuri -

-¡No!

-¡Que me sueltes!

-Intenta soltarte si puedes, no he venido a suplicar, he venido a que peleemos, vamos a discutir Yuri - dijo Víctor - Aunque tu mirada sea fría, siento tu corazón palpitar.

-Está bien - dijo Yuri - Solo suéltame, sabes que desde el accidente tengo claustrofobia así que suéltame por favor.

Víctor soltó a Yuri, éste lo empujó y logró salir de la habitación. Víctor esperó un rato y al final decidió salir a la pista. Entró directamente a su oficina y trató de calmarse, unos momentos después tocaron a su puerta, entró su secretaria seguida de unos oficiales.

-Sr. Nikiforov, hemos recibido una denuncia por acoso ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarnos a la estación? - dijo uno de los oficiales -

Víctor se puso de pie y salió con ellos. Todos en la pista estaban sorprendidos. Al llegar a la estación lo sentaron en un escritorio.

-Es difícil no levantar el acta ahora que ha sido presentada la queja Sr. Nikiforov - dijo el detective - Solo podemos seguir el proceso, tenga, escriba su declaración por favor.

El Sr. Kuznetsov y Yurio llegaron en ese momento.

-Soy el abogado del Sr. Nikiforov - dijo Kuznetsov presentándose con el detective - ¿Cuál es la situación?

-El Sr. Nikiforov fué acusado de acoso, por el momento solo necesito su declaración y podrá irse mientras se hace la investigación. Sólo necesitamos que se mantenga en contacto.

Víctor terminó de escribir su declaración y salieron de la estación. Yurio no pudo contener la risa.

-¡Esto es vergonzoso director Nikiforov! ¡Tan vergonzoso! - dijo Yurio riendo y tapándose el rostro -

Víctor lo ignoró.

-Pero en serio ¿Qué rayos fué todo eso? ¿Qué clase de amor es? - preguntó Yurio - ¿Cómo puede Yuri denunciarte por acoso? ¡Esto es ir demasiado lejos!

El Sr. Kuznetsov los alcanzó.

-Por el momento esto es solo una investigación, le pido encarecidamente que se mantenga lejos del Sr. Katsuki, está en proceso una solicitud para una órden de restricción - dijo Kuznetsov - Analizaré la mejor forma de llegar a un acuerdo.

Víctor regresó a la pista y se dirigió a su oficina donde lo esperaba Yakov.

-¿Todo bien Vitya? - preguntó -

-Si - respondió Víctor -

-Vitya, Yuri vino a mi oficina hace unos días y le sugerí que regresara a la pista ¿Quieres saber cuál fué su respuesta? - preguntó Yakov -

-¿Cuál?

-Él dijo que lo haría pero quiere tu posición, él quiere tu trabajo. Vitya, Yuri ha cambiado, él quiere destruirte, está buscando venganza. Ten mucho cuidado.

Víctor se encontraba aún en su oficina, trataba de pensar en la manera de poder acercarse a Yuri. Otabek entró y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Fuiste rechazado verdad? - preguntó Otabek - ¿Qué clase de amor es este? Tan pronto como empieza acaba.

Víctor no contestó.

-Creo que Yuri es normal y tu el anormal ¿Cómo esperas que te ame si lo engañaste? ¿Tiene sentido para ti? Te equivocaste.

Víctor lo miró con enojo. Otabek esbozó una sonrisa.

-Solo lo digo porque estoy preocupado por ti. Yuri está haciendo lo imposible por vengarse, Yakov tal vez considere darle tu puesto, Mila… - Otabek guardó silencio - Nadie está de tu lado.

-Si no tienes más nada que decir por favor vete - dijo Víctor - Hoy no puedo lidiar contigo, si te quedas, puede que termine golpeándote así que vete.

-¿De verdad no lo viste venir? Tú cavaste tu tumba - dijo Otabek -

-¡Si! - dijo Víctor - Sabía que pasaría pero en este momento no sé qué hacer.

-¿Y no vas a hacer nada? ¿Vas a dejar que te quite tu puesto? Unamos fuerzas Víctor, acabémoslo juntos. Ódialo tanto como yo. Si hubieras dejado que se quedara con Rei ellos serían felices, nosotros seríamos felices, no iba a funcionar lo de ustedes, tu egoísmo lo arruinó.

-¡Sal de aquí! - gritó Víctor golpeando el escritorio - ¡Beka! ¿No entiendes? ¡Sal de aquí!

Otabek se levantó y salió de la oficina. Llamó a Yuri y lo citó en un café. Yuri llegó y se sentó con él.

-Gusto en verte Otabek - dijo Yuri con sarcasmo -

-Lo mismo digo Yuri

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Yuri -

-Saber cómo estás, es todo, me preocupan mis amigos. Debió haber sido impactante para ti enterarte de ciertas cosas ¿no? - dijo Otabek - ¿Sigues molesto? Si yo fuera tu me sentiría miserable, Víctor te engaño tantos años…

-No, no estoy bien, siento que enloqueceré por el desprecio y dolor que siento. Tengo miedo de que la ira me destruya a mi, a ti y a Víctor - dijo Yuri - Cuando te veo no puedo soportar que Víctor haya sido seducido por alguien tan insignificante como tú. ¿Cómo es que después de tres años regresó a mi? ¿Cómo es posible que aún ahora se arrodille y me pida que lo amé?

Otabek sintió odio en las palabras de Yuri.

-Puedes tenerlo, te lo dejo a ti - dijo Yuri - Tómalo y desaparezcan ambos de mi vida.

Otabek reprimía unas lágrimas de enojo.

-¿Qué? ¿No crees poder? ¿Quieres decir que puedes tener a un hombre casado pero no a uno soltero? ¡Eso es muy divertido! ¿Entonces dime, para qué me llamas? ¿Por qué me haces perder el tiempo?

-Puedo hacer eso y más Yuri, no me provoques - dijo Otabek -

-No eres nada comparado conmigo - dijo Yuri - Incluso si muero nunca serás superior que yo, nunca tendrás a Víctor ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nunca tuviste a ese hombre. Nunca recibiste su amor, solo seguiste insistiendo. Tu solo estabas tratando de convencerte de que era amor.

-¿Ibas solo a desechar a Víctor así? ¿Así de fácil? - preguntó Otabek - ¿Por qué?

-Desechar algo es lo mejor que sé hacer. No trates de juzgarme, mírate primero, tu vida, energía, esperanza han desaparecido de ti, en vez de un amor que no existe, enfócate en encontrarte a ti - dijo Yuri poniéndose de pie -

-¡Me las pagarás Yuri, no lo olvides! - gritó Otabek -

Yuri nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho.


	11. Chapter 11

Tres años antes…

-Pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras o papá se enojará como la última vez ¿Está bien? - dijo Víctor en la entrada acomodando la bufanda - Obedece lo que te digan por favor.

Victorique miraba hacia abajo haciendo un puchero.

-Yo solo quería jugar… - dijo levantando la vista -

Víctor suspiró.

-Tío Yurio vendrá por ti al salir de la escuela y te llevará a la academia de japonés. Si le haces un berrinche estarás en grandes problemas señorita ¿de acuerdo?

-Si - dijo la niña - ¿Puedo ir a patinar contigo papi?

-No, tienes un exámen, tienes que evitar quedar en último lugar de nuevo.

-¡Pero papi, no quiero hablar japonés! - dijo Victorique -

-¿Cómo hablarás con tus abuelos y tus tíos en Japón si no lo haces? Papá Yuri estará muy triste si no quieres aprender su idioma ¿Eso quieres?

Victorique negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien - dijo suspirando -

-Dame un beso - dijo Víctor poniendo su mejilla y se alejó -

Esa noche Yuri acababa de acostar a Victorique cuando Víctor llegó a casa, él se dirigió directamente a la habitación de la niña y la besó en la frente, salió de la recámara y se dirigió a la sala.

-Trató de esperarte despierta.

-Lo sé, me retrasé - dijo Víctor -

-¿Quieres cenar algo? - preguntó Yuri -

-No, estoy cansado vayamos a dormir. La profesora me dió los resultados del examen, volvió a reprobar y quedó de última nuevamente en la clase - dijo Víctor colocando una mano en su frente -

Yuri lo observaba sin decir nada, le parecía imposible de creer la obsesión de Víctor por la academia de Victorique.

-No te enojes, solo tiene cuatro años - dijo Yuri -

-Yuri, déjame decirte algo que tal vez tú no has notado porque estás ciego por ella. Los niños de la academia son perfectos, tienen un vocabulario amplio y aún no van a la escuela básica, matemáticas, idiomas y artes, ¡son buenos en todas las materias! Y nuestra hija todo lo que dice es "papá, abuela, abuelo, soy una princesa" - dijo Víctor simulando la voz de una ardilla - ¡No sabe nada más y está en la misma academia!

Yuri negaba con la cabeza, era imposible razonar con él cuando estaba así.

A la mañana siguiente ambos hablaban con la niña, Víctor seguía molesto por los resultados del examen.

-Todos los niños hablan solo en japonés, no puedo entender todo lo que dicen. Nadie me habla o juega conmigo - dijo Victorique haciendo un puchero - Los demás niños dicen que soy una tonta.

-No eres tonta - dijo Yuri - Yo hablaré en japonés contigo para ayudarte ¿Esta bien? Aprenderás rápido, es tu idioma también.

Víctor escuchaba en silencio.

-Victorique - dijo Víctor - Si papá Yuri tiene tres galletas y yo diez ¿Quién tiene una decena?

-¿Papá Yuri…? - dijo titubeando -

-¡No, Victorique! - gritó Víctor - ¿No puedes responder una pregunta como esa? ¡Una decena tiene diez unidades! ¡Cuenta!

-¡No quiero contar! - dijo llorando -

-¡Victorique, tienes que estudiar! ¡¿Entiendes?! - gritó Víctor -

-¡No quiero, no quiero!

-Víctor, cálmate, poco a poco irá aprendiendo - dijo Yuri llevando a la niña a su habitación -

Víctor se quedó sentado, unas lágrimas de frustración corrieron por sus mejillas. Yuri regresó y se sentó con él.

-La asustaste - dijo Yuri -

-¿Acaso sabes cuáles son sus calificaciones en matemáticas? ¿O sólo estás con ella para consentirla?

-Las niñas deben ser consentidas - dijo Yuri -

-¡Es una princesa malcriada!

-Eso no es cierto…

-¿Sabes que ella está atrasada con respecto a sus compañeros? ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por nuestra culpa! No le dimos la debida importancia a los estudios. ¡No puede seguirle el paso a los demás! ¿Quieres saber qué fué exactamente lo que me dijo su profesora? ¡Prácticamente me dijo que era una idiota! - gritó Víctor -

-Víctor, has estado muy nervioso últimamente - dijo abrazándolo -

-¡Si! - dijo Víctor alzando la voz - Me ha costado mucho trabajo ponerme al día en los entrenamientos y si no lo hago pronto no podré patinar más.

-Solo relájate ¿No habíamos acordado darle a nuestra hija una infancia feliz y saludable?

Víctor asintió, en ese momento se acercó Victorique.

-Papi… no quiero ir a la academia ¿No tengo que ir verdad? - dijo abrazando a Yuri -

Yuri no supo qué responderle, sentía que su corazón se derretía cada vez que lo abrazaba. Víctor le lanzó una mirada enojada y se puso de pie.

-¡Vamos! - dijo jalando a la niña del brazo alejándola de Yuri -

-¡No quiero ir! - gritaba Victorique - ¡No quiero ir papi!

-¡Víctor! - dijo Yuri - ¡La lastimarás!

Víctor lo miró furioso sin contestarle. Victorique lloraba.

-¡Detente! - le gritó Víctor a la niña - ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

Victorique se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-¡No quiero ir! - gritaba - ¡No quiero ir!

Víctor apretó los puños, su pequeña hija estaba sacándolo de sus casillas.

Yuri se dirigió a ella y Víctor lo detuvo.

-Esto es tu culpa - dijo mirándolo - ¡No la consueles! ¿Entendiste?

Víctor se agachó y la tomó de los hombros para levantarla. La niña comenzó a hacer pipí. Víctor se enojó aún más.

-¡Victorique! - gritó - ¡Tu!...

La niña lo miró avergonzada y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Víctor dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Vamos - dijo tomándola de la mano y la llevó a su recámara - Cambia tu ropa.

-Quiero que papá Yuri me cambie - dijo sollozando -

Víctor sintió que se le crispaban los nervios.

-Muy bien, no saldrás de la habitación hasta que te cambies - dijo Víctor cerrando la puerta -

Victorique comenzó a llorar.

-¡No voy a cambiarme! - gritó Victorique desde su habitación -

-Déjame ayudarla por hoy - dijo Yuri -

-¡No! - contestó Víctor parado en la puerta de la recámara -

-Pero está llorando mucho - dijo Yuri -

-Ya tiene edad para vestirse por sí sola, si alguien la oyera se burlaría de ella.

El llanto de Victorique cesó.

-¿Por qué está tan tranquila de repente? - preguntó Yuri -

Víctor abrió la puerta muy despacio y se asomaron. Victorique se estaba vistiendo sola. Yuri estaba sorprendido.

-No te sorprendas tanto - dijo Víctor - te dije que podía hacerlo.

Víctor salió de la casa sin despedirse. Yuri entró a la habitación de su hija.

-¿Sabes que papá Víctor te ama verdad? Se comporta así porque le preocupas - dijo acariciando su cabello -

-¡Odio a papá Victor - dijo Victorique con enfado - Papá Víctor me odia, siempre está enojado, le tengo miedo…

-Cariño, papá Víctor no te odia, estaba muy ansioso, no lo culpes ¿Te jaló muy fuerte? - preguntó Yuri acariciando su brazo -

-No me jaló fuerte papi.

-¿Entonces por qué lloraste?

-Porque no quiero que se enoje conmigo - contestó Victorique -

Yuri la abrazó y salieron del departamento. Subió a la niña al auto y se dirigió a la academia.

-Victorique, te dejaré en la academia, al salir iremos a la pista y al regresar a casa estudiaremos vocabulario ¿está bien? - dijo Yuri -

Yuri dejó a la niña en la academia y se dirigió a la pista. Al entrar encontró a Víctor entrenando a Otabek.

-Hola - dijo Yuri dándole un beso -

-Hola ¿Llevaste a Victorique a la academia?

-Si ¿Irás por ella? - preguntó Yuri -¿Estás más tranquilo? - dijo Yuri acariciando su espalda.

-Si, es solo que siento que hago mal las cosas.

-Bueno, nadie nos enseñó a ser padres, no tenemos otra opción más que confiar en lo que hacemos - dijo Yuri -

-¡Otabek, hemos terminado por hoy! - dijo Víctor -

Esa tarde Víctor recogió a Victorique, al verla la abrazó muy fuerte.

-¡Te extrañé, te extrañé, te extrañé! - dijo Víctor sin soltarla -

-Papi… no puedo respirar.

Víctor la soltó y comenzó a llenarla de besos.

-Te extrañaba - dijo Víctor - ¿No me extrañaste?

La niña asintió.

-¿Cuánto me extrañaste? - preguntó Víctor -

-Así de mucho - dijo Victorique abriendo sus brazos -

Víctor la abrazó de nuevo.

-¡Papi, duele! - se quejó -

Víctor la soltó, la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

-Papi ¿sabes? Anna me preguntó dónde está mi mamá, dijo que siempre vienes tu o papi Yuri por mi, yo le dije que son mis papás y ella me dijo que los hombres no tienen bebés.

-¿Ah si? - respondió Víctor -

-Si y ella dijo que todos tenemos una mamá y un papá ¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¿Se fué después de divorciarse de ustedes como la mamá de Anna? - preguntó con curiosidad -

Víctor se sorprendió.

-¿Sabes que significa la palabra divorcio?

-Anna dice que es cuando el matrimonio se acaba - respondió muy segura -

-Victorique, creces demasiado rápido - dijo Víctor dejando escapar un suspiro -

-Estudiaré mucho papi - dijo la niña de repente -

-¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Víctor -

-Las niñas buenas estudian mucho - respondió -

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Tío Otabek

-¡Oh! ¿Y qué más te dijo? - preguntó Víctor con curiosidad -

-Dijo que tengo que estudiar mucho y comer más vegetales. Él es muy bueno, patinó conmigo muucho tiempo - respondió -

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido - pensó Víctor -

Después de cenar, Victorique se quedó dormida en el regazo de Víctor, él la cargó y la acostó en su cama y se dirigió a su habitación donde Yuri terminaba de tomar un baño.

-Yuri - dijo Víctor - creo que la niña crece muy rápido.

-Así es, deberías de dejar de presionarla tanto y solo verla crecer. - dijo Yuri acostándose a su lado -

-Yuri, quiero que Victorique asista a un colegio exclusivo, no quiero decepcionarla, para ser honesto creo que yo no quiero decepcionarme.

Yuri jugaba con un mechón del cabello de Víctor.

-Sabes cómo soy, o soy el mejor en hacer algo o mejor no lo hago, siempre me esfuerzo al máximo - dijo Víctor -

-Es injusto para tu hija que seas así - respondió Yuri -

-No lo creo - dijo Víctor - Yuri, sabes que nunca hablo de esto pero cuando yo nací mi padre puso todas sus esperanzas en mi, me trataba como si estuviera en el ejército. Mi madre hacía lo que podía para protegerme de él cuando me disciplinaba y a veces se desquitaba con ella.

-Así que fué así como te educó tu padre… Eso es muy cruel - respondió Yuri -

-Pero ahora se lo agradezco - dijo Víctor - Le agradezco haber sido tan estricto conmigo. Mis padres me permitieron educarme y dedicarme a lo que me gusta, gracias a él llegué tan lejos.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista - respondió Yuri - pero, mis padres criaron a dos hijos, nunca nos levantaron una mano y creo que crecimos siendo asombrosos. Sería grandioso vivir realizando todo lo que planificamos pero en la vida la mayoría de las veces eso es imposible.

-Piensa en la época que está viviendo nuestra hija, como sus padres queremos lo mejor para ella y darle todo el amor que tenemos. Me pido tanto a mi mismo y en mi carrera ¿Cómo puedo pedirme menos como padre? Victorique aún es pequeña, tengo miedo de que cuando sea mayor me diga: "Papá ¿por qué no me obligaste a ser la mejor?"

-¿No crees que lo estás pensando demasiado? - preguntó Yuri -

-Cuando nació siempre dije que no me importaba nada mientras fuera feliz, no le pediría que fuera la más inteligente o la mejor, pero no quiero que no de lo mejor de ella por nuestra culpa. Vé a todos los jóvenes que ahora son adultos, vé a Yurio, él realmente puede hacer cualquier cosa para lograr lo que desea y siendo tan joven logró ser el mejor. No sé qué clase de competencia le espera a Victorique cuando crezca, pero ahora tenemos que hacer que se prepare.

Yuri lo observaba seriamente.

-Yuri, de verdad, tengo que tener tu apoyo.

-Muy bien - dijo Yuri - pero debes prometerme dos cosas. Primero debes pasar la cantidad de tiempo justa con Victorique, al menos dos días completos, ella necesita convivir más contigo y segundo, pase lo que pase, estarás de acuerdo con sus resultados y deseos.

-Puedo hacerlo - respondió Víctor -

-Resuelto el problema entonces - dijo Yuri -

-Yuri… - dijo Víctor - Victorique preguntó hoy por su mamá.

Yuri suspiró.

-No pensé que lo haría tan pronto - respondió Yuri -

-¿Crees que sea buena idea contactarla? Dijimos que lo haríamos si ella lo pedía…

-Lo sé, realmente no quiero hacerlo - dijo Yuri - ¿Qué te parece si la contactas antes de decirle algo a la niña, para saber si su madre está interesada o no?

-Me parece bien.

Víctor abrazó a Yuri y lo besó en la frente.

-¿No hay nada que temer verdad? - preguntó Yuri -

-No, espero que no - respondió Víctor sintiéndose inseguro -

Días después Víctor hizo una llamada telefónica.

-Me gustaría reunirme contigo para hablar de algo, dime dónde podemos vernos - dijo Víctor -

-¿Te parece en el café cerca de la estación?

-Está bien - respondió Víctor -

Víctor entró a la habitación de la niña, la besó en la frente y salió. Yuri salió atrás de él.

-¿Y, cuál es el plan? - preguntó -

-Lo sabré cuando la vea y hable con ella - respondió Víctor besando a Yuri -

-Ten una larga charla con ella - dijo Yuri -

Víctor asintió y salió del departamento. Al llegar al café tomó asiento y esperó mientras bebía un café, se sentía realmente nervioso.

-¡Cuanto tiempo Vitya! - dijo Ekaterina sentándose frente a él - ¡Que rostro tan serio!

-Gusto en verte Ekaterina - mintió Víctor - Te traje una foto de Victorique - dijo extendiendo su mano -

-Gracias… - dijo tomándola - ¡Oh, está tan grande!

-¿Tu trabajo es la razón por la que aceptaste darme a Victorique?

-¿Eh? Si, sabes que nunca tuve muchas oportunidades y cuando me dieron el papel de bailarina principal me enteré que estaba embarazada, decidí no pensar que era mi hija, como sabes éste trabajo es muy demandante, no podría ir de gira con una hija - dijo Ekaterina - Aún así cuando nació me robó el corazón, era tan linda, tuve que convencerme de que no era mi hija.

-Ella quiere verte ¿Quieres verla?

-No, yo no soy más la madre de Victorique.

-¿Cómo te sientes respecto a ella ahora? ¿Te importa? - preguntó Víctor -

-No lo sé - respondió Ekaterina - Lo pensaré.

Víctor regresó a casa, al entrar Yuri estaba medio dormido en el sofá. Víctor se dirigió a la habitación de Victorique y la encontró dormida, se acercó al escritorio a apagar la lámpara y vió la libreta de tareas, la ojeó y notó que no había hecho la tarea. Prendió la luz y se acercó a la niña.

-Victorique, Victorique - dijo sacudiéndola - ¡Despierta!

La niña comenzó a despertar.

-¿Por qué no hiciste la tarea?

-Papi, tengo sueño - dijo la niña -

-Lo sé, pero tienes que hacerla, vamos, levántate…

-¡No! - gritó la niña -

-¡Tienes que hacerla! - dijo Víctor tratando de levantarla -

Yuri despertó por los gritos y corrió a la habitación.

-¡No quiero hacerla! - dijo Victorique gritándole a Víctor y comenzando a patalear -

-¡Deja de comportarte así! - dijo Víctor jalándola del brazo -

Yuri se acercó.

-¿Qué haces? - dijo Yuri tomándolo del brazo - ¡Ya está acostada!

Víctor se volteó y empujó a Yuri.

-¿Qué haces tu? - gritó - ¡Se supone que debes revisar sus cuadernos!

-¡Lo olvidé, estaba cansado y lo olvidé! - gritó Yuri -

-¡Sal de aquí! - gritó Víctor empujando a Yuri - ¡Sal de aquí, haré que haga su tarea!

Víctor lo empujó y cerró la puerta. Yuri la golpeó.

-¡Déjala dormir!

Víctor no contestó y Yuri se quedó escuchando a través de la puerta.

Victorique seguía acostada en la cama.

-Victorique, levántate ahora, levántate a terminar tu tarea.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te vas a levantar o no? - preguntó Víctor -

-¡No! - grito Victorique -

-¿Crees que no me atreveré a golpearte? - preguntó Víctor - Contaré hasta tres… Uno, dos…

La niña se levantó rápidamente y se sentó en el escritorio. Lloraba mientras hacía la tarea.

-Victorique, termina rápido ya casi acabas y no llores, si manchas la tarea con tus lágrimas haré que la hagas de nuevo.

Después de un rato Victorique seguía llorando.

-¿Terminaste? - preguntó Víctor tomando la libreta y revisándola -

Víctor dejó la tarea en el escritorio, tomó a Victorique y la sentó en su regazo.

-Victorique, deja de llorar mi cielo - dijo acariciando su cabello - ¿Sabes que a mi antes me regañaban más de lo que yo a ti? Yo tenía que estudiar todo el tiempo, a veces no podía dormir hasta terminar.

-¿No te daba sueño papi? - preguntó la niña haciendo un puchero -

-¡Claro que si! Pero si me empezaba a quedar dormido tu abuelo me abofeteaba.

Victorique abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

Al día siguiente Víctor descansaba.

-Víctor, lamento interrumpir tu descanso.

-Yu, no te preocupes ¿qué pasa? - escuchaba su voz inquieta -

-Necesito que vayas por Victorique a la escuela, sé que yo pasaría por ella pero me lesioné en el entrenamiento y no podré hacerlo.

-Victorique, ya han venido por ti - anunció la maestra apenas vió a Víctor -

-¡Papi! - gritó - ¿dónde está papi Yuri? ¡Él tenía que venir por mi! - dijo haciendo un puchero -

-Papá se ha lastimado el tobillo y es por eso que he venido yo por ti ¿no te alegra que lo hiciera?

-Si papi ¡pero papi Yuri prometió llevarme a ver el lago! Quiero verlo congelado… - dijo con tono de queja -

-¿Qué te parece si yo te llevo a verlo y después pasamos por papá Yuri? - le dije mientras la cargaba -

-¡Sii! - contestó alegremente -

Y así se encaminaron al lago.

-¡Wow! ¡Está congelado! - dijo sorprendida - ¿Es un gran cubo de hielo?

-No, debajo del hielo hay agua - le respondió - agua muy fría.

Estaba sorprendida, Víctor estaba contento de ver su mirada de asombro, comenzó a correr hacia el lago.

-¡Victorique! No corras es peligroso - gritó -

-¡Mira papi, puedo pararme en él, ¡está congelado! ¿Podemos venir a patinar con papi Yuri y con tío Yurio? - preguntó alegremente -

-¡Claro! - le respondió -

Ekaterina se unió sorpresivamente a Víctor y a Victorique. La expresión en el rostro de Víctor cambió completamente.

-¡Vitya! - gritó Ekaterina - Lo he pensado y quiero a mi hija de regreso.

-No, ella es mi hija e hija de Yuri, puedo permitirte que la veas…

Víctor notó un olor a alcohol. Ekaterina se agachó para ver mejor a Victorique.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto - dijo Ekaterina - Lamento haberte dejado…

-Papi ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó la niña agarrando la pierna de Víctor -

-Solo una amiga cariño ¿Puedes dejarme platicar con ella? Juega un momento por ahí - dijo Víctor señalando el lago -

-Vitya, te lo pido, déjame estar con mi hija.

-No - respondió Víctor - Renunciaste a ella cuando aceptaste el dinero - Ella tiene una vida donde tú no existes.

Ekaterina comenzó a llorar

-¡Te lo suplico! - lloraba -

-Ekaterina, ve a casa, descansa y cuando estés sobria hablamos con calma - dijo Víctor -

Víctor se dirigió al lago donde jugaba la niña.

-Yo iré por ella Vitya, déjame hacer eso al menos.

Víctor se detuvo y asintió, Ekaterina se encaminó hacía Victorique, la niña le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Vamos con tu papá - dijo -

Ekaterina tomó la mano de la niña y al hacerlo notó que el hielo era delgado.

Víctor caminaba hacia ellas y en ese momento escuchó un crujido, la sangre se le heló…

-Victorique cuidado esa parte está… - el hielo se rompió bajo sus pies y desapareció.

Ekaterina jalaba a la niña del brazo hasta lograr mantener su cabeza a flote. Al voltear vió a Víctor que se acercaba.

-¡Victorique! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría hacia ella - ¡Victorique!

-Nunca dejará que esté a mi lado - pensó Ekaterina volteando a ver a la niña -

-Lo siento Vitya, lo siento Victorique. ¡Lo siento!

Ekaterina puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña y la sumergió soltando lentamente su brazo.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia urgencias, al entrar encontraron a Víctor. Estaba parado en medio del pasillo, su rostro estaba pálido, un doctor se encontraba con el.

-¡Yuri! - gritó en cuanto lo vió- ¡Yuri! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-¿Qué pasa Víctor? ¿Dónde está nuestra hija?

-Victorique, nuestra pequeña, nuestra niña…

-Víctor, me estás asustando… ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! - grité -

Víctor lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba, no entendía lo que decía, sintió que no debía soltarlo y se aferró a él.

Rei se acercó al doctor y hablaron un momento, su cara se tornó pálida.

-Yuri… escúchame - dijo Rei - he hablado con el doctor y…

-¿Qué pasa Rei? ¡Dímelo por favor!

-Yuri… Victorique cayó al lago, los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron pero desgraciadamente no pudieron salvarla.

-¡No! - murmure - ¡NO! ¡NOO! ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¿Verdad Víctor? ¡Dime que no es cierto!

Yuri perdió el conocimiento, Rei pidió un cuarto y lo recostaron en la cama.

-Yuri, despierta - dijo Víctor - No te pediré que me perdones ¿Qué derecho tengo de hacerlo? Solo quiero escuchar tu risa y si así lo quieres estaré lejos de ti - dijo derramando una lágrima -

Víctor se quedó dormido al lado de Yuri.

-Papi, papi, despierta - dijo Victorique sacudiendo a Yuri, él abrió los ojos y vió a la niña -

Yuri se incorporó de la cama.

-¡Victorique! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Papi, debes levantarte - dijo sonriendo -

-No puedo cariño, mi cuerpo no me obedece - respondió Yuri - Quiero abrir mis ojos pero no lo logro.

-Tienes que seguir intentando, papá Víctor está preocupado por ti. Levántate tengo que irme ahora.

-¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Yuri -

-Papi… prométeme que no llorarás - dijo Victorique - No se culpen por lo que pasó, no es culpa suya. Fueron el mejor regalo de mi vida, gracias por cuidarme. Papi, prométeme una cosa, no llores por mi culpa, dile a papá Víctor que hizo todo lo que pudo, así que no debe tener remordimientos por lo que no debe llorar. No llores por mi papi Yuri, llora solo por ti.

Yuri abrió un poco los ojos y vió a Víctor a su lado.

-Víctor, Victorique estaba en mi sueño, ella dijo algo pero no lo recuerdo - dijo somnoliento -

Yuri salió del café sintiéndose satisfecho con lo que le había dicho a Otabek.

Esa noche Yuri se presentó en el cuarto médico de la pista, entró y abrió la puerta. Sabía cuál era la contraseña ya que había estado ahi tantas veces. Al entrar encontró a Rei bebiendo cerveza, sin decir una palabra se sentó frente a él y tomó una.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que ya éramos extraños - dijo Rei -

-¿Lo somos? - preguntó Yuri -

-En cuanto termine éstas cervezas lo seremos.

-¿No estás harto de mi? - preguntó Yuri -

-Somos amigos desde hace nueve años ¿Cómo podría estar harto?

Yuri lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Rei… Ayúdame… - dijo mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro - Ayúdame a cambiar mi vida, por lo menos por ahora. Ayúdame a alejarme de Víctor, ayúdame a ser feliz, por favor…

Rei lo miró sorprendido y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Todo lo que dije fué muy difícil, lo que te dije a ti fué muy doloroso para mi. Siempre fuiste un amigo. Lastimar a Yurio también fué muy difícil. Mis sentimientos por Víctor están luchando dentro de mi, a veces siento una oleada de odio y siento que no lo puedo perdonar, siento que me volveré loco del desprecio que siento y entonces me pregunto si tengo el derecho de perdonar o no a alguien.

-¿Por qué fingiste que me odiabas? - preguntó Rei limpiando sus lágrimas - ¿Solo querías sacar a Víctor de tu vida o a mí también? Trataste de que te alejara lastimándome y lastimando a Yurio también.

-Si, no pensé que me ofrecerían su amistad luego de ser tan humillados - dijo Yuri llorando -

-Entonces ¿Cúal es tu plan? Luego de hacer que todos nos alejáramos de ti ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Por qué alejar a Víctor sin escucharlo? Él te ama.

-Quiero luchar con mi pasado yo solo, no quiero arrastrarlo en esto sin saber antes si me es posible perdonarlo o no y causarle un dolor que puede ser evitado. No quiero que cargue con mis demonios, me avergüenzo, por fin entendí todo lo que tuvo que soportar a mi lado cuando murió Victorique. Yurio me hizo entenderlo al decirme que era egoísta. Ayúdame, así puedo hacerlo bien, tal vez así pueda limpiar los pecados que cometí y poder separarme de él - dijo Yuri -

Rei lo tomó de la mano y asintió.

-Te ayudaré Yuri.

Víctor marcó el número de Yuri esperando que esta vez le contestara.

-¿Aló? - sonó una voz en el teléfono -

-¡Yuri! Soy yo… - dijo Víctor -

-Lo siento Víctor, habla Rei.

-Rei, comunícame con Yuri.

-Debes dejar de llamarlo Víctor - dijo Rei -

-¿Dónde están? - preguntó Víctor -

-Es una pregunta que tienes que hacerle a él y de él dependerá responderte, recuerda que ya no eres su esposo o prometido.

-¡No te metas entre nosotros Rei! ¡No te acerques a él! ¿Entiendes? - gritó Víctor -

-Tu eres el ex-esposo, nada más, Yuri quiere poner fin a esa relación, él se comunicará contigo.

Rei colgó el teléfono.

-Lo siento - dijo Yuri -

-No lo sientas - contestó Rei -

El teléfono de Yuri vibró, él lo tomó y vió un mensaje de Víctor.

"Confío en ti Yuri, confío en que nunca olvidarás todo lo hermoso que vivimos juntos, aún si estamos separados, mi corazón "

Yuri sintió que su corazón dolía, comenzó a escribir una respuesta.

"No olvidaré el tiempo que pasamos juntos, incluso si no volvemos, guardaré en mi corazón nuestros recuerdos"

Yuri descartó el mensaje.

Víctor se dirigió a la pista, sabía que se encontrarían ahí, al entrar se dirigió al cuarto médico y encontró la puerta cerrada. Dentro se escuchaban risas, tocó la puerta.

-Yuri dijo que terminó contigo - dijo Rei al abrir la puerta -

-Si es así que me lo diga de frente.

-¡Que patético! - contestó Rei - Si entras a éste cuarto llamará a la policía, en caso de una segunda ofensa no podrás salir bajo fianza.

-No me importa - dijo pasando a lado de Rei -

Al entrar vió los abrigos de ambos tirados en el piso y dos copas de vino a medio tomar. Se acercó a Yuri.

-¿Por qué te estás avergonzado de esta manera? Deja de interferir - dijo Yuri -

-¿Interferir en qué?

-¿No puedes ver con quién estoy? - dijo Yuri -

-¿Qué haces bebiendo con un extraño, desde cuándo bebes con alguien que no sea yo? - preguntó Víctor -

-¡Él no es un extraño! - dijo Yuri poniéndose de pie - Viví con él durante tres años, cuando estoy con él estoy tranquilo. Recibí una propuesta suya, si no acepto él se dará por vencido, entonces le dije que si.

-¿Qué? - dijo Víctor -

Rei se acercó a Yuri y lo tomó de la mano.

-Antes de que interfirieras de nuevo Yuri y yo vivíamos tomados de la mano, para mi no es un nuevo comienzo, es la continuación de lo que tú interrumpiste. Estoy tomando de vuelta lo que tú robaste de mi lado hace tres años.

Víctor se abalanzó sobre Yuri y Rei lo detuvo.

-Sal de aquí Yuri, ve a tu cita - dijo Rei sin soltar a Víctor - Te llamaré más tarde.

-Hablemos tu y yo - dijo Rei soltando a Víctor que se dejó caer en la silla -

-Siento que Yuri está actuando raro. Él no es una persona desafiante pero lo está siendo ahora, se ha vuelto una persona hiriente, grita, empuja y rechaza, esos sentimientos no son parte de su naturaleza. No sé si se trata de odio o amor, no sé si realmente tiene ese deseo de venganza o si solo pretende hacerlo. Siento que está al borde de algo - dijo Víctor -

Yuri entró a la oficina de Yakov y tomó asiento.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser el puesto de Víctor? - preguntó Yakov -

-Porque eso es lo que quiero - respondió Yuri -

-¿Entonces es solo basado en tus sentimientos?

-No, quiero hacer crecer aún más esta pista.

-¿No es solo por venganza? - preguntó Yakov -

-Espero que Víctor lo vea como venganza.

-Aún pueden estar juntos…

-Somos un cristal roto y los fragmentos los puedo usar como armas contra él.

-Deben estar juntos…

-Yakov, mi amor por él se ha evaporado, estoy lleno de resentimiento y odio y eso solo puede separarnos.

-Yuri…

-Si me necesitas, deshazte de él.

-Quiero tomarme un tiempo para descansar ya que no he estado bien, es por eso que te necesito a su lado, cerca de mi ¿No puedes estar ahí? Te lo pido - dijo Yakov -

Yuri se puso de pie.

-Lo siento, la decisión es tuya. No tengo la intención de vivir de nuevo con él. Quiero que me reconozcan por mis habilidades, no por ser esposo de Víctor Nikiforov.


	12. Chapter 12

-¡Felicidades Dr. Novikov! - dijo Víctor - Al parecer no se equivocó con su diagnóstico.

-Víctor, no estás respondiendo como debe ser al tratamiento ¿Realmente lo estás llevando como te lo indique? ¿Qué te parece si te internas para monitorearte?

-¿Internarme? - preguntó Víctor -

-Puedo ayudarte y devolverte la calidad de vida que tenías… - dijo el doctor -

-No me parece, tan solo dame una receta con potentes analgésicos y tranquilizantes. Dame eso y algo que me haga olvidar mi enfermedad, por favor, asegúrate de que nadie se entere.

-Víctor, eso no es todo…

-Si puedes lograr que no sienta dolor y tenga esos episodios te daré los autógrafos que querías - dijo Víctor tratando de bromear -

El doctor bajó la mirada y comenzó a escribir la receta, sabía que de nada serviría obligarlo a escucharlo, esperaría a que Víctor accediera.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida del hospital, a pesar de llevar una bufanda que lo cubría hasta la nariz y unos lentes obscuros las personas lo reconocían. Se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Víctor subió al auto y sacó su celular, marcó el número de Yuri.

-"La persona que desea contactar no está disponible" - escuchó del otro lado del teléfono -

Colgó y al hacerlo llegó un mensaje.

-"Estoy en una reunión, te llamaré más tarde"

-¡Que mentiroso! - murmuró Víctor - No es como si de verdad me devolvieras la llamada.

Comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

-"Algo no está bien contigo… ¿Debería renunciar a ti y dejar que te vayas? ¿Debería tratar de convencerte para que regreses? ¿Qué debería hacer Yuri?"

Lo envió y guardó su teléfono, encendió el auto y se dirigió a la pista.

Yuri llegó a la pista respondiendo el llamado de Yakov, esperaba una respuesta a su petición y así saber cuál sería su siguiente paso. Al entrar se dió cuenta de que todos entrenaban, buscó con la mirada a Víctor pero no pudo verlo, caminó directo a la oficina de Yakov. Yurio cortó su camino repentinamente.

-Quiero hablar contigo - dijo Yurio -

Yuri dejó escapar un gesto de fastidio y asintió, ambos se sentaron en las gradas.

-Lo siento - dijo Yurio -

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? - preguntó Yuri

-Victorique. La última vez que te vi lamento haberte dicho que sólo te importaba ella. Lamento haberla maldecido.

Yuri no demostró ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Aunque lo que has estado haciendo es peor a lo que yo hice, lo siento - dijo Yurio -

Yuri permanecía impávido.

-¿Alguna vez le has pedido a Víctor que se disculpe? - dijo Yurio - ¿Le has dicho que lo que hizo está mal y que es su culpa?

-Él lo sabe - respondió Yuri -

-Si, ¿pero se lo has dicho? No ¿verdad?

-No

-¿Por qué sólo piensas en el dolor que él te causó? ¿Por qué no piensas en el dolor que él carga? ¿No deberías primero escuchar todo lo que Víctor tenga que decirte antes de buscar venganza? No puedo entenderlo… ¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Yurio -

-¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué quieres de mi? - dijo Yuri -

Yurio apretó los puños tratando de contenerse. Estaba dolido, decepcionado y molesto.

-El huésped aquí eres tu - dijo Yurio - Quiero que te alejes de Víctor y de todos nosotros.

-Eso pretendo hacer, a quien debes pedírselo es a Víctor. - respondió Yuri - Él es el que se aferra a mi poniendo excusas, arrodillándose, suplicando… Sabes que incluso puse una demanda por acoso, pero él sigue buscándome. Se ha convertido en un fastidio. Tal vez comience a salir con alguien así que sería maravilloso que pudieras hacer que deje de buscarme.

-¿Salir, tan pronto? ¿Con quién? - preguntó Yurio -

-Lo conoces, con Rei - respondió Yuri -

-¿Rei? ¿Con él te conformas? ¿Con ese doctorcillo?

-Mis estándares no son altos. Estuve casado con Víctor ¿no? - respondió Yuri con sarcasmo -

Yuri se puso de pie y miró altaneramente a Yurio.

-Ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con Yakov - dijo mientras se alejaba -

Mila se acercó a Yurio con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? - preguntó -

-Irá con Yakov - dijo Yurio - No significamos nada para él, el Yuri Katsuki que conocimos está muerto.

Georgi, Rei y Otabek se reunieron con ellos.

-¿Y, alguien sabe por qué nos llamó Yakov? - preguntó Georgi -

-¿A ustédes también los llamó? - preguntó Yurio -

Todos asintieron.

-Yuri está en la oficina de Yakov - dijo Mila -

-Así que también lo llamó... Entonces nos llamó quiere hablar con todos ¿no creen? - dijo Otabek -

-¿Y Víctor? - preguntó Rei - ¿Él también vino?

-No lo sé - respondió Yurio - No lo he visto en todo el día, es como si a nadie le importaran los entrenamientos.

Yuri entró a la oficina de Yakov y tomó asiento.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser el puesto de Víctor? - preguntó Yakov -

-Porque quiero arrebatarle algo que es importante para él, quiero que experimente lo que se siente que te arrebaten la cosa más preciada en tu vida. Lo que quiero quitarle no se compara en nada a lo que él me arrebató a mi.

-¿Entonces definitivamente no hay deseo de reconciliación de tu parte? - preguntó Yakov - ¿Es tu última palabra?

-Si, si volviéramos terminaríamos peleando la misma batalla una y otra vez - dijo Yuri - Si quieres tenerme aquí debo tener su posición. Ya te lo he dicho, quiero que desees que yo esté aquí por mis habilidades, si quieres tenerme aquí por ser el esposo de Víctor entonces tendré que rechazar tu oferta - dijo Yuri -

-¿A qué te refieres? - dijo Yakov -

-Voy a reconsiderar el regresar a la pista. Si quieres que me quede sabes qué hacer.

-No me encuentro bien de salud - dijo Yakov - Tomo medicamentos y me he sentido mejor, pero no sé cómo será en el futuro. Todo se ha complicado.

Yuri no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Es algo grave? - preguntó Yuri preocupado.

-No, pero ya no soy un jovencito ¿no crees?

-¿Víctor lo sabe? - preguntó Yuri -

-Si, se lo he dicho. Voy a tomar un descanso y dejar la asociación, es por eso que te necesito.

-Lo siento, sabes qué es lo que quiero - dijo Yuri levantándose e intentando salir lo más rápido de la oficina, no quería que Yakov viera sus lágrimas -

-Vamos a reunirnos con todos - dijo Yakov poniéndose de pie -

Yuri se detuvo en la puerta y secó sus lágrimas.

-No tengo ganas de ver a Víctor - respondió Yuri -

-Es la última vez que estaremos todos juntos - dijo Yakov -

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo lamento Yuri, Víctor es mi hijo, desde pequeño está conmigo así que no puedo darte su puesto, tendré que dejarte ir. No creo que en un futuro haya necesidad de que regreses.

Yuri se sorprendió al oír esas palabras y no pudo evitar sentirse dolido.

-Reunámonos con todos para que no haya malos entendidos, dejémosles saber que nuestro destino contigo se ha acabado el día de hoy. Hay que dejárselo claro a Víctor también.

Yakov salió por la puerta sin decir una palabra más, Yuri lo siguió sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Veo que estamos la mayoría, acérquense todos - dijo Yakov -

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo Otabek - Estoy seguro de que ésta no es una reunión social así que, escúpelo Yakov.

Yakov no respondió. Otabek se colocó al lado de Yuri.

-Dime Yuri ¿lograste la posición que querías? Querías el puesto de Víctor ¿no es así? - preguntó Otabek -

Yuri no respondió, no tenía ganas de jugar el juego de Otabek.

En ese momento llegó Víctor y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó -

Yakov comenzó a hablar.

-He decidido dejar a Víctor en su puesto actual, no se lo daré a Yuri. Él y yo ya lo discutimos ¿no es así? - dijo Yakov observando a Yuri -

-Así es - dijo Yuri con toda la entereza que pudo -

-Yakov, al parecer Yuri está considerando regresar con Rei - dijo Yurio - ¿Qué te parece?

Yuri lo fulminó con una mirada. No podía creer que fuera tan infantil.

-¡Oh! ¿Es cierto eso? - preguntó Yakov a Yuri -

-Es posible - respondió Yuri -

Víctor desvío la mirad y Mila contuvo las lágrimas.

-¡Felicidades entonces! - dijo Yakov -

-¿Qué? - dijo Yurio - ¿Felicidades? ¿Ya no quieres que Víctor y él regresen?

-Yuri me ha dejado muy claro que no quiere - respondió Yakov - está harto de Vitya.

Otabek y Rei sonrieron, sentían una inmensa felicidad. Veían cada vez más cerca el fruto de su esfuerzo.

-Te lo preguntaré por última vez Yuri y te pido que dejes tu respuesta en claro a todos nosotros, tu segunda familia. Dejando a Vitya en su puesto de director ¿Aceptarías el cargo de presidente de la asociación?

Todos, incluido Yuri, miraron sorprendidos a Yakov. Yuri sintió que el piso bajos sus pies se movía.

-¡No! - dijo Víctor - ¡Él no puede tomar ese cargo! ¡Haré lo que sea para evitarlo! No puedo permitirlo Yakov, dame esa posición a mi.

Todos guardaron silencio. Yakov lo ignoró.

-Respóndeme Yuri ¿Regresarías a la pista como el presidente de la asociación? - preguntó de nuevo Yakov -

Yuri no sabía qué contestar, miró fijamente a Víctor y pudo ver en su rostro cuánto se oponía a que él tomará el cargo. Sabía que era su oportunidad.

-Lo acepto - respondió Yuri con una expresión seria -

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Otabek y lo miró con odio, quería matarlo en ese momento.

-Muy bien, hagamos entonces el papeleo - dijo Yakov -

Víctor trataba de contener su furia al igual que Yurio.

-¡Yakov! ¡No puedes hacer esto! - dijeron Víctor y Yurio al unísono -

-Si tienen alguna queja hablen con el presidente - dijo Yakov dirigiéndose a su oficina -

Víctor volteó a ver a Yuri.

-Por favor pasa a mi oficina antes de que te vayas presidente Katsuki. Tengo algo que necesito hablar contigo.

Víctor se dirigió a su oficina. Otabek y Rei se dirigieron al cuarto médico.

-¡Maldición! - gritó Otabek pateando una silla - ¡Maldito Yuri!

-No pierdas el control Otabek - dijo Rei -

-¿Qué no pierda el control? ¿Éstas loco? - gritó golpeando el escritorio - ¿Qué demonios piensa Yakov?

Rei se encogió de hombros.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ahora Yuri es nuestro jefe! ¡Puede hacer de nosotros lo que quiera! - dijo Otabek -

-Lo sé, lo sé - respondió Rei -

-¿Estás tranquilo porque ahora te acuestas con él? - preguntó Otabek con un tono de celos en su voz - ¿Es eso?

-No seas ridículo Otabek, no me acuesto con él, ni siquiera estamos juntos…

-¡Lo destruiré! - gritó Otabek -

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rei.

Yuri se dirigido a la oficina de Víctor y entró sin anunciarse.

-¿Qué necesitas preguntar? - preguntó Yuri - Tengo dolor de cabeza así que apresúrate por favor.

-¿Dolor de cabeza? Espera un momento, iré con Rei por unos analgésicos - dijo Víctor saliendo por la puerta -

Yuri se acercó al escritorio de Víctor y tomó el cuadro que estaba sobre el. Era la foto de ellos dos y Victorique. Se sintió conmovido y no pudo retener las lágrimas que querían salir desde que estaba con Yakov.

Víctor regresó y lo observó desde la puerta.

-Yuri - dijo Víctor entrando a la oficina y acercándose a él - ¿Qué sucede? Mírame Yuri.

Yuri levantó el rostro y Víctor comenzó a acariciar su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas con sus manos. Yuri cerró los ojos y dejó que Víctor lo hiciera, sus manos eran tan cálidas...

Yuri reaccionó, abrió los ojos y dió un paso atrás.

-Es una mentira - dijo Yuri - El yo que sale en ésta y las demás fotos juntos es una mentira. Actuando feliz, como si estuviera divirtiéndome. Soy un fraude ¿verdad?

-No, no lo eres - dijo Víctor -

-Éramos felices ¿no? Éramos tan felices que no lo habríamos cambiado por nada. Tuvimos momentos muy felices y por eso, estoy agradecido. Si no te hubiera conocido no habría tenido ese tipo de felicidad - dijo acariciando la mejilla de Víctor -

Yuri dejó la foto de nuevo en el escritorio.

-Mi dolor y sufrimiento no aparecen en nuestras fotos - continuó Yuri alejándose de Víctor - ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros? ¿Sabes por qué no podemos estar juntos?

Víctor negó con la cabeza.

-Es porque solo amas al yo que está en esas fotos, pero no al yo que no está en ellas. Después de perder a Victorique, te observaba dormir e imaginé miles de veces abofetearte, quería matarte, tenía ese tipo de pensamientos. Era ese tipo de persona.

No puedo regresar contigo, sería como asistir a mi propio funeral. Puedo soportar verte de forma esporádica en el trabajo pero eso es todo.

Yuri agarró la pastilla que Víctor le había llevado y se la tomo.

-Entonces ¿No deberías enseñarme a amar esa otra parte de ti? - dijo Víctor -

-Lo siento - dijo Yuri -

Víctor se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Solo un minuto - dijo Víctor - Solo dame un minuto.

Yuri no se movió, sentir el abrazo cálido de Víctor, ese abrazo que tanto echaba de menos hizo que se sintiera conmovido. Yuri cerró los ojos y recargó la mejilla en su pecho, podía oír el rápido latido de su corazón.

-Estoy seguro que ya ha pasado más de un minuto - dijo Yuri de repente -

-Solo un minuto más - susurró Victor en el oído de Yuri -

-¿Piensas quedarte así toda la tarde? - preguntó Yuri -

-¿Podrías estar a mi lado? Realmente no puedo dejarte ir. Lo siento por todo, realmente es mi culpa, por favor, dame otra oportunidad - dijo Víctor llorando -

Yuri empujó levemente a Víctor y luchó por contener las lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho - dijo Yuri - tengo que irme.

Yuri pasó al lado de Víctor y se dirigió a la salida mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Víctor se dejó caer en la silla tratando de calmarse. De pronto Rei entró a su oficina, Víctor se puso de pie.

-Si le hubieras dicho la verdad a Yuri hace tres años cuando murió su hija…

\- dijo Rei - Si yo hubiera puesto más atención, si tan solo hubiéramos recibido el castigo que merecíamos… Si todos hubieran recibido el castigo, entonces… Yuri estaría viviendo una vida completamente diferente ahora.

Víctor se acercó a Rei.

-¡Es por eso que no lo mereces! ¡Tampoco tienes derecho a sonreír estando a su lado! ¡No tienes derecho a que te haga feliz! - gritó Rei - ¡No tienes derecho, al igual que yo! Porque no puedes traer de regreso a Victorique y yo tampoco…

-Rei - dijo Víctor - desde un principio te pedí que te alejaras de Yuri, en verdad siento que estoy furioso contigo, quiero golpearte pero no puedo, no puedo porque eso haría que él me odiara más de lo que ya lo hace. Te lo pido por última vez, no interfieras entre nosotros.

Rei pasó la mano por su cabello.

-Trataré de convencerlo para que hable contigo, para que te escuche, pero no te equivoques Victor, no lo haré para ayudarte a recuperarlo, lo haré para que de una vez por todas te des cuenta de que lo has perdido - dijo Rei saliendo de la oficina -

Yuri entró a los vestidores donde encontró a Yurio, se acercó a él.

-¿Quieres tomar una copa juntos? - preguntó Yuri - Quiero platicar contigo y después si así lo deseas no te molestaré más.

-Está bien, vamos - dijo Yurio -

Ambos entraron al bar y se sentaron frente a frente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Yurio -

-No puedo siquiera pensar en ignorarte - dijo Yuri - me oculté detrás de mis palabras como un cobarde.

-¿Cuál es el punto de decirme esas cosas ahora? - preguntó Yurio -

-Quería que supieras que me arrepiento. No encuentro las palabras para decirte que lo siento.

Yurio permaneció en silencio. Yuri tomó una bebida de su trago.

-Es curioso escuchar lo preocupado que estás.

-Lo sé - dijo Yuri - Gracias Yurio, habrías podido haber dicho que no querías verme, pero viniste. Debí haberte dicho todo lo que pensaba hacer, no debí haberte evitado.

-Solo detente Yuri, detente. Olvídate del mundo del patinaje, olvídate de Víctor, de todos y vete.

-Eso no es posible. No tengo la confianza para hacerlo.

Yuri terminó su bebida y se levantó.

-Solo quería que supieras que lo que te dije no fué porque te quisiera menos, siempre viviré arrepentido por decirte esas palabras - dijo Yuri -

Yuri pasó al lado de Yurio, él se levantó y salió del bar detrás suyo, lo tomó de la mano. Yuri se detuvo, lo tomó de los hombros y lo acorralo contra la pared.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo? - preguntó Yuri con una voz seductora y bajando el cierre de la chamarra de Yurio - Si no quieres dímelo ahora y te soltaré.

-No me moveré de aquí - respondió Yurio desafiante -

Yuri acercó su rostro a Yurio como si fuera a besarlo y comenzó a reírse mientras lo soltaba.

-Eres increíble - dijo Yuri riendo - ¿Te lo creíste?

-No creo en nada de lo que estás haciendo - dijo Yurio - ¿Cómo podría creerlo cuando sé qué tipo de persona eres? Sé que no eres el tipo de persona que es cruel con los demás.

Yuri se soltó de la mano de Yurio y volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué sabes tú? - preguntó Yuri - ¿Cómo puedes pretender conocerme tan bien?

-Te conozco, sé todo sobre ti. Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando en este momento: "Te extrañé Yurio, te extrañé mucho" Eso es lo que estás pensando.

Yuri sonrió burlonamente.

-"Yo también te extrañé Yuri, muchísimo. Te extrañé tanto que quería llorar" - respondió Yurio - Es lo que respondo a lo que estás pensando en este momento.

-Tu narcisismo me sorprende. Si pensar eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches entonces hazlo - dijo Yuri -

-Sé que te preocupas por mí ¿Por qué actúas como si no? ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo?

Un gesto de impaciencia se reflejó en el rostro de Yuri.

-Esta bien, no me lastimarás, no importa cuán terrible me trates, no me sentiré decepcionado. Nos vemos mañana, pasado mañana y el día siguiente a ese, presidente Katsuki - dijo Yurio sonriendo mientras levantaba su mano en un gesto de despedida -

Yuri se encontraba en su nuevo departamento, acababa de terminar de subir la última caja, estaba agotado y se sentó en el sofá, comenzó a quedarse dormido cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Se levantó lo más rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla apareció Rei.

-¡Ta-da! - dijo mostrándole una botella de vino y una pizza -

Yuri sonrió cansadamente y lo dejó pasar. Rei se sentó en el sofá y Yuri se dejó caer en el otro recostándose.

-¿Estás adolorido? - preguntó Rei - Te dije que podía ayudarte, tu y tu terquedad…

-Esta bien, el trabajo físico me hace sentir mejor y sudar desintoxica.

Rei se puso de pie, tomó una toalla, la mojó y la calentó unos segundos en el microondas. Se acercó a Yuri y se la colocó sobre la cabeza y los hombros como si se tratara de un velo.

-¡Oohh, te ves tan lindo! - exclamó Rei mientras se sentaba a su lado -

-Estoy seguro de que me veo lindo - dijo Yuri cerrando los ojos -

Rei comenzó a servir unas copas y le ofreció una a Yuri, él la tomó y le dió un sorbo.

-¿Qué piensan de lo que dijo Yakov? - preguntó Yuri de repente -

-Ninguno estaba muy contento - respondió Rei -

El celular de Rei comenzó a sonar, lo tomó y torció los labios, no contestó.

-¿Quién te llama? - preguntó Yuri con curiosidad -

-Víctor - respondió Rei - Es la quinta vez que me llama…

-Tal vez deberías contestar - dijo Yuri -

-¿A ti te ha llamado?

-Si, 10 veces - respondió Yuri - Debería cambiar mi número…

-En algún momento tendrás que hablar con él - dijo Rei - En cuanto empieces a trabajar hablará contigo y descubrirá tu nueva dirección.

-Lo sé, lo sé - respondió Yuri con cansancio - Tengo que ser más severo con él.

Rei comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Yuri picando sus costillas.

-¡No! ¡Basta! - dijo Yuri mientras reía - ¡Para!

-Necesitas reír - dijo Rei sonriendo -

Rei se levantó y se colocó detrás del sofá.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó señalando hacia la cocina -

Yuri volteó y Rei golpeó su frente con ambos dedos haciendo lagrimear los ojos de Yuri.

-¡Hey! - gritó Yuri sobando su frente - ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Rei no podía contener la risa y Yuri le lanzó un libro golpeando su brazo.

-¡Auch! - exclamó Rei - ¡Oye!

-¿Qué? - dijo Yuri riendo -

Rei volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

-No trates de olvidarlo, no trates de sacarlo de tu vida - dijo Rei seriamente -

-¿Qué? - contestó Yuri -

-A Víctor. Mantenlo en el fondo de tu corazón - respondió Rei -

Yuri asintió.

-Ten, come - dijo Rei dándole una rebanada de pizza que Yuri tomó - ¿Quieres que me quede hoy aquí?

-No, gracias, debo acostumbrarme.

-¿De verdad no piensas volver con él? - preguntó Rei -

Yuri asintió con la cabeza.

-Por primera vez en tres años puse la foto de Victorique al lado de mi cama - dijo Yuri - Quiero seguir viéndola, quiero decir su nombre, decir que la extraño, que lo siento… No puedo hacerlo con él a mi lado, no aún. Simplemente no puedo.

-Entonces deberíamos casarnos - dijo Rei -

-¡¿Qué?! - dijo Yuri atragantandose con la pizza -

-Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer para que Víctor se aleje definitivamente. No digo que nos casemos oficialmente, solo hagamos una ceremonia.

-¡No seas tonto! - dijo Yuri riéndo -

-Piénsalo - dijo Rei - No me importa que solo me uses, para eso son los amigos.

Víctor se encontraba en su departamento, se sentía agotado y estresado después del día que acababa de pasar y deseaba acostarse.

Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a pensar en Victorique, cerró los ojos y comenzaron a aparecer en su mente flashbacks de lo sucedido, de pronto se puso de pie, recordó algo que había olvidado, Ekaterina ahogó a su hija.

Víctor se tambaleó al recordarlo.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? - pensó para sus adentros -

Se sostuvo de la pared para no perder el equilibrio, poco a poco se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso y comenzó a tratar de respirar, sentía que se ahogaba, se dió cuenta que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a hiperventilar, desesperadamente trató de buscar una bolsa para respirar como se lo había indicado el doctor Novikov pero no pudo encontrarla.

Yuri terminó de tomar un baño que en ese momento para él, era la felicidad más grande, se estaba preparando para dormir cuando sonó su celular, vió el número y se percató de que era Víctor.

-¿De nuevo? Será mejor que conteste o nunca dejará de marcar - pensó -

-Víctor. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo Yuri - Es tarde y estoy cansado…

-Yu… Yuri - dijo Víctor - No me siento muy bien ¿podrías venir? ¿Por favor?

Yuri notó pánico en la voz de Víctor, sabía que algo pasaba. Tomó su abrigo y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el departamento de Víctor, al llegar se alegró de que no había cambiado la contraseña de la puerta.

Al entrar encontró a Víctor en el piso junto a la cama, se había desmayado.

-¡Víctor, Víctor! - gritaba Yuri mientras lo sacudía -

No obtuvo respuesta, Yuri tomó su celular y llamó a Rei. De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta. Yuri abrió.

-¡Hola! - dijo el doctor Novikov - Soy el terapeuta del Sr. Nikiforov - dijo entregándole a Yuri su tarjeta -

El doctor pasó y se dirigió a la recámara.

-¿Sería tan amable de ayudarme a recostarlo? - preguntó el doctor -

Yuri asintió y lo ayudó a levantarlo.

-¿Cómo sabía que Víctor necesitaba ayuda? - preguntó Yuri -

-El botón de pánico - dijo señalando la mesa de noche - Se instaló este sistema para emergencias como ésta.

Yuri asintió en silencio. El doctor notó preocupación en el rostro de Yuri.

-No se preocupe, pronto estará mejor.

Yuri salió a la sala y tomó asiento, en verdad no entendía lo que estaba pasando, Víctor nunca le mencionó nada de esto.

-¡Eres un idiota Víctor Nikiforov!

\- murmuró Yuri con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo -

Minutos más tarde el doctor salió de la recámara y se acercó a Yuri.

-Usted debe ser el Sr. Katsuki - dijo el doctor - ¿Vive cerca de aquí?

-Si - dijo Yuri -

-¿Ya ha tenido oportunidad de hablar con el Sr. Nikiforov?

Yuri lo miró desconcertado.

-N-n-o - dijo Yuri -

-Es muy importante que tome sus medicamentos, debe iniciar lo más pronto posible, si no estos episodios serán más frecuentes.

-Yo… no entiendo - dijo Yuri - Por favor dígame qué es lo que tiene.

El doctor permaneció callado.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? - preguntó Yuri - ¿Cuál es su estado?

-Esa es información confidencial - respondió el doctor -

-¡Doctor, por favor! - suplicó Yuri - Yo… yo soy su esposo…

-Si el paciente no quiere que su familia lo sepa no puedo decir nada, lo siento.

El doctor le dió unas indicaciones y salió del departamento. Rei entró en ese momento.

-Rei - dijo Yuri - Tienes que averiguar qué tiene Víctor. - dijo Yuri nervioso y le entregó la tarjeta del doctor -

Rei observó la tarjeta del médico y entró a la recámara junto con Yuri. Tomó uno de los frascos del medicamento y leyó la etiqueta.

-Yuri, estoy completamente seguro que no es nada grave - dijo Rei -

Esa noche Yuri durmió al lado de Víctor, tenía miedo de perderlo.

Gracias a ArehandoraM por la bella portada y las ilustraciones ❤️


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo dedicado a AlehandoraM Awlixx biichiithos Lumary9 y a todas las amantes de Viktuuri

Víctor salió de bañarse y comenzó a vestirse, debía ir formal para asistir al evento de toma de posesión de Yuri. No se encontraba particularmente animado para asistir pero no tenía más opción.

Comenzó a ponerse la corbata cuando su celular empezó a sonar, vió quién llamaba y contestó poniendo el altavoz.

-¡Doctor Novikov! ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó Víctor - ¿A qué debo el honor?

-¿Has pensado lo de ingresar al hospital por unos días? - respondió el doctor -

Víctor terminaba de colocarse la corbata.

-Si hago eso solo estaré encerrado y seguiré enfermo…

-Pero seguirás al pie de la letra el tratamiento…

-Pero seguiré enfermo… - interrumpió Víctor -

Novikov dejó escapar un suspiro de impotencia. Víctor empezaba a poner las mancuernillas a su camisa.

-No puedo seguir sin hacer nada - dijo Novikov - Hice un juramento médico. Tendré que decírselo a tu familia.

Víctor recargó sus manos en la mesa agachando la cabeza y la movió en gesto de negación.

-Novikov, realmente te respeto y valoro mucho tus consejos así que, por favor, no me hagas demandarte.

-Víctor, el Sr. Katsuki vino a verme esta mañana - respondió el médico -

Víctor palideció.

-¿Para qué? - preguntó Víctor -

-Dijo que sabía sobre tu enfermedad, así que le dije la verdad y le pedí que te ayudara.

-Tengo un evento al cual asistir - dijo Víctor colocándose el saco - Te llamaré más tarde.

Víctor tomó el celular, una pequeña caja negra y salió de casa.

Al llegar a la pista Víctor se encaminó a la oficina de Yuri.

-¡Vitya! - gritó Mila - ¡Que guapo estás!

Mila se acercó y besó su mejilla.

-Gracias - dijo Víctor - ¡Tu te ves hermosa!

-¿Te parece? - respondió dando una

vuelta para modelar su hermoso vestido rojo -

-Si, muy linda - dijo Víctor besando su frente - Te veo más tarde.

Víctor siguió su camino y llegó a la oficina de Yuri, se detuvo, no podía decidir si entrar o no. Segundos después tocó a la puerta.

-¡Adelante! - respondió Yuri -

Víctor abrió la puerta y entró.

-¡Ah, Víctor! - dijo Yuri levantando la vista por un segundo y volviendo a leer - Siéntate por favor, casi termino esto.

Víctor se sentó. Yuri comenzó a colocar una firma en los papeles que leía.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Director Nikiforov? - preguntó Yuri -

Víctor colocó frente a él la pequeña caja negra que había tomado al salir de casa.

-Esto… ¿Por qué me enviaste algo como esto Presidente Katsuki? No sé por qué lo enviaste, estoy algo confundido.

Yuri tomó la caja y la abrió, era un hermoso reloj dorado.

-Entiendo. Esto no ha sido enviado solo a ti, fué enviado a todos, incluyendo ejecutivos y entrenadores de parte de la asociación, como agradecimiento por aceptar mi designación - respondió Yuri con una sonrisa -

-¡Ah! - murmuró Víctor sin ocultar su decepción -

Yuri sacó el reloj y se lo puso.

-Es algo excesivo para un agradecimiento - dijo admirando el reloj -

Yuri se quitó el reloj y lo colocó de nuevo en la caja.

-Si te hace sentir incómodo puedes dejarlo aquí - dijo Yuri - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo más Director?

-Quiero disculparme por hacer que salieras de casa tan noche hace unos días y agradecerte el que lo hayas hecho - respondió Víctor - Significó mucho para mi.

-No podía permitir que le pasara algo a alguien tan valioso para la asociación - respondió Yuri -

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos. Víctor se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana.

-Tienes una vista espectacular desde aquí - dijo Víctor -

Yuri se puso de pie y se colocó al lado de Víctor.

-Si, tienes razón - dijo Yuri -

Se quedaron por un momento admirando el paisaje, Yuri movió su mano para tomar la de Víctor, pero se detuvo, recordó su conversación con Novikov:

"Dime ¿Qué tan enfermo está? Dime todo, no escondas ningún detalle. Víctor… ¿Podría morir?"

Yuri trató de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente.

-Bueno, tengo que prepararme - dijo alejándose de Víctor - Como puedes ver aún no estoy listo.

-Por supuesto - dijo Víctor - te veo más tarde.

Víctor salió de la oficina y Yuri tomó su traje para comenzar a cambiarse. Terminó de ponérselo, no estaba muy convencido de haber elegido el correcto, se sentía extraño e incómodo con un traje de tres piezas.

Comenzó a ponerse la corbata cuando de repente escuchó una voz femenina.

-¡Te ves realmente atractivo! - dijo la voz -

Yuri volteó sobresaltado.

-¡Minako! - ¡Que felicidad verte! - Exclamó Yuri mientras se dirigía rápidamente a ella - Pero ¿Cómo, qué haces aquí?

Yuri la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Cómo que? - preguntó Minako - Hemos venido a felicitarte y a verte por supuesto.

Yuri la soltó.

-¿Has venido con Chris? - preguntó -

-¡Claro!

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos! - dijo

Yuri -

-Yo también querido, yo también.

Minako tomó la corbata de las manos de Yuri y comenzó a ponérsela.

-Dime Yuri - dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro - ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo?

-Es una historia muy larga de contar - respondió Yuri -

-No necesito que me cuentes la historia

\- dijo terminando de arreglar la corbata - ¡Listo, te ves guapísimo! Yo sé la historia lo que quiero saber es ¿En qué diablos piensas?

-Y ¿Quién te contó? - preguntó Yuri -

-Mari - respondió - Está realmente preocupada ¿Cómo puedes ser así con ella? Haces que se preocupe por ti cuando ella tiene sus propios problemas…

-No es como si se lo hubiera pedido - dijo Yuri -

-¡Eres su hermano menor! - dijo Minako golpeando la cabeza de Yuri con su bolso de mano - ¡Claro que se va a preocupar!

Minako sentó a Yuri en el sillón.

-Tenemos tiempo - dijo viendo su reloj - Habla…

Yuri estaba en silencio. Minako hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-¿Te has vuelto loco verdad? - dijo de repente -

-¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? - preguntó Yuri - Si lo sabes dímelo por favor porque yo no lo sé.

-Víctor ha hecho hasta lo imposible por reconciliarse pero tú no cedes, debes afrontar el pasado y dejarlo atrás. ¡Víctor te adora! No pierdas eso…

-¿Sabes lo que se siente amar a alguien hasta el punto de odiarlo? - dijo Yuri - No puedo olvidar y siento en mi interior resentimiento y unas ganas tremendas de vengarme. Solo a ti puedo decírtelo.

Minako asintió.

-¿Crees que mi vida podrá brillar de nuevo algún día? - preguntó Yuri -

-Por supuesto que sí Yuri, aún eres joven. Tu vida será todavía un largo camino, nadie podrá detenerte. No dejes que todo esto te amargue. Eres independiente y eres exitoso. Nada puede ser mejor que esto.

-¿Lo crees? - dijo Yuri dejando salir una lágrima sin querer -

-No llores querido - dijo Minako abrazándolo -

-Lloro porque no quiero perder más cosas - dijo Yuri - Lloro porque he sido lamentable. Realmente quería brillar...

-Todavía puedes brillar Yuri.

-Dime ¿Qué hice mal? - dijo Yuri llorando - ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Minako acariciaba su cabello para consolarlo.

Tocaron a la puerta y Yakov entró.

-Yuri ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Nervioso? - preguntó Yakov - ¡Oh, disculpa pensé que estabas solo!

-No te preocupes - dijo Yuri poniéndose de pie - si, estoy algo nervioso.

Yakov le dió una palmada en el hombro.

-Lo harás bien.

Yuri lo observó por un momento sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Yakov ¿puedes darme un abrazo? - preguntó Yuri -

-Claro pero, ¿qué pasa? - dijo Yakov abrazando a Yuri -

Yuri lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Por favor, dime que puedo hacerlo. Dime que no llore por muy difícil que se pongan las cosas. También prometeme que no llorarás demasiado sin importar lo que pase, dime que no te rendirás. Necesitas seguir adelante ¿De acuerdo? - dijo Yuri dejando caer unas lágrimas -

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan nervioso estás? - dijo Yakov -

-Es hora de que se vaya presidente, ya todos están en el salón de recepciones - dijo el secretario -

Yuri soltó a Yakov y asintió.

-Mira como estás - dijo Minako secando las lágrimas de Yuri - ¡Listo! ¿Vamos?

Yuri la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron al salón. Al entrar los reporteros comenzaron a sacar fotos, le era imposible a Yuri ver a los asistentes debido a los flashes.

Lo llevaron a la mesa principal donde se encontraba Víctor, junto con otros ejecutivos.

-Este es el nuevo presidente - dijo Yakov a uno de los presentes -

-Encantado de conocerlo - dijo Yuri estrechando su mano -

-Es un joven encantador - respondió el ejecutivo dirigiéndose a Yakov -

Yuri sonrió.

-Tomen asiento - dijo Yuri sentándose -

Minako se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban los rusos, Otabek, Rei, Chris y JJ.

-¿Está nervioso? - preguntó Chris a Minako -

-Lo normal.

-Si pudo estar en Canadá, en un grupo, frente a 30 adolescentes y lograr que se concentren puede hacer esto - dijo JJ -

-Si yo fuera él estaría muy nervioso - dijo Otabek - ¿Saben lo que dice la gente de esto? Que gracias a sus conexiones llegó a donde está, que solo lo designaron por ser el queridísimo ex yerno de Yakov…

-Beka… - dijo Rei -

-¿Qué? Solo repito lo que dicen las personas Rei…

-Así que tú eres Rei - dijo Minako - ¡Mucho gusto!

Rei se levantó y se acercó a Minako, tomó su mano y la besó.

-El gusto es mío Minako.

-Daremos inicio al evento - dijo una voz - Les presento al equipo juvenil Ruso de este año, las promesas que traerán gloria a nuestro país.

El equipo se levantó saludando alegremente.

-Ahora con ustedes, el entrenador principal del equipo juvenil, el ex patinador y campeón mundial el Sr. Víctor Nikiforov, quien desde hace unos meses tomó las riendas del equipo. Lo invitamos a dar su discurso. Démosle un fuerte aplauso.

Los presentes aplaudían mientras Víctor subía al podio. El equipo juvenil se puso de pie gritando y aplaudiendo.

-Hola a todos, soy Víctor Nikiforov - dijo al micrófono -

Los aplausos eran ensordecedores.

-Hace siete años me retiré de las competencias debido a la muerte de mi hija - comenzó Víctor -

-Un día mi antiguo oponente suizo Christopher Giacometti me visitó - continuó Víctor - y me dijo que algo que le causó más tristeza que perder una competencia, fué escuchar del accidente de mi hija en las noticias. Me dijo que lloró ese día.

Después de ese accidente tuve una depresión por lo que me retiré, eventualmente Chris también renunció al patinaje competitivo.

Con el atleta Giacometti que ese día perdió un rival debido a mi, antes que todo, quiero disculparme.

Víctor sonrió y se oyeron risas.

-Quiero presentarles a todos al Sr. Giacometti - dijo señalando a Chris -

Chris se puso de pie, y mandó un beso a Víctor, los reporteros comenzaron a sacar fotos y los presentes aplaudieron.

-Desde los dieciséis años, además de ser mi querido amigo, fué mi preciado rival - continuó Víctor - La razón principal por la que fuí capaz de seguir viviendo sin perder las esperanzas fué mi ex esposo y ahora presidente de esta asociación: Yuri Katsuki quien me gustaría que subiera conmigo al podio.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Yuri se sintió avergonzado y subió lentamente.

-Gracias a él, pude superar ese momento de mi vida - dijo Víctor aplaudiendo - ahora los dejo con él para que diga unas palabras.

Víctor bajó del podio y se sentó en su lugar.

-Hola a todos, soy Yuri Katsuki - dijo haciendo una reverencia - Me siento honrado de estar aquí con todos ustedes.

Siempre he pensado que el lugar de Víctor no es aquí como entrenador, si no ahí afuera, en la pista. Yo, al igual que él, después del accidente, estuve deprimido, pero ahora encontré mi lugar. De ésta experiencia aprendí que no se puede asegurar nada en este mundo. Aprendí también a disfrutar la felicidad en el momento,

Hace diez años, no tenía idea de que llegaría aquí, aprendí mi lección y no volveré a esperar más o a dar por sentado las cosas. Voy a buscar y recuperar lo que hace tres años perdí - dijo Yuri mirando a Víctor -

Yuri sonrió.

-Lo siento - dijo Yuri riendo - Mi discurso ha sido un poco extraño ¿verdad?

Todos comenzaron a reír y aplaudir. Yuri hizo una reverencia y bajó del podio, se dirigió a la salida. Víctor lo siguió con la mirada y se levantó para alcanzarlo.

Minako y los demás también salieron.

Víctor alcanzó a Yuri en las escaleras y lo tomó del brazo.

-Yuri, si quieres decirme que me amas solo dilo - dijo Víctor - Deja de actuar como si estuvieras enojado cuando en realidad no lo estás y dímelo.

Yuri miraba hacia el piso, Víctor lo tomó del rostro.

-Mirame a los ojos y dime: "Te he extrañado"

-¿Hasta dónde quieres que vaya? - dijo Yuri - ¡¿Necesito ser insoportablemente cruel contigo para que renuncies a mi?!

-Entonces, discúlpate conmigo

\- dijo Víctor - discúlpate por todo el dolor y desprecio que me haz dado, por desperdiciar mi tiempo y sentimientos por ti.

Yuri abrió la boca para responder, en ese momento escucharon a Yurio.

-¡Víctor! - gritó Yurio acercándose a ellos junto con los demás -

Yuri aprovechó el momento y se zafó de Víctor para bajar corriendo las escaleras.

-¿No podían ser más inoportunos? - gritó Víctor bajando detrás de él -

Yuri llegó a la pista y se sentó en las gradas, Ekaterina entró en ese momento y se dirigió a él.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente - dijo Ekaterina -

Yuri la observó con recelo.

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? - dijo Yuri -

-Vayamos a algún lugar más privado.

Yuri asintió y al dar un paso Víctor lo detuvo.

-¡Vitya! - dijo Ekaterina sorprendida -

-Lo que sea que quieras decir a Yuri dímelo a mí - dijo Víctor -

-Necesito hablar con Yuri no contigo.

-Entonces tengamos esa plática nosotros tres - respondió Víctor -

Yuri lo miró aliviado y contento de que lo hubiera seguido, no sabía si podría hablar con Ekaterina él solo.

-Amor… - dijo Yuri dirigiéndose a Víctor -

Víctor volteó a verlo sorprendido.

-Víctor - dijo Yurio llegando casi sin aliento - Esto… es lo que te quería decir… - dijo señalando a Ekaterina -

-Creo que deberíamos irnos - dijo Minako - Ellos tienen que hablar.

-No es necesario, pueden quedarse, no es ningún secreto - dijo Yuri - Habla Ekaterina.

-Quiero hablarte de Victorique, quiero hablar de ella con todos - dijo mirando a los demás - Sé que todos ustedes la amaban.

-Victorique… Si aún viviera tendría siete años, casi ocho… Ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar - interrumpió Víctor - El tiempo se detuvo para Yuri y para mí cuando ella murió. Ya ni siquiera tenemos el hogar que ella conoció. Desde ese día nosotros no hemos podido hablar de ella, aún no podemos, nos duele decir el nombre de nuestra hija en voz alta.

-Estos años he vivido atormentada, no sé ni cómo empezar a decir lo mucho que lo siento - dijo Ekaterina - Cuando ella murió yo estaba ahí, aún no puedo olvidar su expresión y su grito cuando cayó al lago.

-¿Estabas ahí? - preguntó Yuri - ¿Qué hacías con ella?

-Quería conocerla - dijo Ekaterina - Investigué y ese día seguí a Vitya. Los encontré en el lago.

-Yuri, vete, yo arreglaré esto - dijo Víctor -

Yuri se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

-No, los dos juntos haremos frente a esto. Juntos, como siempre debimos hacerlo.

Víctor apretó la mano de Yuri y asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr? - dijo Víctor a Ekaterina - He recordado todo y te aseguro que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

-Haz lo que desees Víctor, no me importa ya no tengo nada que perder, solo quería ver a Yuri y pedir su perdón.

-¿Su perdón? ¿Para qué, para que tu conciencia esté tranquila? ¿Acaso te has perdonado a ti misma?

Yuri los observaba sin entender lo que pasaba, Minako se acercó a Yuri, todos estaban desconcertados a excepción de Rei y Otabek.

-Mi hija no te perdonará, yo no lo haré, Yuri no lo hará ¡Nadie de los aquí presentes lo hará! - gritó Víctor -

-¿Quién te crees tu para decirme eso? ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que me hiciste? ¡Me quitaste a mi hija usando tu dinero y poder! Mis queridas hermanas reniegan de mí, no quieren verme, dicen que soy despreciable… - dijo Ekaterina entre lágrimas -

-Ellas están vivas ¡mi hija está muerta! ¡No puedo verla, no puedo tocarla ni siquiera puedo regañarla! - dijo Víctor llorando - ¡No puedo decirle que estaba equivocado, no puedo pedirle perdón!

-Víctor - dijo Yuri - Tranquilizate…

-Yuri tiene razón - dijo Yurio - está en el pasado.

Víctor los ignoró.

-¡Ella asesinó a nuestra hija! - gritó Víctor mirando a Yuri - ¡Delante de mis ojos, mientras corría hacia ella la ahogó!

Yuri palideció, todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie sabía qué decir.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! - gritó Yuri de pronto abalanzándose sobre ella - ¡Si querías lastimarnos debiste matarme a mi! ¡¿Por qué asesinaste a mi hija?!

Yurio y Rei trataban de separar a Yuri de Ekaterina sin éxito.

-¡Si! - gritó Ekaterina - ¡Tú fuiste la causa por la que él se la llevó! ¡Debí matarte, debí matarte y morir contigo, así no existiría todo este dolor!

-¡Debiste hacerlo! - gritó Yuri mientras la soltaba - Pero en su lugar mataste a mi hija que no te había hecho nada…

Yuri se dejó caer al piso sintiéndose impotente.

-Haré que pagues por lo que hiciste - dijo Víctor -

Ekaterina sonrió.

-¿Cómo Vitya? No tienes ninguna prueba de lo que sucedió. Incluso el Dr. Kawamoto que la revisó en el hospital no notó las marcas de agarre de su brazo, lo único que tal vez podría servirte de prueba.

Rei sintió nuevamente la culpa invadiendo su corazón, buscó la mirada de Yuri pero él seguía en el piso con la vista hacia abajo. Chris y Yurio lo levantaron del piso y lo sentaron en las gradas, Minako se sentó a su lado. Víctor apretaba los puños en una lucha por no golpearla. Mila se acercó a Ekaterina.

-Ellos no pueden golpearte por ser mujer, pero yo sí puedo - dijo Mila levantando la mano abofeteando a Ekaterina - ¡Largo de aquí!

Ekaterina se dirigió a la salida. Otabek salió atrás de ella.

-¿Quieres tomar un trago? - preguntó Otabek -

Víctor se acercó a Yuri y lo levantó de las gradas.

-Vamos - dijo Víctor -

Yuri asintió mecánicamente. Víctor lo llevó al auto y se puso en marcha, al llegar a casa lo ayudó a bajar y se dirigieron a su departamento. Víctor abrió la puerta y entraron.

Víctor se sentó en uno de los sofás y Yuri en el otro, ambos estaban en silencio.

-Ahora que lo sé todo - dijo Yuri de repente - Me pregunto si podremos comenzar tu y yo de nuevo… No sé si pueda, siento que es imposible…

Víctor tragó saliva y miró a Yuri.

-¿Recuerdas que hace unos días me preguntaste cuál era la diferencia entre tu y yo? - dijo Víctor - Ahora sé la respuesta.

Yuri levantó la mirada y la fijó en Víctor.

-La diferencia es que tu perdiste a Victorique, pero yo los perdí a ambos, a ella y a ti - dijo Víctor con voz entrecortada - A Victorique no puedo verla nunca más, pero contigo puedo tener la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Si me lo permites o no, es tu decisión.

Víctor se puso de pie y se quitó el saco y la corbata y los arrojó al sillón.

-Víctor ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes la ropa regada por la casa? Te lo he dicho infinidad de veces ¿Es tan difícil? - dijo Yuri sin pensar -

Yuri se percató de lo que dijo y desvió la mirada, Víctor tomó el saco y la corbata y los colocó en el perchero. El teléfono de Yuri sonó.

-Rei - dijo Yuri -

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Rei - ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-Estoy con Víctor pero estoy a punto de salir, iré a casa - respondió Yuri -

-¿Has hablado con Víctor? Debes hacerlo antes de ir a casa.

Víctor fingía no escucharlo.

-Lo haré, pero hoy no - respondió Yuri -

-¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

-Si, por favor.

Rei colgó y se dirigió a su auto.

-Debo irme - dijo Yuri levantándose - Rei pasará por mi.

Yuri se dirigió a la puerta, de pronto se detuvo.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo Víctor pero ahora no es el momento, quiero tranquilizarme primero - dijo Yuri -

Yuri salió por la puerta, se encaminó a la salida del edificio y se quedó parado sin notar a Rei que lo esperaba. Yuri dudaba si irse o regresar, al ver ésto Rei tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje.

-"Lo siento, no podré llegar, me han llamado del hospital para cubrir la guardia."

Lo envió a Yuri y entró a su auto. Yuri leyó el mensaje y entró de nuevo al edificio.

Rei se encaminó a casa, al llegar estacionó el auto y salió dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio. Se sentía sumamente triste.

¡Hey! - oyó que le decían -

Volteó y vió a Otabek acercándose a él. Rei se acercó a él y repentinamente lo abrazó.

-¿Ocurrió algo? - preguntó Otabek regresando el abrazo - Te escucharé…

-He perdido a Yuri - dijo Rei dejando salir unas lágrimas -

Otabek dejó que Rei llorara en su hombro.

Víctor se dirigía a la recámara cuando escuchó el timbre, se acercó a la puerta de la entrada para abrir, al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver a Yuri.

-Tenemos esa clase de amor que nos hace sentir que el piso se mueve bajo nuestros pies ¿verdad? Sin embargo no podíamos comunicarnos, no me entendías y yo a ti tampoco, todo lo que hacíamos era pelear.

¡Me rindo! - dijo Yuri - ¡Todo lo que dije para alejarte fué mentira! Mentí cuando te dije que no me importabas…

-Yuri… - dijo Víctor -

-¡Es por eso que no quiero pasar un segundo más sin ti, es por es que a partir de ahora no voy a separarme de ti! ¡Me quedaré a tu lado! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Yo… yo… Te amo! - gritó sonrojándose -

Víctor lo veía con cara de asombro. Yuri lo miraba conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo que el mundo se detenía, sentía que Víctor lo observaba como si supiera lo que había en su corazón.

Yuri se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, lo besó como si el mundo fuera a terminar, se besaron sin pensar en los momentos difíciles que habían pasado, sin pensar en los momentos difíciles que los esperaban. Cuando sus labios se tocaron se dieron cuenta de que se extrañaban más de lo que ellos creían.

El beso terminó con un suspiro y una caricia en el rostro. Víctor sintió que había sido el beso más dulce que había recibido.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé - dijo Yuri tomándolo del cuello para besarlo de nuevo - Perdóname por ser un idiota, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir así…

-También te amo - susurró Víctor a su

oído -

Víctor comenzó a quitarle el abrigo y el saco dejándolo caer en el piso, comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco de Yuri.

-Yo también - respondió Yuri - mientras una mano desabrochaba la camisa de Víctor y con la otra tocaba su trasero.

-¡Oh! - dijo Víctor con una sonrisa maliciosa - Te has convertido en un atrevido…

-Es tu culpa por ser tan sexy - respondió Yuri -

Víctor soltó una carcajada.

-Tienes demasiada ropa - dijo Víctor cuando por fin pudo quitarle el chaleco -

-Sabía que un traje de tres piezas no era la mejor opción - respondió Yuri quitándose la corbata -

Víctor le quitó la camisa, la suya también y comenzó a besar su cuello bajando despacio a su pecho, comenzó a besar sus costillas al mismo tiempo que sus manos desabrochaban su pantalón.

Yuri también comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Víctor y se lo quitó rápidamente, se dirigieron tropezando a la recámara y se dejaron caer en la cama. Yuri metió la mano bajo la ropa interior de Víctor y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente para después hacer presión con un dedo haciendo que dejara escapar un ligero gemido.

Víctor se inclinó sobre él juntando su frente con la suya.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? - preguntó -

-Como tu quieras - respondió Yuri -

-Muy bien - dijo Víctor mientras mordía su cuello -

-Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie - susurró Víctor besando su cuello, bajando a su clavícula y sus hombros -

Sentir como entraba Víctor después de decirle esas palabras era lo más maravilloso que Yuri había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

-Yo también te amo - dijo Yuri en un suspiro -

Sus respiraciones se empezaban a agitar y el placer inundaba sus cuerpos. Yuri se arqueaba mientras Víctor deslizaba sus dedos en su espalda húmeda por el sudor.

Ambos jadeaban en un mar de placer, gemidos y sudor. Víctor retiró el cabello de la frente de Yuri para poder observar sus ojos, verlo sonrojado, sentir su cuerpo temblar con sus caricias y escuchar sus gemidos hacía ver a su adorado y amado Yuri, sublime.

Ambos llegaron al final sintiendo sus cuerpos y corazones desbordados por completo. Se quedaron acostados uno al lado del otro tratando de regularizar su respiración y sonrieron.

-Eres tan sensual - dijo Víctor - podría hacerte esto todos los días de mi vida y no sé si eso sería suficiente.

Yuri dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No creo que pudiera sobrevivir ni siquiera una semana si hacemos eso - dijo Yuri acariciando su cabello - Ni siquiera sé si podría hacerlo más de una vez por día…

Víctor sonrió, lo abrazó y besó dulcemente, en ese momento sintieron que sus almas y sus corazones se conectaban de nuevo. Ese momento se sentía como una eternidad.

Gracias a AlehandoraM por las ilustraciones ❤️


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo dedicado a la persona que más he amado en el mundo, mi cómplice, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera. Mamá, para ti que ahora estás en el cielo...

A la mañana siguiente Yuri despertó al lado de Víctor quien dormía plácidamente, acarició su rostro con delicadeza, le dió un ligero beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama.

Recordaba lo que le había dicho el doctor Novikov el día anterior.

-"¿Cuál es tu verdadera relación con el paciente? - dijo el doctor -

-Soy su esposo - mintió Yuri -

Novikov lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Cómo puede actuar así un esposo? - preguntó el médico siendo escéptico - ¿Por qué no viniste con él ni una sola vez? ¡Debe empezar el tratamiento cuanto antes!

-¿Qué clase de tratamiento? - dijo Yuri -

-¿No lo sabes? - preguntó Novikov - ¿Realmente eres su esposo?

Yuri lo miró a los ojos.

-Será mejor que me comunique con Víctor - dijo Novikov levantando el auricular -

Yuri estiró su mano y colgó el teléfono.

-¡Soy su esposo! - dijo firmemente Yuri - ¿Qué tratamiento?

-Si lo eres ¿Cómo puedes no saber la enfermedad que tiene?

-¿Cuál? - contestó Yuri -

El médico colgó el auricular. Sacó unas placas y las colocó en la caja de luz.

-¿Ves esta parte blanca? - dijo el doctor señalando un punto -

-Si - contestó Yuri -

-Ese es un tumor - dijo Novikov - Aunque parece no ser cancerígeno puede ser muy peligroso - Aún está en una etapa muy temprana, generalmente cuando es así de pequeño es muy difícil de descubrir.

Yuri trataba de asimilar lo que él médico decía.

-¿Necesitará una cirugía? - preguntó Yuri -

-Sería ideal poder removerlo quirúrgicamente - contestó Novikov - pero está en una ubicación muy peligrosa. El riesgo de supervivencia no es alto, tiene que empezar el tratamiento ya si quiere tener una oportunidad. Tiene que conseguir un médico especialista. Ésta es una lista con expertos, pueden empezar ahí - dijo dándole la lista -"

Tratando de alejar ese pensamiento Yuri cogió un pants y una camiseta de Víctor y se vistió, se dirigió al baño, entró y cerró la puerta, mojó su rostro y comenzó a llorar, lentamente se sentó en el piso, recargó la cabeza en las rodillas y cubrió su boca para no hacer ruido y despertar a Víctor. Se sentía desesperado, aún no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación.

Al tranquilizarse salió del baño y encontró a Víctor de pie en el balcón, usaba una camiseta a rayas y un pantalón deportivo, era de mañana y el sol comenzaba a iluminar el departamento, los tenues rayos de luz bañaban el rostro de Víctor haciendo que su cabello platinado resplandeciera, levantó su rostro hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Víctor se recostó en la tumbona. Yuri sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, el amor que sentía por Víctor era indescriptible, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días - dijo Yuri abrazando a Víctor -

-Hola - respondió Víctor recargando la cabeza en su pecho -

-Cada día que pasa me enamoro mas de ti - dijo Yuri - Amo que hayas golpeado mi corazón como la brisa primaveral, eres un milagro difícil de encontrar. Lo único que quiero es despertar junto a ti todos los días, quiero que cuando no estés cerca me envíes un mensaje, cenemos juntos, durmamos juntos, eso es suficiente para mi.

Víctor sonrió y se acercó más a Yuri.

-Yo te amo mas, soy muy feliz en este momento, estoy con la persona que más amo en este mundo, te amo por millones de razones, pero la mayor de todas es porque eres tu, solo porque eres tu… - susurró Víctor comenzando a quedarse dormido -

Yuri comenzó a acariciar su cabello, de pronto notó que el brazo de Víctor temblaba, se levantó muy despacio para no despertarlo y entró por una manta, se acercó a él y lo cubrió con ella. Yuri volvió a acostarse a su lado y se dió cuenta que Víctor no temblaba de frío, sólo el brazo derecho temblaba. Yuri lo abrazó en silencio. Un rato después Víctor despertó, Yuri seguía a su lado.

-Esta lindo el clima - dijo Yuri - ¿Quieres salir a caminar un poco?

Víctor negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí, junto a ti - respondió Víctor -

-¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? - preguntó Yuri -

-Me gusta el paisaje, me gusta sentir el viento en mi rostro, me gusta que estés a mi lado - dijo Víctor -

Yuri sonrió.

-¿Seguro no hay nada más que quieras decirme? - preguntó Yuri de nuevo -

Víctor negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y una terrible sensación de náuseas. Entró a la recámara y se dirigió al baño, agarró sus pastillas y se las tomó lo más rápido que pudo tratando de tranquilizarse, no quería que Yuri se diera cuenta.

Salió del baño sintiéndose mareado, de pronto todo se puso negro y se desplomó. Yuri escuchó el golpe y corrió al baño donde encontró a Víctor inconsciente, se sentó junto a él, tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar delicadamente el sudor del rostro de Víctor, él abrió lentamente sus ojos y vió a Yuri.

-Iba a llamar a emergencias - dijo Yuri - pero supuse que te molestaría.

Víctor se sentó despacio recargando su espalda en la pared.

-Vamos al hospital Víctor - dijo Yuri - He llamado a Rei, el vendrá por nosotros.

-Será mejor que te vayas - dijo Víctor - ¡Vete!

-Por favor, el doctor Novikov dijo que necesitas ser hospitalizado lo más pronto posible.

-¡Te dije que te fueras! - dijo Víctor alzando la voz mientras se ponía de pie -

-¿Por qué eres tan terco? ¿No quieres que nadie lo sepa? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué importa eso ahora? ¡Estás… muriendo! - gritó Yuri - Vamos al hospital, ¡por favor!

Víctor lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a la puerta sacándolo del departamento cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¡Víctor! ¡Yo te salvaré! - gritó Yuri golpeando la puerta - ¡Yo te salvaré! Como tú salvaste mi vida al enseñarme lo que es el amor, yo salvaré la tuya…

Yuri golpeó de nuevo la puerta, Víctor escuchaba del otro lado.

-¡Esa estúpida enfermedad no es nada! ¡No te dejaré ir! ¡Usaré todos los recursos a mi alcance para salvarte! ¡Te amo, no puedo rendirme, no puedo dejar que te rindas! No seas tonto Víctor… - dijo Yuri entre sollozos - ¡Te amo!

-Vete Yuri - dijo Víctor a través de la puerta - ¡Vete! No quiero arrastrarte a esto ¿No sabes lo difícil que es para mi? Es difícil y siento que me sofoca ¿No entiendes lo que digo?

Víctor trataba de no llorar, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, luchaba por seguir hablando. Se sentó en el piso junto a la puerta sollozando, el dolor era insoportable y no podía alcanzar su medicamento.

-Víctor… Víctor - decía Yuri pegado a la puerta -

-Yuri… hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Sinceramente yo… estoy hecho un desastre, podría volverse peor en el futuro - dijo Víctor sollozando - Podría convertirme en alguien a quien no reconozcas… ¿Estaría bien para ti?

-Abre Víctor…

-Respondeme Yuri ¿Estaría bien?

-Está bien - respondió -

Yuri escuchó que Víctor quitaba el seguro de la puerta. Entró rápidamente y lo vió sentado en el piso, estaba pálido, despeinado y sudaba, se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó.

-Está bien - dijo Yuri quitándole el cabello del rostro - Aunque seas un desastre aunque te veas peor, está bien. Sin importar lo que te ocurra seguirás siendo mi Víctor - dijo Yuri conteniendo las lágrimas -

Víctor lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, se aferró a él lo más fuerte que pudo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Yuri dejó que llorara en su hombro mientras lo abrazaba.

-Lo siento, siento mucho causarte problemas, estoy asustado, estoy tan asustado…

\- dijo Víctor sollozando - No quiero dejarte, no quiero morir aún, hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer…

-Lo sé - respondió Yuri - no temas, yo estaré contigo, a tu lado, hasta el final.

Rei y Yurio llegaron al departamento y tocaron la puerta, Yuri estiró su brazo para abrir la puerta sin soltar a Víctor. Ambos entraron.

-Rei - dijo Yuri - ayúdame a llevar a Víctor a la cama, se siente mareado.

Yurio se adelantó a ayudarlo, pasó el brazo de Víctor sobre sus hombros y entre los dos lo levantaron y ayudaron a llegar a la cama, Rei entró al baño y comenzó a leer las etiquetas de los medicamentos que estaban en el gabinete, salió a la habitación y se acercó a Víctor.

-Víctor, sé que tienes dolor, pero necesito que te concentres y me platiques qué te ha dicho tu doctor.

-N-no lo recuerdo - dijo Víctor cubriendo sus ojos con su mano, sentía que su cabeza explotaría -

-Rei, ¿no puedes saberlo con ver los medicamentos? - preguntó Yurio sin entender lo que le pasaba a Víctor y sin entender qué hacían juntos él y Yuri - Tiene dolor ¿no puedes darle algo?

-No puedo sin saber qué pasa - contestó Rei - Lo único que sé es que éste medicamento no lo está ayudando.

Víctor señaló el cajón del buró.

-Ahí está el diagnóstico - dijo Víctor -

Rei se apresuró a sacarlos y comenzó a leerlo.

-¡Víctor! - exclamó Rei - ¡No deberías estar aqui! ¿Acaso has enloquecido? ¡Debemos ir al hospital!

Rei tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número. Yuri le arrebató el teléfono.

-Espera - dijo Yuri - ¿puedes darle algo para el dolor primero?

Rei observó unos segundos a Víctor en silencio, sabía que lo primero era calmarlo, comenzó a escribir una receta.

-Toma - dijo extendiendola a Yurio - compra esto lo más rápido que puedas.

Yurio la tomó y salió corriendo a la farmacia más cercana, luego de unos minutos estuvo de regreso. Le entregó la bolsa a Rei.

-Esto te calmará el dolor de cabeza y esto te hará dormir - dijo Rei poniendo una pastilla en su boca e inyectando su brazo - estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

-¿Puedes salvarme? - dijo Víctor tomando a Rei del brazo - ¿Puedes salvarme por favor? Tú eres doctor… quiero vivir Rei, quiero vivir… por favor ayúdame, por favor… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Por favor sálvame…

Rei se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que conocía a Víctor, lo abrazó fuertemente y acarició su espalda. Rei jamás se había sentido tan impotente.

Después de unos minutos Víctor por fin se quedó dormido. Los tres salieron de la habitación y Yuri se dejó caer en el sillón, estaba exhausto y nervioso.

-Necesita un neurocirujano - dijo Rei de repente - No puedo ayudarlo mucho, no es mi especialidad, pero debe ser lo más pronto posible.

-No sé a quién acudir - dijo Yuri -

Rei tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

-Dra. Vasilieva ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? - dijo Rei - Necesito tu consulta…

Rei hablaba y Yuri se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, realmente no entendía nada de lo que él decía.

Al día siguiente Yuri y Víctor llegaron al hospital y se dirigieron al consultorio de la doctora Vasilieva lo más rápido que pudieron para no llamar la atención, lo último que querían era tener reporteros siguiéndolos. Entraron al consultorio y se sentaron frente a la doctora. Ella se encontraba revisando las nuevas imágenes de la tomografía.

-El tumor ha crecido un poco ¿Además de los dolores de cabeza has tenido otro síntoma? - preguntó -

-Mi mano tiembla un poco - dijo Víctor -

-No puedes retrasarlo más - dijo la doctora - El tumor pondrá más presión en el nervio y los síntomas empeorarán. No debes dejar que lo retrase - dijo mirando a Yuri -

-¿Cuáles son mis oportunidades de sobrevivir? - preguntó Víctor -

La doctora observó la pantalla.

-No me gusta mucho hablar de porcentajes, pero honestamente, el porcentaje de sobrevivir es del 30% - dijo observando a Víctor - Primero comencemos el tratamiento, enfoquemonos en evitar que el tumor crezca.

Salieron del consultorio y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, las personas los reconocían.

-¡Víctor Nikiforov! ¿Qué hace aquí? - pensó mientras lo escribía en su Twitter -

Víctor y Yuri llegaron a la pista y se dirigieron a la oficina de Víctor, al entrar encontraron a Yurio esperándolos. Víctor se sentó a su lado.

-Hace unos días que no puedo hacer nada - suspiró Yurio - creí que me volvería loco.

-¿Por qué te volverías loco? - preguntó Víctor -

-No te he visto en días, ninguno de ustedes vino a la pista, estaba preocupado, no fuí a tu casa solo porque me lo pediste ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - dijo Yurio -

Víctor y Yuri guardaron silencio por unos momentos, no sabían cómo decirlo, Víctor habló repentinamente.

-Tengo un tumor - dijo con la voz entrecortada - En el encéfalo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - balbuceo Yurio -

-No tengo realmente un buen pronóstico - respondió Víctor tratando de sonreír -

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?! - gritó Yurio - ¿Mientes, verdad?

Víctor negó con la cabeza, Yurio se dejó caer a lado de Víctor.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - dijo llorando - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tranquilo - dijo Víctor abrazándolo - No llores…

-¿Cómo pasó esto? - preguntó Yurio - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Yurio…

-¿Y Yakov? ¿Se lo has dicho? - preguntó -

-No, aún no

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - dijo Yurio abrazado a Víctor -

-Yurio, deja de llorar - dijo Víctor con lágrimas en los ojos - Vas a hacerme llorar, así que deja de hacerlo. Estoy bien, me siento bien, la medicina que me dió Rei y la Dra. Vasilieva funciona. En unos días iré al tratamiento.

Yurio lo abrazó más fuerte, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Víctor lo abrazó, podía ver la preocupación en su rostro.

-No hay nada de que asustarse - dijo acariciando su cabeza - No duele, no es nada, pronto mejoraré.

Yurio lo soltó y secó sus lágrimas.

-Cuando vayas tienes que decirme, yo te acompañaré.

-¿Para qué? - preguntó Víctor sonriendo - ir al hospital se convertirá en cosa de todos los días.

-Es hora de tu medicina - dijo Yuri entregándole unas pastillas y un vaso de agua - tengo que irme, si necesitas algo sólo avísame - dijo dándole un beso -

Yuri salió y se dirigió a su oficina, al acercarse encontró a Otabek que lo esperaba.

-¿Recibiste el correo? - dijo Yuri sonriendo - ¿Qué te parece?

Otabek intentó golpearlo y Yuri esquivó el golpe.

-Tu ganas ¿Satisfecho? - dijo Otabek conteniendose - En este momento no me queda nada. Felicitaciones por conseguir tu venganza.

Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hablemos adentro - dijo Yuri -

-¿Acaso no te sientes mal por mi? - gritó Otabek -

Yuri volteó y se acercó a él.

-No ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? - respondió fríamente - ¿Después de todo lo que haz hecho quieres que me sienta mal por ti? Ni siquiera pestañee al hacerlo.

-¡Otabek! - dijo Víctor acercándose repentinamente - Hablemos en mi oficina. Lo siento presidente Katsuki.

-"¿Lo siento?" - preguntó Otabek observando a Víctor - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo pueden ustedes hacerme esto?

-Está bien - dijo Yuri abriendo la puerta - entremos.

Los tres entraron a la oficina, Otabek y Víctor se sentaron en los sofás, Yuri permaneció de pie.

-Habla - dijo Yuri -

-Tu lo sabías - dijo Otabek - estuviste planeandolo todo este tiempo ¿verdad? Esperaste el momento justo para hacerlo, esperaste para poder arrebatarme mi futuro…

-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Víctor -

-De mi ascenso - dijo Otabek mirándolo - Se supone que sería entrenador aquí en la pista, éstos años trabajé por eso, decliné ofertas y él me bloqueó.

-¿Es eso cierto? - preguntó Víctor a Yuri -

-No hice nada inadecuado - respondió Yuri - la junta lo aprobó

-No supe nada de eso - dijo Víctor -

-No era necesario - contestó Yuri -

-Realmente te estás vengando de mi. Debido a que era yo no te opusiste, lo hiciste a propósito, para destruirme, ¡para arruinar mi vida! - gritó Otabek luchando por contener las lágrimas - Estoy arruinado como querías ¡¿Te sientes bien ahora?! ¡¿Has calmado tu ira hacia mi?!

Yuri lo miraba con desdén y se acercó lentamente hacia el.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes agraviado? ¿Quieres vengarte? - preguntó Yuri - Entonces no te derrumbes frente a mi, ponte en pie y piensa cómo vas a vengarte. Sería una vergüenza terminar así ¿no crees?

Otabek se levantó y lentamente salió de la oficina, Víctor se quedó en silencio.

-No hay nadie más que lo ayude a ponerse de pie nuevamente - dijo Yuri observando a Víctor - Ésta vez seamos adultos y te pido que lo ayudes.

Víctor asintió y salió detrás de él. Otabek se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, Víctor se acercó a él y extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Otabek la tomó.

-¿Esa es la clase de hombre que amas? - preguntó Otabek -

-Si - respondió Víctor -

-Eres más aterrador que Yuri - dijo Otabek -

-Opino lo mismo - respondió - Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

Ambos se dirigieron al auto y Víctor condujo a casa de Otabek, al llegar ambos entraron al departamento.

-Esa ocasión, en la pista, de noche, en la oscuridad, te vi llorando - dijo Otabek - Tu llanto era tan triste, te veías tan triste que sentí que mi corazón se rompía. Después de eso incluso cuando reías te veías triste, ese día, sin darme cuenta empezó mi amor por ti. Solo quería alejar de ti esa tristeza, quería hacerte feliz.

-Beka… - dijo Víctor -

-Entonces Yuri vino a verme y me dijo que me alejara de ti, me despreció y se burló del amor que sentía por ti. Su arrogancia me provocó, su fría y condescendiente mirada encendió mi ira, por eso te confesé mi amor, por eso me acerqué temerariamente a ti. Si Yuri no me hubiera dicho nada, éste amor no correspondido hubiera desaparecido. ¡Él comenzó todo!

-Beka, todo fué mi culpa, no debí alentarte, debí alejarte de mi.

-Ustedes dos son muy crueles - dijo Otabek comenzando a llorar - Yo no fuí quien hizo que ustedes dudaran del amor del uno al otro, ustedes dudaron solos. ¡No fuí yo, pero ustedes están destruyendo mi vida en este momento! ¿Por qué soy el único que debe ser castigado? ¡Ustedes están bien! ¿Por qué solo yo? ¡Ustedes también deberían de ser castigados!

-Tengo mucho por que disculparme contigo, por no haber estado dedicado a ti cuando estuvimos juntos, por hacerte ansioso, por sacar lo peor de ti, lo siento. También estoy muy agradecido porque fuiste el espejo que me hizo verme a mi mismo.

Otabek se levantó y se sirvió un trago, las palabras de Víctor lo fastidiaban, solo eran palabras vacías para él.

-Víctor - dijo sentándose de nuevo - ¿Por qué crees que Yakov es tan considerado con Yuri? ¿Por qué le brinda todo en bandeja de plata pasando incluso sobre ti, a quien considera su propio hijo? ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que es extraño?

-Tiene a Yuri en una alta estima - contestó Víctor -

-Yo creo que tiene una razón muy particular - dijo Otabek pensativo -

Víctor se levantó sin decir nada más, se dirigió nuevamente a la pista tenía programada una reunión con su abogado y con Yuri. Al llegar entró a su oficina y los encontró ahí, tomó asiento al lado de Yuri.

-El investigador privado ha comenzado la búsqueda - dijo el Sr. Kusnetzov - Pronto tendremos resultados. Me aseguraré de ganar este caso.

El abogado tomó una hoja de papel y se la extendió a ambos.

-Este es el informe de la autopsia de Victorique - dijo el abogado - La causa aquí asentada es…

-Causa directa de la muerte: ahogamiento - interrumpió Yuri - Causas antecedentes de la muerte: Hipotermia por sumergimiento. Intervalo aproximado entre el accidente y la muerte: 5 minutos.

-¿Memorizo todo eso? - preguntó el abogado -

-Si - respondió Yuri -

-Como pueden ver - dijo el abogado - el brazo derecho tiene moretones que indican marcas de agarre ¿Alguno de ustedes las vió?

-No - respondió Yuri - Yo estaba muy afectado, Víctor no entró a verla ¿Por qué?

-Eso podría ser prueba de que esa mujer pudo ayudar a la niña y no lo hizo, podríamos conseguir acusarla de homicidio imprudencial.

-¿Es eso posible? - preguntó Víctor -

-Tenemos que tratar de conseguir más pruebas, el investigador tratará de ver si es posible conseguir las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de ese día, si lo logra podremos proceder con la demanda.

-¿Cómo es que nadie pidió esas grabaciones? - preguntó Yuri -

-Porque el caso fué clasificado como accidente, jamás se sospechó de un homicidio.

-Entiendo - dijo Yuri -

-Los mantendré informados de los avances que tengamos - dijo el abogado acercándose a la puerta -

El abogado salió y Víctor se recostó en el sillón colocando su cabeza en las piernas de Yuri.

-¿Estás cansado? - preguntó Yuri pasando sus dedos entre el cabello de Víctor -

-Tengo dolor de cabeza

Yuri se levantó con cuidado y cogió la medicina de Víctor.

-Ten, con esto te sentirás mejor - dijo poniendola en su boca - Intenta dormir un poco.

Yuri se sentó nuevamente a su lado y lo besó.

-Estoy asustado - dijo Víctor - Me asusta que cuando empiece el tratamiento me convertiré en un paciente real.

-Víctor, eres un paciente real - contestó Yuri -

La puerta se abrió y entró el secretario de Yuri.

-Disculpe, presidente Katsuki, el Sr. Yakov Feltsman lo espera en la oficina.

-Ve a casa a descansar Víctor, te veo en cuanto termine aquí.

Yuri se puso de pie y se dirigió a su oficina, al entrar encontró a Yakov en el sofá.

-Siento la tardanza - dijo Yuri haciendo una reverencia -

-No te preocupes - contestó Yakov - Es solo que tengo mucho tiempo libre - Necesito que firmes estos papeles.

-¿Papeles? - preguntó Yuri -

-Es el contrato de transferencia de acciones - respondió Yakov - Tendrá efecto inmediato, vamos a darte más poder. Firma.

-Si - dijo Yuri vacilando -

Se acercó a la mesa y firmo los papeles.

-Ordena la reestructuracion de la pista - dijo Yakov de repente -

-¿Disculpa?

-No te contengas con ellos, a quien no tenga la habilidad o el potencial, despídelos.

-Yakov…

-Un nuevo líder viene con nuevos miembros, usa tu habilidad, espero mucho de ti.

-Si - respondió Yuri - Lo haré, solo no te involucres sin importar a quién despida.

-Está bien - respondió Yakov -

Horas después Yuri se dirigió al cuarto médico donde encontró a Rei en su escritorio.

-Necesito un compañero para beber unos tragos - dijo levantando unas cervezas -

-Aquí hay uno - contestó Rei -

Yuri se sentó frente a él y abrieron las cervezas.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo? ¿O solo quieres beber algo? - preguntó Rei -

-Solo bebamos - dijo Yuri - Veamos quien acaba esta cerveza primero ¿Listo? Uno, dos, tres…

Ambos comenzaron a beber rápidamente.

-¡Perdiste! - dijo Yuri riendo - ¿Cómo es posible que siempre pierdas?

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! - dijo Rei -

-Rei, quiero hacer feliz a Víctor, solo eso. Quisiera regresar a Hasetsu y vivir con él felices por siempre. ¿Es un sueño demasiado grande?

-Puedes hacerlo ¿Por qué no?

-Si, tienes razón, podemos hacerlo.

Yuri tomó otra cerveza y trató de abrirla, al hacerlo se rompió la anilla.

-¿Está defectuosa? - preguntó Reí entre risas -

Yuri comenzó a llorar.

-Yuri - dijo Rei -

-¡Es una estupidez! - dijo llorando - Ni siquiera puedo abrir una lata… ¿No es todo esto muy cruel? Es demasiado duro…

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Rei -

Yuri continuó llorando un poco más y secó sus lágrimas tratando de reprimirlas.

-Nunca caeré - dijo Yuri - Soy el sostén de Víctor, tengo que resistir, así que no me derrumbaré…

Rei estiró sus manos y tomó las de Yuri.

-Yuri, haz lo que deseas, no te preocupes por nada mas. Yo seré el que consiga venganza para ti, para Víctor y para Victorique. Yo me encargaré de eso. La atraparé sin importar qué es lo que tenga que hacer


	15. Chapter 15

Yuri llegó muy temprano por la mañana al departamento de Víctor, entró y se dirigió a la habitación donde lo encontró aún dormido, Víctor siempre había sido madrugador sin embargo últimamente dormía más tiempo. Con cuidado se acercó a él y lo besó tratando de no despertarlo. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde se alistó para prepararle el desayuno.

-¿Qué debería preparar? - pensó Yuri - ¡Ah, ya sé!

Comenzó a preparar pan francés, a Víctor le encantaba con canela, fresas y miel de maple. Rápidamente preparó el pan, cortó las fresas, preparó el jugo y el café, pronto todo estuvo listo.

Víctor empezó a despertar lentamente, el olor a café interrumpió su sueño, se estiró un poco, volteó al lado opuesto de la cama y vió una pequeña nota en la almohada, la tomó y comenzó a leerla.

-"¡Buenos días! ¿No piensas salir a desayunar dormilón?" - decía la pequeña nota adornada con una carita feliz -

Víctor sonrió, se levantó de la cama, tomó algo de la mesa de noche y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina donde encontró a Yuri, se acercó y tomó asiento en la mesa.

-¿Cuándo preparaste todo esto? - preguntó Víctor -

Yuri no respondió, sonrió y besó su cabeza.

-Ten, bebe un poco de jugo - dijo dándole un vaso y sentándose frente a él -

-Gracias - dijo Víctor -

-Preferiría que me dieras un beso - dijo Yuri inclinándose hacia él -

-¡Que cursi eres! - dijo Víctor tratando de no reír -

-He preparado tu desayuno ¿No merezco ni siquiera un beso? - respondió Yuri -

-Debo apresurarme a desayunar - dijo Víctor - Tengo que estar temprano en la pista.

-Yo también estoy ocupado - dijo Yuri haciendo un puchero - también debo ir a trabajar.

Víctor se contuvo para no reír, Yuri se veía tan adorable que le provocaba besarlo.

-Es cierto - dijo Víctor -

-No te estreses en el trabajo, si alguien te molesta solo dímelo y lo aplastaré, no tendré piedad - dijo Yuri aplastando una pequeña fresa con un tenedor - Tampoco te preocupes por tu enfermedad, deja que yo me preocupe por eso.

Víctor lo observaba en silencio.

-A cambio solo quiero que me prometas algo - continuó Yuri -

-¿Qué cosa?

-Prométeme que nunca me abandonarás, promete que nunca te darás por vencido ¿Está bien? - dijo Yuri extendiendo su mano y levantando el meñique - Promesa de meñique.

Víctor extendió su mano y colocó un anillo en el dedo meñique de Yuri.

-Es una promesa - dijo Víctor colocándose su anillo - Ahora nuestros anillos, con los que hace 10 años prometimos amarnos por siempre, han regresado a donde pertenecen.

Yuri lo veía sorprendido y aunque trato de evitar llorar con todas sus fuerzas, sus lágrimas lo traicionaron.

Víctor enlazó su meñique con el de Yuri.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe - dijo Víctor con una sonrisa -

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe - susurró Yuri -

Víctor acercó su mano al rostro de Yuri, secó sus lágrimas, se inclinó hacía él y lo besó dulcemente. Yuri se colocó el anillo en el dedo anular.

-Si vuelves a huir de mí, voy a perseguirte hasta los confines de la tierra - dijo Víctor -

Yuri tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a cortar el pan francés de Víctor.

-Ten - dijo acercando el tenedor a su boca - di aahh

Víctor abrió la boca y Yuri le dió el bocado, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Yuri acariciando la barbilla de Víctor -

-Esta es exactamente la felicidad que quería, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, solo esta felicidad - respondió Víctor -Eres mi destino, eres el sentido de mi vida, eres mi todo.

Yuri sonrió.

-Incluso si todo cambia, hay una cosa que siempre seguirá igual, el hecho de que eres mi amor y yo soy tu amor, siempre estaré para ti, no lo olvides - dijo Yuri -

Ya en la pista Yuri se encontraba pensativo, aún nadie estaba practicando así que decidió patinar un rato, tenía ya bastante tiempo que no entraba al hielo, sentía deseos de hacerlo.

Comenzó a patinar, calentando por un rato, se sentía bien, se sentía libre, todas sus preocupaciones se encontraban fuera del hielo, se sentía feliz. Decidió realizar un triple, lo logró por poco.

-Ya no es tan fácil como antes - pensó -

Después de un rato decidió que era hora de terminar, se acercaba la hora en la que los demás patinadores llegarían. Salió del hielo y colocó los protectores de las cuchillas, de pronto escuchó que Víctor le llamaba.

-¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! - decía Víctor corriendo hacia él - ¡Estuviste estupendo!

Víctor se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

-¡Me sorprendiste, fué perfecto! ¿Viste la cara de JJ al darse cuenta de que lo venciste? ¡Fué impagable!

Yuri lo observaba con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-¿Si? ¿Lo hice bien? - respondió lánguidamente -

-¡Fué perfecto! Estoy seguro que el próximo año ganarás el oro.

-Muy bien, me esforzaré por lograrlo, si tú estás a mi lado sé que podré conseguirlo.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? - preguntó Víctor repentinamente - No me importa que no hayas conseguido el oro, no importa que Yurio te haya vencido, solo sé que deseo pasar mi vida al lado tuyo.

Yuri tragó saliva para no comenzar a llorar, aún no se acostumbraba a estos cambios repentinos.

-¿Qué clase de proposición es esta? - preguntó Yuri -

-¿No te gustó? - dijo Víctor -

-¡Claro que no! - dijo Yuri - Debería de haber fuegos artificiales, globos... Deberías decir: "Te amo Yuri" Deberías arrodillarte...

-Eres anticuado - respondió Víctor - ¿Realmente quieres una proposición cursi y aburrida?

-¿No merezco que lo hagas por mi?

-¿Entonces tu respuesta es no?

-Tendré que pensarlo - respondió Yuri - Casarse no es un juego.

-No importa, olvídalo - dijo Víctor -

-Lo olvido entonces - dijo Yuri fingiendo estar molesto - No vuelvas a pedirme que me case contigo.

Yuri se dió la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente al vestidor, al entrar se dirigió a la ducha y tomó un baño, al terminar se sentó en la banca y comenzó a vestirse, las palabras de la Dra. Vasilieva retumbaban en su mente:

-"Es un delirio. Es un estado en el que vive alteraciones de sus recuerdos - dijo la doctora - Es un estado mental que puede causar que mezcle su pasado y su presente. No te sorprendas y deja que suceda, pasará."

Yuri miraba fijamente el piso, su mirada reflejaba tristeza y felicidad mezclada.

-"Así que Víctor ha vuelto después de mucho dolor y sufrimiento, a un momento en su vida en el que fué feliz, un momento que le hacía falta y el que tanto deseaba volver a vivir" - pensó Yuri dejando escapar un suspiro -

Al salir de los vestidores Yuri se encontró con Mila, ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro.

-Víctor me preguntó por ti - dijo Mila de repente - Supongo que no sabe que estás aquí. Estaba pálido y te buscaba por todas partes. Se comportaba un poco extraño.

-¡Oh! Gracias. Iré a verlo - dijo Yuri dirigiéndose hacia la pista -

-Supongo que después de todo ustedes no se separaron - dijo Mila - Supongo que fué solo una gran pelea.

-Mila yo...

-Está bien - se apresuró a contestar Mila avergonzada - No seas así... Así son las cosas. Una pareja puede pelearse y volver a estar unida, ustedes se aman. Vuelve con él de ser posible, llévate bien con él. Yo sé que se aman mucho.

Mila bajó la vista y vió el anillo en el dedo de Yuri, al darse cuenta él escondió su mano.

-¡No te preocupes por mi! - dijo Mila notando la preocupación en el rostro de Yuri - ¡Estaré bien!

Víctor se encontraba en la pista, su secretaria se acercó a él dándole unos papeles.

-¿Podría firmar esto Director Nikiforov?

-¿Director? - preguntó Víctor - Debes estar confundiendome...

La secretaria lo observó desconcertada.

-No, usted es el Director Nikiforov.

Yuri se acercó a ellos y tomó del brazo a Víctor.

-¿Podrías esperarme en la entrada? - le preguntó -

-Si, claro - respondió Víctor alejándose -

-El director se comporta raro... - dijo la secretaria -

-¿Ah si? - respondió Yuri - ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que lo confundía con el director...

-Bueno, debe estar bromeando ya lo conoces.

Yuri tomó los papeles y se dirigió a la entrada de la pista donde lo esperaba Víctor, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

-Había una canción que siempre cantaba mi madre cuando era pequeño: "Esperé mil años para conocerte y solo necesite un instante para amarte, mi amor por ti es interminable" - dijo Víctor - Así empezaba, esa canción quedó grabada en mi y se convirtió en mi sueño. Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo pero aún no he renunciado a el.

Yuri recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Víctor.

-Vivamos en una casa en la playa - dijo Víctor - Solo acortemos el tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos, hagamos que parezca que será por siempre. Aunque no sea por siempre, utilizaré todo el tiempo que me queda para demostrarte cuánto te amo.

Yuri se percató de que Víctor estaba en el presente nuevamente.

Rei entró apresuradamente a la cafetería, estaba ansioso por reunirse con alguien.

-Gracias por reunirse conmigo detective Kozlov - dijo Rei -

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Dr. Kawamoto? - preguntó el detective algo molesto -

-Según tengo entendido, en el accidente de Victorique Nikiforov usted fué el único que sospechó de un homicidio, tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué cambió de parecer? ¿Se lo ordenaron?

El detective estaba inquieto.

-Esa niña también era hija del hombre que amo, así que quiero justicia para ella.

El detective se puso de pie y Rei lo tomó del brazo.

-Soy muy bueno guardando rencores - dijo Rei con un tono amenazante - Si no me ayudas créeme que no dejaré de perseguirte. Lo digo en serio.

Kozlov se sentó de nuevo.

-Hace tres años que vivo con ese remordimiento, realmente no sé mucho, no tengo idea de quién ordenó desviar la investigación.

-Tienes que reabrir ese caso - dijo Rei -

-Es demasiado tarde - contestó Kozlov - Ya no hay evidencia, los archivos fueron destruidos, la única evidencia estaba en el cuerpo de la niña. Las grabaciones fueron destruidas hace un par de meses. No hay manera de acusar a la supuesta culpable. Tendríamos que conseguir nueva evidencia.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para atraparla y atrapar a quien interfirió en la investigación - dijo Rei - Por favor, dime todo.

El detective suspiró y comenzó a contarle lo que sabía.

Esa misma tarde Rei contactó con Ekaterina a través de Otabek, la vería en el lago. Al llegar la encontró viendo hacia el horizonte.

-Es una hermosa vista - dijo Rei acercándose a ella -

-Lo es - contestó Ekaterina -

-Es una lástima lo que sucedió aquí hace tres años - dijo Rei -

Ekaterina lo fulminó con la mirada.

-La última vez que nos vimos te fuiste apresuradamente, no pudimos conversar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Rei? - dijo Ekaterina -

-Saber por qué mataste a la niña.

Ekaterina se dió vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Rei, al hacerlo dió un mal paso y cayó al piso, Rei se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Rei -

-¡No, no estoy bien! - gritó Ekaterina -

-Voy a tocar tu tobillo - dijo sobandolo -

Rei la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a su departamento que se encontraba cerca. Comenzó a colocar hielo en su tobillo.

-Eres un experto atendiendo lesiones - dijo Ekaterina -

-Mi especialidad es la medicina del deporte - contestó Rei - Los deportistas se tuercen el tobillo muy seguido.

-¿Crees que soy atractiva? - preguntó de repente Ekaterina -

-Eres hermosa - dijo Rei acariciando su mejilla -

-¿Intentas seducirme? ¿Cómo se atreve alguien como tu a intentar seducirme?

Rei sonrió burlonamente.

-No, no es mi intención. Lo siento, no sé cómo me atreví a tocarte.

-¿Acaso no conoces tu lugar?

-Bueno, no nací en cuna de oro, pero puedo asegurarte que estoy a tu altura - respondió Rei con sarcasmo -

Rei se acercó a ella y la besó.

-Dijiste que no tenías intenciones de seducirme ¿Por qué estás poniendo a prueba mi voluntad? - preguntó Ekaterina -

-Si pongo a prueba tu voluntad ¿Te enamorarás de mi? ¿O acaso quieres que yo me enamore de ti? - dijo Rei sonriendo maliciosamente -

-No es probable que eso pase - dijo Ekaterina -

-Exacto, debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para que me enamore de ti - Rei se puso de pie - Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo trabajo.

Se acercó a la puerta y salió, estaba convencido de lograr que Ekaterina se fijara en él.

Yuri se preparaba para salir de la pista y dirigirse a casa, al salir de su oficina se encontró con Otabek.

-¿No quieres saber a quién he venido a ver? - preguntó Otabek -

-No me interesa, mientras no sea a mi está bien - respondió Yuri -

Otabek hacía uso de toda su paciencia para no discutir con él.

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo - dijo Otabek -

-Tengo una cita - respondió Yuri -

-Yuri, no estoy tratando de recuperar a Víctor, ya no tengo nada que perder y créeme es liberador, deje pasar muchas cosas por alto. Tu y yo aún no hemos terminado, tu final o el mío es el final que quiero ver - dijo Otabek entrando de nuevo a la pista -

Otabek se dirigió al cuarto médico.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó Rei -

Otabek se acercó a él, estaba pálido, de pronto abrazó a Rei.

-Solo un momento - dijo Otabek - déjame abrazarte.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es solo que fue duro ver esto.

Otabek extendió su mano y entregó a Rei una memoria USB.

-Este es el vídeo del día que murió Victorique. Hace un momento traté de dárselo a Yuri, pero no pude.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes? Kozlov dijo que lo habían destruido...

-Lo pedí el día que Ekaterina dijo todo - respondió Otabek - Pensé que sería de utilidad, Ya no tienes que jugar a seducir a esa mujer.

-¿Lo has visto completo?

-Si, aunque no se ve lo suficientemente claro, creo que pueden usarlo.

-Tengo que conseguir que confiese nuevamente, necesito asegurarme de que no podrá salirse con la suya.

-Solo dime cómo ayudarte - dijo Otabek -

-Pensé que odiabas a Yuri.

-Si, lo odio. Pero odio mas lo que esa zorra le hizo a la pequeña Victorique, yo también adoraba a esa niña ¿sabes? Así que mis sentimientos por Yuri son punto y aparte.

Yuri llegó a casa de Víctor, al entrar lo encontró durmiendo en el sofá, se acercó y lo cobijó, tomó un libro y se sentó junto a él, de pronto el timbre sonó y se levantó rápidamente a abrir.

-¿Cúanto tiempo ibas a dejarme esperando? - preguntó Yurio molesto -

-¡Oh! Lo siento, lo olvidé, pasa.

Yurio entró y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¿Quieres una copa? - preguntó Yuri sacando una botella de vino -

Yurio asintió.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? - preguntó Yurio - Hace unos días perdiste el celular y ahora olvidaste que nos veríamos.

Yuri tomó un sorbo de su copa y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Yurio suspiró.

-Bueno, supongo que es de esperarse, no es de extrañarse que estés tan distraído, debes estar quebrándote por dentro.

Yuri lo observaba sin decir una palabra.

-Sé que ésto no será útil - dijo Yurio - pero intenta relajarte y pensar positivamente ¿De acuerdo?

Yuri tomó la mano de Yurio y la apretó un poco.

-Yurio...

-¿Qué?

-Víctor ha empeorado un poco, ha empezado a olvidar cosas y mezclar sucesos del pasado con sucesos del presente. Puede que un día no nos reconozca.

Yurio soltó la mano de Yuri.

-No digas tonterías, eso no pasará - dijo Yurio molesto -

-Yurio...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si eso llegara a suceder, prométeme que guardarás la calma y lo ayudaras porque no sé si yo pueda soportarlo...

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudarlo si te tiene a ti? ¡Si vas a seguir diciendo cosas como esas mejor me voy! - dijo Yurio alzando la voz -

Yuri contuvo sus lágrimas y tomó la mano de Yurio nuevamente.

-Supongo que estoy loco, no sé por qué sigo pensando esas cosas.

Yuri se inclinó para abrazar a Yurio y éste lo empujó.

-¡Déjame! - dijo Yurio dejando salir unas lágrimas -

-¡Lo siento! - dijo Yuri - ¡No llores!

Yurio tomó una servilleta y secó sus lágrimas. De pronto Víctor apareció en la entrada de la cocina.

-Yuri - dijo algo desorientado - ¿No has visto a Makkachin? No puedo encontrarlo.

Yuri hizo un esfuerzo y sonrió.

-Lo he llevado a casa del abuelo de Yurio ¿Recuerdas que querías que estuviera al aire libre por unas semanas? ¿Verdad Yurio? - mintió Yuri, Makkachin había muerto años atrás -

-Ahh, si, está en la granja con el abuelo.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó Víctor pensativo - ¡Oh, si! Creo que dije eso

Víctor se acercó a la mesa y tomó la copa de Yurio.

-No deberías de estar bebiendo - dijo Víctor - Solo tienes 16 años, Yuri ¿Cómo es posible que lo dejes beber?

Yurio estaba desconcertado.

-Lo siento, quería probar el vino así que le serví un poco, no volverá a suceder.

Víctor salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder? - preguntó Yurio -

-Es de lo que te estaba hablando, mezcla los eventos, generalmente ocurre temprano o por la noche. Solo tienes que seguir la corriente y pronto pasará.

Yurio comenzó a entender cómo era que se sentía Yuri.

-Yuri, cuando estés cansado dímelo, si te sientes mal dímelo, si necesitas hablar con alguien llámame, si necesitas un abrazo te abrazaré. Si quieres llorar yo secaré tus lágrimas, haré todo eso por ti, para eso son los amigos - dijo dándole un abrazo -

-Gracias...

-¿Cuándo se lo dirán a los demás? - preguntó Yurio -

-Pronto - contestó Yuri -

Al día siguiente Yuri se encontraba en su oficina, hablaba con alguien a través de su celular.

-Primero asegúrate de que los rumores no se hagan más grandes y encárgate de controlar a la prensa. Hablaré con la junta directiva antes de que ellos lo hagan.

Yuri colgó el teléfono y presionó el botón del interfon.

-Llama al abogado Sokolov y dile que venga a mi oficina mañana a primera hora - indicó Yuri a su secretario -

Rei entró a la oficina de Yuri y se sentó en el sillón, Yuri se sentó junto a él.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Rei - Te ves cansado.

-Si, es solo que los reporteros están indagando el por qué Víctor va tanto al hospital, estoy tratando de contener la información.

-Lo estás haciendo bien.

-¿Tu crees? - respondió Yuri - Gracias...

-Claro que si

Yuri suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Saldré con Víctor a comer ¿Nos acompañas? - preguntó Yuri -

-En otra ocasión - respondió Rei - Tengo que salir un rato.

Yuri salió de su oficina y se encontró con Víctor fuera de la pista, lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

-Quiero preguntarte algo - dijo Yuri -

-¿Qué cosa? - respondió Víctor -

-¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer?

-¿Por qué? - dijo Víctor - ¿Cumplirás todos mis deseos?

-Trataré... - respondió Yuri sonrojándose -

-Mmm... Ver las flores de cerezo junto a ti en Japón, pasear en bicicleta juntos, bailar y patinar juntos, formar una familia juntos...

-¿Todo eso?

-Todavía hay más.

-Está bien, si eres bueno conmigo haré todas esas cosas.

-¿Cuánto me amas? - preguntó Víctor -

-Mmm, realmente no tengo palabras para decirte cuánto.

-¿Qué te gusta de mi?

-Todo - dijo Yuri - absolutamente todo.

Mila se dirigió al cuarto de descanso de la pista, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, pasaban noticias, se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar el control remoto para cambiarle.

-"La estrella del patinaje artístico y múltiple campeón del mundo Víctor Nikiforov no tiene mucho tiempo de vida debido a una enfermedad con la que ha estado luchando. Los rumores comenzaron al ser visto por varios fans en múltiples ocasiones en el hospital de neurociencias, donde acudió por padecer continuos dolores de cabeza"

Mila dejó caer el control y se sentó nuevamente. Tomó su teléfono celular y entró a sus redes sociales.

-"Víctor Nikiforov diagnosticado con tumor cerebral"

Comenzó a leer los tuits que llegaban.

-"¡No puedo creer esto!" "Alguien dígame que ésto es un sueño!" "¡Esto no puede ser cierto!"

Eran los tuits que aparecían. Mila soltó el celular y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

Otabek y Georgi se encontraban en una cafetería esperando que les entregaran sus bebidas ajenos a las noticias que se propagaban como el polvo.

-¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Víctor Nikiforov de verdad está muriendo? - preguntó una chica mostrando su celular a otra que estaba junto a ellos -

-¡No! - respondió la otra - ¡Debe ser mentira!

-Pero ¿por qué? - preguntó la chica -

-Es algo acerca de un tumor en el cerebro.

Georgi y Otabek las observaban en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que decían.

-¡Dios! ¡Debe ser muy injusto morir así cuando lo tienes todo! - dijo la chica secando sus lágrimas -

Otabek se dirigió a una de ellas.

-¿De qué están hablando?

-Víctor Nikiforov está muriendo - dijo la chica mostrándoles la pantalla -

Georgi y Otabek salieron rápidamente hacia la pista.

Rei se apresuró a llegar a la pista, al hacerlo se percató de la gran cantidad de reporteros que estaban en la entrada. Se apuró a entrar y se dirigió a la oficina de Víctor donde encontró a su secretaria llorando.

-¡Dr. Kawamoto! - exclamó en cuanto lo vió - ¿Es cierto lo que dicen las noticias?

Rei asintió y ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Los teléfonos comenzaron a sonar.

-¿No piensas contestar? - preguntó Rei -

La secretaria continuaba llorando.

-Está bien - dijo Rei tomando un auricular - ¿Aló? No, no hay ningún comunicado aún. Un segundo. ¿Aló? No, aún no hemos confirmado nada.

Rei colgó los teléfonos y tomó su celular.

Víctor y Yuri caminaban de regreso a la pista cuando sonó el celular de Yuri.

-¡Yuri! - dijo Rei - ¡Hagas lo que hagas no vengan a la pista!

-¿Por qué?

-¿No has visto las noticias? ¡Descubrieron que Víctor está enfermo! ¡La entrada está llena de reporteros! Será mejor que nos veamos en casa de Víctor.

-Está bien - dijo Yuri colgando - Víctor, vamos a casa, los reporteros se han enterado de tu enfermedad y están en la pista.

-¿Pero cómo? - preguntó Víctor -

-No lo sé - dijo Yuri tomando un taxi -

Al llegar al departamento se percataron de la gran cantidad de reporteros que estaban esperándolo.

-No hay opción, tendremos que pasar entre ellos - dijo Yuri observando a Víctor - Tú no digas nada, déjamelo todo a mi.

Víctor se colocó sus gafas oscuras y se cubrió hasta la nariz con su bufanda, se bajaron del taxi y se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio, al verlos los reporteros corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡Víctor! ¡Víctor! ¿Podemos entrevistarte? - gritaban los reporteros - ¡Una entrevista por favor!

Víctor y Yuri trataban de abrirse paso entre la gran cantidad de reporteros que los rodeaban, Yuri luchaba por no entrar en pánico debido a su claustrofobia.

-¡Dios! - susurró Víctor -

Yuri respiró profundamente y se detuvo de improviso.

-¡Deben calmarse! - gritó Yuri - ¡Pueden lastimar a Víctor! ¡Si alguno de nosotros sale lastimado, por mínimo que sea, los podremos acusar de asalto! Pueden terminar en la cárcel, les pueden suspender sus licencias y tendrían que pagar por daños y perjuicios.

-¡Si no lo entrevistamos no nos hacemos responsables de los rumores que se generen! - gritó uno de los reporteros -

-Si nos amenazan estarán violando la ley. Podrían arrestarlos inmediatamente ¿Debería llamar a la policía? - dijo Yuri sacando su celular -

Los reporteros seguían sacando fotos y grabando videos.

-¡Pueden sacar fotos y videos! - gritó Yuri enojado - Pero si los distribuyen sin mi consentimiento los demandaré, a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Los reporteros bajaron las cámaras.

-Vamos - dijo Yuri tomando a Víctor de la mano -

Yuri y Víctor por fin fueron capaces de entrar al departamento.

-¡Eso fué genial! - dijo Víctor abrazandolo -

-¿Te parece? La verdad estaba muy nervioso - dijo Yuri -

-Fuiste como mi guardaespaldas - dijo Víctor riendo -

Días después Yurio se dirigió al departamento de Víctor y al llegar se preparó para sortear a los reporteros que aún se encontraban en la entrada del edificio.

-¡Que molestos! - susurró Yurio dirigiéndose hacia la entrada -

-¡Yuri Plisetsky! - gritó un reportero - ¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! ¿Sabías de la enfermedad de Víctor? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Yurio caminaba lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Sin comentarios! - repetía una y otra vez - ¡Sin comentarios!

Yurio apresuró el paso.

-¡Malditos reporteros! - dijo Yurio entrando al departamento - Debemos hacer algo, ¡prácticamente los tienen secuestrados aquí!

Yurio comenzó a sacar varios paquetes de su mochila.

-Ten - dijo dándoselo a Yuri - Estos pirozhki los manda mi abuelo para que coman, esto lo manda Rei, es la medicina de Víctor y esto - dijo sonriendo mostrándoles unas botellas - lo traje yo, bebamos algo.

Víctor se acercó y tomó los pirozhki.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo los calentaré! - dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina -

Yuri y Yurio se sentaron en la mesa y tomaron un trago, de repente escucharon un ruido muy fuerte en la cocina, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia allá, al entrar encontraron a Víctor sentado en el piso, el sartén se había caído. Yuri se acercó a Víctor.

-Víctor - dijo hincándose a su lado - ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Lo siento, estoy mareado.

Víctor levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente. Yuri bajó la mirada y vió una pequeña quemadura en su mano.

-Espera un momento - dijo Yuri poniéndose de pie -

Yuri tomó un refractario y colocó un poco de agua y hielos en el. Se acercó a Víctor nuevamente y tomó su mano para meterla en el hielo.

-Has hecho un desastre - dijo Yuri sonriendo - ¿Estabas tan emocionado por comer los pirozhki del abuelo de Yurio?

Víctor sonrió.

-Limpiaré todo - dijo Yuri - Yurio ¿Puedes llevar a Víctor a la mesa?

Yurio se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Solo quería darte algo delicioso - dijo Víctor -

-Lo sé - respondió Yuri acariciando su mejilla - No te preocupes.

Víctor trataba de contener el llanto.

-Si lloras me iré y te dejaré con Yurio.

-¿Crees que seríamos más felices si no me hubiera enfermado? - preguntó Víctor -

-Creo que si no te hubieras enfermado, no habría podido ser capaz de tragarme mi orgullo y no me hubiera acercado de nuevo a ti.

-En este momento soy muy feliz - dijo Víctor - Yuri... Cuando muera ¿Puedes prometerme que reharás tu vida?

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Quién te dijo que podías morir? ¿Por qué sigues diciendo que vas a morir? - gritó Yuri empujando a Víctor -

Yurio sostuvo a Víctor para que no tropezara.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

-Está bien - dijo Víctor - No lo diré más... Creo que iré a recostarme.

-Muy bien - dijo Yuri acercándose a él - No podemos estar así, aún no te he amado lo suficiente, no sabes lo feliz que he sido por ti, no sabes cuánto has tocado mi corazón, nunca he podido expresártelo correctamente. Solo... no mueras, no lo hagas, te amo... ¡Tienes que ser fuerte!

-Yuri... ¿Bailarías conmigo? - dijo Víctor extendiendo su mano -

-¿Bailar?

-Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera.

-Supongo que podríamos bailar algo lento... - dijo Yuri -

-¡Ah, otra vez tus gustos anticuados! - dijo Víctor -

-Entonces olvidalo...

Víctor puso la música y tomó a Yuri por la cintura.

-Bailemos y mojémonos bajo la lluvia - dijo Víctor - Demos paseos en bicicleta y caminemos por la playa al atardecer. Hagamos todo lo que queramos.

-Eso es lo que trato de decirte - dijo Yuri abrazando a Víctor del cuello -

-Tarde o temprano todos moriremos así que no hay porque estar tristes, gana quien haya vivido una vida fascinante. No lloremos, a partir de ahora sigamos sonriendo.

Yuri recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Víctor y ambos continuaron bailando muy despacio. Yurio los observaba en silencio sintiendo su corazón oprimido.

-¿Puedes levantar tu rostro? - preguntó Víctor - Quiero observar a mi apuesto esposo.

Yuri levantó el rostro.

-Aún no soy tu esposo - dijo Yuri dejando salir unas lágrimas -

-¿Por qué lloras? No llores... - susurró Víctor en su oído - Dijimos que no lloraríamos más. Mejor... ¿Podrías decirme que me amas?

-No, no te lo diré

Víctor lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias mi amor - dijo Víctor -

Ambos se quedaron abrazados fuertemente mientras seguían el compás de la música.

Yurio tomó su abrigo y salió en silencio del departamento, sabía que tenían que estar solos.


	16. Chapter 16

Después de varios días por fin los reporteros se retiraron de la casa de Víctor y de la pista. Víctor se apresuró a salir, sabía que ese día iría Yakov a la pista y quería hablar con él. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver las paredes de la pista cubierta de flores y pequeños trozos de papel. Se acercó y se percató de la presencia de Georgi quien recogía unos cuantos y los pegaba de nuevo con cinta adhesiva.

-¡Georgi! - dijo Víctor alzando la mano saludándolo -

-¡Víctor! - respondió Georgi sorprendido -

-¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó Víctor observando la pared -

-Son mensajes de tus fans, han venido todos los días a colocarlos, trato de mantenerlos pegados a la pared - dijo dándole la espalda a Víctor para no llorar -

Víctor tomó uno y lo leyó.

-"No te rindas Vitya, te amamos" - decía el pequeño papel -

Lo colocó de nuevo en la pared, sintiéndose conmovido, como pudo reprimió sus lágrimas y colocó su mano en el hombro de Georgi.

-¿Dónde está Yakov? - preguntó -

-Adentro, en tu oficina - dijo Georgi tragando saliva para no llorar - Ha estado ahí los últimos días, solo sentado sin decir palabra.

Víctor suspiró, no sabía cómo había reaccionado Yakov a la noticia ya que no contestaba sus llamadas.

-Bien, iré a verlo...

-¡Víctor! ¿Cómo pudiste no decirnos? - dijo Georgi - ¿Cómo pudiste no decirle a Yakov?

-Lo siento - respondió Víctor - Nunca fué mi intención que se enteraran así.

-Debiste ponerte en nuestro lugar - respondió Georgi dándole la espalda nuevamente -

Víctor palmeó la espalda de Georgi y continuó su camino, entró a la pista y se dirigió a su oficina, al entrar vió a Yakov sentado en la silla tras el escritorio, solo podía apreciar su perfil pero alcanzó a ver que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Se acercó a él y se sentó al otro extremo.

-Padre... - dijo Víctor -

Yakov agachó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de contener el llanto. Víctor se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

-Padre yo...

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? - preguntó Yakov poniéndose de pie - ¿Todas las veces que faltaste al trabajo fué porque estabas en el hospital?

Víctor asintió.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Soy tan insignificante? ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Desde que fallecieron tus padres, velé por ti, te di todo el amor que ellos no pudieron, para mi es como si fueras de mi propia sangre, para mi eres mi hijo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste guardar este secreto y no decirme nada?! - gritó Yakov golpeando el escritorio -

-Tenía miedo, no quería lastimarte...

-¡¿Y entonces pensabas decírmelo después de muerto o que?! ¿Cómo pudiste burlarte de mi? ¡Tuve que enterarme por un programa de noticias! ¡Estuve viviendo sin saber que mi hijo estaba tan enfermo!

-Lo siento, me equivoque, Yuri quiso que te lo dijera pero... - susurró Víctor -

-¡Yuri! - gritó Yakov - ¡Ni siquiera menciones a ese otro ingrato!

Yakov suspiró en un esfuerzo por contenerse, Víctor trató de acercarse para abrazarlo.

-Olvídalo. Tengo que irme - dijo Yakov saliendo de la oficina -

Yakov se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto médico.

-¡Rei! - grito Yakov entrando de imprevisto -

Rei se sobresaltó, después de unos segundos se acercó a él.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó -

-Por favor... ¡Salva a mi niño! - dijo Yakov -

Rei lo miraba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Yakov tan indefenso.

-Eres de los mejores médicos cirujanos, estoy seguro de que conoces magníficos especialistas. Por favor, ayuda a mi hijo, haré lo que me pidas así que ayúdalo - dijo Yakov tratando de contener el llanto -

-Yakov... - dijo Rei tomándolo por los hombros - Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlo, la mejor doctora de Europa lo está ayudando, mi colega en Houston está estudiando el caso, estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos.

Yakov tomó asiento y trató de calmarse.

-Rei... ¿Por qué siento que es mi culpa que esté enfermo? - preguntó Yakov - Me siento muy mal por él, no se qué hacer... ¡Mi pobre niño! ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?

Rei se sentó al lado de Yakov y trató de consolarlo, una vez más Rei se sentía impotente.

Yuri llegó a la pista después de una mañana reunido con los directivos, después de horas de discusión logró convencerlos de que la salud de Víctor mejoraría y todo estaría bien. Se dirigió a su oficina sabiendo que su día de batalla aún no había terminado, tenía que hacer una llamada a Japón cosa que no lo entusiasmaba.

-Por favor que nadie me interrumpa, estaré en una llamada internacional - le dijo Yuri a su secretario -

Se sentó en su escritorio, inhalo y exhalo aire y tomó el auricular marcando el número, después de unos segundos se oyó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Aló?

-Hola mamá - dijo Yuri -

-¡Yuri! - contestó Hiroko - ¡Por fin llamas! Dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es cierto?

-¿Lo has visto en las noticias? - preguntó Yuri -

-Si. No lo entiendo, lo que haces no tiene sentido - respondió Hiroko - No tiene sentido lo que le está pasando a Vitya. No quería creerlo, así que no te llamé.

Yuri permanecía en silencio.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Realmente está tan enfermo?

-Si, lo está.

-¿Vas a estar con él? - preguntó Hiroko -

-Si

Hiroko suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Mamá, necesito palabras de aliento, quiero que me consueles, esto duele mucho siento que mi corazón se derrumba, así que por favor no te opongas.

-¿Tanto lo quieres? - preguntó Hiroko -

-Pensé que ya lo sabías - contestó Yuri -

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

Yuri se llevó la mano a la frente.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? - preguntó Yuri con la voz entrecortada - ¡Él vivirá, vivirá conmigo por mucho tiempo y yo moriré un día antes que él!

Yuri no pudo contener por más tiempo sus lágrimas, Hiroko sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Sé cómo te sientes, sé que lo amas pero esta vez no puedo apoyarte - dijo Hiroko - Eres mi pequeño, no puedo dejar que pases por esto, no puedo permitir que saltes a un pozo sin fondo ¿Qué madre lo permitiría? ¿Has pensado en lo difícil, cansado y horrible que será?

-Mamá no lo tomes como si me estuviera sacrificando, no es eso. Lo hago porque quiero y necesito estar a su lado. Lo amo, cuando ríe, cuando llora, cuando es gentil, cuando se enoja, sus caprichos, su orgullo, su terquedad, su vanidad, todo eso amo.

-¿Y qué será de ti?

-Sin él no soy nada...

Hiroko oía sollozar a Yuri al otro lado del teléfono y dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

-Yo, adoro a Vitya, sé que es una buena persona y me siento muy triste por lo que le pasa pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-Su enfermedad me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto lo amo mamá.

-Sé que en el amor no sólo hay momentos de felicidad, eres una persona admirable - dijo Hiroko - por amor permanecerás a su lado aunque muera, te admiro por tu devoción pero no puedo aceptarlo. Eres lo más querido para mí ¿cómo me pides dejarte hacer eso?

-Mamá... Soy lo único que él tiene - dijo Yuri -

-¿Estarás bien? - preguntó Hiroko - Prométeme que estarás bien.

-Estaré bien - respondió Yuri -

Ambos colgaron, Hiroko sabía que Yuri no cambiaría de opinión.

Víctor se encontraba en casa acompañado de Georgi quien insistió en acompañarlo. Se encontraba sentado en el sillón mientras Georgi servía unos cafés en la cocina. Víctor encendió la televisión.

-"Se reveló la semana pasada que el ex campeón del mundo Víctor Nikiforov sufre de un tumor cerebral - decía la presentadora - Muchísimas personas quedaron impactadas y tristes por la noticia"

-"Así es. Yo mismo no puedo creerlo aún, es una noticia devastadora para sus amigos y fans, yo mismo soy un gran admirador suyo" - dijo el otro presentador -

-"Gente de todas partes del mundo ha enviado miles de mensajes de apoyo a través de las redes sociales así como cientos que han acudido a la pista de entrenamiento cubriendo las paredes con notas llenas de buenos deseos"

Georgi se acercó y le dió su café.

-¿Por qué ves eso? - preguntó -

Víctor volteó a verlo y sonrió.

-¿Hay tanta gente que me quiere? - preguntó - Pensé que ya me habían olvidado, no creí que fuera tan amado.

-Tu mismo lo viste en la pista, había algunos mensajes que decían que morirían si te pasaba algo.

-Georgi... - dijo Víctor - Gracias por ser mi amigo, has sido un gran apoyo, estoy agradecido de haberte conocido.

Georgi sintió un nudo en la garganta y lo inundaron unas terribles ganas de llorar.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No es como si murieras hoy...

-No, pero lo haré pronto y quería decírtelo.

Los ojos de Georgi se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Ah! - dijo tomando café - No tiene azúcar, iré a comprar un poco, no tardo.

Georgi se apresuró a salir del departamento, no quería llorar frente a Víctor. Al salir del edificio encontró a Mila y Otabek que llegaban. Mila sollozaba.

-¿Estabas llorando? - preguntó Otabek a Georgi - No deberías...

-Por eso salí del departamento, no pude evitarlo - respondió Georgi - ¿Subirán a verlo?

Otabek asintió, suspiró y se dirigió a Mila.

-¿Ya estás lista? Yo estoy mejor - dijo Otabek - Subamos a verlo.

Mila asintió.

-¡Esto no es justo! - dijo Georgi sin poder contener las lágrimas - ¡Aún es joven! No es justo, tiene tanto que hacer aún. No puedo imaginar un mundo sin él...

Otabek y Mila se detuvieron.

-¡Maldita sea Georgi! ¡Apenas pude tranquilizarme! - dijo Otabek secando sus ojos - ¿Por qué me haces llorar de nuevo?

Mila comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, en ese momento Yuri llegaba de la pista, estaba cansado y aún tenía varias cosas que hacer, los observó algo desganado.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Yuri con fastidio -

Ninguno respondió, Yuri suspiró cansado.

-No se atrevan a subir si van a llorar frente a Víctor - dijo Yuri secamente mientras se dirigía a la entrada -

-Últimamente Yuri ha estado muy irritable - dijo Mila -

-Si, lo sé - respondió Georgi -

Yuri llegó a la puerta del departamento y suspiró, realmente no quería entrar, quería dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, le molestaba esa sensación de querer salir huyendo. Inhalo y exhalo un momento y entró al departamento dejando la puerta entreabierta para que entraran los demás. Se quitó el abrigo y entró a la sala.

-Hola Víctor - dijo Yuri en tono serio -

-Hola corazón - contestó Víctor estirando sus brazos -

Yuri lo ignoró y se sentó frente a él, comenzó a sacar una bolsa con medicamentos y una pequeña caja de plástico. Tomó los medicamentos y uno a uno fue sacándolos de su empaque. En ese momento entraban Georgi, Otabek y Mila.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó Víctor -

-Pongo tus medicamentos con la dosis recetada en cada compartimiento de este pastillero para que me hagas el favor de tomartela, no puedo estar todo el tiempo detrás de ti para que lo hagas - respondió Yuri con sarcasmo -

Mila y los demás se sentaban mientras sacaban algunas cervezas que habían ido a comprar, cada uno tomaba una lata.

-Festejemos que estamos todos juntos después de mucho tiempo - dijo Mila dándole una cerveza a Yuri -

-No gracias - dijo Yuri terminando con las pastillas y poniéndose de pie - Aún tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡Vamos, solo una! - suplicó Mila -

-No, lo siento. Por favor no le den alcohol a Víctor, empeora sus síntomas.

Yuri se dirigió a la habitación y entró azotando la puerta tras él.

-Les dije que estaba enojado - dijo Mila -

Al entrar a la habitación, Yuri se quitó la corbata y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama, realmente se sentía molesto y sobre todo exhausto.

-Me pregunto si tomé la decisión correcta - pensó Yuri - ¿Qué debería hacer?

Víctor entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó -

-Nada - respondió malhumorado - Es solo que no tengo energía, me siento tan cansado, realmente estoy agotado... - dijo Yuri quedándose dormido -

Víctor se acercó, lo cubrió con una manta y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la sala y se sentó nuevamente con los demás.

-¿Y cómo has estado Vitya? - preguntó Mila - ¿No deberías dejar de trabajar?

Víctor volteó al techo con un gesto pensativo.

-No creo, cuando no lo hago todo esto se vuelve más grande, estoy siempre pensando y recordando, es como agarrarse del borde de un precipicio. Es agotador. Así que trabajar me distrae.

-Toma a tiempo tus medicamentos, dijeron que eso te ayudaría ¿no? - dijo Otabek -

Víctor comenzó a reír, realmente le parecía gracioso.

-Todo esto es ridículo. Soy un caso muy raro, hasta en eso soy excepcional - dijo Víctor tratando de bromear - ¿No soy brillante?

Víctor tomó un refresco y comenzó a servirlo en un vaso, su brazo derecho temblaba así que lo sostuvo con su mano izquierda para no derramarlo, todos lo observaban en silencio.

-Quisiera hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante... - dijo Víctor -

Después de unas cuantas horas todos se fueron, Víctor cerró la puerta, apagó las luces y entró a la habitación. Yuri seguía durmiendo, Víctor se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-Mi amado Yuri - susurró Víctor - Dicen que no puedes tener todo en la vida y es verdad, yo no tuve a mis padres la mayor parte de ella sin embargo siempre pensé que era afortunado por tener a Yakov y estaba agradecido por eso. Así fué hasta que te conocí y me enamoré de ti, no hay nada que ame más que a ti y ahora que soy feliz he perdido la salud, no se puede tener todo en verdad...

Yuri se movió un poco, Víctor acarició su cabello cuidando de no despertarlo.

-Yo sonreiré y seré feliz a tu lado. Durante todo el tiempo que tenga haré lo que pueda y usaré toda mi fuerza para amarte tanto como pueda. Haré todo lo posible para que disminuya el avance de mi enfermedad, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder. Tomaré mi medicina y comeré aunque no tenga ganas, ya no seré tan caprichoso.

Abrazó fuertemente a Yuri y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente Rei se encontraba en la pista, de pronto sonó su celular, lo tomó y se percató de que era una notificación del detective Kozlov, abrió el mensaje, se trataba de un documento que indicaba quién había bloqueado la investigación de la muerte de Victorique, al verlo Rei palideció. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la oficina de Yuri.

-El doctor Kawamoto desea verlo presidente - dijo el secretario de Yuri -

-Está bien, que pase por favor.

Rei entró a la oficina y se colocó frente al escritorio de Yuri.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Yuri preocupado al verlo tan pálido -

-Tengo información del detective Kozlov, al parecer encontró quien bloqueó todo.

-¿Sabes quién fué?

Rei permaneció en silencio.

-Dime - dijo Yuri - Solo dímelo, si lo acepto o no depende de mi. Solo dilo.

Rei respiró profundo.

-Después de confirmarlo te lo diré - dijo Rei - Solo déjame confirmarlo una vez más.

-¿Por qué? ¿A quién involucra? - preguntó Yuri -

-Alguien que conocemos...

-¿Quién es? - dijo Yuri alzando la voz -

-Una vez que lo confirme te lo diré, solo espera unos días.

Rei salió de la pista y se dirigió a su departamento, al llegar se sorprendió al encontrar a Ekaterina esperándolo.

-Pasa, toma asiento - dijo Rei señalando el sillón - ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

-No, gracias - respondió -

-Y bien ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? - preguntó Rei -

-Vine a disculparme y a darte las gracias por ayudarme con mi tobillo el otro día.

Rei notó que estaba algo tomada.

-No podía permitir que una belleza como tú se lastimara seriamente - dijo sonriendo -

Ekaterina se sonrojó.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Yuri? - preguntó -

-Es el hombre que amo - respondió Rei -

-Él no parece sentirse de esa manera - respondió Ekaterina -

-No, él es demasiado valioso como para estar a mi lado.

-Tu y Vitya están locos - dijo Ekaterina riendo - ¿Cómo pueden amar tanto a alguien tan insignificante?

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices - dijo Rei en un tono amenazante -

Ekaterina sonrió y abrazó a Rei colgándose de su cuello.

-¿Podemos comer algo? - dijo sonriendo - Me han dicho que eres un excelente cocinero.

Rei la miraba fijamente mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-Claro - dijo sonriendo de forma seductora -

Ekaterina lo besó repentinamente, Rei correspondió a su beso estaba más decidido que nunca a conocer la verdad.

Yuri y Víctor se encontraban en el hospital esperando a la Dra. Vasilieva para conocer el resultado de la primera parte del tratamiento. Había pasado un mes desde que las sesiones de radioterapia habían comenzado.

La doctora entró y se sentó frente a ellos, tenía una expresión seria.

-¿Tan malos son los resultados? - preguntó Víctor -

-El tratamiento no está funcionando como esperábamos - dijo la doctora - Aunque no es lo que queríamos ver, lo positivo es que no creció tampoco, no mejoraste pero tampoco empeoraste.

-Doctora - dijo Víctor - ¿Realmente crees que voy a mejorar?

-Recién hemos comenzado el tratamiento... - dijo la doctora tratando de sonreír - Es demasiado pronto para desanimarse.

Yuri escuchaba sin decir palabra.

-¿No puedes simplemente decirme que estoy mejorando? - preguntó Víctor -

-Anímate, mejorarás...

Víctor trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-Por favor, dime que estoy mejorando, estaré feliz aunque sea mentira.

La doctora guardó silencio, Víctor supo lo que eso significaba.

-Entonces ¿qué hay de la cirugía? - preguntó Yuri -

-Hemos revisado el caso exhaustivamente, el doctor Kawamoto y yo hemos hablado con otro cirujano, con el anestesiólogo, hemos consultado hasta con el oncólogo, todos llegamos a la misma conclusión, la posibilidad de éxito con cirugía es de menos del 5% el riesgo es muy alto.

-Pero aún podemos intentarlo - dijo Yuri -

La doctora respiró profundamente.

-No puedo tomar la imprudente decisión de una cirugía, si toco su cerebro...

-¡Es más imprudente no hacer nada! - gritó Yuri -

Yuri se puso de pie, pateó la silla y salió del consultorio. Al hacerlo se tropezó con Rei quien se dirigía con la doctora, pasó a su lado golpeando su hombro. Rei entró al consultorio.

-Lo siento mucho - dijo Víctor -

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo - dijo la doctora -

-Quiero realizar la operación - dijo Víctor de repente -

La doctora Vasilieva lo miró fijamente.

-Déjame explicarte de nuevo - dijo la doctora - El porcentaje de éxito es de menos del 5% Si logras sobrevivir a la operación sin secuelas, necesitarás nuevamente de 10 a 20 sesiones de radioterapia, aún así la tasa de recurrencia a mitad de las sesiones es mayor a la tasa de recuperación. No puedo hacerla.

-El 5% es mejor que nada - dijo Víctor -

Salió del consultorio y comenzó a buscar a Yuri por todo el hospital. Rei y la doctora Vasilieva se quedaron en la habitación.

-No puedo recomendar esta operación - dijo la doctora -

-Pero es lo que desea el paciente, debes hacerla.

-Rei, tú más que nadie sabe lo peligrosa que es y que el porcentaje de éxito es casi inexistente.

-El 5% significa esperanza para ellos.

-¿Y qué hay del porcentaje restante? ¡Eres médico Rei! Debes de ser realista e imparcial, para eso estamos los doctores, para hacerles ver lo mejor a los pacientes dejando de lado los sentimientos. Haz que desista de la operación ¿Por qué tiene que dejarse operar el cerebro?

-Quiere luchar hasta el final ¿Desde cuándo eso está mal? - dijo Rei -

La doctora suspiró.

-Rei, tu y Yuri le están arrebatando su derecho a acabar su vida en paz, ha hecho lo que pudo.

Rei se sentó en la silla, se sentía deprimido.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer por ellos... - dijo Rei - Me pregunto por qué decidí ser médico. Escogí la carrera de ortopedia y me especialicé en medicina del deporte para no presenciar la muerte pero al final solo puedo verlo morir.

-Es el destino de nosotros los médicos - dijo la doctora Vasilieva - Debiste darte cuenta de eso cuando hiciste tu residencia, ahora es un poco tarde.

-Realmente ya no quiero ser médico... - susurró Rei -

Víctor esperaba sentado en el vestíbulo del hospital, decidió que lo mejor era esperar a Yuri ahí que cruzarse buscándolo por el hospital, de pronto su celular sonó vió el número, era Hiroko, después de dudar por un momento contestó.

-¿Aló? - respondió Víctor -

-Hola Vicchan - dijo Hiroko -

-Hola Hiroko - respondió Víctor algo tenso -

-Yuri me ha platicado todo lo que sucede, quise llamarte para platicar contigo.

-Si...

-Lo siento tanto. Es desafortunado que a tu edad tengas ese tipo de enfermedad, te queremos y no deseamos que pases por eso pero por otra parte ¿Qué sucederá con Yuri? Estoy más preocupada por mi hijo - dijo Hiroko con voz quebrada - Lo siento...

-No - dijo Víctor - Es natural...

-Él te ama mucho, como para soportar lo que sea a tu lado... - dijo Hiroko dejando salir unas lágrimas - Yo quería aceptarte como mi hijo, por favor entiende que no puedo, no puedo dejar que continúe a tu lado.

Víctor no pudo contener las lágrimas y sacó un pañuelo para secarlas.

-Siempre le he dicho a Yuri que sentía envidia de su familia - dijo Víctor - Y ahora una vez más siento celos de él por tener una madre tan maravillosa. No te preocupes yo entiendo.

Hiroko no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que le había dicho a Víctor.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan comprensivo? - preguntó Hiroko -

-Estoy usando todas mis fuerzas para hacerlo - respondió Víctor -

Hiroko suspiró y guardó silencio por un momento.

-Vicchan - dijo Hiroko - tu... ¿no estás pensando en morir verdad?

-No... - respondió Víctor -

-Lo que te dije antes por favor olvídalo. Yo... después de haberle dicho adiós a mi nieta Victorique hace tres años, no quiero despedir a mi yerno también - dijo Hiroko

llorando - ¡Así que vive a toda costa! Tienes que vivir pase lo que pase, haz todo lo que puedas por vivir, por Yuri ¿está bien?

Víctor se sintió agradecido.

-Viviré, viviré a toda costa madre - respondió Víctor terminando la llamada -

Yuri se dirigió hacia las escaleras y se detuvo un momento, de pronto comenzó a golpear la pared mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Se sentía tan frustrado, lloró un poco más y recuperó la calma, se dirigió a buscar a Víctor. Al llegar a la salida del hospital pudo verlo, Víctor volteó y al verlo caminó rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazó.

-¿Tanto me extrañaste? - preguntó Yuri -

-Si, te extrañé mucho...

-Vamos a casa - dijo Yuri -

Ambos subieron al auto, al llegar al departamento Víctor se dirigió a la habitación, se sentía cansado. Yuri tomó las pastillas del gabinete y se las dió, Víctor las tomó y se recostó Yuri se acostó a su lado.

-Debes estar cansado - dijo Yuri -

Víctor asintió.

-Tu también te ves cansado - dijo Víctor -

Yuri lo besó.

-Yuri - dijo Víctor - Si me operan y muero me gustaría que compartieras tu vida con Rei, sé que cuidará de ti porque te ama.

Yuri se incorporó de la cama, sentía que el enojo lo invadía rápidamente lo que hizo que apretara la mandíbula.

-Tu realmente no me amas ¿verdad? - preguntó Yuri - No te importa cómo me sienta después de que mueras. Si te extraño o si quiero verte o abrazarte es algo que a ti no te importa ¿cierto? Mueres y ya.

-No te enojes, esa no fué mi intención - dijo Víctor -

-Hasta ahora te has estado preparando para morir sin embargo yo necesito prepararme para vivir. ¡Por eso me enojo! Aún sin ti... ¡Tengo que vivir en este maldito mundo! - gritó Yuri -

Víctor se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, Yuri se sintió culpable. Unos minutos después entró de nuevo Víctor y arrojó una llave a la cama, Yuri la tomó.

-¡Vamos! - dijo Víctor - Hay un lugar al que tenemos que ir, tu conduce.

Ambos salieron y subieron al auto, Yuri condujo siguiendo las instrucciones del GPS. Víctor se acomodó en el sillón y durmió todo el camino.

-Ha llegado a su destino - dijo el GPS después de un par de horas -

Víctor y Yuri salieron del auto, se encontraban en una playa alejada, la vista era hermosa, no había nada a su alrededor solo una bella casa. Víctor se acercó a Yuri y lo tomó de la mano.

-Entremos - dijo Víctor - Nos esperan.

Yuri estaba confundido, siguió a Víctor y entraron en la casa. Cruzaron toda la estancia hasta llegar a una puerta, al salir Yuri se percató de que estaban en la playa, se sorprendió al ver a Rei, Mila, Otabek, Yakov, Yurio y Georgi entre otros.

El lugar estaba decorado hermosamente, pequeñas lámparas de papel en cuyo interior habían velas colgaban iluminando todo, una larga mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel color blanco adornada por arreglos florales y el camino hacia ella estaba bordeado por pequeñas velas doradas.

-¡Por fin llegan! - dijo Yurio acercándose a ellos -

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Yuri desconcertado -

-Hemos organizado una fiesta - dijo Mila - ¿Víctor no te ha dicho?

Víctor se acercó a Yuri, lo miró a los ojos y lo tomó de la mano al mismo tiempo que empezaban unos fuegos artificiales.

-Yuri Katsuki, te amo - dijo Víctor hincando una rodilla en la arena - No quiero volver a perderte, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ¿Quieres casarte nuevamente conmigo?

Yuri se quedó paralizado, por un momento no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, volteó a su alrededor y vió que todos los observaban, miró al cielo y vió los hermosos fuegos artificiales, bajó la mirada y vió a Víctor, sintió como unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente su pecho.

-Creí haberte dicho que nunca me volvieras a pedir eso - dijo entre lágrimas -

-¿Eso es un si? - preguntó Víctor -

Yuri asintió sin poder dejar de llorar. Víctor se levantó y lo abrazó, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó cerca de la mesa donde los esperaba un juez. Mila se acercó dándoles unos sacos y colocó unos pequeños ramilletes en la solapa.

-Es hora de que se casen, sé muy feliz - susurró Mila en el oído de Yuri dándole un beso en la mejilla -

Víctor tomó la mano de Yuri y le quitó el anillo para dárselo a Mila. El juez comenzó.

-Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para la celebración del matrimonio entre el Sr. Nikiforov y el Sr. Katsuki - dijo el juez - Amar a alguien no es fácil ya que el amor es sufrido y devoto, el amor nunca es egoísta o desconsiderado, no se ofende, no es resentido. El amor no encuentra placer en el sufrimiento del otro, siempre está dispuesto a perdonar, confiar, esperar y soportar todo lo que traiga el futuro. En el camino encontrarán de todo, eso es el matrimonio, desde momentos de felicidad hasta situaciones que pondrán a prueba sus fuerzas. La tolerancia, el respeto, la paciencia, el amor y el perdón son imprescindibles.

Víctor, Yuri - continuó el juez - quisiera darles un consejo: Encuentren el amor en los grandes acontecimientos como el de hoy, pero sobre todo en las cosas más pequeñas y simples, como por ejemplo, el beso de buenos días al despertar cada mañana.

Ahora, hemos llegado al momento en el que ustedes tomarán la palabra para confirmar lo sienten el uno por el otro.

Yuri Katsuki ¿Aceptas a Víctor Nikiforov como esposo y prometes amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

Mila dió un paso al frente y acercó los anillos, Yuri tomó el de Víctor.

-Prometo enseñarte a amar la vida - dijo Yuri poniendo a Víctor su anillo - A hablar cuando haga falta y a compartir el silencio, a escuchar tus problemas y a no callarme los míos. Prometo amarte hasta el fin de mi vida, a dar lo mejor de mi mismo, compartir mi vida y mi amor en los buenos y en los malos momentos.

El juez se dirigió a Víctor.

-Víctor Nikiforov ¿Aceptas a Yuri Katsuki como esposo y prometes amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

Víctor tomó el anillo de Yuri y lo colocó en su dedo.

-Contigo a mi lado nunca más estaré solo, todo lo que he hecho en mi vida me ha llevado a ti - dijo Víctor - Prometo no olvidar que eres el amor de mi vida. Gracias por ser la persona que me ha enseñado a amar. Prometo amarte, cuidarte, reir contigo y llorar contigo, darte mi corazón y mi respeto.

-¿Están decididos a amarse durante toda la vida? - preguntó el juez -

-Si, lo estamos - contestaron al unísono -

-En virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación del Estado, yo los declaro unidos en matrimonio. Felicitaciones, pueden besarse.

Víctor y Yuri se besaron, y en ese beso depositaron todas sus esperanzas, sus sueños y anhelos. Con ese beso se unieron sus almas y se dijeron lo que con palabras no podían expresar.

Yurio se acercó a ellos sosteniendo su celular a pedido de Hiroko, había transmitido en vivo la boda para aquellos que no habían podido asistir. Yuri y Víctor tomaron el celular.

-Yuri, Vicchan... Es la boda que querían, así que sé que debo felicitarlos y aunque no es fácil para mi, los felicito de corazón. Esto apenas empieza, aún deben dar lo mejor de ustedes y hacer lo mejor hasta el final. Mantengan sus sentimientos como hasta ahora, no se hagan enojar o sentir tristes.

Hiroko hizo una pausa para aclarar su voz, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Vicchan, sigue las instrucciones de la doctora y toma tus medicinas a la hora, no seas caprichoso y come todos los días aunque tengas náuseas.

-Si madre - respondió Víctor secando sus lágrimas -

-Yuri, pasa mucho tiempo con él, ámalo, ámalo sin fin. Si no puedes hacer eso, tendrás momentos difíciles.

-Lo haré mamá - dijo Yuri -

-Los queremos, tengan una linda boda.

Uno a uno los invitados se fueron retirando, Yuri los despedía agradeciendo el haber estado con ellos y haber ayudado a organizar todo, hasta que por fin Víctor y Yuri se quedaron solos. Víctor se encontraba recostado en una de las tumbonas que daban a la playa, Yuri se recostó a su lado.

-¿Puedes decirme cuándo planteaste todo esto? - preguntó Yuri -

-Es un secreto... ¿Esa proposición de matrimonio si te gustó?

Yuri se sorprendió de que Víctor recordara eso.

-Si - dijo sonrojandose - ¿Cómo lo recordaste?

-¡Ah! Son recuerdos que vienen y van - dijo Víctor -

Yuri tomó su mano y la besó.

-Tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo, tal vez esto sea todo. Siempre fuí impaciente siempre quise hacer todo, siempre quise vivir una vida un poco menos ordinaria, nunca me gustó elegir - dijo Víctor - Siempre tuve una meta frente a mi y cuando lograba alcanzarla me arrepentía. Quisiera tener más tiempo porque para mi el tiempo que te he amado no es suficiente.

Yuri sintió su corazón partirse en pequeños pedazos y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

-No llores, yo estoy bien, te amo, amo compartir mi vida contigo, solo lamento que pronto tengamos que despedirnos, me hace sentir triste, aunque este momento no debería serlo. Yuri prometeme una cosa: Vive, pase lo que pase no te rindas, es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mi. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Esta es la casa de mi sueños, aunque tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo no he renunciado a él, así que hagamos que el tiempo que me quede parezca que es para toda la eternidad - dijo Víctor cerrando los ojos quedándose dormido -

-Entonces vivamos aquí por siempre - dijo Yuri sonriendo - Tendremos tiempo, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.


	17. Chapter 17

Ekaterina se encontraba en casa, llevaba todo el día bebiendo y se sentía molesta solo quería que el alcohol la dejara inconsciente.

-¿Por qué no estoy emborrachandome si ya tomé tanto? - se preguntó Ekaterina en voz alta -

-Ya ha bebido demasiado - dijo su ama de llaves acercándose a ella - Debería parar.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para decirme qué hacer? - dijo Ekaterina -

El ama de llaves dió la media vuelta y se fué, Ekaterina se recostó en la mesa y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

"-¡Es Víctor Nikiforov! - decían emocionadas un grupo de jovencitas - ¡Es tan guapo!

Víctor pasó a lado de ellas y les guiño el ojo.

-¡Aaahhh! - gritaron de felicidad - ¡Es el chico más guapo de la escuela!

Víctor siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio de aulas, donde fué interceptado por una chica que le extendió una carta, se encontraba completamente ruborizada lo que a Víctor le pareció gracioso.

-¿Para mi? - dijo tomando la carta -

La chica solo asintió y salió corriendo. Víctor guardó la carta en el bolsillo del saco del uniforme y siguió su camino, la escena se repitió una y otra vez hasta llegar a su aula de clases, entró y se dirigió a su asiento entre los suspiros de sus compañeras, solo para encontrar su pupitre con varias cartas más, las tomó y las guardó en su mochila. Al terminar las clases salió de su salón y una chica lo llamó.

-¡Oye! - gritó la chica - ¿Por qué me ignoras? Te mandé varias notas pidiendo verte.

Víctor se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla.

-Me disculpo - dijo sonriendo - Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo.

La chica frunció el ceño y dió un paso atrás.

-¡Tampoco eres mi tipo! - gritó -

Víctor la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Víctor -

-Sabes perfectamente mi nombre Nikiforov - respondió la chica -

-Lo sé, lo sé solo quiero fastidiarte ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Ekaterina?

-Desde que dejaste a Nika no deja de llorar, debes hacer algo. Mi amiga no come y no ha venido a clases por tu culpa.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-¿No puedes tenerle un poco de lástima? Si la vas a ver y le dices que todo estará bien estoy segura de que se animará.

-Creo que estás loca - dijo Víctor alejándose - Las chicas idiotas no me interesan.

Ekaterina salió de la escuela algo decaída por no haber podido ayudar a su amiga, había tenido que hablar con Víctor y soportarlo para nada.

-¡Es un engreído! ¡Siempre lo ha sido! - dijo entredientes -

-¡Hey! - gritó Víctor - Hagamos algo, si puedes seducirme iré a hablar con ella, si no puedes entonces yo te seduciré a ti.

Ekaterina le mostró la lengua y salió corriendo. No le interesaba Victor Nikiforov. Se dirigió a casa de Nika para contarle lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento no pude convencerlo - dijo Ekaterina -

Nika lloraba desconsolada.

-Vamos, vamos no es para tanto, realmente no sé qué le ven todas a ese idiota, es engreído y altanero.

-Eres muy afortunada por no sentirte atraída por él - dijo Nika -

Ekaterina sonrió, eso no era realmente cierto. Amaba a Víctor desde pequeños, en aquel entonces eran muy unidos pero al crecer él cambió y se distanciaron.

Unos días después Ekaterina caminaba a la escuela con su amiga Zeny.

-¿Crees que Nika venga a clases? - preguntó Zeny -

-No lo sé - respondió Ekaterina -

-Tu conoces a Nikiforov desde pequeños ¿verdad? ¿Crees que realmente le gusten las chicas? Es muy extraño, es el chico más popular de la escuela, todas lo persiguen y aún así casi no ha salido con ninguna y cuando lo hace solo está con ellas por unos días...

-No tengo idea - dijo Ekaterina - No las entiendo y no entiendo a Nika, habiendo tantos chicos normales, se fijó en Nikiforov no se da cuenta de que es un idiota.

-¡Oye! No hables mal de mi futuro marido - dijo Zeny -

Ekaterina hizo un gesto de fastidio, de repente todas las alumnas comenzaron a gritar de emoción.

-¡Es Víctor! - decía una -

-¿Y esas flores? ¿Se las dará a alguien? - dijo otra -

Ekaterina levantó la vista y vió a Víctor de pie en la entrada de la escuela con un ramo de flores, Zeny soltó un grito.

-¡Es Víctor Nikiforov! - gritó - ¿A quién le dará esas flores? ¿Piensa regresar con Nika?

-No lo sé y no me interesa - dijo Ekaterina -

Ekaterina siguió caminando y se acercó a la entrada pasando al lado de Víctor sin ponerle atención, al hacerlo él la tomó del brazo.

-Te he estado esperando porque es el aniversario de nuestro primer mes juntos ¿y solo me ignoras? - dijo Víctor fingiendo tristeza -

-¡¿Qué?! - contestó Ekaterina -

Zeny los miraba sorprendida, así como las demás alumnas que estaban en la entrada.

-¡Feliz aniversario, Ekaterina! - dijo Víctor dándole las flores -

Ella volteó a su alrededor y vió que todas las chicas la observaban. Víctor vió con el rabillo del ojo a Nika que los observaba con la boca abierta.

-No sabes cuánto te amo - dijo Víctor en voz alta abrazando a Ekaterina - No quiero ocultar más tiempo nuestra relación.

Ekaterina no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el abrazo de Víctor.

-¿Qué demonios haces? - dijo Ekaterina alzando la voz -

-¡Cállate! - dijo Víctor sonriendo y tapando la boca de Ekaterina con su mano. Ella trataba de soltarse sin éxito -

-¡Siento mucho que haya terminado así Nika! - gritó Víctor observándola -

Nika comenzó a llorar y corrió a la escuela.

-¡Nika! - gritó Ekaterina -

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, Zeny entró a la escuela ignorando a Ekaterina. Horas más tarde Víctor se encontraba en la pista con Georgi, no podía dejar de reír.

-¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Georgi -

Víctor trató de calmarse y secó las lágrimas que salían debido a la risa.

-Esa tonta - dijo Víctor - Me desquité de ella, no debió meterse conmigo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Georgi -

Víctor comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-Georgi - dijo casi sin aliento - ¿Por qué soy tan malvado? Me pregunto si lo saqué de mi padre o de mi madre...

Comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

-Te estás volviendo loco, molestarse en hacerle la vida imposible a esa chica... - dijo Georgi - Tanto entrenar te ha afectado.

Ekaterina se encontraba en su habitación tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

-¡Es un idiota! - gritó - ¡Me hizo quedar como una traicionera roba novios!

Ekaterina suspiró.

-No puedo creer que aún esté enamorada de él, es tan deprimente. Ahora todos me ignoraron en la escuela - dijo tomando una almohada para gritar -

Al día siguiente se preparó para dirigirse a la escuela, ninguna de sus amigas atendió sus llamadas así que decidió ir a clases en el auto. Salió de su casa y el chofer le abrió la puerta.

-Son unas tontas - pensó Ekaterina - ¿Cómo es posible que crean lo que Nikiforov hizo?

Al llegar a la escuela dudó en bajarse, sabía que sería el blanco de todos los rumores, se sentía agobiada.

-¿Qué le hice a ese idiota para merecer esto? - dijo en voz alta -

Finalmente se bajó del auto y entró al colegio. Como lo había previsto podía escuchar los murmullos de los demás alumnos a sus espaldas, trató de ignorarlos y entró a su clase, al hacerlo todos guardaron silencio. Ekaterina se dirigió a su asiento y se sentó, ninguna de sus amigas se acercó a saludarla, incluida Nika.

-¿No es realmente desagradable? - dijo una chica - Le quita el novio a su supuesta mejor amiga y tiene el descaro de venir a clases como si nada.

Nika se puso de pie, se acercó a Ekaterina y le dió una bofetada, todos se sorprendieron ante esa reacción. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la sorprendida Ekaterina, sentía que la mejilla le ardía.

-¡Traidora! - gritó Nika -

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir a clases? - dijo Zeny - No te importó quitarle el novio a Nika.

-¡Eso no es verdad! - gritó Ekaterina -

Zeny se acercó a ella y vertió su bebida sobre su cabeza. Las demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Es una persona desagradable ¿No creen chicas? - dijo Nika -

-Si, lo es - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo -

-Yo no hice nada...

-Bien, bien - dijo Zeny rociando el cabello de Ekaterina con pintura en aerosol -

-¡Vamos chicas, cortenla! - dijo uno de los chicos - ¿Realmente están seguras de lo que pasó?

-¿Alguna de ustedes escuchó decir a Ekaterina que le gusta Nikiforov? - dijo otro chico - El es un idiota solo que ustedes no lo quieren ver.

Las chicas guardaron silencio por un momento.

-Los idiotas son ustedes, Vitya es un campeón mundial ¿Ustedes que han hecho? - dijo Nika -

En ese momento Víctor entró al salón y todos guardaron silencio, Víctor recorrió el salón con la mirada y sonrió maliciosamente acercándose a Ekaterina.

-¡Amor mío! - exclamó abrazándola - ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

-¡Basta! - dijo Ekaterina empujándolo -

Víctor salió detrás de ella y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Estás enojada? - preguntó burlonamente - Veo que estás empapada...

-¡¿Ahora que?! ¡No soy tu juguete!

-En eso te equivocas - dijo Víctor tomándola con una mano de las mejillas - Existes solo para ser mi juguete...

Ekaterina comenzó a llorar de impotencia, Víctor la soltó.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? - preguntó Ekaterina dejándose caer al piso - ¿Qué te hice para merecer este trato? ¡Nosotros éramos amigos de pequeños!

-No querida, yo nunca he sido tu amigo, nunca me gustaste. Yakov me obligaba a jugar contigo pero nada más, no te soportaba entonces y no te soporto ahora.

Ekaterina lo miraba fijamente y en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor que sentía al escuchar esas palabras. Víctor la observaba con soberbia.

-Así que una vez aclarado el asunto, espero dejes tu arrogancia a un lado y dejes de quejarte.

Ekaterina se puso de pie lentamente, Víctor la tomó del rostro y la besó en los labios, Ekaterina sintió como si estuviera firmando su sentencia.

-¡Le diré a Yakov esto! - dijo Ekaterina -

-¡Házlo! - respondió Víctor - ¡Díselo a la cualquiera de tu madre también! ¡Díselo a todo el mundo! Avísame si encuentras a alguien que te crea.

Víctor le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de ella.

Ekaterina llegó a casa sintiéndose impotente, en el fondo sabía que nadie le creería, para su madre, para Yakov y para el mundo entero Víctor Nikiforov era perfecto. Rápidamente se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, cambió su ropa y se preparó para cenar con su madre. Estaba decidida a contarle todo lo que estaba pasando. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor, su madre ya se encontraba ahí.

-¡Katya querida! - dijo su madre - siéntate a mi lado.

Ekaterina asintió y se sentó a lado de su madre. Era una mujer hermosa, su ojos eran de un color verde chispeante y su mirada era penetrante, sus facciones eran rígidas lo que hacía que se viera muy seria todo el tiempo, sin embargo siempre se suavizaba su rostro al ver a su única y amada hija.

-Katya, endereza tu espalda, esa no es postura de una bailarina - le reprochó con amor -

-Si mamá.

-¿Qué tal tu día querida?

-Bien - respondió Ekaterina bajando la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos -

-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó su madre - No puedes ocultar tus sentimientos conmigo.

-Mamá... es Víctor...

-¿Nikiforov?

-Si...

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pelearon?

-Me acosa en la escuela, ha hecho que todas mis amigas me odien, es un idiota, es malo conmigo.

-Ekaterina - dijo su madre - Estas son peleas de adolescentes, solo tienen 17 años. No es correcto hablar mal de las personas solo porque estés molesta.

Los peores miedos de Ekaterina se estaban cumpliendo.

-Vitya es un buen chico, sea lo que sea que haya hecho para molestarte es probable que sea tu culpa, te amo hija pero sé lo caprichosa que puedes llegar a ser.

Ekaterina guardó silencio, sabía que su madre no le creería, sabía que nadie le creería. Terminaron de cenar sin hablar nuevamente del tema.

-¿Puedo levantarme? - preguntó al terminar de cenar -

-Claro querida - respondió su madre -

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación donde se dejó caer en la cama, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Ekaterina jamás se había sentido tan triste y sola.

La madre de Ekaterina se puso de pie y se dirigió al teléfono, tomó el auricular y marcó un número, una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Yakov - dijo con un tono serio - Habla Lilia...

Días después Víctor se presentó a la escuela, no iba todos los días debido a su entrenamiento así que era algo muy común, una parte de sus estudios los tenía en la escuela y la otra con tutores privados. Al acercarse a la puerta escuchó que alguien decía el nombre de Ekaterina.

-Escuche que la madre de Ekaterina vino hace unos días, al parecer la ha sacado de la escuela.

-¿En verdad? - dijo un chico - ¿Se habrá metido en problemas?

-¿Tal vez sea que esté embarazada? - dijo Zeny -

-¡Claro que no! - respondió Nika - Mi madre dice que Lilia quiere que se dedique de lleno al baile, la han llevado a Moscú.

-Supongo que al final terminará haciendo lo que detesta - dijo Zeny - Ekaterina odia el ballet.

-Me siento mal por Katya - dijo un chico viendo a las chicas - ¡Ustedes también deberían sentirse mal!

En ese momento Víctor decidió entrar, todos voltearon a verlo.

-¿Qué? - dijo Víctor - ¿A dónde la llevaron?

-Parece ser que a Moscú - dijo Zeny - Su mamá siempre quiso llevarla al internado de artes.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso? - preguntó Víctor -

-Hace dos días - respondió Nika -

-¿No estás saliendo con Ekaterina? - preguntó un chico - ¿Cómo es que no sabes nada?

Víctor salió del salón y se apresuró a llegar a casa de Ekaterina, una de las empleadas lo recibió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó secamente, conocía a Víctor desde pequeño -

-¿Se ha ido? - preguntó Víctor -

-Así es, ¿Acosar tanto a la niña Katya no fué suficiente para ti? ¿Has venido a ver si podías molestarla más?

-Era un juego... - dijo Víctor -

-¿Cómo te atreviste a molestarla así? Se sentía tan solo ¡Ni siquiera su madre le creyó!

-Lo siento - susurró Víctor - ¿Podría decirle que lo lamento?

Víctor se dirigió a casa, tomó un breve momento para sentarse y pensar en lo que había pasado. Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Ekaterina.

-¿Aló? - dijo una voz femenina -

-¿Ekaterina? - preguntó Víctor -

-Lo siento, está equivocado - dijo la voz -

Víctor colgó y se quedó pensativo.

-¿Por qué debería importarme? - dijo Víctor en voz alta - ¡Al diablo con ella!

De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Aló? - dijo Víctor -

-¿Es el número de Víctor Nikiforov?

-Si - respondió -

-Habla Ekaterina - dijo la voz - Escuché que fuiste a mi casa. Me pasaron tu mensaje...

-Lo siento - respondió Víctor -

-Gracias Nikiforov - dijo Ekaterina -"

Esa sería la última vez que Víctor y Ekaterina hablarían.

Víctor y Yuri decidieron pasar unos días alejados del trabajo después de su boda. La casa nueva era perfecta para descansar ya que se encontraba aislada de todo. Víctor se encontraba recostado en el sillón, Yuri se acercó y le ofreció una bebida.

-Gracias -dijo Víctor tomando el vaso -

Yuri se sentó a su lado.

-Estas cansado ¿verdad? - preguntó Yuri -

-Si - respondió Víctor -

-Yo también - dijo Yuri sonriendo - Cierra los ojos y descansa, podemos bajar a la playa mañana o un rato por la noche.

-No, me gustaría bajar ahora. Puede ser que no haya un mañana.

-La playa estará ahí hasta el fin de los tiempos - contestó Yuri haciendo una mueca - No creo que vaya a ningún lado.

-Lo sé - dijo Víctor sonriendo - No quieres escucharlo más ¿verdad?

-No es eso, solo quisiera que te olvidaras del tema al menos por el tiempo que estemos aquí.

-No te preocupes, el día que muera llegará.

Yuri lo miró con una expresión de molestia en su rostro y guardó silencio, era un silencio incómodo.

-Lo siento - dijo Víctor - No sé por qué estoy tan de mal humor el día de hoy.

-Tal vez sea el cansancio - respondió Yuri - Hemos estado un poco estresados.

Víctor recargó su cabeza en las piernas de Yuri y cerró los ojos.

-"No creo que sea eso - pensó Víctor - Últimamente me molesta todo, me molesta estar aquí, me molesta estar enfermo, me molesta estar con Yuri ¿Por qué me sucede esto?"

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera luna de miel? - preguntó Víctor -

-Si - dijo Yuri sonriendo - pasamos tres días en el hotel, no importaba ver el paisaje o conocer la ciudad, tu sólo querías quedarte en el cuarto.

Víctor soltó una carcajada.

-Si, es cierto. Aparte de comer y bañarnos la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasamos en la cama.

-Estábamos locos - dijo Yuri riendo -

-Te amo - dijo Víctor - Mañana te amaré mil veces más que hoy.

-Ahora tú eres el cursi - dijo Yuri besándolo en los labios -

-"Recuerdo aquel mágico instante:

Apareciste frente a mí

Como visión fugaz

Cual genio de la belleza pura.

En la angustia opresora de la desesperanza

En la zozobra del trajín escandaloso

Largo tiempo resonó tu dulce voz

Y soñé tus líneas armoniosas.

Pasaban los años. Tormenta de rebeldes

Temporales los sueños ahuyentó

Y olvidé tu cariñosa voz"¹

-¿Cómo pudiste memorizar tantos poemas? - preguntó Yuri -

-Era un adolescente muy romántico al que le gustaba leer poesía.

Yuri sonrió y beso su frente.

-Eres todo un romántico - dijo Yuri -

De pronto el teléfono de Víctor sonó, lo tomó y contestó.

-¡Yakov! - dijo Víctor - Si, voy para allá.

Víctor se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Víctor? ¡Espera! ¿A donde vas? - preguntó Yuri saliendo atrás de él -

-Voy a ver a Yakov - dijo Víctor subiendo al auto - Él quiere verme.

-¡Víctor, espera! No puedes ma...nejar… - dijo Yuri -

Víctor no lo escuchó y se alejó rápidamente en el auto. Al llegar a la pista entró rápidamente y encontró a Yakov en la oficina de Yuri. Víctor entró y se sentó frente a Yakov.

-Yakov, daré mi mayor esfuerzo en el Grand Prix como senior, no me conformaré solo con el oro como junior - dijo Víctor sonriendo -

Yakov lo observaba confundido, Yuri le había explicado acerca de esos episodios pero nunca había presenciado uno.

-Vitya ¿Cuándo fué la última vez que nos vimos?

-Hace dos días - respondió Víctor - Cuando gané el oro como junior.

Los ojos de Yakov se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ahora tú serás mi principal entrenador ¿verdad? ¡Haré que estés orgulloso de mi!

Yakov no pudo más, sus lágrimas lo traicionaron.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Víctor -

-Solo estoy cansado - dijo Yakov con la voz entrecortada -

-Entonces descansa un poco - dijo Víctor poniéndose de pie - Te veo mañana en el entrenamiento.

Víctor salió de la oficina y se encaminó a la puerta, su cabeza comenzaba a doler, de repente su teléfono sonó, lo tomó y vio que era una alarma de recordatorio.

-"Cumpleaños de Yurio" - decía en la pantalla -

Yuri se encontraba en la sala esperando a Víctor, comenzaba a sentirse inquieto pues ya había anochecido y no sabía dónde estaba. Decidió marcar a su teléfono, después de unos cuantos tonos contestó.

-Yuri - contestó una voz -

-¿Georgi? ¿Por qué contestas el celular de Víctor?

-¡Ah! Es que lo dejó sobre la mesa. ¿Dónde estás? Víctor quiso celebrar el cumpleaños de Yurio, estamos en casa de Mila.

-¿Fiesta de cumpleaños? - dijo Yuri confundido -

-¿Vienes para acá?

-No - dijo Yuri - Aún estoy en la casa de playa tardaría mucho en llegar.

-¡Que lastima! - dijo Georgi - Le diré a Víctor que llamaste…

-¡No! - dijo Yuri - Solo te pido que si regresa para acá por favor lo traigas, es peligroso que maneje.

-Está bien - dijo Georgi - Lástima que no pudiste venir…

Yuri se despidió y colgó, le dolía la cabeza así que decidió recostarse en la cama. Mila, Georgi, Otabek, Yurio y Víctor se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, el ambiente era triste.

-¿Cuántos años cumples ya Yurio? - preguntó Víctor -

-26 - respondió -

-¡Bien!

Víctor comenzó a prender las velas del pastel.

-Sopla las velas y pide un deseo Yurio - dijo Víctor alegremente -

Yurio asintió.

-¿Puedo pedir un deseo también? - preguntó Víctor mirando a Yurio -

-Si - respondió -

-Por favor cuida a Yakov.

Mila comenzó a sollozar al igual que Georgi.

-Quédate cerca para que no esté muy solo y no sea tan duro para él.

-Está bien - respondió Yurio sollozando - No te preocupes por él.

-Gracias Yurio, confiaré en ti y no me preocuparé por Yakov mientras me preparo para irme ¿está bien? - dijo Víctor con la voz quebrada -

-¿Sabes? - dijo Yurio de repente - Eras mi héroe, siempre quise ser como tú.

Víctor rió un poco.

-¿Era? - preguntó -

-Si, ahora eres un idiota - dijo Yurio - Si quieres volver a ser mi héroe tienes que sobrevivir.

-Está bien - dijo Víctor sonriendo - Haré lo posible.

Yurio secó sus lágrimas.

-Víctor ¿Dónde está Yuri? - preguntó Mila -

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - respondió Víctor sorprendido -

-Cuando hablé con él en la tarde estaban juntos…

-No, no lo he visto…

De repente Víctor recordó que horas antes estaba con Yuri en la casa de la playa y se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Soy un idiota! - dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta - ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-¡Espera! - dijo Georgi - Yo te llevo

-Vamos - dijo Yuri dirigiéndose a Georgi - Tu maneja el auto de Víctor, yo iré en mi auto para traerte de regreso.

Los tres salieron rápidamente, después de un rato llegaron a la casa, Víctor entró.

-¡Yuri! - gritó Víctor buscándolo -

Se dirigió a la sala y lo encontró sentado en el sofá con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza en las rodillas. Se acercó a él.

-Lo siento - dijo Víctor -

Yuri no respondió. Víctor tomó su cabeza y la levantó, la sintió más caliente de lo normal.

-Yuri, tienes fiebre.

-Estoy bien, solo es un resfriado.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? Debiste llamarme y decirme que estabas enfermo habría venido enseguida. Llamaré a Rei - dijo Víctor sacando su celular, Yuri se lo arrebató -

-No lo llames, no quiero.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres morir conmigo acaso?

-¿No puedo hacerlo?

-No seas tontito - dijo Víctor cargandolo en sus brazos -

Víctor se dirigió a la recámara y lo acostó.

-Solo necesito una pastilla para bajar la fiebre, mañana estaré mejor.

Víctor le dió la pastilla y se recostó junto a él, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

¹ Fragmento del poema A K... de Alexander Pushkin


	18. Chapter 18

Víctor se encontraba cocinando tranquilamente mientras Yuri lo observaba con recelo desde la mesa de la cocina, se veía realmente relajado. Víctor agarro un plato, comenzó a servir y se dirigió a Yuri con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aquí tienes - dijo colocando el plato frente a Yuri -

Yuri observó el plato con desconfianza.

-Tienes hambre ¿no? - preguntó Víctor - Sé que no se ve muy bien pero te aseguro que sabe increíble.

Yuri observaba a Víctor y con la mirada parecía suplicarle que no lo hiciera probarlo.

-¿De verdad desconfías tanto de mis habilidades culinarias? - preguntó Víctor - ¡Me siento ofendido!

Yuri realmente no quería desconfiar de sus habilidades pero la selección y mezcla de ingredientes para su platillo era un tanto sospechosa.

-Muy bien, tomaré un bocado y te demostraré lo delicioso que ha quedado.

Víctor tomó una cucharada del plato de Yuri y se lo llevó a la boca, instantáneamente se la cubrió y corrió a la cocina donde escupió el bocado.

-¡No lo comas! - dijo Víctor al escupir el bocado -

Yuri sonrió y tomó la cuchara para probar la sopa, sabía realmente espantosa. Soportó las ganas de vomitar. Víctor lo veía sorprendido.

-Esta es la primera vez que realmente puedo probar algo que me cocinas - dijo Yuri sonriendo - ¿Cómo podría no comerlo?

Víctor sonrió, se acercó a él y lo besó. Al terminar la espantosa cena ambos se dirigieron al balcón para tomar un poco de café.

-Dentro de dos días tenemos que regresar a San Petersburgo - dijo Yuri con pesar -

-Quedémonos aquí - contestó Víctor -

-Sabes que no es posible. Hay que empezar los preparativos para la operación, tenemos que estar cerca del hospital - respondió Yuri -

Víctor suspiró, aunque no lo quisiera Yuri tenía razón.

-¿Qué te parece un partido de ajedrez? - preguntó Víctor -

-Me parece bien pero, ¿qué harás si pierdes?

-Mmm, lavaré los platos sucios, pero si gano dejarás que te haga cosquillas.

-¡Odio las cosquillas!

Yuri se puso de pie y tomó el ajedrez, comenzaron a jugar, después de un rato se notaba que la ventaja la tenía Víctor. Yuri suspiró y realizó su último movimiento, Víctor movió su pieza.

-¡Jaque mate! - dijo Víctor contento - ¡Me he salvado de lavar los platos! Ahora ven aquí y recibe tu castigo.

Yuri se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la recámara, Víctor salió detrás de él.

-¡No te escaparás de ésto!

Yuri rodeó la cama y cruzó por encima de ella para llegar al otro extremo, Víctor se dejó caer en ella y comenzó a quejarse de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? - dijo acercándose a Víctor -

Víctor lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló a la cama abrazándolo.

-¡Te tengo! - dijo Víctor triunfante -

Yuri lo abrazó y Víctor le correspondió el abrazo, ambos se veían a los ojos irradiando amor con la mirada, ese momento era perfecto.

Ekaterina llegaba a casa de su madre, desde que había regresado a Rusia no se había atrevido a presentarse ante ella. Al tocar la recibió una de las empleadas y la acompañó a la sala, se sentó y esperó a su madre, se sentía realmente nerviosa. Después de unos minutos su madre entró Ekaterina se puso de pie.

-¡Katya, querida! ¡Que sorpresa! - dijo Lilia abrazándola - ¡Deberías haberme llamado si venías a Rusia! ¡Te ves hermosa! ¿Cómo se encuentra Sergey?

Ambas tomaron asiento.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar? - preguntó Lilia - ¿Tienes tiempo?

Ekaterina asintió.

-Mamá ya no estoy con Sergey - dijo Ekaterina - Él me engaño…

Lilia guardó silencio por un momento.

-¿Has renunciado a él solo por eso? - Lilia la tomó de la mano - Siento mucho que te haya sucedido eso querida, pero piénsalo mejor, tienes un gran corazón sé que puedes perdonarlo.

-He encontrado a alguien nuevo mamá, creo que lo quiero. Él es el único que se acercó a mi y me brindó su mano.

-¿Qué mejor futuro puedes tener con otro hombre? - preguntó Lilia - Sergey es un buen chico y es hijo de un diplomático, es hijo del mejor amigo de tu padre…

-¡Él no es mi padre! - dijo Ekaterina -

-Querida, ha sido tu padre desde que tenías tres años…

Ekaterina bajó la mirada, se sentía insegura.

-¿Quién es y a qué se dedica ese nuevo amor? - preguntó Lilia con curiosidad -

-Es médico, su nombre es Rei Kawamoto.

Lilia la observaba con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Encárgate de esa situación Katya - ordenó Lilia -

-Mamá… - respondió Ekaterina - No…

-¿Quieres que lo haga por ti? - dijo fríamente Lilia -

-Tengo que irme - dijo Ekaterina -

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, de pronto se detuvo al encontrarse con una figura conocida. Se trataba de su padrastro Vladimir Ivanov.

-He venido a ver a mamá - dijo Ekaterina -

-Me alegra que hayas venido - respondió Vladimir sonriendo -

-Tengo algo que decirte - dijo Ekaterina - Ya he hablado con mamá, terminé con Sergey y estoy saliendo con otra persona.

-Termina eso ¿O quieres que lo haga por ti como en el pasado?

-Creo que mi madre ha hecho lo suficiente para agradecer tu ayuda, así que no utilices eso en mi contra padre. Me voy mamá.

-¿Con quién estás saliendo? - preguntó Vladimir -

Ekaterina no respondió y siguió su camino, se dirigió a su casa.

Rei acudió a la cita que tenía con Ekaterina, se le había hecho un poco tarde así que trató de apresurarse, llegó al departamento y tocó la puerta.

-Siento llegar tarde. Tenía que pasar por esto - dijo Reí entrando y entregándole un ramo de flores - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ekaterina tomó las flores y las arrojó a su rostro.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esperar? - dijo Ekaterina - ¡¿Acaso una basura como tú no sabe cuál es su lugar?!

-Estás ebria Ekaterina - dijo Rei sacudiendo su saco -

-¡Discúlpate!

Rei se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

Ekaterina lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? - preguntó -

Rei sonrió y tomó su mano.

-Es solo que quiero que te enamores de mi.

Ekaterina desvió la mirada sonrojándose.

-¿Cómo sabías que era mi cumpleaños?

-Tengo mis métodos.

-Te amo - dijo Ekaterina - No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero creo que en verdad te amo.

Víctor y Yuri regresaron a San Petersburgo. Yuri regresaría a la pista mientras Víctor estaba de licencia médica, era lo más conveniente en tanto se preparaba para la cirugía.

Al día siguiente de su llegada se dirigió a la pista y entró a su oficina, la mañana transcurrió tranquila hasta que apareció Otabek.

-¿Qué significa esto? - dijo dejando una hoja en el escritorio de Yuri -

Yuri tomó la hoja y comenzó a leer.

-Es exactamente lo que dice - dijo Yuri -

-¿Entrenadores outsourcing? - dijo Otabek - ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Por qué traer entrenadores externos? ¿Qué pasará con los que tenemos? ¿Acaso los despedirás a todos?

-La cantidad de dinero que se está perdiendo es importante - dijo Yuri - Víctor está de licencia y Yakov se retiró, es más barato el outsourcing. Es la única forma de ahorrar tiempo y dinero

-¡Estás tú y también yo! ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?

-Yo no tengo tiempo y lo tuyo está decidido - contestó Yuri - Es importante ahorrar a corto plazo. Es el principio de mi reestructuración.

-¿El principio? ¡Lo único que estás haciendo es pisotearnos a todos! - gritó Otabek -

-¿Ya terminaste? - preguntó Yuri - Si es así, por favor vete.

Otabek hizo un gran esfuerzo para no golpear a Yuri y salió rápidamente de la oficina. Momentos después Yuri salió y se dirigió al banco donde se encontró con su abogado, pidió entrar a ver su caja fuerte. Un ejecutivo del banco los guió hasta la bóveda, Yuri entró, abrió la caja y sacó el contenido.

-Quiero vender todos mis bienes, necesito efectivo - dijo viendo los títulos de propiedad - ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

-Claro - contestó el abogado - Pero ¿para qué usarás todo este dinero?

-Quiero comprar acciones - dijo Yuri seriamente -

-¿Acciones? - preguntó el abogado - ¿Crees que sea prudente? Si las compras al precio actual saldrás perdiendo.

-Mi objetivo no es el dinero, mi objetivo es quitarles la pista.

-Has despedido mucha gente cercana a los accionistas, eso te traerá problemas…

-No creo que estén en posición de decir nada. Malversación, negligencia y soborno son algunas de las cosas que han realizado los accionistas, no son tan inocentes. Yo sólo he hecho el trabajo que se me pidió.

Yuri colocó la caja de nuevo en su lugar y se dirigió a la salida seguido del abogado, de pronto Yuri se detuvo.

-Creo que está por demás decirlo pero lo haré - dijo Yuri dando la espalda a su abogado - Si divulgas información que obtuviste siendo mi abogado puedo hacer que te encarcelen por lo menos cinco años y hacer que revoquen tu licencia. Recuerda eso abogado.

Yuri continuó su camino, al salir del banco se dirigió a un café y tomó asiento, minutos más tarde un hombre se sentó con él.

-Gracias por pagar mi fianza - dijo el hombre -

-Pronto pondré en marcha el plan - dijo Yuri - En los próximos días se divulgarán rumores para hacer bajar el precio de las acciones de la pista.

-¿Quieres que compre el mayor número de acciones posible?

-Es correcto.

-¿Puedo saber por qué me confiarás esa cantidad de dinero?

-Confío en tu brillante récord criminal - dijo Yuri - Eres el mejor creando especulación con acciones.

-¿Debo hacerte asumir el control total sobre la pista?

-Yo me haré cargo de eso, tú solo tienes que conseguir las acciones por mi.

-¿Qué ganaré con todo esto?

-Voy a confiarte una gran cantidad de dinero, compra las acciones necesarias y el resto es tuyo, no es el dinero lo que quiero, son las acciones. Tengo que tener el total control lo más pronto posible.

Yuri se puso de pie y se dirigió a casa, el tiempo se le hacía eterno cuando no estaba con Víctor, al llegar al edificio encontró a Rei que lo esperaba en la entrada.

-¿Qué tal ha sido volver a la rutina? - preguntó Rei - ¿Ha sido divertido?

-Si, no tienes idea - respondió Yuri con sarcasmo -

-¿Cómo está Víctor? - preguntó Rei subiendo al elevador con Yuri -

-Bueno… Digamos que todo marcha como dijiste…

-¿Pasó algo?

Ambos salieron del elevador y se dirigieron al departamento, Yuri abrió la puerta y entraron, al llegar a la sala Víctor se asomó desde el balcón.

-Yuri ¿Puedes darme un té? - dijo Víctor sin saludar a Rei -

-Si, en un momento te lo llevo.

Yuri entró a la cocina seguido por Rei.

-Eso fué extraño - dijo Rei - ¿Acaso Víctor no me reconoció?

-Ha estado así por unos días - respondió Yuri - algunas veces me llama por mi nombre y a veces me pregunta quién soy, en ocasiones olvida quién es él. Ha estado confundido así que decidí actuar como si fuera su asistente.

Rei se sorprendió de la entereza de Yuri al platicarle la situación, aunque se notaba que su corazón sufría, se comportaba con mucha tranquilidad, a Rei le pareció admirable pero no pudo evitar que su propio corazón sufriera con él.

-Está cada vez más distanciado de todo lo que tenga que ver con la pista, muestra interés por un momento y luego lo olvida. A veces parece que no tiene el deseo de hacer nada pero creo que es por miedo, es como si caminara en arenas movedizas, a veces está deprimido pero mejora rápidamente. Ahora habla más acerca del futuro.

Yuri guardó silencio y sirvió el té.

-Yo se lo llevaré - dijo Rei tomando la taza - Tú cambia tu ropa y relájate un momento.

Yuri le sonrió agradeciendo la ayuda.

-Aquí tienes el té - dijo Rei entrando al balcón -

Víctor lo miró extrañado y tomó la taza.

-¿Te conozco? - preguntó Víctor -

-Si - respondió Rei sentándose a su lado - Es una hermosa vista.

-¿Qué clase de persona era? - preguntó Víctor - Es extraño pero por más que lo pienso no logro recordarlo completamente, es confuso.

-Eras un completo narcisista que se creía la persona más increíble del mundo. Siempre creías tener la razón.

-Oye… - dijo Víctor ofendido -

-Eras un desgraciado e hiciste que personas como yo se sintieran inútiles y humillados - dijo Rei - Te lo digo como un cumplido.

Víctor esbozó una sonrisa y dió un sorbo a su té.

-¿Qué clase de relación teníamos? Me parece que nos llevábamos bien.

-No, realmente te odiaba, llegue a desear que no existieras. Sin embargo ahora he aprendido a valorarte y a quererte como a un hermano - dijo Rei conteniendo las lágrimas -

-No, olvídalo, yo no quiero tener hermanos - respondió Víctor -

-Bueno, de todas formas si necesitas algo puedes llamarme - dijo Rei dándole a Víctor su tarjeta -

Víctor la tomó y la guardó en su pantalón. Ambos guardaron silencio admirando el atardecer.

Chris se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando su equipaje, había decidido hacer un viaje a Rusia para estar con Víctor, sin embargo se sentía nervioso, no quería desmoronarse al verlo. Comenzó a recordar la plática que había tenido con Minako.

-"Cuando vayas a ver a Víctor, asegúrate de tener una sonrisa en el rostro - dijo Minako - Asegúrate de sonreír.

-¿Cómo podré sonreír? - preguntó Chris -

-Solo sonríe y demuéstrale que estarás bien si él no está, sonríe y tranquilízalo.

Chris no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar.

-Sé que has estado evitando ver a Víctor y sé que será difícil para ti cuando lo veas ¡Pero eres su mejor amigo! No sabemos qué pasará así que ve a verlo antes de que sea tarde."

Chris tomó su equipaje y se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi, después de un tiempo llegó por fin al departamento de Víctor y Yuri, dejó su equipaje en el piso, tocó el timbre y sonrió. Víctor abrió la puerta y lo miró unos segundos.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó Víctor -

Chris se sintió agobiado por un instante.

-¿Dónde está Yuri? - preguntó con voz temblorosa -

-¡Ah! ¿Has venido a ver a Katsuki? El volverá en cualquier momento, por favor esperalo adentro - dijo haciéndose a un lado -

Chris asintió y entró al departamento, Víctor lo llevó a la sala.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? - preguntó Víctor - ¿Agua, té, vino?

-Vino estaría bien - respondió Chris -

Víctor tomó una botella de vino y dos copas y se dirigió a la sala.

-Aquí tienes - dijo dándole la copa - ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Yuri?

-Si, hace diez años que lo conozco.

-¡Oh! Son muchos años

-Si, así es. Lo conocí en un Grand Prix y mi esposa era maestra de ballet de Yuri.

-¡Que coincidencia! ¡Yo también lo conocí en un Grand Prix!

Yuri llegó en ese momento y se sorprendió de ver a Chris.

-¡Chris! ¡Que sorpresa! - dijo abrazándolo -

-¡Yuri, que bueno verte! - respondió Chris -

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

-No realmente.

Víctor tomó vino y se quedó pensativo por un momento, la expresión de su rostro cambió repentinamente. Se levantó del sillón, se dirigió a Chris y lo abrazó sentándose a su lado.

-Chris… - susurró Víctor -

Chris lo abrazó fuertemente sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

-Lo siento - dijo Víctor dejando salir unas lagrimas - Siento no haberte recordado, de verdad me siento tan mal…

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Eres mi mejor amigo - dijo Chris -

-No mientas… - respondió Víctor -

-¡Es verdad! Siempre estuviste para mi, me animaste cuando estaba triste y siempre me brindaste una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si lo dices así, suena como si fuera un tipo más o menos decente.

-El mejor tipo.

-Chris - dijo Víctor - No quiero que pienses que no estoy haciendo lo que puedo o que no traté lo suficiente.

-Lo sé - dijo Chris -

-Realmente lo estoy intentando, estoy luchando.

-En estas situaciones siempre he pensado que lo mejor es despedirse con anticipación - dijo Chris - No porque piense que todo está perdido y vayas a morir, sino porque si llega el fin, cuando llegue no tendremos suficiente tiempo.

-Pienso lo mismo.

-Así que, quiero que sepas que siempre has sido mi mejor amigo. Si tienes que partir dejaré mi puerta abierta, así que ven cuando me extrañes, cuando sople el viento, cuando llueva, cuando nieve, haré de cuenta que llegaste.

Víctor tomó la mano de Chris tratando de no llorar.

-Gracias Víctor, por ser mi amigo.

-Realmente es un honor ser tu amigo Chris.

Esa noche Otabek se reunía con Rei en su departamento.

-Investigue la familia de Ekaterina como me lo pediste - dijo Otabek -

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Es hija de Lilia Baranovskaya, si, esa Lilia - dijo Otabek al ver la expresión de Rei - Debido a que ella se enteró de su embarazo después de su divorcio decidió registrar a su hija con su apellido y a ella misma como madre soltera.

-Espera… - dijo Rei - Entonces su padre es…

-Así es… Yakov - contestó Otabek -

Rei tomó asiento, no esperaba esa información.

-Los primeros tres años de vida, Ekaterina llevó el apellido de Lilia, sin embargo cuando Lilia conoció a su segundo esposo él decidió adoptar a Ekaterina por lo que su apellido cambió a Ivanova.

-Entonces su padre es el congresista Vladimir Ivanov. Ahora toda la información tiene sentido…

Otabek asintió.

-Comencemos - dijo Rei -

Otabek y él comenzaron a colocar pequeñas cámaras de vigilancia por todo el departamento de Rei cuidando que quedaran perfectamente ocultas. Al terminar comprobaron que la imágen fuera nítida y el audio claro.

-Ekaterina llegará pronto - dijo Rei - ¿Estás listo?

-Si, todo esta listo. Estaré en la habitación vigilando todo.

-Hoy es el día que atraparemos a Ekaterina, tengo la intención de obtener su confesión. Voy a hacerla aceptar nuevamente que ella asesinó a Victorique - dijo Rei - Si no lo consigo por alguna razón confío en que tu lo logres, si fallo tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Otabek -

-Porque no sabemos qué puede pasar, son personas muy poderosas.

-¿Confías tanto en mí? ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

Rei se acercó a Otabek, lo tomó de la mano, comenzó a acariciarla y la besó tiernamente.

-Porque eres la única persona en la que pude pensar. Cuando me sentí más solo que nunca, fuiste la persona que estuvo a mi lado, sin importar cuánto lo analizara, fuiste la única persona que vino a mi mente.

Otabek lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó. Rei correspondió a su beso, se besaron largamente sin querer separarse como si al terminar se separaran para siempre.

-Te dije que no te enamoraras de mi - dijo Otabek -

-Era algo muy difícil de lograr - respondió Rei -

-¿Y qué pasa con tus sentimientos por Yuri?

-Yuri siempre tendrá un lugar muy especial en mi corazón - dijo Rei - Él fué mi primer amor, siempre lo amaré. Todos tenemos alguien así en nuestras vidas ¿No lo crees?

-Aún así, no me gusta ser la segunda opción de nadie…

-No eres mi segunda opción, eres la primera. Me dedicaré a quererte a ti - dijo Rei besándolo de nuevo - De hoy en adelante eres todo para mi.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Otabek se ocultó en la habitación y Rei se dirigió a la puerta.

-Llegaste - dijo Rei abriendo la puerta - Adelante.

Ekaterina entró y Rei tomó su abrigo, se sentaron en el sillón, de pronto el teléfono de Ekaterina comenzó a sonar.

-¿Aló? - respondió Ekaterina -

-¿Terminará pronto tu conversación con Rei Kawamoto? - preguntó Vladimir - Si es así date prisa, tenemos que programar tu boda.

-¿Hiciste que me siguieran?

-Solo para tu protección - dijo Vladimir -

-No amo a Sergey - dijo Ekaterina observando a Rei - Así que paremos esto.

-¿Crees que tienes que estar enamorada para casarte?

-Tengo que colgar padre.

-Hace tres años mataste a alguien, habían cámaras de seguridad grabando todo, iba a destruirlo pero decidí guardarlo por si lo necesitaba…

El rostro de Ekaterina palideció.

-Eso no es verdad, mi madre nunca lo hubiera permitido.

-No es algo que sepa tu madre, si no me crees regresa a casa y cerciórate tu misma.

-No soy la única que pagará las consecuencias si esto sale a la luz - dijo Ekaterina - Tu…

-Tendré que pagar el precio por ayudar a alguien tan maligno como tú - interrumpió Vladimir - Lo sé, pero ¿Quién crees que va a sufrir más? ¿Yakov que quebró la voluntad del joven fiscal o tu madre que coaccionó al juez para cubrir el asesinato que cometió su hija? Me pregunto quién de todos nosotros saldrá más lastimado… Así que vuelve Katya, estaré esperando.

Ekaterina colgó el teléfono, Rei sonrió al terminar de escuchar la llamada.

-Supongo que esto hace todo más fácil, resulta que las grabaciones de CCTV no han sido destruidas… - dijo Rei - Deberías bajar el volúmen de tu auricular. Tu familia es aterradora Ekaterina, mira que coaccionar jueces y fiscales…

-Los jueces y fiscales también son personas, también hacen cosas deshonestas, cosas que están mal sin hacer caso a sus conciencias. Todo el mundo es así.

-No todo el mundo - dijo Rei - Hay personas que sin importar cuanto sufran hacen todo lo posible para proteger sus creencias y sentido de justicia.

-Realmente no me amas ¿verdad? - dijo Ekaterina - Tu intención era que te dijera todo lo que sucedió en realidad…

-La pequeña a la que mataste era alguien a quien todos amábamos - dijo Rei -

-Las personas mueren todos los días Rei, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, hay gente muriendo en este momento ya sea por un accidente o una enfermedad, las personas mueren cuando es su tiempo.

-¿Es así como vives después de haber matado a tu propia hija? - preguntó Rei -

-No sé de qué hablas - respondió Ekaterina -

-Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo.

-Debo irme - dijo Ekaterina - Mi madre debe estar esperándome…

-Ahogaste a Victorique ese día - dijo Rei -

Ekaterina se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Es esto una broma? - dijo Ekaterina -

-También era tu hija ¿Cómo pudiste…?

-Tengo que irme - dijo Ekaterina - No tengo tiempo para esto.

-Está bien, vete. Estaba tratando de conseguir que confesaras de nuevo pero veo que eres inhumana.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-"No estaba en mi juicio, me asusté y por eso huí" "Ha sido muy difícil para mí, yo también he vivido un infierno como Víctor y Yuri" Pensé que dirías algo así, pero no tienes una pizca de humanidad en ti.

-¡Te has metido con la persona equivocada! - gritó Ekaterina - ¡Soy hija del congresista Vladimir Ivanov! ¡No sé qué pruebas crees que tienes, pero no podrás encarcelarme! ¿Crees que lo que hizo mi padre la última vez no puede volver a pasar? ¡Mi padre se ha vuelto más poderoso aún!

Rei no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho. Ekaterina guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-Solo me estabas provocando ¿verdad? - dijo molesta - En realidad no tienes ninguna prueba…

-Si, nunca tuve pruebas pero acabo de conseguirlas ahora. Confesaste lo que hiciste justo ahora. ¡Otabek! Escuchaste todo ¿verdad?

Ekaterina se dió cuenta de su error y buscó con la mirada a Otabek.

-¡La mujer que está parada frente a mi en este momento es la que mató a Victorique Nikiforov!

Otabek salió de la habitación con una computadora portátil en las manos.

-¡¿Ustedes dos planearon esto y jugaron conmigo todo este tiempo?! ¿Dónde está la maldita cámara? - gritó Ekaterina mientras tiraba las cosas del estante -

Rei tomó a Ekaterina de los brazos y la sujetó con fuerza.

-Tenemos suficientes pruebas de lo que hiciste.

Ekaterina se soltó del agarre de Rei y salió rápidamente del departamento. Tenía que apresurarse a ir al lado de su padre.

Al día siguiente Otabek regresó a su departamento, había pasado la noche en casa de Rei extrayendo los archivos, al entrar encontró su departamento revuelto, alguien había entrado a buscar algo. Tomó su celular e inmediatamente marcó a Rei.

-Otabek - dijo Rei - ¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien ha entrado a mi casa, me imagino que buscan los videos.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien - dijo Otabek - ¿Nadie te ha llamado?

-No, nadie.

-Estás en peligro - dijo Otabek - Vladimir Ivanov no es alguien que se quede sin hacer nada.

-Tu también estás en peligro - dijo Rei -

-Yo estaré bien, por lo menos mientras tenga los vídeos. El problema eres tú, estás en peligro. ¡Él hará lo que sea para detenerte!

-Me cuidaré para que eso no suceda.

-Ten cuidado - dijo Otabek - Si te lastiman, yo… yo no sé qué sería capaz de hacer…

-No saldré herido, sin importar qué haremos públicos esos vídeos.

-Está bien - dijo Otabek - Te veo en la pista.

Horas más tarde Rei llegó a la pista, tenía que hacerle saber a Yuri y a Víctor lo que había descubierto y confirmado y entregarle las grabaciones, estacionó el auto y caminó hacia la entrada, pasó al lado del auto de Yuri, vió una nota en su parabrisas y la tomó.

-"Tú serás el próximo" - decía la nota -

Rei la apretujó en su mano, tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Yuri, sentía que sería mejor hablar afuera de la pista.

-Rei - contestó Yuri - Muy bien, te veo en el estacionamiento.

Yuri salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la oficina de Víctor.

-Saldré un instante a ver a Rei, estaremos en la entrada.

-Te acompaño - dijo Víctor -

-No, no tardo, espera aquí.

Yuri lo besó y se dirigió a la entrada.

-¡Rei! - dijo Yuri saliendo por la puerta -

Rei levantó su brazo saludandolo y se dirigió hacia Yuri, le extendió la nota.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Yuri tomándola para leerla -

-¿Has recibido alguna antes?

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

-Solo recibí un mensaje de texto, pero lo tomé como una broma.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? - preguntó Rei - Regresa a la oficina, iré a la policía, ya vengo.

-Vayamos juntos - dijo Yuri -

-¡No! - dijo Rei - Ve adentro con Víctor

De repente escucharon el ruido de una motocicleta, Rei volteó y vió que el motociclista sacaba un arma y disparó. Rei se abalanzó sobre Yuri para protegerlo sin éxito, la bala atravesó el hombro de Yuri limpiamente. Yuri cayó de rodillas al piso abrazado por Rei, el motociclista giró y disparó nuevamente, ésta vez la bala impactó en la espalda de Rei.

-¡Rei! ¡Rei! - decía Yuri en el piso -

Rei soltó a Yuri y se desplomó en el suelo. Yuri hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para colocarse de rodillas y levantar un poco el cuerpo de Rei.

-¡Rei! ¡Despierta! - gritó Yuri moviéndolo -

De pronto Yuri pudo ver el charco de sangre que se formaba bajo su cuerpo.

-¡No, Rei ¡Por favor! - gritó Yuri desesperado - ¡Despierta Rei!

Rei no respondió. Yuri comenzó a sentirse mareado mientras sostenía su cuerpo.


	19. Chapter 19

Yurio se acercaba a la entrada de la pista, se encontraba de mal humor ya que unos metros antes se topó con un motociclista que por poco lo atropella.

-¡Otabek es un idiota! - masculló molesto - ¿Acaso no fué a clases de manejo? ¿Qué imbécil le dió su licencia?

Siguió caminando cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar una voz a la distancia, al acercarse más pudo divisar a Yuri, estaba sentado en el piso, Yurio se acercó rápidamente y al hacerlo se percató de la escena.

-¡Rei! ¡Rei! ¡Despierta! - decía Yuri dando pequeños golpes en su mejilla -

Rei abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Yuri, levantó con mucho trabajo su brazo izquierdo y tocó la mejilla de Yuri amorosamente.

-Nosotros… no estábamos destinados a estar juntos - dijo Reí trabajosamente acariciando su mejilla -

-Estoy aquí Rei - dijo Yuri llorando -

Rei esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro y cerró los ojos dejando caer su brazo.

-¡Rei, abre los ojos! Por favor, por favor… - decía Yuri abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho -

-¡Yuri! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó con Rei? - dijo agachándose - ¿Qué te pasó?

Yuri lo miro por unos segundos como si no entendiera lo que decía.

-¡Yurio! ¡Una ambulancia, llama una ambulancia! - dijo Yuri desesperado -

-¡Eso hago! - dijo marcando a emergencias -

Unos minutos después llegó una ambulancia seguida de unos policías. Los paramédicos subieron a Rei a la ambulancia, Yuri subió tras él.

-Iré con él - dijo Yuri al paramédico -

-Usted también está herido - respondió - Debe esperar a la ambulancia

-¡No! - dijo Yuri - ¡No lo dejaré! Iré con ustedes.

El paramédico no discutió más, tenían que llevar a Rei al hospital.

-Uno de los heridos está inconsciente y presenta una herida por arma de fuego aproximadamente a 10 centímetros del hombro derecho, sin orificio de salida. El segundo herido está consciente y presenta una herida en el hombro izquierdo también por arma de fuego con orificio de salida. Llegaremos al hospital en aproximadamente 10 minutos - dijo el paramédico por radio -

Al llegar al hospital Yuri bajó de la ambulancia y tomó la mano de Rei mientras lo llevaban a urgencias, por su mente pasaban recuerdos que habían vivido juntos, su corazón estaba sufriendo. Todo se volvió un infierno, parecía que el mismísimo ángel de la muerte estuviera ansioso, negándose a esperar más, acariciando con sus temibles garras las indefensas almas de todos, anhelando tomar alguna, la que fuera le servía.

-Hasta aquí puede acompañarlo - dijo de repente un médico tocando su hombro - Permítame revisarlo

Yuri lo siguió sin decir palabra, era como si todo pasara en cámara lenta. El médico tomó con cuidado su brazo izquierdo, Yuri dejó escapar un leve quejido, durante todo el tiempo que había pasado se había olvidado de su brazo, no había sentido dolor hasta que el médico lo tocó.

-Afortunadamente hay orificio de salida, así que no tendremos que operar - dijo el médico - Suturaré la herida y le daré antibióticos, regreso en un momento.

Después de unos minutos el médico volvió, inyectó anestesia en el hombro de Yuri y comenzó a suturarlo. Al terminar le colocó una venda y un cabestrillo.

-¡Listo! - dijo el doctor entregándole una receta - Aquí están las indicaciones y los medicamentos que debe tomar, regrese en una semana para revisar la herida.

Yuri asintió y tomó la hoja, salió del consultorio y se dirigió al área de enfermería necesitaba información acerca de Rei.

-El Sr. Kawamoto entró a cirugía - dijo la enfermera - Si lo desea puede esperar al cirujano en la sala del área de quirófanos.

-Gracias - dijo Yuri y se dirigió a la sala -

Al llegar tomó asiento en silencio, después de un tiempo dos hombres se detuvieron frente a él.

-¿Sr. Katsuki? - dijo uno de los hombres mostrando una placa - Soy el detective Chejov y este es mi compañero el detective Lébedev.

Yuri asintió.

-¿Podría decirnos qué sucedió? - preguntó Chejov -

-Recibí una llamada de Rei, así que salí de la pista. Me detuve un momento y de pronto vi una motocicleta que se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba, él corrió hacia mi y el conductor disparó a mi hombro, Rei me abrazó para protegerme, el motociclista giró y disparó nuevamente hiriéndolo - dijo Yuri con voz temblorosa -

-¿Alguien lo había amenazado antes? ¿O al Sr. Kawamoto? - preguntó Lébedev -

-Solo recibí este mensaje de texto, pero no le dí importancia - dijo Yuri mostrándole el celular -

-¿Existe alguien que le guarde rencor? - preguntó Chejov -

-No lo sé, no estoy seguro…

-Muy bien, estamos revisando el CCTV en cuanto sea posible le avisaremos para que vaya a la estación a ver los vídeos.

-Está bien - contestó Yuri -

-Si hay alguien de quien sospeche por favor háganoslo saber inmediatamente.

Los detectives se fueron y Yuri tomó asiento de nuevo recargando la cabeza en la pared.

-¿Por qué aún no sales Rei? - susurró Yuri - Sal por favor, deja de asustarme…

Yurio entró a la sala de espera y buscó con la mirada a Yuri, al verlo se acercó a él.

-¡Yuri! - dijo Yurio - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Rei?

Yuri se puso de pie lentamente.

-No lo sé - dijo Yuri con la voz quebrada - Aún no terminan…

-Estará bien - dijo Yurio - Siéntate, descansa. Víctor está afuera con Chris estacionando el coche.

Otabek entró apresuradamente a la sala y se acercó de forma temeraria a Yuri, su rostro estaba desencajado y se podía ver enojo en el. Víctor y Chris entraron detrás de él.

-¡Tu ni siquiera amas a Rei! ¿Por qué no te alejaste de él antes? Lo has estado atormentando durante años, actuaste como si fueras a corresponderle si él esperaba lo suficiente. ¡No lo dejas acercarse a ti pero tampoco lo dejas ir! - dijo Otabek sin poder evitar llorar de enojo -

Yuri comenzó a quebrarse poco a poco, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

-¡Si lo hubieras alejado antes esto no habría sucedido! - gritó Otabek -

-Beka, cálmate un poco - dijo Víctor - No es culpa de Yuri.

-¡Vete! - dijo Otabek observando a Yuri - Por favor… vete… Si algo le pasa a Rei, yo… yo de verdad quizás te mate…

Yuri comenzó a llorar fuertemente, se sentía realmente devastado, las duras palabras de Otabek retumban en su mente, en su corazón sabía que eran ciertas.

-¡Lo siento! - dijo Yuri - ¡Lo siento!

-¡Yuri! - gritó Otabek agarrándolo por el cuello - ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Vete! ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de mi vista!

-¡Otabek! - dijo Yurio tratando de separarlos - ¡Lo lastimarás!

Otabek lo empujó fuertemente, sintió que si no lo hacía lo ahorcaría.

-Cuando Rei despierte llámame por favor - dijo Yuri con una voz apenas audible - Por favor, te lo pido…

En ese momento el médico salió del área de quirófanos y buscó a Yuri con la mirada.

-¡Sr. Katsuki! - dijo el médico acercándose a él -

-¿Cómo está Rei? - preguntó Yuri -

-Afortunadamente la hemorragia no fué grave, el proyectil no tocó ningún órgano importante, sin embargo algunos nervios cervicales fueron rozados, tenemos que esperar a que despierte para ver cuánto daño han sufrido.

-¿Los nervios se dañaron? - dijo Yuri -

-Así es - respondió el médico - Reducimos la inflamación en el área sin embargo existe la posibilidad de que su brazo derecho quede paralizado.

Al escuchar eso Yuri sintió que la tierra se derrumbaba bajo sus pies.

-¿Paralizado? Rei es un médico cirujano - dijo Yuri entre lágrimas - Él ama ser doctor ¿Cómo podrá operar si su mano derecha está paralizada? -

El doctor dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Con terapia física podría mejorar, pero es imposible que pueda volver a sostener un bisturí - dijo el médico -

-¿Puedo verlo? - preguntó Yuri -

-Si, claro. Aún está sedado pero pronto despertará, sígame - dijo el doctor -

Yuri siguió al doctor, llegaron a una habitación y entraron, Yuri pudo ver a Rei recostado en la cama con varios tubos, su brazo derecho se encontraba vendado protegido por una especie de cabestrillo, se veía terriblemente indefenso. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, el médico los dejó solos.

-Rei, es hora de despertar - dijo Yuri acariciando su cabello - Por favor, despierta…

Minutos después Víctor y Chris entraron a la habitación.

-Yuri - dijo Víctor colocando la mano en su hombro - Vamos a casa, tienes que descansar.

Yuri tomó la mano de Víctor y la quitó de su hombro.

-¿Cómo puedo ir a descansar cuando Rei está en este estado por mi culpa? - respondió Yuri - Solo esperaré aquí.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer en este momento, vamos a casa…

-¡¿Qué parte no entiendes de me quedaré aquí Víctor?! - dijo Yuri alzando la voz - ¿Quieres que te lo deletree? ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?

Víctor lo observó por un momento y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

-No tenías que ser tan grosero - dijo Chris - Víctor no tiene la culpa de nada.

-¿Eso crees? - respondió Yuri - ¿Crees que no tiene la culpa?

-Yuri, no seas injusto…

-¿Yo soy injusto? ¿Crees que yo me siento bien? ¿Crees que es agradable para mi ver al hombre que amo con todo mi ser y no poder evitar sentir rencor?

-Yuri… - dijo Chris acercándose a él con intención de abrazarlo -

-¡No! - dijo Yuri alejándose de él - Si me abrazas me volveré débil, y no puedo ser débil en este momento.

Chris entendió lo que Yuri quiso decir así que no insistió más y salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente los detectives se presentaron en la pista.

-¿Quién querría asesinar al Sr. Katsuki? - preguntó el detective -

Mila, Georgi y Yurio guardaron silencio por un minuto.

-Había personas que estaban molestas con él - dijo Mila de repente - Sobre todo directivos que habían sido despedidos por Yuri, pero no imagino a alguno de ellos llegando a ese extremo.

El detective comenzó a escribir algo en su pequeña libreta.

-Otabek - dijo Yurio de repente - Solo puedo pensar en él.

-¡Yurio! - dijo Mila molesta - Eso no es posible…

-¿Otabek Altin? - preguntó el detective -

-Si, él mismo - respondió Yurio -

El detective se recargó en la silla y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, hizo un ademán ofreciéndoles uno, ninguno aceptó, tomó uno de los cigarros y lo encendió. Comenzó a fumar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó el policía entrecerrando los ojos -

-Yuri y él siempre han estado en conflicto y recientemente evitó que Otabek fuera ascendido, él estaba muy molesto por eso. Además la motocicleta que manejaba el que atacó a Yuri y a Rei era la de Otabek, estoy seguro.

El detective Chejov tomó nota, apagó su cigarrillo y se puso de pie.

-Gracias por su ayuda - dijo Chejov - Seguiremos en contacto.

Chejov subió a su auto y se dirigió al hospital, se sentía cansado pero el trabajo aún no terminaba. Él realmente odiaba los casos que involucrara a víctimas de alto perfil y para su desgracia éste era uno de esos. Al llegar al hospital se dirigió a cuidados intensivos, ahí se encontraba su compañero el detective Lébedev.

-¿Alguna novedad? - preguntó Chejov -

-Nada, aún nada - respondió Lébedev con voz cansada -

Chejov y él se sentaron en la sala de espera, llevaban investigando más de veinticuatro horas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que seguir aquí? - preguntó Lébedev - No hemos dormido más de tres horas seguidas…

-Eso pasa con las víctimas VIP - respondió Chejov - No tenemos más opción que seguir órdenes.

-¿Pudiste descubrir algo en la pista? - preguntó Lébedev -

-Solo sospechas, pistas que tenemos que investigar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, trataban de aprovechar ese instante para tratar de descansar.

Víctor, Otabek y Chris entraron a la sala de espera.

-¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar? - preguntó Otabek -

-El tiempo que sea necesario Beka - respondió Víctor - Debes ser paciente.

Chejov se puso de pie al verlos y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Podemos hablar? - dijo Chejov dirigiéndose a ellos mostrando su placa -

Los cinco se sentaron en la cafetería del hospital.

-Tu y el Sr. Katsuki no se llevan bien ¿verdad? - preguntó Chejov mirando a Otabek -

-No, siempre tuvimos nuestras diferencias - dijo Otabek -

-Antes del accidente ¿Cuándo fué la última vez que lo viste?

-Hace dos días, lo ví en la pista, no cruzamos palabra. Estuve ahí hasta el atardecer, luego me dirigí a casa - respondió Otabek incómodo -

El detective Chejov lo miraba fijamente.

-¿El día de ayer qué estuviste haciendo?

Otabek guardó silencio.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? - dijo Víctor - No estarán sospechando de él ¿verdad?

-Mi trabajo es sospechar Sr. Nikiforov - respondió muy seriamente el detective -

-Esto es ridículo - dijo Otabek - No tenemos una buena relación pero no tengo ninguna intención de herirlo.

-En este momento están entregando los vídeos del CCTV del edificio ¿Estás seguro que no aparecerás en ellos? - preguntó Lébedev a Otabek -

-No - respondió Otabek - Sé que apareceré en alguno de ellos. Ayer por la tarde fuí a la pista, Rei me pidió encontrarnos ahí, pueden preguntarle.

-¿El doctor Kawamoto? Eso será muy complicado por el momento ¿no crees? - respondió Chejov de forma agresiva -

Otabek se puso de pie.

-¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? - dijo Otabek dirigiéndose a Chejov -

-Fingir que no sabes nada cuando sabes algo es lo peor que puedes hacerle a un policía - respondió Chejov -

Otabek lo miró sin decir nada y salió de la cafetería.

-En cuanto sepamos algo más, nos pondremos en contacto con usted Sr. Nikiforov - dijo Lébedev -

Los detectives se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a la salida, de pronto Chejov se detuvo y dió la vuelta.

-Solo por protocolo… ¿Dónde estaba usted a la hora del crimen Sr. Nikiforov?

-En mi oficina - respondió Víctor molesto - Y si, pueden revisar los videos del CCTV

Chejov sonrió y siguió su camino.

Yuri había pasado la noche al lado de Rei, poco a poco el cansancio lo había vencido y se quedó dormido. Rei finalmente abrió los ojos, estaba algo confundido sentía que alguien sostenía su mano izquierda, trató de mover la cabeza para ver quien era pero no pudo hacerlo, se dió cuenta que tenía un collarín colocado. Movió su mano despertando a Yuri que se puso de pie.

-Hola - dijo Rei -

Yuri comenzó a llorar.

-¡Oh! - dijo Rei - Te he hecho llorar, no llores me haces sentir triste.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es mi culpa, lo siento Rei!

-Estás llorando por mi, eso de alguna manera me hace feliz - dijo Rei sonriendo - Vamos, deja de llorar o te besaré por cada lágrima que derrames.

Yuri secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y trató de sonreír.

-¿Qué forma de coquetear es esta? - dijo Yuri sentándose sobre la cama y comenzando a acariciar su cabello -

-Hago lo que puedo - dijo Rei sonriendo -

-¿Sabes algo? - dijo Yuri - Cuando te veo, pienso: "Debería ser como él, debería preocuparme y ayudar a los demás así. Debería convertirme en una mejor persona"

-Imposible, solo hay un Rei Kawamoto…

-¿Por qué no te dejé ir antes? Es por eso que estás así…

-¿Qué se le puede hacer? - dijo Rei - Tú amas a un chico malo, los chicos buenos como yo no podemos tenerlo todo.

Yuri sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?

-No lo siento, así que no me duele, supongo que es un alivio.

-Rei…

-No te preocupes, lo recuperaré con terapia física.

Yuri recargó su cabeza cerca de la de Rei y tomó su mano.

-Deberías irte - dijo Rei - Tú tampoco te ves muy bien, quiero dormir un rato, me siento cansado.

-Me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

-No, no hagas que el idiota se preocupe por ti - dijo Rei con una sonrisa - Solo ve al lado de Víctor.

-Está bien. Descansa, te veo mañana.

Yuri besó levemente a Rei en los labios y se levantó de la cama.

Al salir Yuri de la habitación, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Rei.

Yuri se dirigió a la salida y se encontró con Víctor, había ido a buscarlo.

-Yuri - dijo Víctor -

-Mmmm - respondió Yuri -

-¿Nos vamos a casa juntos?

-No, está bien, me quedaré un rato más.

-¿Por qué suena tu voz ronca? ¿Sucedió algo?

Yuri guardó silencio.

-¿Debo darte tu espacio? - preguntó Víctor - Dime si eso es lo que necesitas en este momento, haré lo que quieras. Lo que te haga estar en paz, corazón.

Yuri lo observaba en silencio.

-Debes contarme lo que te aflige, de otro modo no puedo entenderte

-Rei no puede sentir su mano derecha - dijo Yuri comenzando a llorar -

-Lo siento - dijo Víctor abrazándolo - Lo siento mucho…

Otabek se encontraba en la habitación de Rei, después de limpiarle el sudor comenzó a darle de comer.

-¡Que afortunado soy! - dijo Rei - Me limpian el sudor, me dan de comer… Esto parece un spa.

-¿Esto es ser afortunado para ti? - preguntó Otabek - Prefiero que seas el hombre más desafortunado del planeta.

-¿Es tu forma de decirme que te preocupas por mi?

-Si eso te hace feliz, entonces cree eso…

-¿Puedes tocar mi mano derecha? - preguntó Rei -

-¿Está bien si lo hago?

-Si, tócala.

Otabek lo tomó de la mano.

-Pellizca mis dedos

-¿Qué?

-Sólo hazlo…

Otabek lo pellizcó, Rei esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Te recuperarás pronto - dijo Otabek - Estoy seguro.

-Lo sé - respondió Rei dejando escapar un suspiro - ¿Qué harías si nunca más pudiera mover mi brazo?

-¿Qué haría? Mmm, nada, de todas formas estaría a tu lado para siempre.

-¿Para siempre?

-Si, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre - dijo Otabek recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Rei -

Rei se sintió conmovido por esas palabras.

-Siempre he querido preguntarte algo - dijo Otabek - ¿Por qué proteges tanto a Yuri?

-No lo sé, desde que lo conozco sentí unas ganas inmensas de protegerlo.

-¿Puedo saber cómo se conocieron?

-Lo conocí en el último año de la universidad, siempre que iba a comprar café lo veía trabajar, siempre serio - dijo Reí - Después de clases llegaba a la cafetería y comenzaba su turno, era muy diligente. Realmente no hable con él hasta unos meses después de haberlo visto. El día que lo hice por primera vez, fué también la primera vez que lo ví sonreír.

"-¡Lo logré, lo logré! - gritaba Yuri mientras daba saltos de alegría -

-¿De verdad? - dijo Pichit saltando de alegría con él - ¡Felicidades!

Yuri leía nuevamente la carta con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-¡Aahh! - suspiró Yuri mientras se sentaba - Realmente no creí que lo haría…

-¡Tus padres estarán muy orgullosos! - dijo Pichit tomando la carta -

Rei se encontraba sentado en la mesa detrás de ellos.

-¡Hey! ¡Mi amigo se graduará con honores esta primavera! - dijo Pichit dirigiéndose a Rei -

-¡Pichit! - dijo Yuri sonrojándose -

-¡Felicidades! - dijo Rei -

-¡Demonios! - dijo Pichit viendo su reloj - Llego tarde al exámen, lo siento Yuri te veo más tarde.

Pichit salió rápidamente de la cafetería dejando a Yuri con Rei.

-¡Lo siento! - dijo Yuri haciendo una reverencia - Mi amigo es muy entusiasta…

-Lo noté, no te preocupes, es refrescante su personalidad. Toma asiento - dijo Rei señalando la silla -

-Gracias - dijo Yuri tomando asiento - Él es Pichit Chulanont, es mi mejor amigo y compañero de pista. Tiene un talento que envidio, le toma solo un segundo conocer a las demás personas y dos segundos para agradarles.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Rei fingiendo no saberlo -

-¡Oh! ¡Disculpa! Soy Yuri Katsuki.

-Mucho gusto Yuri, yo soy Rei Kawamoto - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué estudias?

-Administración de negocios internacionales ¿Y tu?

-Medicina, cirujano ortopédico para ser exacto.

-Esa es una carrera muy demandante.

-Si, pero me encanta.

Yuri sonrió y Rei sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

-¿Qué haces cuando no estás estudiando? - preguntó Rei -

-Trabajo aquí medio tiempo de lunes a jueves, de viernes a domingo trabajo como mesero. También practico en la pista de hielo.

-¡Dios! ¿Todo eso? - preguntó Rei sorprendido -

-Si - dijo Yuri algo avergonzado - Tengo que pagar mi préstamo universitario. Mis padres ya hicieron suficiente con enviarme aquí y pagar el dormitorio.

-Debo decir que eres admirable - respondió Rei -

-No, para nada, tengo que hacer lo que es necesario.

Yuri y Rei se quedaron platicando largo rato, se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, como si fueran conocidos de mucho tiempo.

-¡Ah! - dijo Yuri repentinamente mientras observaba su reloj - ¡Es tan tarde!

-¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Rei -

-Debo ir a trabajar - contestó Yuri poniéndose de pie - Gracias por la compañía me dió gusto conocerte.

-Gracias a ti, ha sido un placer.

Yuri tomó su mochila y salió apresurado, llegaría tarde, afortunadamente el restaurante se encontraba a unas cuantas calles. Al llegar entró al cuarto de empleados, cambió su ropa por el uniforme de meseros y salió al área de clientes. Después de algunas horas, el restaurante cerró y todos comenzaron a retirarse.

-Nos vamos - dijeron unas chicas al gerente -

-Gracias por su trabajo - contestó -

Yuri caminaba detrás de ellas, al acercarse hacia donde estaba el gerente se detuvo.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

El gerente levantó la vista y lo observó por unos segundos.

-¡¿Crees que puedes llegar a la hora que quieras?! - gritó el gerente -

-Lo siento - respondió Yuri haciendo una reverencia -

El gerente respiró profundo y se tranquilizó.

-Yo también tuve que pagar por mi universidad. Lo hice siendo mesero en este restaurante. Como a ti, mis padres pagaban mi alojamiento y comida, pero me preocupaba la matrícula y el transporte, siempre me preocupaba el dinero. Sé lo difícil que deben ser las cosas para ti en este momento.

-Lamento causar problemas - dijo Yuri -

-Trabaja en la caja mientras estés en exámenes - dijo el gerente - Después regresas a tu puesto.

-Muchas gracias…

-De nada, lo hago solo porque sé que eres muy trabajador. No llegues tarde de nuevo. Puedes irte…

Yuri salió del restaurante, se sentía cansado, los viernes eran los días más pesados ya que habían muchos clientes, se detuvo un momento en la puerta y repentinamente comenzó a llover.

-¡Genial! - dijo Yuri a si mismo - No traje paraguas.

Se puso su chamarra y dió un paso para correr hacia la parada del autobús, al hacerlo alguien lo cubrió con un paraguas.

-Vamos, te acompaño - dijo Rei -

Yuri se sorprendió de verlo ahí, pero se sintió agradecido por no tener que mojarse así que asintió, ambos caminaron hacia la parada sin pronunciar una palabra.

Al día siguiente Yuri se levantó temprano como de costumbre, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un plato de cereal. Pichit salió de su habitación y se sentó junto a él.

-Salgamos a desayunar algo - dijo Pichit sacudiendo el brazo de Yuri - ¡Estoy cansado del cereal!

-Ve tu - dijo Yuri - Si yo salgo tendré comer aire el próximo mes.

-Está bien - dijo Pichit haciendo un puchero mientras tomaba el cereal - Por fin terminé mi ensayo, ahora tendré tiempo para actualizarte con los chismes del campus.

-Pichit, déjame darte un consejo para tu futuro profesional.

-¿Qué?

-Si la carrera de cine no te funciona, puedes ser reportero de farándula. Creo que ese trabajo te quedaría bien.

-¡Hum! - exclamó Pichit - Nunca me tomas en serio…

-Es broma, es broma - dijo Yuri riendo -

Ambos siguieron desayunando en silencio.

-Pichit… - dijo Yuri - Quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿Qué harías si continúas encontrándote con una persona que acabas de conocer?

-¿Alguien te acosa? Si es así dímelo y lo golpearé…

-¡No! ¿Por qué harías eso?

-¿Por qué no? Soy el único con el que socializas en esta enorme escuela, soy tu mejor amigo.

-Si, lo eres.

-¡Maldición! Debo apresurarme - dijo de repente Pichit - ¿Cómo es que siempre se me hace tarde?

-Duermes demasiado.

Pichit se apresuró a entrar a la ducha mientras Yuri se preparaba para salir, al tomar su mochila se percató que traía el paraguas de Rei, se lo había dejado la noche anterior con la promesa de que se lo regresaría.

-¿Cómo se lo regresaré? No tengo su número - pensó Yuri -

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos y salió del dormitorio, iría a la facultad de medicina. Al llegar entró al edificio y comenzó a vagar por el pasillo.

-Esto es inmenso ¿Cómo lo encontraré entre tanta gente? - pensó Yuri deteniéndose frente a un mural, al voltear a verlo se percató de que era la lista de los mejores alumnos de la facultad de medicina, comenzó a leerla y se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Rei en primer lugar -

-Dios es injusto - pensó Yuri - Fué injusto al crear a Víctor Nikiforov y a Rei Kawamoto… ¿Por qué existen esa clase de personas? Son buenos en todo, pueden brillar sin esforzarse tanto.

Yuri se dirigió al aula de Rei, al llegar lo buscó con la mirada sin éxito.

-¿Buscas a alguien? - le preguntó una chica de repente -

-¡Ah, si! A Rei Kawamoto ¿lo conoces?

-¡Rei! - gritó la chica - Te buscan

Rei se acercó a la entrada, al ver a Yuri su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-Conque el chico lindo de la cafetería… - susurró la chica a Rei cuando pasó a su

lado -

-¡Yuri! ¡Me alegra verte!

-He venido a regresarte esto - dijo Yuri dándole el paraguas - Gracias por prestarmelo.

-¡Gracias por traerlo! - respondió Rei - Tengo libre un par de horas ¿quieres ir a tomar un café? ¿Tienes tiempo libre? Hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte.

Yuri asintió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el campus, Yuri no sabía a dónde lo llevaba, caminaron lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que por fin Rei se detuvo en un jardín.

-Es precioso ¿no crees? - preguntó Rei -

-¿Cómo es que nunca noté que había un lugar tan hermoso cerca del campus?

-Aquí es donde vengo cuando tengo ganas de saltarme clases. Ambos se sentaron en el pasto.

-Gracias por ayudarme el otro día con tu paraguas, fuiste muy atento.

Yuri guardó silencio y observó fijamente el horizonte.

-¿Sigues triste por lo que sucedió en el Grand Prix? - preguntó Rei - No deberías, quedaste dentro de los mejores 6 del mundo ¡Es un gran logro!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - respondió Yuri algo sorprendido -

-Lo escuché en el campus.

-¿Ah si? - respondió Yuri con tristeza mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos -

-No debes sentirte mal, trabajaste muy duro para calificar y para acabar tu carrera, superaste las dificultades. Este mundo es injusto, pero para alguien como tu que es perseverante puede ser algo bueno. Te hace trabajar más duro, en verdad te admiro.

Rei sabía que estaban teniendo una conversación sincera, el verlo llorar hacía que le doliera el corazón y sin embargo deseó que de ahora en adelante solo llorara frente a él.

-Así que saca todo lo que te molesta…

-A veces quiero llorar en voz alta - dijo Yuri - Quiero que alguien me escuche llorar, quiero que escuchen lo que digo y me digan que todo estará bien. Quiero que alguien me dé una palmada en la espalda y me diga que no es mi culpa. A veces quiero hacer una pataleta frente a mi destino y decirle: ¡Ya basta! ¿No es suficiente?

Yuri limpiaba sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que trataba de contenerla, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y decepción.

-Creí que la gente solo perdía el rumbo de su vida cuando no tenía un plan, creí que las vidas de las personas eran duras al no tenerlo. Pero tener un plan y solo avanzar en esa dirección, hace que pierdas tu camino. Tal vez he estado en ese camino mucho tiempo deteniendome a mi mismo, ahora no sé como encontrar mi rumbo…

Rei tomó el rostro de Yuri con ambas manos y lo besó tiernamente, su corazón golpeaba muy fuerte su pecho. Yuri no supo como reaccionar, en ese momento se quedó inmóvil debido a la sorpresa.

-Sal conmigo - dijo Rei - Me gustas, siempre me has gustado, desde antes de que tu me conocieras yo ya te había notado, me enamoré de ti mientras te veía a la distancia.

-Espera un momento… - dijo Yuri poniéndose de pie - ¿Es en serio?

-No quiero que estés con nadie más. ¡Quiero salir contigo!

Yuri sintió un hueco en el estómago, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, las piernas le temblaban, al igual que las manos, estaba sumamente nervioso. Lentamente tocó su boca con sus dedos tratando de entender lo que había pasado, al hacerlo recordó lo suaves que se habían sentido los labios de Rei. No pudo evitar ruborizarse ante ese pensamiento.

-Yo… No… Lo siento, tengo que irme - dijo tomando su mochila y dando la vuelta alejándose de él lo más rápido que pudo -"


	20. Chapter 20

Rei se encontraba recostado y solo en la habitación del hospital, observaba el techo como días atrás, realmente no podía ver otra cosa, el collarín rígido que tenía colocado le impedía mover la cabeza. Se sentía adolorido debido a la estática posición en la que se encontraba, era realmente agotadora.

-Ahora sé cómo es que mis pacientes se sienten - pensó -

Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió al recordar lo que la noche anterior platicaba con Otabek, cómo había conocido a Yuri. El recuerdo de aquellos días de estudiantes lo hizo sonreír, sintió nuevamente esa sensación cálida que invadía su pecho, como en aquel entonces. Yuri fué amor a primera vista, se enamoró de él apenas verlo, fué su primer amor, pero como en la mayoría de los casos el primer amor no esta destinado a funcionar.

-¡Suficiente! - pensó - Es hora de dejar el pasado donde debe estar, en el pasado.

Cerró sus ojos para tratar de dormir, sabía que sería inútil ya que cada determinado tiempo entraba una enfermera para revisar que todo estuviera bien e interrumpía su "sueño de enfermo", lo que él describía como dormir sin dormir. Poco a poco comenzó a dejarse llevar por la somnolencia cuando de pronto escuchó una voz.

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Ekaterina parada junto a la cama - Vine en cuanto me enteré de lo sucedido.

Rei abrió poco a poco los ojos y sonrió sarcásticamente, no podía creer que ella tuviera el valor de estar ahí, sí que era atrevida. Al verla, Rei no pudo evitar sentir cómo una oleada de enojo lo invadía completamente, comenzó a respirar profundamente para mantener la calma.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? - preguntó Rei conteniéndose -

Ekaterina estiró su brazo y tocó su mano, al hacerlo dejó una estela de su perfume en el rostro de Rei, cosa que a él le pareció desagradable ya que odiaba su aroma.

-¿Es cierto que no tienes sensación en el brazo?

Rei suspiró ¿Cuántas veces le preguntarían lo mismo? Le pareció que el asunto se estaba volviendo cansado.

-Así es, nada de sensación - respondió con un tono fastidiado -

Ekaterina soltó su mano, pudo darse cuenta del rechazo de Rei ya que se reflejaba en su rostro, le sorprendió darse cuenta de cuánto le había dolido comprobar que él solo tenía sentimientos de rechazo hacia ella. Había sido tan ingenua...

-¿Han encontrado al culpable? - preguntó Ekaterina mirándolo inquisidoramente a los ojos -

Rei comenzó a perder la calma, ¿De verdad se atrevió a preguntar eso? Me sorprende el cinismo que tiene - pensó -

-No, aún no, pero todos sabemos quiénes son ¿no? - respondió Rei con sarcasmo -

Ekaterina abrió los ojos de par en par, no le había cruzado por la mente que Rei pensara que ella tenía algo que ver con la situación.

-¿Sospechas de mi? - preguntó con una voz temblorosa -

-Sí - dijo Rei firmemente - No importa cómo lo mire, eres la única beneficiada si algo llegara a pasarme.

Ekaterina se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó levemente sobre él hasta tener su rostro lo suficiente cerca de ella.

-Eso no es verdad... - respondió Ekaterina al borde de las lágrimas - Yo nunca te lastimaría...

Rei giró muy levemente la cabeza, en ese momento deseó como nunca poder moverla a su antojo para así poder alejar su rostro de ella.

-Quiero que sepas que mientras esté con vida entregaré esos vídeos. Así tenga que salir arrastrándome de aquí.

Ekaterina se incorporó y se puso de pie, por mucho que le doliera, el gesto de Rei terminó por convencerla de que entre ellos no existía nada, que realmente nunca existió.

-Regreso a Estados Unidos - dijo Ekaterina haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para contener el llanto - Me casaré con mi prometido, aunque no lo soporte.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, la tensión entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo. A Rei no podía importarle menos lo que ella dijera o hiciera, para él era irrelevante el que se casara o no, solo quería que de alguna forma pagara lo que había hecho.

-Me voy, espero que pronto mejores - dijo Ekaterina -

Antes de marcharse Ekaterina lo observó con una mirada anhelante, era cierto que lo suyo fué breve y una mentira, sin embargo lo que sentía era real, solo deseaba poder transmitirle sus sentimientos con una mirada.

Rei tomó la mano de Ekaterina, era cierto que ella era una terrible persona y merecía ser castigada sin embargo él sabía que a pesar de todo, el haber jugado con sus sentimientos no había sido correcto, al final él terminó comportándose de una manera ruín con ella.

-Lo siento Ekaterina - dijo Rei - Lamento haber jugado con tus sentimientos, realmente lo siento. Primero debí haber hablado contigo y tratado de convencerte para que te entregaras, así que de verdad lo siento. Sé que te las arreglarás para escapar de nuevo, pero ten presente que no puedes escapar de tu castigo. Has vivido tu vida de forma terrible.

Ekaterina observó a Rei por unos segundos, el escuchar esas palabras significó mucho para ella, el saber que a él le importaba por lo menos un poco como se sentía, hacía que su corazón se sintiera cálido. Nuevamente se inclinó sobre él y depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Ella nunca entendería cómo Rei había entrado en su corazón, hasta ese día nunca había imaginado amar a alguien que no fuera Víctor Nikiforov.

-Adiós amor mío - dijo acariciando su cabello por última vez -

Salió de la habitación sin pronunciar una palabra más, tenía que alejarse o no podría apartarse de él. Caminó hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudo, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible con la esperanza de dejar en esa habitación los sentimientos que albergaba por Rei Kawamoto, al salir del edificio de pronto se encontró frente a frente con Otabek, ambos se tensaron al verse, en el pasado él fue un aliado, ahora no sabía si considerarlo amigo o enemigo.

-¿A qué has venido? - preguntó Otabek bruscamente - No creo que haya sido solo para verlo.

-Vine a despedirme de él - respondió Ekaterina nerviosa -

Otabek hizo una mueca de impaciencia, odiaba la situación en la que estaba, estaba enojado, enojado con Ekaterina y Rei, pero lo que más odiaba era a si mismo. Maldecía una y otra vez en su mente el día que había decidido buscarla. Ambos permanecieron parados, uno frente al otro observándose en silencio mientras las personas pasaban a su alrededor.

-¿Fuiste corriendo con tu padre para que resolviera tus problemas? - preguntó de repente Otabek -

Ekaterina abrió su bolso y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, tomó uno y al hacerlo recordó lo mucho que le había costado dejar ese hábito, había sido una pesadilla y odiaba la idea de quedar nuevamente atrapada en el. Frunció el ceño y los guardó nuevamente.

-Sé que nadie confía en mi, sé que tienen sus razones pero ¿Por qué creen que lastimaría a Rei?

Otabek no podía creer en nada de lo que ella le decía, solo quería que desapareciera, quería decirle que no deseaba volver a encontrarla nunca más.

-Lo hicieron para que no entregara los vídeos ¿verdad?

Ekaterina no contestó. Hacía escasos meses que conocía a Otabek, cuando lo conoció le había parecido un hombre interesante, el hecho de que viajara hasta Nueva York solo para buscarla sin antes conocerla le parecía temerario. Con el tiempo se dió cuenta de que él siempre actuaba por impulso, es por eso que le preocupaba.

-Debes dejar de decir esas cosas, mi paciencia tiene un límite - dijo Ekaterina -

-Yo también te lo advierto, voy a enviarte a prisión.

-Tu querías que acabara con Yuri ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? ¿Me detengo?

-Nunca te dije que lo mataras. Te dije que acabarás con él no con Rei.

-¡No lo hice! - dijo Ekaterina - ¡No sé qué pasó!

Otabek no pudo contenerse y la tomó fuertemente del brazo, en ese momento deseaba que ella no fuera mujer. Realmente quería lastimarla, la detestaba en verdad, odiaba su papel de niña inocente.

-Nunca olvidaré esto - dijo Otabek apretando su brazo - Más te vale que no hayas sido tú, recuerda que aún tengo los videos...

-¿Le pediste a ella que me destruyera? - escucharon detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon y palidecieron al ver a Yuri -

Otabek desvió la mirada y la soltó del brazo. Yuri volteó a ver a Ekaterina, la última vez que la vió fué cuando confesó haber matado a Victorique. ¿Qué hace aquí? - se preguntó Yuri -

-Tengo curiosidad Ekaterina ¿Cómo pensabas hacerlo?

-Yo... - dijo Ekaterina - solo quería que Rei...

-Podemos hablar después - dijo Yuri interrumpiéndola de golpe - Primero quiero hablar con mi demente y temerario compañero.

Yuri tomó a Otabek por el brazo y comenzaron a caminar llegando a la cafetería del hospital, lo hizo sentar y tomó asiento frente a él. Lo veía tratando de reconocer al amigo que había conocido hace 10 años, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos tratando de encontrar ese brillo, esa chispa que tiempo atrás habitaba en ellos. Con tristeza se dió cuenta de que había desaparecido. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? - se preguntó -

El rostro de Otabek reflejaba incomodidad, no entendía lo que Yuri quería y francamente no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, podía sentir la tensión entre ellos así que se puso de pie para alejarse.

-Empecemos de nuevo - dijo Yuri repentinamente - Otra vez, desde el principio.

Otabek se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia Yuri.

-Es una broma ¿verdad? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que tengas que decir? - dijo Otabek con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba de nuevo - Bueno, puede que sea interesante y ya me arrastraste hasta aquí, así que escucharé lo que tengas que decir.

Yuri hizo un gesto con la mano llamando a una mesera y ordenó dos cafés, unos minutos después los llevaron a la mesa. Yuri tomó su café y le dió un sorbo, su rostro reflejaba tristeza, se sentía melancólico, el silencio entre los dos creaba una atmósfera incómoda.

-Me equivoqué, hice muchas cosas que no debería, debí haberte escuchado primero - dijo Yuri rompiendo el silencio - No fuí capaz de actuar como un adulto. En el pasado fuí herido por ti y por Víctor, no quería ser herido de nuevo, por eso me convertí en un ser despreciable cuyo único objetivo era dañar a todos aquellos que me habían lastimado. Eso no me enorgullece, así como tú, yo también me detesto.

Otabek lo escuchaba con atención, estaba sorprendido, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras, lo había atrapado con la guardia baja y sin embargo, por primera vez, sentía que estaba entablando una conversación real con Yuri.

-Hace tres años, cuando te acercaste a Víctor no debí encararte de esa forma, no debí humillarte, debí haber hablado primero con mi esposo, hablado seriamente, debí haberle dicho que me equivoqué y que sentía haberlo ignorado después de la muerte de nuestra pequeña, debí demostrarle que lo amaba. Debí disculparme por lo que nos hice.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? - dijo Otabek jugueteando nerviosamente con su taza -

Yuri bajó la vista, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, no sabía por qué pero el sentimiento era muy grande, un nudo en la garganta le comenzaba a dificultar hablar. Se aclaró la garganta y levantó nuevamente la vista.

-El odiarte es algo que se ha vuelto una carga muy pesada en mi corazón y supongo que en el tuyo también, alguna vez fuimos amigos ¿recuerdas? Realmente me preocupa que te vuelvas como yo, porque mírame ¿Quién quiere ser como yo? ¿Quieres lastimar a quien amas? Ahora estoy en un punto donde aunque quisiera regresar las cosas a como estaban, los errores que cometí no me lo permiten, siguen persiguiéndome. Quiero cambiar, quiero vivir tranquilamente, pero me persiguen diciendo que no tengo derecho, que no debo ser feliz.

Otabek lo observaba incrédulo, tenía frente a sí a un Yuri que por primera vez en mucho tiempo hablaba sin intención de humillarlo, pudo ver por un momento al amigo que conoció hace diez años, pudo ver al Yuri amable, al verdadero Yuri.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar diciéndome esto? - preguntó Otabek comenzando a sentirse conmovido -

-Tal vez no lo recuerdes - continuó Yuri secando una lágrima que lo había traicionado - pero eras tan deslumbrante y tan seguro de ti mismo que sentía celos. Brillabas con luz propia, la seguridad y la calma con la que patinaste hace diez años y los años subsecuentes, era grandiosa, incluso si te equivocabas o perdías, irradiabas confianza y eras centrado. Te envidiaba.

Otabek comenzó a recordar aquellos años y se dió cuenta que entonces fue feliz, los celos, la envidia y el odio, eran sentimientos que no conocía.

-Vuelve a empezar, tienes que volver sobre tus pasos, aprender de tus errores y avanzar. No desperdicies tus días lleno de rencor como yo. Protégete Otabek, no vivas como yo. Piénsalo... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste feliz?

Yuri terminó su café, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación de Rei dejando tras de sí a un confundido Otabek.

-¿Podremos algún día zanjar nuestras diferencias? ¿O acaso perdimos la oportunidad? - Pensó Yuri en su camino a la habitación de Rei -

-No deberías de venir todos los días - dijo Rei al ver entrar a Yuri -

Yuri se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Cómo podría no venir? - respondió Yuri acariciando su cabello -

-Sé que te sientes culpable pero no debes, el objetivo era yo, no tu. No me hirieron en tu lugar, yo era el objetivo principal. Por favor, regresa otro día, no me siento bien...

Rei estaba molesto ¿Por qué Yuri se comporta así cuando he decidido alejarme y ser solo su amigo? ¿Acaso no ve el daño que me hace? - pensó Rei - Yuri alejó su mano del cabello de Rei, se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-¿Crees que tengo mucho tiempo libre y estoy aquí para jugar al enfermero? - preguntó con un ligero tono de molestia - Entiendo que tal vez mi visita no es tan estimulante como la de Ekaterina pero tenemos que discutir qué es lo que vamos a hacer, además tengo que saber qué hacía ella aquí.

Rei bajó la mirada y se preguntó si es que acaso la voz de Yuri denotaba celos. Inesperadamente su corazón brincó de alegría, la posibilidad de que Yuri estuviera celoso lo hizo feliz por un momento, sin embargo el sentimiento duró poco tiempo, recordó que debía abandonar la idea de amarlo.

-De verdad no me siento bien, reunámonos cuando me sienta mejor.

Yuri se acercó a la ventana mirando hacia afuera, se sentía extraño y no quería que Rei lo notara, era una sensación que lo abrumaba. Le molestaba que ella hubiera estado ahi, le molestaba percibir aún su perfume. - No puede ser, acaso... ¿Estoy celoso? se preguntó Yuri -

-Es normal no estar bien - dijo Yuri alejando ese pensamiento - Sé que tienes miedo y estás en todo tu derecho, no serás como antes de inmediato, tu brazo no funcionará igual mágicamente, tienes que reconocerlo para aceptarlo.

-Lo sé. No haré de cuenta que todo está bien, es difícil, tengo miedo y lo acepto - dijo Rei tratando de sonreír -

-Está bien - dijo Yuri volteando a verlo - haré lo que me pides y me iré. Volveré por la noche y me quedaré contigo.

-No, no me escuchas. No quiero Yuri, tienes cosas que hacer, tienes que ocuparte de Víctor.

-Entiendo, lo que te haga sentir mejor. Rei - dijo Yuri molesto antes de salir - deja de jugar al detective y permite que la policía haga su trabajo.

Rei asintió levemente, al salir Yuri, un inmenso vacío lo invadió, el amor de su vida, su primer amor, había salido por la puerta para no volver, él lo había decidido así, solo esperaba poder seguir conservando a su mejor amigo.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi brillabas con luz propia - pensó Rei con melancolía - A partir de ese momento tomé la decisión de estar siempre a tu lado, repetí mil veces tu nombre en mi corazón. Sin embargo, desde el principio, lo único que logré fué observar tu espalda, siempre tratando de llegar a ti. Ahora sé que me equivoque y he estado recorriendo el camino equivocado, incapaz de retomar el mío. ¡Cuánto desearía ser quien al final esté contigo!

Víctor se encontraba en su oficina acompañado de Chris, los últimos días se había sentido mejor por lo que aprovechaba para ir a trabajar. Es agradable poder retomar mi rutina y no sentirse inútil - pensó Víctor - Se sentía realmente bien.

De pronto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y entró Yurio precipitadamente.

-Nos entregaron esto de parte de la oficina de Yuri - dijo Yurio desconcertado mientras se sentaba frente a Víctor -

-¿Qué es? - dijo Víctor tomándola -

-Quiere que le entreguemos una lista de entrenadores outsourcing - respondió Yurio molesto - ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer tu querido esposo?

Adiós a mi buen humor - pensó Víctor - Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto... Víctor comenzó a leer, se sentía sorprendido ante semejante petición. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer Yuri?

-¿Entrenadores externos? ¿Para qué? - exclamó molesto - No tiene sentido...

-Eso quería preguntarte, ¿sabes algo? - respondió Yurio -

-No... Es la primera vez que lo escucho.

-Los entrenadores que tenemos están muy molestos... - dijo Yurio poniéndose de pie -

Víctor se reclino en su silla, no entendía la decisión de Yuri, el despedir a los entrenadores le parecía una acción bastante extrema e impetuosa. Tenía que hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar a la pista Yuri se detuvo por un momento, recordó como tres años atrás se había despedido de ella creyendo que nunca regresaría ¿Alguna vez podría abandonarla? ¿Por qué aún se sentía conectado a ella? Entró y se dirigió a la oficina de Víctor, lo había echado de menos toda la mañana así que quería salir a almorzar con él, al entrar a la oficina encontró a Chris y Yurio con él.

-¿Qué significa ésto? - dijo Víctor molesto dándole la hoja -

-Buenos días para ti también corazón - respondió Yuri con sarcasmo, tomándola, la leyó y se la regresó con total indiferencia -

-En lugar de enojarte haz tu trabajo, necesito la lista para hoy - dijo molesto -

Yuri salió de la oficina, le enojaba sentirse emboscado. Sería mejor estar solo en ese momento. Víctor salió detrás de él seguido por Yurio y Chris.

-No puedo dejar de molestarme - dijo Víctor mientras entraban a la oficina de Yuri -

Aquí vamos - pensó Yuri molesto -

-¿Por qué? - respondió Yuri sentándose en su escritorio - ¿Qué te califica para dudar de mis decisiones administrativas?

Víctor no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido. ¿Acaso dijo lo que él pensó?

-¿Por qué te comportas tan arrogante? ¿Qué te hace tan superior como para tomar ésta decisión tu solo sin consultar a la junta directiva? ¡Debiste informarme! - respondió Víctor realmente enojado - ¿Por qué haces esto si acordamos trabajar juntos? ¿Despedirás a todos los entrenadores? ¿A mi? ¿A Yurio?

Yurio los miraba con desaprobación, desde su punto de vista no creía que era la manera correcta de encarar el problema. ¡Son tan infantiles! - pensó -

-¿Por qué pelean? - dijo Yurio fastidiado - ¿Es una lucha de poder? ¿O qué? Yo he visto su relación desde el principio ¿Por qué insisten en alejarse? ¡No quiero tener que tomar partido por uno o por otro! ¡Hacen que todo sea más difícil para mí!

Yuri lo observó por un minuto y volteó su cabeza ignorándolo.

-Entregame la lista a más tardar en la tarde - dijo Yuri a Víctor -

-No traeremos a nadie externo - respondió firmemente Víctor - Estamos a punto de iniciar las competencias.

Yuri dió un manotazo en su escritorio y se puso de pie. Se preguntaba por qué tenía que estar discutiendo sus decisiones ¿Acaso no podían simplemente acatarlas? ¿Por qué tenía que darles explicaciones?

-¡Tenemos que recortar gastos, la pista no podrá sobrevivir si no lo hacemos! ¡Si contratamos entrenadores outsourcing podremos pagar sólo las horas trabajadas en lugar de un salario fijo!

-Deja de ver solo lo administrativo - contestó Víctor desafiante - deja de analizar las cosas y ver solo números, ¡habla con los entrenadores, pide su opinión y escúchalos! ¡No seas arrogante! ¿Estás ocupándote de las nacionales?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? - respondió Yuri -

-No tenemos suficiente infraestructura, este año será más grande, el número de patinadores se ha duplicado. Podemos atraer más inversionistas y conseguir nuevos patrocinadores, estoy seguro que hay varios interesados, también es posible realizar espectáculos y presentaciones privadas, yo puedo encargarme de todo eso. Lo principal en este momento es preparar la red de trabajo y coordinar a los contratistas, ¡puedes ahorrar mucho si contratas locales en lugar de grandes constructoras!

Chris había estado en silencio hasta ese momento, era la primera vez que los veía discutir de esa manera y no pudo evitar interferir.

-¿Ustedes se reconciliaron? ¿Están seguros de que no siguen divorciados? - preguntó Chris -

Víctor ignoró a Chris y salió de la oficina dando un portazo, tenía que salir de la pista para calmarse, no lograba entender a Yuri, cada vez que creía saber lo que él pensaba se daba cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué pasaba por su mente. Víctor subió a su auto y se quedó pensativo por un momento, si él no lograba descifrar el comportamiento de Yuri, entonces hablaría con quien lo entendía mejor: Rei.

Víctor encendió el auto y se dirigió al hospital.

-El tiempo pasa muy lento mientras estás aquí ¿no es así? - dijo Víctor entrando a su habitación - ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Mejor, gracias... - contestó Rei sorprendido - ¿Dónde está Yuri?

-En la pista, discutí con él así que salí de ahí - respondió Víctor con un tono de molestia - Al menos ahí estaba hasta que me llamó Chris para decirme que irían al bar

-¡Oh! Ahora todo tiene sentido - pensó Rei -

Víctor se sentó a su lado. Rei se sentía extrañado ante su visita, no es como si fueran los grandes amigos, era cierto que desde que enfermó se volvieron un poco más cercanos pero no tanto como para ser el paño de lágrimas el uno del otro.

Víctor recargo sus brazos y su cabeza en la cama. ¿Realmente estaré haciendo lo correcto? Desearía que estuviera conmigo en este momento - pensó Víctor -

-No logro entender a Yuri, siempre creí que si pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así y me siento impotente. Pasamos de estar tranquilos a discutir por cualquier cosa.

Rei dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se preparaba mentalmente para escuchar a Víctor.

-No debes andar cuidando lo que dices o haces con él cuando están juntos, Yuri no es un campo minado ni una pieza de cristal que se romperá, no puedes tratar de protegerlo todo el tiempo y tratar de curar sus heridas, en su interior aún hay cicatrices.

Rei hizo una breve pausa, se sentía algo adolorido, quería descansar pero no tenía el corazón para ignorar a Víctor.

-Primero tienes que ser consciente de lo que pasa para poder ayudarle y seguir adelante. - continuó Rei - No dejes que él te aleje. Date cuenta de que tú eres el más cercano a él.

-Lo sé, pero ¿por qué siempre quiere alejarme cuando tiene problemas? - preguntó Víctor con tono de queja -

-Aún quiere ser perfecto ante tus ojos Víctor, solamente quiere mostrarte su lado fuerte. No quiere preocuparte o provocarte ningún dolor y no se da cuenta que está haciéndote sufrir más, es un tonto...

-Sé que soy egoísta aferrándome a él aunque no tengamos un futuro...

-Y entonces ¿qué harás? - preguntó Rei -

-Nada, no puedo hacer nada, solamente estar a su lado hasta el fin...

Rei se comenzó a sentir molesto. ¿De verdad escuchó lo que creyó que escuchó? ¿De verdad había decidido hacer a un lado los sentimientos que tenía por Yuri para esto? Si pudiera golpearía a Víctor en ese momento.

-No puedes renunciar tan fácilmente Víctor - dijo con fastidio - Aunque me cuesta hacerme a un lado, estoy apoyándolos con todo mi corazón a ser felices. Si te das por vencido tan rápidamente realmente eres un tonto.

Víctor se incorporó para ver el rostro de Rei.

-No me estoy dando por vencido, ni siquiera tengo derecho a eso, lo he lastimado demasiado, desde que llegó Victorique hasta que murió, todo ha sido mi culpa.

Rei suspiró nuevamente, presentía que tendría que escuchar a Víctor un rato más.

Yuri, Chris y Yurio se encontraban en el bar cercano a la pista. Yuri sabía que después de la pelea con Víctor tenía que poner distancia entre ellos, sabía que nada bueno saldría de estar juntos mientras estuvieran molestos. Sin embargo en el fondo lo extrañaba.

-Tu siempre estás enojado - dijo Yurio ya bebido - Eres un idiota...

-Deberías parar e irte a dormir - dijo Yuri -

-Dices que quieres a Víctor pero no lo demuestras, patético... - Yurio se recargó en la mesa y se quedó dormido -

-No sé por qué toma tanto cuando nunca ha sido buen bebedor - dijo Yuri cubriéndolo con su saco -

-Sé comprensivo - dijo Chris -

Yuri quitó cuidadosamente el cabello que cubría el rostro de Yurio. Para él, era como un hermano pequeño, uno muy molesto. Al verlo dormir no pudo evitar sentirse paternal, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, recordó la sensación que lo embargaba cuando por las noches arropaba a Victorique, echaba mucho de menos ser papá.

-Sigue siendo un niño berrinchudo... - exclamó Yuri -

-¡Brindo por eso! - contestó Chris levantando su vaso - ¿Sabes? Cuando tú y Víctor rompieron después de la muerte de Victorique, Víctor me llamaba y me despertaba a mitad de la noche, fué muy duro para él.

Chris recordó que había tenido que consolarlo durante muchas noches mientras él le decía cuánto extrañaba y necesitaba a Yuri. Fueron unas semanas muy difíciles, no soportaba verlo llorar así.

-Yuri, el amor no es una carrera de obstáculos ¿No puedes dejar las discusiones a un lado?

-La discusión que tuve con Víctor hace rato no tiene nada que ver con que lo ame o no, fué una discusión de trabajo, nada más. Sigo queriéndolo igual, no sé por qué tanto alboroto.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez él se lo tome a pecho, sabes cómo es de dramático... Deben tratar de pelear menos, ustedes no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro ¿no es así? Víctor piensa que perdió el derecho de que lo ames ¿tiene razón?

-¡Claro que no! - respondió Yuri reflejando sorpresa en su rostro, nunca pensó que Víctor pudiera creer eso -

-Lo conozco - dijo Chris - Desde que tenía 15 años he estado contemplándolo, por eso lo conozco bien y sé que desde que te conoce no puede ser feliz sin ti. ¿No podrías solamente cerrar los ojos, olvidar todo y simplemente aferrarte a él?

-No puedo - dijo Yuri - Tengo un asunto pendiente... No puedo...

-No seas tan superior, no seas tan fiel a tus principios

Chris terminó su trago y se puso de pie, era hora de irse, comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado y cansado. Se quedaría en casa de Yurio para darles su espacio.

-Deben hablar y hacer las paces tranquilamente, platicar como en antaño, como grandes amigos - dijo Chris - Bueno, es hora de irnos. Me parece que llevaré a Yurio a su casa, deberías apresurarte e ir a casa con Víctor, debes aclarar las cosas con él.

Chris se acercó a Yurio y lo levantó trabajosamente con ayuda de Yuri. Deben hablar como cuando lograban hacer que me sintiera celoso - pensó Chris -

Yuri asintió y se dirigió a casa, se preguntaba si Víctor ya estaba ahí, desde la discusión no habían hablado así que no sabía dónde estaba o si aún estaba molesto. Bajó del auto y se encaminó a casa contando inconscientemente los pasos hasta llegar al departamento, cosa que le recordó que esa había sido la forma de enseñarle a contar a Victorique, ese recuerdo lo hizo sonreír con nostalgia. Entró a casa tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo.

-¿Llegaste? - preguntó Víctor desde el balcón - ¿Quieres tomar una copa conmigo?

Yuri caminó tranquilamente atravesando la sala en penumbras, al llegar al balcón había una tenue luz colándose entre las cortinas, se recargó en el marco del ventanal y lo observó un momento, él se encontraba recostado en la tumbona, vestía su pijama preferida, un pantalón verde olivo y una camiseta cruzada que se deslizaba por el hombro dejándolo al descubierto. El balcón se encontraba a oscuras por lo que la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente su hermoso rostro, hacía brillar su cabello platinado y resplandecer su hermosa piel. Tuvo una extraña sensación en el pecho, era como un cosquilleo en su corazón, por un momento se quedó sin aliento, se veía tranquilo y relajado, pero sobre todo hermoso.

-¿Yuri? - preguntó Víctor - ¿Quieres o no una copa?

Yuri reaccionó al oír su nombre y asintió levemente sin quitar la mirada del rostro de Víctor.

-No sé si deba tomar más, ni siquiera sé cómo me atreví a manejar hasta acá - dijo Yuri recuperando el aliento - Debo decir que Yurio estaba completamente desmayado, me siento culpable de llevarlo a beber, me siento como si corrompiera a mi hermano menor.

-¡Jajaja! El pequeño Yuratcha ya no es tan pequeño Yuri, debes dejar que vuele del nido... - respondió Víctor riendo -

-Ja ja ja... Muy gracioso - dijo Yuri con sarcasmo -

Víctor sonrió y estiró su brazo para tomar la mano de Yuri, él se sentó a su lado en la tumbona sonrojándose sin saber por qué.

-¿Sigues enfadado? - preguntó Yuri con un dejo de arrepentimiento en su voz, se sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho en la pista -

-No, ¿y tu? - respondió Víctor llevando su mano a sus labios para besarla -

-No, ya ha pasado, las discusiones de trabajo no las traigo a casa. Siento mucho haber sido tan desagradable contigo, de verdad lo lamento.

-Entonces ya puedo besarte - dijo Víctor mirándolo con adoración, acercándose poco a poco para besarlo suave y lentamente, sabía que no podría haberse enamorado de otra persona - ¡Te amo tanto!

Yuri lo observó por un segundo, por un momento sintió pánico, quería mirarlo todo el tiempo, el miedo latente de que desapareciera invadió por un segundo su pecho, sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en eso, se recargó en el hombro de Víctor y hundió su rostro en su cuello para aspirar su aroma.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó Víctor sonriendo -

-Tu olor... es terriblemente seductor...

El corazón de Víctor se aceleró, podía sentir los golpes contra su pecho. Yuri lo tomó del cuello, lo atrajo hacia él y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Víctor pensando en cuánto lo amaba, quería verlo hasta memorizar cada centímetro de él, cada pequeña imperfección, cada traviesa y sutil arruga.

-Víctor... - balbuceo Yuri -

Víctor lo tomó por la nuca y lo calló con un largo beso sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor. Comenzó a acariciar el costado de Yuri por debajo de su camisa, pasando delicadamente sus dedos por su piel. La respiración de Yuri se agitó hasta convertirse en pequeños jadeos que se intensificaban con sus caricias, Víctor amaba escucharlo. Su mano comenzó a bajar traviesamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Yuri y sintió cómo se estremecía. Yuri llevó sus manos a los hombros de Víctor haciendo caer por sus brazos su camisola, pasó sus dedos por su cuello jugando con su cabello y bajó por su espalda acariciando su columna.

Víctor se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Yuri en su oído, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el efecto que provocaba en Yuri, colocó sus manos en su cadera y lo giró rápidamente para quedar sobre él y dominarlo. Víctor lo besó nuevamente y jaló fuertemente su camisa arrojandola al piso dejando su piel al desnudo. Yuri se estaba dejando dominar y ¡Dios, era simplemente magnífico!

Víctor le tiró del pelo sin querer y mordió su hombro con suavidad. Araño su espalda y besó su cuello comenzando a darle pequeñas mordidas. Yuri sentía cómo su piel se erizaba con cada toque, con cada caricia, sentía tanto amor y deseo en su pecho que hacía sentir a su corazón abrumado.

-Eres tan hermoso - dijo Víctor - No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustas, eres perfecto, quiero que cada parte de tu cuerpo me pertenezca...

Yuri se estremecía con facilidad ante cada caricia, Víctor le acarició la frente y retiró el cabello de su rostro, lo besó apasionadamente, no podía resistirse a explorar su hermoso cuerpo, así que lo trazó con sus besos como si de un mapa se tratara, empezando por sus labios, bajando por su cuello, su nuca, recorriendo su espalda, su abdomen, bajando aún más. ¡Había tantas cosas que quería hacerle! ¡Tantas formas de devorarlo!

Víctor comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de Yuri hasta llegar a su entrepierna y comenzó a besar y succionar suave y provocadoramente. Yuri sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, el toque suave y provocador de Víctor inundaba su cuerpo de sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

-Te deseo tanto, te lo suplico... Hazme el amor... - dijo Yuri sonrojándose cosa que a Víctor siempre le había parecido lindo -

Yuri llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Víctor y comenzó a acariciarlo sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba de placer. Rápidamente la pasión terminó por consumirlo y el deseo lo invadió, era hora de terminar con esa dulce tortura. Víctor estiró el brazo y tomó el preservativo que se encontraba al lado de la botella de vino, agarró a Yuri por la cadera y con lentos movimientos circulares comenzó a jugar con su entrada, lentamente se introdujo en él.

Yuri rodeó el cuello de Víctor y lo besó aferrándose fuertemente a él mientras Víctor movía su cadera en un feroz vaivén haciendo a Yuri gemir de placer. Un enorme sentimiento invadió a Yuri, el amor que sentía por Víctor lo hacía perder el control de sus emociones y de sus acciones.

-N-no puedo más... - gimió Víctor -

Yuri clavó sus uñas en su espalda y mordió su cuello mientras Víctor movía la cadera ferozmente de arriba para abajo en una mezcla de amor y pasión. Ambos se unieron en un profundo beso sintiendo como sus cuerpos se tensaban, estaban teniendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Después de unos minutos ambos se encontraban abrazados disfrutando de la cálidez del cuerpo del otro, no importaba la discusión de la tarde, no importaba la pista, no importaba nada más, los dos estaban juntos compartiendo en la intimidad sus sentimientos, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos y eso, era perfecto...

Gracias a GpeSantos por su invaluable ayuda y tiempo en la edición del capítulo y como siempre gracias a AlehandoraM por la hermosa ilustración. Sin ustedes no podría haberlo escrito... ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾘﾭ


	21. Chapter 21

—No sé cómo me he dejado convencer de hacer eso en el balcón —dijo Yuri observando fijamente los hermosos ojos azules de Víctor, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

—Porque me amas —respondió Víctor tocando su mejilla con inmensa ternura.

Yuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esas palabras y al ver esa mirada de fervor en sus ojos. Ambos se encontraban recostados en su habitación, en la calidez de su suave cama, abrazados tranquilamente disfrutando de su mutua compañía

—Porque… Me amas ¿verdad? —preguntó Víctor depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

—Sabes que sí. Por siempre y para siempre.

Fugazmente el rostro de Víctor se vio nublado por un dejo de tristeza y la ilusión que brillaba en sus ojos desapareció, recordar que tenían el tiempo contado era desalentador. Yuri lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó tiernamente una y otra vez.

—Estaremos juntos por siempre —susurró amorosamente en su oído, sabía que eso era lo que Víctor necesitaba oír y no era mentira, él estaría a su lado por siempre porque lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón.

—Esto es agradable —dijo Víctor besando la frente de Yuri —Tu y yo, aquí solos, juntos, sin nadie más.

—Si, lo es —respondió Yuri abrazándolo fuertemente. Quería que ese instante nunca terminara. ¡Se sentía tan feliz a su lado!

—¿Y si nos olvidamos de todo y de todos y regresamos a nuestra casa en la playa? —dijo Víctor sonriendo.

—No podemos hacer eso —respondió Yuri riendo ligeramente —Tenemos trabajo que hacer y debemos estar cerca del hospital.

Víctor comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, Yuri trataba de alejarse un poco, sabía que cuando Víctor hacía eso, él era incapaz de negarle nada, no quería dejarse llevar por sus palabras, no quería ceder a ese "vayámonos" que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Gracias por haberme encontrado –dijo Víctor —Y gracias por haber aceptado estar conmigo; gracias por amarme tanto, por regresar de nuevo a mi lado, por amarme nuevamente, por permitirme amarte de nuevo igual que la primera vez.

Yuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonrió avergonzado al escuchar esas palabras llenas de amor.

—Nunca te lo he dicho apropiadamente… Lo siento —continuó Víctor —siento haberte mentido acerca de Victorique, siento haberte engañado con…

—Víctor… —dijo Yuri interrumpiendolo —No hay una sola parte de mi corazón que te odie. De verdad, así que no te culpes. Nuestra separación es algo que tenía que suceder. Tu no nos dañaste a propósito, no es todo tu culpa, también es mía. No se puede elegir quiénes serán tus padres, si se pudiera, entonces nuestra pequeña Victorique no se habría ido así… Así que no te culpes a ti mismo, tampoco te sientas culpable por mi.

Yuri lo abrazó deseando poder transmitir lo importante que era para él, en ese abrazo depositó todo su amor y deseos de protegerlo, con ese acto selló la promesa de soltar todo el resentimiento que pudiera guardarle, para así, comenzar un nuevo camino juntos dejando atrás esa pesada carga.

Ambos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos uno en brazos del otro y en ese momento Yuri entendió que Víctor no era su enemigo, no era con él su batalla.

A la mañana siguiente Yuri se encontraba en la cocina, tenía los codos recargados en la mesa y con las manos sostenía su cabeza, estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber bebido tanto la noche anterior, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría y una sensación de náuseas no lo dejaba en paz.

—¡Buenos días corazón! —dijo Víctor besándolo en la mejilla.

Yuri recargó su cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

—Baja la voz Víctor… —murmuró Yuri.

—¡Ajá! Alguien está malhumorado. ¿Tienes resaca?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Quieres probar el remedio ruso para la resaca? —preguntó Víctor.

—¿Cuál es?

—Cigarros, café y vodka — dijo Víctor —

—No fumo, gracias.

—Es broma, te haré una rassólnik.

—¿Y eso es?...

—Una sopa de pepinillos, cebada y riñones de cerdo.

—No, no, gracias, ya me siento mejor… Sólo me tomaré una aspirina.

Yuri se levantó y se dirigió al baño, tomó una agradable ducha, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Víctor estaba sentado tomando café.

—No debes tomar café — dijo quitándole la taza de las manos — ¿Quieres un té?

Víctor negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo su pan tostado.

—Debo irme —dijo Yuri observando su reloj —Tengo una reunión con los accionistas ¿Irás más tarde verdad?

—Si, llegaré más tarde. Tal vez llegue antes de que Yakov se vaya, no lo he visto estas últimas semanas.

—Muy bien, entonces te veo más tarde —dijo Yuri dándole un ligero beso.

Yuri se apresuró a salir del edificio, no tenía ánimos de reunirse con nadie pero era algo que no podía evitar. Subió al auto con desgano y se dirigió a la pista, aunque el camino fué por demás tranquilo se sentía realmente tenso. Al llegar a su oficina saludo a su secretario y entró sin pronunciar otra palabra.

—Muy bien, veamos como van las cosas el día de hoy —se dijo a sí mismo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. De pronto su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar, Yuri lo tomó y comenzó a leer el mensaje que había llegado.

—"La transacción está completada"

Yuri sonrió con satisfacción y dejó el celular en el escritorio, al parecer ese sería un buen día…

Rei se preparaba para salir del hospital, ese día por la mañana por fin lo dejarían ir a casa, donde empezaría con la rehabilitación para recuperar la movilidad de su brazo, se sentía aliviado de poder salir por fin de ahí.

—Creí que Yuri estaría contigo toda la noche —dijo Otabek extrañado mientras ayudaba a Rei a ponerse la camiseta.

—No, le pedí que se fuera a casa —respondió Rei tratando de ocultar su decepción.

En el fondo de su corazón guardaba la ligera esperanza de que Yuri iría a acompañarlo cuando le dieran el alta, sin embargo no se apareció por ahí, ni recibió una llamada o un mensaje de él.

—¿Y Víctor a qué ha venido? —preguntó Otabek inquisidoramente mientras observaba su firma en la férula colocada en el brazo de Rei.

—Solo vino a charlar un rato —respondió Rei sentándose en la cama.

—¿A charlar? —preguntó algo molesto —¿Qué tiene que hablar contigo? ¿Acaso ya son tan cercanos?

—¿Qué podía hacer? —respondió Rei algo nervioso —¿Cómo podría rechazarlo? No tuve el corazón para ignorarlo cuando sabía que él necesitaba hablar con alguien. ¿O tú a qué crees que vino?

Otabek lo observaba con recelo, sabía que de lo único que Rei podría charlar con Víctor era acerca de Yuri y eso le molestaba, no quería que siguiera pensando en él, hacía que se sintiera terriblemente celoso y eso no le gustaba.

Rei levantó la mirada y pudo ver un dejo de incomodidad en el rostro de Otabek.

—De verdad no se qué estás pensando —dijo Rei algo disgustado.

—Lo siento —murmuró Otabek.

—Creí que estábamos bien, pero resulta que no confías en mí —respondió Rei.

—Siento que no soy lo suficientemente bueno. Me preocupa que elijas a alguien mejor que yo, me asusta mucho perderte.

El rostro de Otabek se nubló con un gesto de tristeza.

—Beka, he decidido estar contigo porque me gustas, eso no cambiará porque hable con Víctor de Yuri. Me gustas y eso no cambiará, por lo tanto tienes que confiar en mi. Así que deja de preocuparte tontito —dijo besando su frente.

—¿Y cómo está Yuri? —preguntó Otabek con sarcasmo —Porque supongo que hablaron de él…

—No lo sé. No le pregunté a Víctor y Yuri no me ha enviado ningún mensaje

Otabek comenzó a guardar las pertenencias de Rei en medio de un silencio incómodo.

—Yuri dijo que se equivocó… —dijo Otabek repentinamente rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Cómo? —respondió Rei algo sorprendido.

—Se disculpó conmigo por haberme humillado —dijo cerrando la pequeña maleta —Quiere dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo.

Rei dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, le hacía muy feliz escuchar esas palabras, sabía que si Yuri había dicho eso, lo había hecho con el corazón en la mano.

—Eso es bueno, ahora solo falta que tú lo perdones —respondió Rei tomando su mano y acariciandola cariñosamente.

El rostro de Otabek reflejaba incredulidad ¿Realmente podía creer en las palabras de Yuri? —pensó.

Rei apretó su mano y le sonrió.

—Si te dijo eso, lo hizo desde el fondo de su corazón, no es algo que él diga a la ligera. Si Yuri te abre su corazón, es algo importante, especialmente si fue su corazón el que fue lastimado. Él lo abrió para ti a pesar de su tristeza y frustración, tratando de dejar su pasado atrás, esa es su verdadera naturaleza.

Otabek se sentó al lado de Rei con la mirada fija en el piso, la incredulidad no lo abandonaba, se sentía realmente confundido.

—Quiero decir que sé que él necesitó mucho coraje para hacerlo. Ahora es tu turno Beka…

—Gracias a él tuve que soportar el escarnio, el desprecio y el desdén de todos en la pista. Me insultaba para luego sonreír ¡Fue despreciable!

—Ese fue el precio que tuviste que pagar por hacer algo que no debiste —dijo Rei pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Otabek —Fue el precio por perseguir deseos prohibidos.

—Él tomó la decisión de separarse de Víctor, no debió haberme culpado por eso, simplemente debió seguir adelante...

Rei se puso de pie y le sonrió sarcásticamente a Otabek, no podía creer que él no aceptara los errores que había cometido.

—Es muy fácil ver todo desde tu punto de vista ¿no? ¿Alguna vez te pusiste en el lugar de Yuri? ¿Sobre los años que vivió junto a Víctor y los años que pasó sin él?

Otabek se puso de pie y tomó la maleta de Rei. Quería salir de ahí, necesitaba un tiempo a solas y para eso debía dejarlo en su casa.

—El momento en el que tomé esa decisión me perseguirá el resto de mi vida —dijo Otabek saliendo de la habitación.

Yuri salió de su oficina y se dirigió con paso lento a la sala de juntas, cada semestre se reunían los accionistas para una junta informativa, generalmente se debatía acerca de las nacionales y de los eventos internacionales pero de forma habitual de lo que se hablaba era de dinero y, en esta reunión, Yuri sabía que eso era lo que mas les importaba.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo por un momento, inhaló y exhaló aire tratando de mantener la calma, este tipo de eventos le crispaban los nervios, le resultaba difícil interactuar con los accionistas, sabía que en esta ocasión serían más difíciles de tratar y, a excepción de Víctor y Yakov, él no tenía a casi nadie de su lado. Después de unos minutos, tomó la manija de la puerta y entró a la sala.

—¡Buenos días caballeros! —dijo Yuri tomando asiento a la cabeza de la mesa.

Yuri examinó la sala y se percató de la presencia de todos los accionistas, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco ya que comúnmente eran solo unos cuantos los que asistían a estas reuniones. Notó que a su derecha se encontraban Víctor y Yakov, mas adelante estaba el congresista Vladimir Ivanov y a su lado su esposa Lilia Baranovskaya.

—Así que tenemos casa llena —dijo Yuri —Bien, empecemos con la agenda.

—Los números de este semestre son alarmantes —dijo inesperadamente Vladimir —Estamos aquí porque queremos saber qué hará al respecto el presidente Katsuki.

Yuri lo observó fijamente analizando en su mente las palabras que pronunciaría.

—Para este semestre la pista recuperará nuestras pérdidas —respondió Yuri —Los recortes que hicimos y la estrategia del director Nikiforov están comenzando a rendir frutos, así que…

—Sin embargo aún será necesario en este aumentar el financiamiento —interrumpió Yakov.

La sala comenzó a llenarse de murmullos, se notaba la incredulidad y molestia de los accionistas.

—Espera Yakov —dijo abruptamente Yuri —Has dirigido por varios años la pista, tu estilo gerencial se ha vuelto obsoleto, no creo que pedirles a los accionistas aumentar el financiamiento sea lo correcto, eso no es una solución a largo plazo. Es por eso que me llamaste a mi ¿recuerdas?

Yakov se recargó en su asiento y observó a Yuri tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Sabía que tramaba algo.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer. —respondió Yakov —Debo reconocer que es astuto y me sorprende un poco pero me temo que no funcionará, sólo posees el 35% de las acciones así que no podrás arrebatarnos la pista.

Yuri sonrió y comenzó a juguetear con su pluma, de manera inesperada le estaba resultando particularmente entretenida esta reunión. Recorrió la sala con la mirada y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿En serio? —respondió Yuri

Yakov escudriñó la sala con la mirada, algunos de los accionistas se movieron incómodos en sus asientos, otros evadieron nerviosos su mirada, el ambiente se volvió aún más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

—Veo que has encontrado aliados —dijo Yakov sonriendo sarcásticamente —Sin embargo lamento decirte que aunque sumen sus acciones solo tienen el 45% como máximo.

Yuri lo observó sin denotar ninguna emoción en su rostro, tomó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número.

—¿Es así? Permíteme verificar con mi abogado —dijo Yuri llevando el teléfono a su oreja —Buenos días Petrov, podrías decirme ¿cuántas acciones tengo ahora mismo? Bien, muchas gracias.

Yuri colgó el teléfono, la sala estaba en silencio, se podía cortar la tensión del ambiente con un cuchillo, todos los ojos estaban puestos en Yuri Katsuki.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó repentinamente Vladimir —No tenemos todo el día.

Yuri pasó sus dedos por su cabello y sonrió fijando su mirada en Vladimir.

—Mi abogado acaba de informarme que tengo el 55% de las acciones de la pista. Eso me convierte en accionista mayoritario ¿verdad?

Los accionistas comenzaron a hablar entre ellos sorprendidos, la sala se llenó de un sentimiento de incredulidad, Vladimir lanzó una mirada fulminante a Yakov.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —dijo Yakov dejando escapar una ligera risa —¡Eso es improbable! ¿Acaso tu abogado está calificado?

Yuri se puso de pie, se abotonó el saco, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia Yakov y se inclinó acercándose a su oído.

—Si no me crees, llama a tu hija y pregúntale qué hizo con sus acciones —susurró en su oído con un tono de voz amenazante, lo que hizo que Yakov se estremeciera, haciendo que volteara a verlo con incredulidad, al hacerlo, Yuri le sonrió lúgubremente.

—¿Cómo sabía Yuri acerca de Ekaterina? —Se preguntó Yakov.

Yuri se incorporó de nuevo y vió de frente a la sala.

—Lo siento caballeros, tengo que irme.

Yuri comenzó a caminar firmemente hacia la puerta seguido de su secretario. No podía evitar sonreír de satisfacción, el momento de quitarle a Yakov el trabajo de su vida, el momento de arrebatarle a Vladimir y a Lilia gran parte de su fortuna, por fin había llegado.

Se dirigió a su oficina, entró y se sentó en su escritorio, se sentía nervioso, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, esa reunión había sido muy incómoda para él, en ese momento solo quería relajarse. Se recargó en su asiento y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

—Presidente, el Sr. Feltman está aquí —dijo de repente su secretario a través del interfon.

Yuri continuó con los ojos cerrados unos segundos, dejó escapar un suspiro y se reclinó de nuevo en la silla.

—Que entre —respondió Yuri.

—Si —dijo el secretario.

Yakov entró a la oficina, en su rostro se reflejaba una mezcla de enojo y decepción. Yuri se puso de pie y al verlo comenzó a reproducir un video en su laptop.

—"Tendré que pagar el precio por ayudar a alguien tan maligno como tú - interrumpió Vladimir - Lo sé, pero ¿Quién crees que va a sufrir más? ¿Yakov que quebró la voluntad del joven fiscal o tu madre que coaccionó al juez para cubrir el asesinato que cometió su hija? Me pregunto quién de todos nosotros saldrá más lastimado…"

Yakov palideció al ver el video y por un segundo se sintió desorientado.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gritó Yakov molesto.

—Eso te pregunto a ti —respondió Yuri con un tono desafiante., —¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer?

Ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro mirándose de forma retadora, la habitación se quedó por un momento en completo silencio.

—Estoy planeando dejarte mi legado, quiero que tu seas mi heredero, es por eso que te he entrenado para esto, es por eso que te he puesto a prueba, para hacerte más fuerte. Te considero mi destino, mi esperanza, y el último trabajo que me queda por hacer.

—¿Tu heredero? ¿Tu destino? —respondió Yuri levantando la voz —¡Tan solo deja de fingir, deja a un lado tu papel de protector!

—¡No estoy fingiendo! —respondió Yakov mirando fijamente a Yuri, podía ver incredulidad en su rostro —No me crees ¿verdad?

Yakov bajó la mirada y suspiró tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba, después de unos segundos levantó nuevamente la vista y la fijó en la pantalla de la computadora.

—Así que lo grabaste, lo hiciste a mis espaldas, tu…

Yakov se detuvo por un momento, se acercó un poco más al escritorio y apoyó su mano sobre el.

—Así que crié un cachorro de tigre… He invertido en la persona equivocada ¿no?

—Invertiste en el padre cuya hija fué asesinada por la tuya ¿Qué esperabas que resultara de eso? Quiero saber por qué ¿Por qué dejaste que asumiera la presidencia de la pista? ¿Para convertirme en alguien como tú? ¿Para limpiar tu conciencia? —preguntó Yuri con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Yakov permanecía callado, realmente no sabía qué responder. Nunca pensó que él descubriera su secreto, había hecho lo imposible por esconderlo.

—¡Mi hija, a quien extraño tanto, fué asesinada por tu hija y la encubriste! ¡Es como si hubiera sido asesinada por ti! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Víctor? —dijo Yuri sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Le dolía, le dolía demasiado la traición de Yakov a quien consideraba su segundo padre.

—¡Mataste a nuestra hija!

—¡No, yo no la maté! —gritó Yakov.

—¡Debido a que tú, Vladimir y Lilia intervinieron con la investigación, la asesina no ha sido capturada!

—¡No lo hice para dañarte a ti o a Víctor, créeme!

—Sólo quiero que sepas que haré hasta lo imposible por hacerlos pagar Yakov.

En ese momento Yakov se dió cuenta de que Yuri buscaba destruirlo, buscaba destruir a Ekaterina, a Vladimir y a Lilia.

—Si haces eso, Vladimir también buscará la forma de acabar contigo —dijo Yakov seriamente.

—Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

—¿Entonces qué pasará con Víctor? ¿Qué pasará con mi hijo? —respondió Yakov sorprendido —¡Él ya perdió a su hija! ¿Quieres que también te pierda a ti o a mi? ¡Él está enfermo! ¿Acaso no piensas en él?

Yuri permaneció en silencio, sentía tanto enojo en su interior, quería hacer que pagaran por lo que habían hecho, sin embargo no quería lastimar a Víctor, esa no era su intención.

Yuri recargó ambas manos en el escritorio y bajó la cabeza tratando de pensar en cómo hacerlo sin involucrar a Víctor.

—Te sugiero que te calmes y te tomes el tiempo para pensar en ello… —dijo Yakov cautelosamente —Piensa, ¿Qué es más importante? ¿A quién quieres proteger? ¡Yo solo quiero protegerlo a él y protegerte a ti!

Yuri levantó lentamente la cabeza y clavó su mirada en Yakov.

—No te atrevas a escudarte en Víctor, lo único que quieres es proteger la pista —dijo Yuri.

Intempestivamente la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par dando paso a la secretaria de Víctor, su rostro estaba pálido, por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—¡Lamento interrumpir presidente Katsuki! ¡El director Nikiforov, el director Nikiforov está…! —dijo con el poco aliento que tenía —

Yuri no esperó a escuchar la frase completa, sintió que su corazón se detenía y un vacío se formó en su estómago, sin darse cuenta se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la oficina pasando al lado de la secretaria.

—¡No! ¡Víctor, por favor… aún no…! —pensó Yuri.

Al llegar a la oficina se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Ahí, en el frío piso se encontraba Víctor. Yuri se acercó lentamente y cayó de rodillas a su lado, el rostro de su amado estaba pálido y sin embargo se veía hermoso y sereno.

—Víctor no hagas esto, me estás asustando —dijo Yuri mientras movía su brazo tratando de despertarlo.

Lentamente acercó su mano para tomar la suya y al hacerlo sintió un frío que recorrió su cuerpo, poco a poco Yuri recargó su cabeza en su pecho.

—¡No! ¡No! —exclamó llorando mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente —¡No Víctor, mi amor, por favor…!

Yuri no escuchó a Yakov gritar su nombre, tampoco escuchó el llanto desesperado de Mila ni sintió a Yurio tratando de separarlo de Víctor, para Yuri el tiempo se había detenido…

Quiero ofrecer una disculpa a todos mis lectores, en esta ocasión me fué un poco mas complicado actualizar rápidamente debido a problemas de salud y otras cosas sin importancia, sin embargo trataré en un futuro de actualizar tan seguido como me sea posible. Les agradezco enormemente que me regalen parte de su tiempo para leerme, es para mi un honor, valoro cada vista, voto y comentario de ustedes. ️

¿Qué pasará con Víctor? ¿Ekaterina pagará lo que hizo? Poco a poco iré contestando esas preguntas.

Espero contar con su apoyo en los concursos Gemas Perdidas, Inside Awards, YoIceAwards

Por último quiero agradecer como siempre a AlehandoraM por darle vida a este fic con sus bellas ilustraciones. ¡Gracias por tu esfuerzo Ale! ️


End file.
